The Eostian Crusade
by Knight of Ember
Summary: A thousands-strong army of Christians is sent to a faraway land known as Eostia. Their leader, the Duke of Nottingham witnesses the evil and scum that is the Black Dogs and vows to slaughter every single one in the name of god.
1. Chapter 1

**Now you all probably think I'm a weirdo for doing a Kuroinu fanfic, and I understand why you would think so. But I first encountered this as a visual novel, I played it for a bit and then I got disturbed by the large amount of rape in the story. But what also irked me was that the military was fucking useless, which is 100% why the kingdoms totally lost. So I wanted the Kuro Inu to face a truly unbreakable, disciplined and tactical army. Please check out "** **Deus vult: Norman conquest of Oestia" by Miko 56, it is the OG of this fic so check that out!**

* * *

The desert sun beat down on the Crusading army as they marched through the desert, as the numerous troops use their strength to push on through the hot and scorching sand. They were too far from their settlement to turn back as they marched forward. And to worsen things, they were already guarding a large number of refugees, who were riding camels and carts along the desert. The general saw numerous soldiers begin to tire, so he asked his companions.

"Men, where is the nearest oasis?"

"We have a few dogs with us, we should be able to send out a few to track down any nearby sources of water."

"Good, we need to rest for the sake of these refugees "

The men unleashed the dogs, and they all ran to a certain direction. The general then shouts.

"Everyone! Follow the hounds! We will rest at the oasis!"

The men complied as they marched in the direction of the hounds. The convoy of refugees also follows in the same direction. The general then tells his subordinate.

"Go lead the march for me, I have some personal matters to attend to."

The subordinate agrees and takes over in leading the march. The general then moves back to a carriage, carrying a woman who was just staring out into the distance. The general seemed concerned at her spacing out.

"Are you well, my love?"

The woman smiled at him and said.

"Yes, thank you for asking."

"Here, take my gourd if you're thirsty, there's still plenty of water to drink." the general said while handing the girl his gourd.

"I can't accept this!" the woman protested, growing a bit red in embarrassment. "You need it more!"

"Nah, I prefer a gourd of ale myself." the general dismissed. "Besides, your lips are getting a bit dry there, love. Wouldn't want to kiss them." the general teased.

The woman covered her lips shyly as the general winked and rode off. The lady's companions were surprised at the exchange. They were whispering and muttering among themselves as they asked the woman.

"Lady Alexandra, was that your husband?"

"Yes, he is my husband."

"He seems so exciting and loving, tell me, what is he like as a husband?"

"Well… He certainly is charming and his affection is genuine."

"In what way?"

"He just gives me a lot of affection in a way that makes me feel important and love.d"

"Ooh, how does he treat you?"

"He pays attention to my needs. He always lends an ear to my words and takes them into consideration. He always tries to make my smile whenever I am downtrodden as he is quite the entertainer."

"My goodness, he is a paragon of chivalry!" the lady expressed. "You have struck gold in finding a husband!"

"I was scared of our betrothal, I'm not going to lie. Marrying the fabled Duke Thomas the Conqueror especially for a minor noble family from Bruges."

"My word, how was your family able to arrange a betrothal with such a powerful man?"

"It was truelove for the Duke when we met, let's put it at that."

* * *

The general rode up to a platoon of Mounted Knights Templars, meeting up with their leader. The leader of the cavaliers notices the general and greets.

"Duke Thomas! Pleasure to meet you!"

"Likewise, Grandmaster Thibault de Lorraine. How are the knights?"

"In good spirits, they are determined to escort the pilgrims to safety!" Thibault said while sparing a glance at the refugees. "I could also say the same with the Teutonic Knights and the Hospitaliers."

"Ah, good, we need the morale if we are to escort these people to the next town."

"How's the wife?"

"Good, she seems to be spacing off for now. I was worried for her after that ambush by those damned Saracens."

"Ah, thinking about making an heir soon?" the Grandmaster teased.

"No, maybe when my wife and I are finally safe and sound. Too risky to let her carry a child in this god-forsaken heat."

"You're certainly different from most dukes I've met, most just shut their wife in a castle and do their own thing." Thibault laughed before muttering. "Or do someone…"

"But I've grown close to Lady Alexandra, though we were just strangers when we first married, she had offered to me companionship that I never knew I needed."

"It seems that God has willed your union." the Grandmaster observed. "Very well then, I wish you good luck."

"My thanks."

* * *

Duke Thomas rode up to the front, where he had relieved his subordinate of leading the army. He then rides up next to another one of his subordinates.

"Quartermaster! What are our numbers? Including the wounded."

"Well sire, we have a healthy group 7,130 men. I will spare you the details on the army composition. The refugees count to about 5,000 survivors from the pillaged castle-town. We have about two catapults and two trebuchets, with a working battering ram."

"So no deaths caused by that ambush?"

"We only have injured so far, since the enemy decided to break their attack so quickly."

"Good, a good night's rest should energize us for the rest of the journey then."

Duke Thomas then notices the familiarity of the land as he muttered.

"We're in Damascus."

The fellow horsemen look at each other in confusion. As Thomas and the Knights Templars dismounted their horses and did the sign of the Cross. Thomas also kissed his rosary before saying.

" _In nomine Patri, et Filli, et spiritus Sancti._ _"_ he said while plunging his sword into the ground. _"_ _Beati Juliani placet nobis intercessione concede ut unus vestrum patiatur homines Hattin_ _."_

 _(Blessed Julian, please grant us thy intercession that we may not suffer the same fate of you and the men at Hattin)_

Duke Thomas then mounts onto his horse and continues riding. On the way, one subordinate asks him.

"Milord, why did you and the Templars suddenly suddenly stop to pray?"

"This is sacred land. This is where the prodigy Templar Julian of Canterbury and his squire, Marcus, retreated to when they lost at the Battle of Hattin. Legends speak that while Julian had died in this very land, Marcus escaped to the unknown, to a land where he was needed more."

The subordinates were fascinated by the lore of this land. But their awe is quickly replaced by relief when they saw the waters of an oasis. The oasis was large and had many trees surrounding it, this would make a great stop-over for rest.

"Milord! Water!"

The refugees wasted no time, sprinting towards the source of water, eager for some release from the desert heat. They brought their pack animals and livestock to the water's edge as they began to set up their huts. The children frolicked in the water as everyone began to help themselves.

The soldiers then followed, immediately scrambling to the water's edge, setting up camp quickly and putting up their tents. The soldiers then scramble towards the water, washing themselves and taking a large chunk of water with them. Some soldiers even started spearing the fishes living in the water. Duke Thomas was amused at his soldiers' antics, he let them be as he went to the carriage and brought out Lady Alexandra, his wife.

"My love, we are here."

"Okay, just give me a moment." she said while stepping outside.

Duke Thomas smiled mischievously as he suddenly picked up his wife bridal-style.

"W-What are you doing!?" Alexandra asked, clearly embarrassed.

"Being chivalric of course, no woman should suffer walking in these scorching sands!"

"You are just jesting with me!" the woman huffed as she blushed. "B-But I'll let this pass!"

Thomas laughed as he pecked his wife in the cheek, carrying her into his tent.

Time passes as the sun moved through the sky, until it nearly touched the horizon, signifying sunset, the end of the day. Duke Thomas stood outside his tent as he saw all the soldiers go into their respective quarters. The subordinates then asked him.

"Milord, will we stay the night here?"

"Yes, but keep watch, those Saracens might come back for another bite."

The subordinates bowed and went their way. Duke Thomas then approaches the water's edge, seeing the moon's reflection on it. He stirs the water, seeing a strange picture form. He could have sworn that he saw the water glow, but he shook his head, thinking that his fatigue was simply getting to him. He retreats to his tent. But the oasis waters glow once again.

" _Crusaders, you are needed elsewhere. In a land far more godless than here. As my servants, I expect you to uphold the Commandments, and cleanse the land of the filth._

* * *

The castle of Thore, one of the bastions of defiance against Volt and his sex empire. But now, the Black Dogs and the Legion grow hungry and set their sights upon the goddess and her people. The castle was under siege and the invading forces were hell-bent on capturing the beauties that lay on the other side. Celestine looked over to see a sea of monsters and mercenaries at her gates. Alice and Claudia walked up to her saying.

"Milady please! We cannot let them take us over!"

"But are we to sacrifice all our lives in a hopeless battle?" Celestine questioned.

"You know what they will do to us if we surrender!" Claudia pleaded.

Celestine grimaced at the thought as she stared outside the castle. The shield-princesses had gathered that day, to try and make their last stand against the Kuro Inu. But not all of them made it.

Celestine could still remember the visions she received from the gods. Luu Luu being raped until her vagina bled. Kaguya being raped on Volt's throne. Chloe being endlessly fucked by monsters together with Queen Olga. Celestine feared the worst would come should they get caught, and yet, she still felt inclined not to fight, fearing a massive loss of life.

" _We need a miracle."_

* * *

A Templar woke up early, it was not the Grandmaster, but a new member. He stretched up and down before donning his chainmail and armor plates. Since he was the youngest, he was the most spry and healthy, which often made him the first to wake up. He notices the sun barely shining over the horizon as he walks outside, to see himself in unfamiliar territory. A sunny grassland with bushes and grass growing everywhere. The oasis was still there, but everything else was different.

" _Wait, I could have sworn that the oasis was sparser than this."_

He could hear the sounds of growling as he looked beyond the treeline to see a pair of women being set upon by beasts, looking like a mix between hellspawn and wolf. What's even worse was that their stiff, pulsing members were showing, clearly indicating their intent with those poor ladies. The women screamed as the beasts tore their clothes off. The knight couldn't stand it anymore, he raises his sword and shield, screaming.

"By St. George!"

The monsters look confused as they look at the knight emerging from within the forest. They growled at him as he readied his sword and shield, getting into stance. The three monsters faced him, one large, one small and one fair-sized. The knight then charged with the monsters doing the same. The little one tries to pounce, but the knight swats him away with his shield. The second monster tries to scratch him, but he blocks the strike, before bashing down the wolf-monster's head with his shield and then using his sword to stab up, impaling the monster. The largest one tried smashing down on him, but the knight blocks it, wrestling with the much larger monster.

"Back to the abyss where you came from!" he spat as he overpowered the wrestle with one shout. "DEUS VULT!"

The monster staggers back as the knight then cuts off his member, and then proceeds to slice the monster's stomach. The monster still stood strong, but the knight then slices the monster's leg, causing the abomination to finally fall to his knees, where the knight slices off the head of the ugly thing. The knight noticed the little creature try to scurry away, he caught up quickly as he inched closer to the injured monster. He plants his foot onto the creature's head.

"Back to the pits you came from, demon."

The creature didn't have time to scream as the knight fully planted his foot into the monster's head, sending bits of blood and flesh everywhere.

The knight sheathes his sword and stares at the carnage, he was inwardly satisfied in fulfilling his knightly oath. To protect the weak and respect women. He turns to the ladies, who were absolutely terrified from the scene, thinking him to be some savage or ruthless killer. He takes of his helmet, revealing his face to the ladies.

His hair was blond, golden beyond measure. It was curly and wavy, looking slick and shiny under the morning sun. His skin was smooth and light, with a few scars to blemish his sculptured face. His eyes, were a deep shade of blue, a beautiful shade, much like a sapphire. The ladies suddenly felt more inclined to trust him, but then they heard his face.

"Do not be afraid miladies." the man said in a thick accent. "My name is Dominique Celestine de Guines, and I mean you no harm."

He spoke in a thick accent with his English, but it made him seem more charming as the girls blushed a bit from his looks. One girl mustered the courage to speak.

"S-Sir Dominique! We were attacked by the Kuro Inu! They have invaded and are making way towards the Castle of Thore!"

The unfamiliar terms caught him off-guard. Kuro Inu? Thore? These terms were foreign to him, if they were truly in a different world then they would need all the information they could get. He then asks the ladies.

"Do you miladies mind if I bring you to our camp? Our general simply must know of this!"

The girls seemed hesitant, screaming.

"How do we know that you're not with the Black Dogs!? You might bring us to your camp to rape us or make us into sex slaves!"

Dominique couldn't even process the accusation, these women were accusing him and his companions of committing something so sinful, so filthy that it would make the lowliest peasant recoil in disgust.

"Excuse me!" the knight expressed angrily. "The fact that you even considered that thought is an insult to what the Knights Templars stand for! How dare you accuse me and my comrades of being lustful and nothing but animals! God won't simply stand for such filth!"

The girls then recoiled in fear, cowed by the knight's outburst.

"Fine, stay here and wait for the next monster, maybe your next savior will be more gracious!"

The girls immediately wept as they desperately grabbed hold of him. The knight saw that the girls were clearly scared and needed some help. Their clothes were torn, they had no weapons and they were clearly far from home.

"Please… We beg of you… Don't leave us to the Black Dogs! If your army is as righteous as you claim then take us with you!"

The knight, moved with pity, slowly removes their grip on him.

"So be it, but you must do as I say, or else you may get kicked out. Okay?"

"O-Okay…"

"Good, now let's get back to camp."

* * *

Dominique and his rescued women return to camp, to only find the soldiers suddenly arming themselves as they charged towards a certain direction. Dominique sees his fellow Knights Templars, Hospitaliers, Teutons, holding a line as numerous upon numerous refugees retreating to a safer position. He runs up to the Grandmaster, saying.

"What is happening!?"

"Demons have raided us! Abominations from the darkest pits! We must hold the line or else these refugees may die!"

Dominique then points to the refugees, saying.

"Join them for now, I will come back for you two, okay?"

The girls nodded as the ran to the crowd. The crowd ran to the edge of the oasis.

Dominique got into position with his fellow knights, who were mounting their horses. He saw the numerous troops next to him. Levies, Sergeants, Billmen, Teutons and Hospitaliers, shouting and taunting as Duke Thomas rode up on his horse.

"Men! We have been brought away from the Holy Lands to some unknown god-forsaken country in the forest! While we may not know why or how we got here, we know one thing for sure!"

Thomas points to the encroaching army of monsters and creatures.

"That these abominations do not come in peace! They are demons! Upholders of all that is wicked and horrible! Servants to Satan! They shall grant us no quarter, and I expect you all to be no different! Hear my words, as I say, killing an infidel may grant you your place in Heaven, but refusing to kill these spawns of Satan will seal your fate in Hell!"

The men cheered, bashing their weapons against their shields, hooting and screaming.

"DEUS VULT! DEUS VULT!"

The chant even overpowered the cry of the monsters, who seemed intimidated by the shout but persisted in their advance. Thomas and his army shouted in high spirits. Thomas raised a hand as he gestured to the trebuchet.

"Ready! Aim! Fire!"

The trebuchets let loose, sending balls of fire into the charging enemy, dwindling their numbers greatly. The general then signals the six platoons of Yeoman Archers behind him.

"Light your arrows! We will cleanse them with flame!"

The general then raises his and signals the six Longbowmen at the back

"Longbows, fire at will!"

The archers fire thousands of arrows into the charging enemy, killing even more monsters. The fire arrows did their work and set many of the demons aflame. The demons were now growing scared at their losses as their charge suddenly slowed. Thomas then signaled the Teutonic Knights, Templrs and the Hospitaliers to ride out. The knights ride past the enemy, confusing the charging monsters. But the raining arrows forced them to get closer as they readied themselves to charge.

"Spear wall!"

The billmen and sergeants form a wall of shields and spears, holding the position. Their morale was not easily broken as the monsters came down hard on their defensive line.

"Hold men! No demon can overcome those who believe in the Lord!"

"In the name of God! DEUS VULT!" the spearmen shouted as they defiantly pushed back the enemy.

Duke Thomas then raises his lance, tipped in oil as it burned, leaving a fire on his spear tip. The knights notice this from afar and shouted.

"Fellow knights! That is the signal! Charge!"

Hundreds of mounted knights turned around and charged with their lances down. The enemy saw that it was too late as the knights butchered them with a hammer and anvil. Duke Thomas then shouted.

"Knights! Withdraw! Put pressure on their flank with cycle charges!"

The knights withdrew and went afar, before charging again to the backs of the enemy. The enemy grew weary as they were flanked by the more mobile knights, something they have never encountered. They did the only rational thing. They ran.

"Men! The demons are breaking! By God's grace run them down!"

"Hurrah! We have triumphed over the enemy!"

The soldiers cheered, shouting, praising, raising their weapons in triumph. They all circled Duke Thomas as they shouted.

"Long live Duke Thomas! For he has lead us to victory against the forces of Satan!"

Duke Thomas then turned around to check on the refugees, who were cowering and fearful from what they witnessed.

" _If there are more of these things out there, then we won't last long in the wilderness, we must find a fortification!"_

His thoughts were interrupted by Grandmaster Thibault riding up to him.

"Milord!"

"What is it Grandmaster?"

"The knights have tracked down where the demons are headed! A large castle not too far ahead!"

Duke Thomas was intrigued that the demons were headed towards another fortification after battling with them. He then asked.

"What are they doing there?"

"Milord, it's under siege by even more demons! The walls look ready to fall!"

The general grimaced at it, but he needed to know one more thing.

"What castle is this?"

"Milord! It's the castle of Thore!" a woman's voice explained.

The general and his companion turn to two women riding on a horse, with a Templar leading the horse.

"Master, I have rescued these two native women from a group of demons, their clothes were torn up by the beasts and I have slain the beasts before they could do any ungodly act on them."

The general and the Grandmaster share a glance before the general rode up.

"Miladies, could you tell us the exact nature of these demons?"

The women's faces darkened, their expression silent, as if they could not muster the courage to say. The general notices this and says.

"I understand if you cannot fathom the horrors these beasts have done, but what is this castle of Thore?"

"It's where Celestine Lucullus resides, a goddess incarnated into a High Elf."

"Goddess incarnate" was all that registered into Thomas' and the Grandmaster's mind.

"Blasphemy!" Grandmaster Thibault shouted. "Who dares name themselves a deity in these lands!?"

"Be calm, Grandmaster, we still have wounded to attend to. Gather some priests to oversee recovery."

Thibault rode to the huts, where some priests already sat. The priests exited and tended to the wounded soldiers. One priest brings out a Bible and kneels in front a soldier, crippled by the attacking demons.

" _In nomine Patri, et Filli, et spiritus Sancti._ _"_ he said while making the Sign of the Cross. _"_ _ *****_ _E_ _t oratio fidei salvabit infirmum et adlevabit eum Dominus et si in peccatis sit dimittentur ei_ _."_

( ***** And the prayer offered in faith will make the sick person well; the Lord will raise them up. If they have sinned, they will be forgiven.) James 5:15

The priest then touched the injured man's forehead, who also makes the Sign of the Cross after making a silent prayer. Suddenly, the man's wounds disappear. He suddenly stood up, as if his legs were not broken. He jumped, he kicked, he was well. He screamed in French.

" _C'est un miracle! Dieu soit loué_ _!_ _"_

(It is a miracle! God be praised!)

The same strange phenomenon occurred with the other injured. After the priests gave the man his blessing, the man would get well after praying. It was a miracle. Injuries that should have taken days to partially heal, were now disappearing within minutes. The soldiers and refugees sang praise.

"God be praised! He has given us his blessing!"

"Alllah subhanah wataealaa! 'ant alrrub alhaqiqi wahidan!" the Sudanese auxiliaries screamed.

The general rode up, confused at the cheering.

"What is going on!?"

"Milord, it is miraculous! The men have been fully healed by the Lord! We are back to full numbers already!"

The general stayed quiet, but decides to take advantage of this morale. He then rode to the center of the cheering and shouted.

"People of faith and virtue! The Lord has given us His full blessing!"

The men and women cheered as they shouted in joy and jubilance.

"And that means one thing! That even the Lord will support us in our endeavors against these mad beasts! Our mission in the Holy Lands has been abandoned for a more noble cause. To slay, every last demon that inhabits this land!"

Everyone cheered, the refugees, the soldiers, the knights, showing their full support as the miracle they had witnessed that day strengthened and emboldened them, for they knew the Lord was with them in their endeavors, and with Him, they will triumph.

"Now! There is a castle not too far from here! With a ruler claimed to be a goddess incarnate!"

The crowd booed at that.

"Blasphemy!"

"Heresy!"

The general then calmed the crowd down.

"But we all know that is not the real issue. As we speak, those demons encroach upon the castle walls, determined to get to the other side! We will not stand for it! These demons are a cancer to this land and we will cleanse it!"

The crowd cheers once again.

"Now everyone! Be ready, for we will march in a few hours! For those demons will know the true wrath of the Christian armies!"

The soldiers cheered, as the general then pointed to the castle's general direction, with the daylight finally revealing the tall structure, as the masses of Christians finally march their way to the castle. And may God help those who stand in their way.

* * *

Celestine sat on her throne, tapping on her chair worriedly as she stared out her window, the Black Dogs weren't stopping their advance. The people in the town were growing restless, and the endless chanting outside didn't make it any better. But she felt the air suddenly get heavy as she felt something even more ominous approach the castle.

* * *

Duke Thomas finally saw the castle in plain view, its walls were filled with soldiers as they tried to push back the demons. He then halts the army and shouts.

"Men! These demons do not even see us coming! For they are mindless and arrogant! But they have yet to face true servants of Christ! Now let's go and gather some demon heads!"

The soldiers cheered as they charged into battle, flanking the Black Dogs. The monsters were intimidated and caught off-guard by the sudden flank as Duke Thomas shouted.

"Give them nothing but steel! Show them the wrath of the Christian armies!"

The monsters quickly routed as the surprise attack left them vulnerable and helpless. The men cheered as they saw the monster run back to the unholy place from whence they came. The soldiers from the unknown castle cheered as well, but their celebration is cut short when they saw the general ride up to the gates.

"Let me and my people in!"

The soldiers on the wall were uncertain of what to do.

"I said, let us in! Lest you wish to have your city burned!"

The soldiers saw the catapults and trebuchets being loaded with flaming ammo.

"I will say it again. LET. US. IN."

* * *

Celestine was heavy-hearted, though the Kuro Inu were successfully warded off, another strange army had come knocking down their door and with the threat of fire to boot. She had to surrender, she couldn't risk another massive loss of life. She prepares herself as she readied to meet the men who had taken over her castle. She was expecting men with pleased faces, that of anticipation and lust. She brought her remaining shield-princesses with her, Alice and Claudia as she walked to the outside. But when the members of the army met her, she was met with faces of disgust. The tall, brown haired man in armor with a red cross stepped up and sneered.

"Okay, now that we've met the harlot, where's the real leader? He has some nerve to send out a whore to meet the Knights Templars!"

Celestine wasn't expecting such a deep insult as the man basically wounded her pride as goddess incarnate. She then bows before them and says.

"Milords, I am Celestine Lucullus, goddess incarnate and ruler of the Kingdom of Thore."

"Blasphemy!" one of the knights behind the Grandmaster. "This harlot dare call herself goddess! Her clothing shows no example of divinity and purity, that's for sure!" the knight laughed, as did the others.

"How dare you speak of the goddess like that!" Alice growled.

"Oh look, the harlot has accomplice whores!" one of the soldiers laughed.

"Grrr! I'll make you eat those words!"

Alice moved forward to engage the soldier, but a shout from behind stopped her.

"Shut your pie-hole, or so help me, there'll be a flogging!"

Everyone froze, as the soldiers made way for the leaders, Duke Thomas and Grandmaster Thibault, who walked up, expressionless and fearless. They gave off an air of leadership that made the soldiers keep their distance. Duke Thomas was a tall but gentle looking figure, giving off a fatherly aura, a benevolent figure so to speak. The man next to him, the Grandmaster, was heavily armored from head to toe, taking his helmet off, revealing an aging man, looking no more than fifty years, wearing slick, smooth grey hair with a thick beard.

"You are the goddess incarnate, correct?"

Celestine nodded.

"Cuff her." Duke Thomas said while pointing to her.

Two knights moved up with chains in their hands.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Alice growled.

"As the leader of the Dawn Templars, I will defend Celestine with my life!"

The two improperly dressed women moved up to engage the two knights, but one knight bashes Alicia aside, while the other kicks Claudia away.

"Stop! We surrender!" Celestine pleaded. "No more bloodshed!"

The two knights moved to bind Celestine's hands, and the two other shield-princesses were taken away. Celestine kneeled before Thomas as she said.

"Do whatever you wish."

"Very well then." Duke Thomas said as he turned to the guards. "Bring this woman to the nuns and dress her properly. She is a political prisoner, so let no one do harm to her. Understand?"

"Yes milord." the knights said as they bound Celestine as brought her away.

"We'll talk once conditions allow us to." Duke Thomas said reassuringly as he turned to the servants of Celestine.

"Hear my words, servants of Thore. Your so-called goddess has been overthrown." he said while gesturing to the Great Cross being carried. "From where she sat, we will put up this Cross, to remind the land of the one true God."

The servants muttered fearfully as the soldiers broke Celestine's throne and placed the cross on where the throne used to be.

"Now that we have overthrown the blasphemer, we must know more about the enemy we face." he said while facing the plethora of women servants. "Does anyone here wish to enlighten us?"

"Milord, why would you want to know more about these demons? They're nothing but trouble!"

"But we must know the nature and the numbers of the enemies we faced, or else we will only be running blind in this land."

One voluptuous looking mage walked up, a pink-haired woman. Her outfit was more modest than that of the goddesses and knights, a dress, but it seemed too tight as her figure was still seen. The Duke averted his gaze for a moment.

"M-Milord, I can show you all the acts of evil done by these Black Dogs and monsters…"

"How?"

"Magic…"

The soldiers moved up in agitation, not expecting witchcraft, but Duke Thomas raised his hand.

"At ease men." he said before turning to the mage. "I'll permit you, but the practice of sorcery and supernatural will be prohibited until proper laws have been established."

The woman opened her book and conjured a spell, showing a light, a moving picture, to all the inhabitants of the room. Duke Thomas and his men lay witness to the horror that was the Kuro Inu. They saw the ogres, lycanthropes and goblins, raping women in groups, in forced orgies. They saw men ganging up on women, inserting their members in every available orifice. The women, having an empty look on their faces, broken by the ecstasy of sex and lust. But they then saw the wrost saw a small girl, being raped by a very large ogre, the size of his member alone tore her apart, causing her vagina to bleed profusely. The men were disgusted, sounds of horror filled the room as some men already shielded their eyes, others even keeled over and vomited. The endless amount of rape and disrespect to women had caused Duke Thomas to lash out.

"End the vision, now!"

The woman ended the vision, shaken at how angry Duke Thomas was. He grit his teeth, his body sweating from the ordeal he had witnessed.

"Do you swear that what you have shown us was the truth?"

"…"

"ANSWER ME!" Duke Thomas shouted.

"Y-Yes! I swear on the name of the goddess!"

"No, swear in the name of God." Thomas snarled.

"W-What…?

"SWEAR IT!" he shouted.

"I-I swear…" the girl stuttered, tearing up from the Duke's outburst. "In the name of God."

The girl broke down in tears, with the Duke noticing the girl's age, she looked young enough to be his daughter. He kicked himself mentally for being so rough on someone so young. He felt weak for being so angry against a girl who was also scared, scared of the godless fate of the other women had been doomed to live in. He needed some time alone as he turned to his soldiers and knights.

"Good." the Duke said as he turned to the soldiers. "You are dismissed, help the refugees set up their homes and bring order to any rebellious areas."

As the knights walked outside, the Duke said.

"Knights, remember. You are the keepers of order. You are the lawbringers. You are justice!"

"Yes milord, we will quell any signs of rebellion." the commanders of the Knights declared as they walked out.

Grandmaster Thibault stayed behind, but another nod from the Duke signaled him to leave with his men. The Duke then went over and bent to the crying girl, who still wept in fear.

"Child… What is your age?"

"S-Seventeen, m-my master brought me here as her apprentice."

"Where is she?"

"She was taken by the Kuro Inu…"

Thomas then pulls the girl up and puts his hands on her shoulders.

"I don't know what you're thinking right now, but trust me, we are nothing like those demons you spoke of. I will take it upon myself to end the terror that plagues this land. Your people will not be harmed."

The Duke then pat the girl's head.

"I am ashamed for making you weep, if there is anything you need, do not hesitate to approach me." the Duke said kindly while walking away.

The Duke walks to the doors, but he feels a tug on his cloak, he sees the girl shyly grab his cape.

"I want… to become your apprentice and help…"

The Duke was surprised that she had come to a decision so quickly, he gently removed the girl's hand.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, under Celestine, I felt helpless and useless in fighting the Kuro Inu…" the girl said before looking him straight in the eye. "I want the honor of helping you eradicate these beasts! I want to stand by you to make sure the Kuro Inu dies!"

The nuns and servants gasp as the young mage had the gall to ask their new ruler to take her in as his apprentice. The Duke smiled benevolently and said.

"I accept, but under one condition, that you do not argue with whatever order I give you. Clear?"

"C-Clear."

"Good, now as your first assignment, accompany me to our War Council. You'll certainly contribute to the discussion."

"Y-Yes sir!"

"Now go, pack your belongings, you will be transferring quarters shortly to our new headquarters."

"Thank you so much milord! You won't regret it!"

The girl practically skipped as she happily went to the quarters to pack her belongings. The Duke walks out the door, to see Grandmaster Thibault glaring at him.

"You brought in the sorceress as your apprentice."

"She's a child."

"You know she won't replace your sister."

"I know." The Duke dismissed as he went down the stairs. "But I want to make up for my failures as a brother. Maybe this is more than just a Crusade against demons, maybe this is a chance for us to redeem ourselves."

"Redemption only requires self-forgiveness Thomas." Thibault said curtly. "God forgives all our sins, the challenge you face is forgiving yourself."

The Duke was left to reflect on these words as Thibault walked down the stairs. His thoughts were interrupted by the mage girl bringing out her stuff.

"I'm ready master!"

"Before we go, what is your name?"

"D-Denise, sir!"

"Okay Denise, the War Council will begin shortly, now you'll join our discussion."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Grandmaster Thibault and the knight commanders held a discussion in their rooms as they waited for the others.

"This is insane! How do we expect to defeat such an overwhelming force?!" the Teutonic commander voiced. "We'll die before the first castle is even taken."

"God has given his blessing, we use it correctly, and no one has to die." the Hospitalier responded while looking at the map.

"Ha! At least we'll do better than those "Dawn Templars"!" the younger Templar laughed. "They looked more like harlots roleplaying as knights! It was insulting of them to even bear the Templar name."

"Watch your tongue Dominique, if their military order is that pathetic, then we have no hope of using this country's military!" Thibault chastised.

Everyone silenced as the Duke entered, together with Denise and a woman wearing a extravagant looking outfit. The Duke looked around to see if everyone was gathered.

"Now that everyone is gathered here. Let's first question the general on how they combatted this threat before, they may hold valuable insight to fighting these beasts."

Everyone looked at the general as she unrolled the scrolls in her hands.

* * *

Everyone was silent as they heard everything. The kingdoms were too weak to combat the monster threat called the Legion, so they had created the shield-princesses to combat the threat. But soon, mercenaries and adventurers were hired to fight these monsters. The monster threat was largely contained during the Guild ages, when great heroes like the Goblin Slayer and Orcblog suppressed the monsters. But those glory days were soon gone as the aforementioned events happened a millennia ago. Now the mercenaries that were hired now turn on their employers and seek to build an empire dedicated to sex and pleasure. Everyone turned their heads at Duke Thomas, who was deep in thought.

"So your telling me… That for the past years, you only depended on these adventurers and mercenaries to guard your people?"

"Yes, we have trained the finest to fight these goblins and ogres."

"Then that's not good enough!" Thomas snarled as he skewered his dagger onto the table, agitating everyone. "You were fools to depend on "heroes" and "adventurers" to do your work for you!"

"You dare insult the name of the Goblin Slayer!" the woman general snarled, picking up on Duke Thomas' tone.

"These stories of heroes exist for one good purpose, to set an example for all men to follow!" Duke Thomas countered. "What if you had more than one Goblin Slayer? A whole company of men dedicated to killing these beasts! Would you have been in this situation?"

"What are you going up on?" the woman general asked, crossing her arms.

"Face it, your ancestors just depended on these mercenaries and heroes to do their work for them! Not once has your government ever created an effective force against these monsters! You were just content in sending these mercenaries against these beasts! And see where that lead them!"

The general was cowed as she fell silent from the Duke's arguments. He had a point, if the government had not fell dependent on these swords-for-hire, then maybe they would have had a better way of fighting the threat. She steps back and keeps silent, leaving only the knights and the Duke to speak.

"Now sire, what is our next plan?"

"How many of the townsmen can be turned into levies?"

"Er, we count about five thousand able-bodied men."

"Good, get the commanders ready to train. If any women wish to join, then let them."

"Milord, with all due respect, what are you suggesting we do?"

The Duke had a vision in his mind, that of these beastly mercenaries and beasts, burning to a crisp in a pit. Of God's servants standing triumphantly, as all their enemies fell before them. The Cross standing tall over a thriving city.

"Defend our world." the Duke said before plunging his dagger into the Black Dog insignia. "Destroy theirs."

* * *

 **Cookies for those who get all the references in this fic. You see? The knights will finally bring retribution to all those damned monsters. Jesus, I've never seen an anime where women get raped by goblins, it's plain disgusting and this fic will satisfy my sadism towards such barbaric monsters.**

 **If any of you are curious about my army origin, I was leading a Crusading army under the Kingdom of England, with the Duke of the same name. We meant to take over Egypt but got stuck at Damascus, I crashed and rebooted the game, my large army is suddenly gone.**

 **And yes, this shares a universe with "The Exiled Crusader"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not much fighting in this one! Just a transition!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Total War series, and I sure as hell don't own a hentai series**

* * *

Duke Thomas glanced at all his men who looked at each other and shared a nod. They had come to an agreement on their discussion.

"So we have come to an agreement then?"

"Yes sire, the agreed terms could not be any more fitting, especially in a godless world that has not seen the light of Christ."

Duke Thomas held up the paper, the document that would hold the details of what the Orders and the Duke had agreed on.

 _I, Duke Thomas of Nottingham, together with the Grandmaster of the Templar Order, and the commanders of the Knights Hospitaliers and the Teutonic Order, hereby declare that the Kingdom of Thore shall be renamed the Duchy of Amelborough._

 _I, Duke Thomas of Nottingham, hereby declare that lest the King of England arrives here to seize power, the citizens of the Duchy of Amelborough will answer to the authority of God, the Church and the Duke of Nottingham alone._

 _I, Duke Thomas of Nottingham, hereby declare that the city of Thore be renamed to the city of Amelborough._

"These three statements will act as the basis for the rest of the Duchy's establishment in this new world. These will be declared in public tomorrow at midday." Duke Thomas said as he rolled up the scroll and tightened it with a red ribbon, before setting it aside. "But sadly, that was only the easy part of our meeting. Now we must speak of our next move against the Black Dogs, and that is not an easy task to accomplish."

Duke Thomas stared at the knight commanders, who were all analyzing the map on the table. Even though the Crusader army was vastly superior to the Black Dogs in terms of morale, quality and fighting ability, the enemy had numbers and resources, which was all they needed to defeat the Crusader army. They needed a plan, which Duke Thomas had much trouble figuring out.

"Well knights, what is your proposed plan? I cannot do this alone, as much as you may think so."

"Well milord, before your arrival, three knightly orders have made separate plans." Grandmaster Thibault replied. "Though we had yet to agree on a plan during your absence."

"Let's hear it then."

The Hospitalier commander moves up to talk as he then gestured to the map on the table.

"Sir, the Hospitaliers wish to claim the lands outside the walls of Thore. If we were to reclaim the villages outside, we would help restore order and boost public support for our cause."

"That's quite the excellent plan Sir Antoine a'Airell, but how do you plan to execute it?"

"Sire, as one of the commanders of the Hospitaliers, I can command about 300 men, while bringing about one to four knights with me. These villages only require about 65 men to reclaim."

"Hmmm… Quite thought out, but should your men get ambushed?"

"We have the advantage of mobility, sire. The Black Dogs lack horses and cavalry, we should be able to outmaneuver them."

"Excellent work Sir Antoine, I will take note of your plan."

"My thanks sire." Sir Antoine said as he backed up.

Grandmaster Thibault then moves up to the table as he then placed a dagger on one area of the map and then another area of the map.

"These areas are lands that are unknown to us. Though the locals have given us much information about the continent, I have noticed that there were areas that the locals claim that even the Black Dogs dare not go. What I ask is that we may scout the area around Thore before making any major moves on the enemy."

"Good thinking, I suggest you bring about 120 men on horseback, and no more. As not to catch unwanted attention. I trust the rest of the operation to you."

"You have my gratitude, milord. That is all." Grandmaster Thibault replied as he stepped back.

"Milord?" the Teutonic commander called as he stepped forward.

"Herr Arend von Holland, what do you wish to say?"

"If I may be so bold, there is actually one thing we managed to agree on."

The Duke was surprised to hear that.

"Even with training the levies, our numbers would still fall short in fighting a long-term campaign against the Black Dogs. Which is why I suggest that we gather help from the neighboring kingdoms."

"Are you suggesting we make alliances with these strangers?" Duke Thomas asked in a surprised tone, realizing that the other Orders agreed to it. "And the others agreed to this?"

"Well, yes and no. We were thinking of gathering recruits from splinter factions who broke off from their original kingdoms."

"That's also a good idea, we do need to swell our numbers if we are to stand up against the Black Dogs. But where should we start?"

The Teutonic commander then points to one area of the map, in the northeastern area.

"We shan't trust the nation of Dark Elves, they were responsible for the conjuration of the Legion."

"If anything, they should be slaughtered once we have the chance." Grandmaster Thibault voiced.

"We estimated about one thousand rebels ripe for recruiting, if we are lucky." Sir Antoine added in.

"One thousand men?" Duke Thomas asked disappointedly, before turning to his assistant, Denise. "Denise, tell me, what are the numbers we face?"

"W-We've estimated about ten to twenty thousand men alone, with even more monsters backing them up."

" _Deus adiuva nos omnes…"_ Grandmaster Thibault muttered. (God help us all)

"God be with us, that's more than twice our army size!" Duke Thomas expressed in horror. "Even if we are to succeed in fighting off the men, what of the monsters and demons?"

The men had an intense discussion of what to do, before a timid voice broke their discussion.

"M-Milords, if I may. I wish to share information that may be of use."

"Well go ahead Denise, the floor is yours."

Denise walks up to the table and points to the south.

"W-We aren't the only kingdom who is threatened by the Kuro Inu." Denise said as the pointed to an area below Thore. "To the south, the Kingdom of Dragundaala still holds strong against the demon advance. The ruler, a wise dragonness named Lady Valka who had the foresight to prepare against the growing threat."

"Interesting…" Duke Thomas commented. "Does that mean our southern borders are secure?"

"I-I'm not sure… Lady Valka distrusts all males, there is no guarantee until you prove your good intentions to her."

"Noted, carry on."

"To the northern tip of the continent, a warrior culture thrives in the snowy climate, with warriors so fierce that the Kuro Inu have tried and failed so many times to occupy them."

"Wait, are these men raiders or bandits by any chance?"

"Yes, that is what they are popularly associated with. How did you know?"

Duke Thomas looked at Grandmaster Thibault as they both shared a nod, same with all the knights in the room. There was one word that came into their minds when they heard the words "snow" and "warrior" in the same sentence.

" _Vikings…"_

"What is the name of the land of these warriors?"

"G-Gridastadur. Not even Celestine knows what the name means."

" _Then there's no doubt that these men are Scandinavian. Even the names sounds Norse."_ Duke Thomas concluded as he then gestured for Denise to go on.

"A-And here is the land where shield-princess Kaguya came from." Denise stuttered as she pointed to the far right of the map. "Nicknamed, the Far East, it is ruled by an emperor who commands an army of fearless, disciplined warriors."

"How large is this country?"

"I-I don't know milord, Kaguya never talked about it."

"So men, in light of this new information, what do you suggest we do?"

"I say we still go through with our current plans." Sir Antoine suggested. "We can't split our resources like this."

"But surely we can spare a few men to act as emissaries!" Herr Arend retorted.

"Are you really suggesting that we make an alliance with these stranger nations?"

"As much I'd hate to admit it, we are outmatched in numbers Sir Thibault. If we choose to fight with what we have now, then we will look like nothing but a bunch of fools who dare oppose the Black Dogs."

"Actually, Herr Arend has a point, we cannot hope to face our adversaries like this. We need all the help we can get, regardless of who is helping us."

"I'd imagine you agreeing to this." Thibault grumbled. "You were quick to ally with the infidel Mamluks when we faced the Seljuks."

"But even those men had faith and honor! These monsters, these Black Dogs have little to no regard for the damage that they have caused! If you cannot see the good in the people who stand against them, then at least see them as a lesser evil, a necessary evil."

The room was silent as Grandmaster Thibault hung his head and said.

"Fine, we'll do this your way."

"Then we must decide on how we send our emissaries." Sir Antoine added.

"A group of men will catch too much attention." Herr Arend stated. "Knowing the enemy, they might be monitoring for any possible moves on the other kingdoms. We can't risk drawing too much attention while we're still vulnerable."

"So what? We sacrifice security for the sake of covertness and vice versa. What should we do?" Grandmaster Thibault asked.

"How about instead of the emissary having a guard, what if we had the emissary guard himself?"

The commanders were confused at what Herr Arend just suggested, before Sir Antoine realizes what he meant and squints at him.

"Are you suggesting that we send our very own knights to act as mere emissaries?"

"No mere man can traverse this land safely, but a warrior dedicated and loyal to God should be seen to safety by the Savior Himself."

"But we risk losing our precious knights!" Thibault cried.

"Then they have earned their place in Heaven Grandmaster. There was a reason why the knights receive the greatest training available." Herr Arend stated before adding. "And to prove my point, I will personally volunteer as an emissary."

This sparked immense silence as the knights looked at Arend with a shocked look on their faces.

"Herr Arend, I did not mean to be so opposed to your plan—"

"This has nothing to do with your opinion Sir Antoine, do not fret. I merely wish to see the task fulfilled myself."

"But think of the risks!" Grandmaster Thibault pleaded. "You are a talented young knight with a promising career! A young prodigy should not be so reckless with his life!"

"But who could be a better candidate to undertake such an important mission?"

"But who will lead the Teutonic Knights?"

"I merely am one Teutonic commander among many others. They will do a better job of leading men."

Duke Thomas sighed before saying.

"Look, Herr Arend… We simply cannot accept you going out into such danger, as we do not want a repeat of… the incident."

Denise was curious on what exactly was this incident that Duke Thomas referred to so solemnly.

"That incident did not weaken me in any way. I will go regardless of what you say." Herr Arend said defiantly, before his face darkened. "Unless you wish to stop me."

The other knights hung their heads in shame as they did not utter any more words against Herr Arend.

"I will try to search for this Far East nation. The land is practically devoid of demons, I'll be safe for now, there is little need to worry." Arend said reassuringly.

"… Alright then, if Herr Arend wishes to search for the Far East, then let him. Who will we send to Grisdastadur? To Lady Valka?" Grandmaster Thibault asked.

"Say… do we still have those Varangian mercenaries?" Duke Thomas asked. "They should be good candidates to send to the northern tribes."

"You want to send them?" Sir Antoine questioned.

"Why not? The northern tribes are clearly of Norse Culture. It would help them reconnect with their roots, and their cultural similarities will help boost interactions."

"No offense sire, but it's been centuries since the Viking Age."

"But it is our best chance at securing a pact with them." Duke Thomas countered, thus ending the debate.

"Who will go to Lady Valka?" Sir Antoine then questioned.

"I volunteer. I would like to see this Lady Valka for myself." Duke Thomas said straight out.

"Sir! You too? But how about the—"

"We'll settle all political matters before we begin our plans." Duke Thomas said, cutting off Antoine, and thus changing the subject. "Now we must focus on the task of enforcing the law upon our new citizens."

"And how will we do that?" Grandmaster Thibault asked, leaning forward in interest.

"We will make examples of the ones who think of betraying us." Duke Thomas stated simply. "And to do that, we need a little magic on our side."

Everyone then glanced at Denise, who was bashful at all the attention.

* * *

The innkeeper gazed out his window worriedly. The area had been put under martial law to quell any remaining resistance in the kingdom. He nervously returns to his station as he begins serving his patrons. But a slam of the door reveals a trio of soldiers, who wore chainmail and tabard, one of those foreign soldiers from the look of it. The other customers were intimidated by their presence. Not only by the fact that they were soldiers, but also their physique.

These foreign soldiers were much taller than the men of Thore. They had a very fit physique that boasted health and vigor. Their youthful faces indicated their young age and their dirty shave showed their ruggedness. It was clear that these men had their fair share of scraps. The men ignored them as the soldiers walked to the counter and sat there. The tallest one of the bunch spoke up.

"Keeper! Three mugs of your finest ale!" the soldier requested with a jolly voice.

The innkeeper timidly gets their drinks. While he does, he whistles at a girl, who approaches the soldiers sitting at the bar.

"Is there anything else you would like to get?"

"That depends, do you accept payment in shillings?" one of the soldiers asked.

The girl looks uncertainly at the innkeeper, who lips out.

" _Say yes!"_

The girl nods at the innkeeper and turns back to the soldiers.

"Yes, we will accept any form of payment."

"Ah, good." the soldier expressed in a satisfied tone. "I would like to get a small meal for my friends and I."

"Nonsense! You couldn't even pay the bartender in the last town!" the other soldier laughed.

"Bugger off! I just got my wage early!"

"Hahaha! Okay then! It's not like I would turn down a free meal anyway!"

The waitress was amused by the friendly banter between the soldiers. But she takes a look at them again. These were the men who fought valiantly against the Black Dogs and lived. The very men who drove them back to the dark pits they came from. They would be considered legendary. Their physique and looks certainly live up to their achievements. They very much reminded her of the heroic stories her father told her as a child. All of a sudden, these men suddenly became a lot more dreamy in her eyes.

"Say, is that innkeeper your father?" the black-haired soldier asked.

The girl nodded with a bit of a blush.

"Figures, you both have the same eyes." the black haired man observed with a nod.

"Anyway…" The waitress trailed off shyly while handing the menu to the soldiers. "What do you wish to order?"

The soldiers took a moment to examine the menu carefully. They were quite surprised with the wide array of choices that she offered.

"Bread and roasted fish for me." the blond man said.

"I'll have some bitter vegetables and marinated rabbit."

"I would like the boiled beef and carrots." the black haired man added in.

The waitress bowed and left them to get their orders. The men had their conversation while waiting for their meal.

"So Lauren, how goes the refugee guarding?" the blond man asked the black-haired man.

"Ah, they are still settling in." Lauren said while leaning back. "There were plenty of empty houses in this kingdom to accommodate a few thousand. The rest will have to stay in tents until we can build more residences."

"I heard that Ibrahim is opening a bar in his residence downtown."

"Really? We must visit there soon, the man knows how to make some good tonic."

"I'd like to try this land's cuisine also." the brown-haired man expressed.

"Why Harry, I didn't think that you had refined tastes!"

"Smart-arse…"

The waitress returns with the food that the men ordered. The men made a Sign of the Cross as they muttered.

" _In nomine Patre, et Filii, et Spiritui Sancti. Amen."_ they said in unison.

" _Benedicat nos, Domine! et haec tua dona quae de tua largitate sumus sumpturi, per Christum Dominum nostrum. Amen._ _"_ Lauren recited as he closed his eyes while clasping his hands together.

(Bless us, O Lord, and these Thy gifts, which we are about to receive from Thy bounty, through Christ our Lord. Amen.)

The girl was curious about their prayer, as she never saw patrons practice such things in the inn. They usually gorged in right away. The language they recited sounded so graceful and eloquent, it made them look sophisticated. She worked up the courage to ask.

"What you muttered, what did it mean?"

"You are aware of our one true God? We are giving him thanks for this meal, because we are taking it from his bountiful creation to sustain ourselves."

"Oh, okay."

The men did the Sign of the Cross and ate their food. Their faces showed delight as they swallowed the food.

"Goodness, this meal is delightful!" Lauren expressed with a full mouth. "Who cooked this wonderful dish?"

"T-That would be me milord."

"Well, you are certainly a very good cook, any man would be lucky to have you as his wife."

The waitress blushed even deeper, as Lauren felt a slap on the back of his head. He glared at Harry, who was also returning a glare at him.

"What did I do!?"

"May I remind you that we are in a different land and culture?"

Lauren glances at him, then at the waitress, then back at Harry, before realizing his mistake.

"A thousand apologies to you milady! I did not mean to be so tactless!"

"It's okay…" the waitress said blushing, using the end of her apron to cover her red cheeks.

"It's normal for women your age to marry in our culture! That's why I didn't think it would be such a sensitive topic!"

"So that does that mean you're already married?" the waitress blurted out, before looking completely mortified from what she said and goes back to covering her blushing face.

"Er… No. I've never had a lass in my life."

"Only his mum!" Harry quipped.

Lauren glared at Harry, before noticing that the waitress still had a mortified look on her face.

"Don't look so abashed. I bet you'll look much better smiling!"

"Y-You really think so?" the girl asked, her blush deepening, but her face still covered.

"I'm sure of it!"

Before the conversation could be heard much longer, some commotion could be heard outside.

"HELP ME PLEASE!"

Lauren and his group were alarmed. The woman's voice sounded like one of the refugees as they left their unfinished meals to the front door.

"Wait! What about your—" the waitress called.

"Just pack it in for us! I left the money on the table." Lauren said before chugging his ale down. "Tell your father to keep the change!"

As soon as the three mercenaries composed themselves, they scrambled for the door. Though they were all outside but Lauren peeks his head through the door.

"Say, what's your name?"

"Maria…" the waitress replied shyly.

"Well Maria, it was nice to meet you! I hope we get to meet again soon!"

"Come on Lauren!" Harry shouted from outside.

"Okay, see you!" Lauren saluted as he went out.

Stunned at what happened, the waitress Maria takes a moment to walk to the back. From there, she uncovers her face, revealing a growing smile as she squealed.

"Kyaaah!"

Tonight was a good night for her, she finally got to talk to one of the soldiers who fought the Kuro Inu. Lauren was so charming and nice, he certainly made her night.

But sadly, the rest can't be said for Lauren and his companions as they see a few men attacking a veiled Arabic woman. They rush in to save her as the townsfolk peeked out to see the ongoing commotion.

* * *

Duke Thomas massaged his forehead on his throne, which was built in front of the Great Cross. Due to lack of churches, the clergy and royalty were forced to stay in Celestine's Palace for the time being. Not that it bothered them, the woman's palace was huge. With so many servants running around, the place was kept in good shape for both Catholic and royal matters alike.

Duke Thomas took a deep sigh while addressing the three mercenaries below him.

"And you, Lauren Jørgensen swear that this is true?"

"Yes I do milord." Lauren said. "The townsfolk are threatening the refugees out of spite against our new government."

"Anything else?"

"Yes milord." Harry responded. "Some of the townsmen want Celestine to be given to them as a sex slave, saying that the Black Dogs would be better leaders if we refused their demands."

Duke Thomas clenched his fists in anger, gritting his teeth at such barbarism and uncivilized demands by these heathen. He then calms himself and says.

"Is that it?"

"Not really, we also found a group of nuns bunkering in a hidden dorm downtown. We found a woman among them who names herself Prim. She wants to speak to Alicia, whom we know is currently held prisoner."

Duke Thomas stroked his beard at the new information given.

"I'll take care of that. just transfer Prim into my custody."

"Yes milord, she is currently in the hands of the guards outside." Lauren replied.

"Is that all you wish to inform me?" Duke Thomas asked again.

"Yes milord, though the soldiers are wondering how we should confront this mass unrest."

"There is one way to do this." Duke Thomas announced as he then hands out scrolls. "Go and hand these plans to the English commanders only. We need to enforce them immediately."

Harry and the other soldier take the scrolls with a bow before heading out the door. Before Lauren could follow them, the Duke stops him, saying.

"Wait Lauren."

Lauren turns around, awaiting Duke Thomas' words.

"Let your friends handle this first. There is something else I'd like to speak to you about."

"What would it be sir?"

"Don't worry, I won't take long." Duke Thomas said while standing up and approaching Lauren. "After all, I have other tasks that I must attend to."

Duke Thomas then glanced out the window and at the prison tower, where they kept Celestine as prisoner. He had a lot to do tonight, and he was going to start with the issue of Prim and her sister.

* * *

Alicia and Claudia sat idly in their jail cells as they were despondent. As soon as they were brought to their cells, they were stripped of their clothing and made to wear rags. Though they had tried to aggravate their guards, they were only met with proud sneers and faces of disgust. They only felt insulted by their dismissal, as if they were lower than them. Claudia had fallen fast asleep while Alicia was left to reflect on their situation.

" _We haven't heard much from Celestine. What happened to her? Those damned men had to imprison us. I just hope they don't find—"_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening, revealing Duke Thomas, and two guards behind him. Claudia wakes up and creeps to the edge of the cell, whispering to Alicia.

" _Why is he here?"_

" _I don't know! Just be calm."_

Duke Thomas grabs a chair and sits across the cell. He then takes out a scroll and unrolls it.

"Madam… Alicia?'

"Yes?" Alicia asked stiffly.

"Do you happen to know of a woman named Prim?" Duke Thomas asked.

Alicia thought about this carefully. It would be unwise of her to say yes, as they might torture her to reveal the location of her sister and the nuns.

"No, I do not know of this woman." Alicia calmly replied.

Duke Thomas wore a face of mock content at the reply.

"Well since you don't know her, I guess she was looking for a different Alicia."

Alicia's eyes widened as she immediately snarled at him.

"Don't play tricks with me."

"What tricks? We found a woman with the same name bunkering in a dormitory downtown with some nuns. Sound familiar?"

The statement shocked Alicia, before she got even angrier as she screamed.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YOU DOG!?"

"Calm yourself, we did nothing to your precious sister." Duke Thomas replied nonchalantly. "Your sister told us everything. I just came to discuss the terms."

Alicia and Claudia grew interested at the mention of that. Claudia and Alicia sat down in front of the jail cell.

"What terms?" Alicia asked, her brows furrowing in suspicion.

"For your cooperation of course."

"I will never ally myself with the man who imprisoned Celestine!" Claudia said rather brusquely.

"Go ahead, I have no qualms with throwing you to the Black Dogs." Duke Thomas replied bluntly. "I heard that they have been low on sex slaves.'

Claudia immediately shut up, humbling herself, thus letting Duke Thomas control the situation.

"Now as you know, I have your loved ones held captive. Celestine is currently in her private prison, Prim is currently with the town guard, and Claudia's husband, Klaus, is currently under house arrest."

"My husband!? Why would you resort to such methods!?"

"Because I need your utmost attention to what I am about to tell you." Duke Thomas replied sternly. "Now I have taken the liberty of granting you two mercy under my conditions."

Alicia and Claudia shared a glance at each other, with Alicia turning back to Thomas.

"We're listening."

"You will be forbidden from leaving city premises. Any sign of rebelliousness or inciting rebellion will be met with immediate execution. You will be required to aid our war effort against the Black Dogs, be it on the battlefield or on the tactics table. You will be required to help train levies. You must also attend tomorrow's proclamation. And last, but definitely not least, you will not question or dispute my authority. All orders I give you must be obeyed and followed to the last word. Within reason of course."

" _That simple?"_ Alicia wondered in her head. "No strings attached?"

"Only the devil would attach strings in his deals. I assure you that this deal is spotless, just sign this paper."

The Duke hands a scroll and pen to Alicia, unrolling it to read the terms. It was as Duke Thomas as said. There were no loopholes, no hidden rules, no terms for either side to exploit. Alicia and Claudia retreat to the far side of the cell to discuss this among themselves.

"What do you think Alicia?" Claudia asked.

"I think this man makes a good point. I wouldn't be so quick to trust him, but right now, we have no choice."

"Of course, he still holds our loved ones hostage. This is the only way!"

"Okay, let's do it."

The two women nodded at each other, with Alicia signing, then Claudia also signing. They then returned to the front of the cell.

"Duke Thomas, we agree to your terms." Alicia said as she handed the scroll to Duke Thomas.

"Splendid." Duke Thomas said in a delighted tone while rolling up the scroll. "The Templar Knights will come bring you to the proclamation. They will then bring you and your loved ones to your new quarters."

Duke Thomas then left the room, leaving Alicia and Claudia in their jail cells.

"Do you think we made the right choice?" Alicia asked.

"I don't know…" Claudia despondently replied. "But it is the only choice we have."

Duke Thomas overhears heir words but dismisses them as he exits the castle and goes towards the tower where Celestine was kept, because he had something special planned for her.

* * *

Celestine's jail was certainly not the worst that was given to her. It was an average room of average size. The bed was small and wasn't the glorious queen-sized bed that Celestine slept in, but beggers can't be choosers. There was also a small dining table, accompanied by two chairs. There was a small window overlooking the rest of the town, from the top floor of the jail.

Celestine sat quietly on her bed as she contemplated her situation. Her toga was replaced with a very modest white dress, covering her entire body. Though it failed to hide her voluptuous body, it was a step in the right direction. She was mostly fascinated by apparent self-control these men had. Their moral code surpassing any carnal desire. These men were certainly interesting, and the kingdom of Thore had not been abused like she anticipated.

Celestine was thoroughly impressed by the zeal shown by these so-called "Crusaders". Not even Celestine's forces fought with such fervor to their lord. She could see in the eyes of the soldiers, their conviction, their determination to serve their beloved God. Even the hungry, lustful eyes of the Black Dogs could not compare to the look on the Crusaders' faces, a look of tenacity and willpower. It was something that would shake this world for sure.

Her thoughts are interrupted as the door opens, revealing Duke Thomas at the doorway.

Duke Thomas was a tall man, towering over most men and women. His Scandinavian ancestry has lent itself to boosting his height, but not to gargantuan proportions. He had smooth, combed brown hair that barely reached down his neck. His face was shaved and could be considered to be quite dashing, if it wasn't for it being blemished by the numerous scars that lay on it.

The Duke then gives her a nod.

"Milady."

Celestine gave the Duke a friendly nod as he pulled up a chair.

"So how is your stay so far?" Duke Thomas asked gently.

"Not that bad, all things considered. Your men were very fair in their treatment."

"You are a political prisoner, no harm shall come to you until we decide your fate. And though it was a hard choice to make, we decided to let you live."

Celestine was shocked that they even considered executing her.

"You were planning to kill me?" Celestine asked in horror. "But what did I do?"

"Claiming godhood is a major offense under Church law. You will be named a heretic and blasphemer and be burned on the stake. Though we worried that killing you would incite outrage within the public"

Celestine was shocked that these men were going to use such horribly slow and barbaric means to kill her.

"B-But I am—"

"Stow it." Duke Thomas said curtly, silencing Celestine. "I won't believe a word you say. You're lucky that I am being patient with you."

"B-But I can prove that I am a—"

"Like I said, stow it. We are aware of your divination powers, and you should be lucky that we aren't accusing you of sorcery. Now let's get down to business."

Celestine was hurt by the man's bluntness. He gave no consideration, and had little interest in her godhood. It was as if he treated her like something that could be cast aside. Like he was above her. She dejectedly accepts the change of topic.

"There is just one thing I need to know Madam Celestine. With your divination powers, tell me, who among the populace is likely to betray us?"

"M-More than I can count milord." Celestine shakily answered. "Corruption in this world are motivated by lust and if they see a chance to indulge in their desires…"

"Okay, okay. Thank you so much for your help milady." Duke Thomas thanked as he stood up.

As Duke Thomas stood up, Celestine could hear the sound of chains. She hears the noise come from Duke Thomas. It took her a moment to realize what was going to happen before he suddenly pins her to the bed.

"D-Duke Thomas! What are you doing?"

"I'm so sorry." Duke Thomas said solemnly as he forcefully made her lie on the bed.

Celestine was helpless as she was chained to the bed, on all her limbs, attached to the bed, leaving her completely immobilized. Celestine was even more scared as her body trembled in fear.

"Milord… What are you—"

"Just sleep…' Duke Thomas said as he put a cloth over Celestine's nose and mouth, knocking her out.

Duke Thomas stood over Celestine's body as he got ready to do what he must.

* * *

The next day was a noisy one. The city folk had gathered in front of the castles, with great commotion as they awaited the words of their new leader. The crowd was curious about the crane-like contraption that was connected to a supposed cage, covered in a cloth. Everyone was anxious as they saw a man stand over the balcony of the castle. It was Duke Thomas, together with the knight commanders, the shield princess Claudia, Alicia and Prim, and his assistant, Denise. The Grandmaster notices that there was a black veiled woman among them.

"Who is she?" Thibault questioned.

"Just a guest." Duke Thomas answered before moving up front to make his declaration.

Duke Thomas stared down the sea of people. He had to make this plan count otherwise all their work would have been for naught.

"Hear my words, citizen of Thore, that this city now belongs to me!"

There were sounds of panicking in the crowd, with many shouting and crying, before the soldiers below silenced them.

"And as you know, there will be some changes around here!" Duke Thomas shouted. "The Kingdom of Thore is no more! The Duchy of Amelborough will reign as of today!"

The crowd became even more restless as a huge uproar emerged from the men who were trying to cause a scene again, before being pacified by the soldiers once again.

"Now there is no need to worry! We are not like the Black Dogs! We will treat everyone in this kingdom fairly, regardless of race or gender!"

A large part of the crowd calmed after that, but there were still a few troublemakers among the sea of people.

"Now as an act of good will as your new ruler, I will give this gift in a cage to you all!" Duke Thomas said as he then turned to the crane operators. "Raise the cloth!"

The operators cranked the lever and raised the cloth, to reveal the contents of the cage. It was Celestine, tied to her bed, bound and gagged, naked. The townspeople gasped as they saw their goddess in a cage. Alicia and Claudia were shocked before moving up to attack the Duke, with the knights holding them back. Grandmaster Thibault then growls at the Duke.

"What is the meaning of this!?"

"Now, I've been informed that the townspeople desired Celestine! So I took the liberty of tying her up and delivering her to you!" Duke Thomas declared, ignoring the Grandmaster. "Now don't be shy! Whoever wishes to take this gift, step forward into the large white border drawn around the cage!"

There was a long pause in the crowd, before a huge shout of joy could be heard. Hundreds of men poured out of the crowd and gathered excitedly outside Celestine's cage. Many had already taken off their pants while some were already nude. Duke Thomas waited until men stopped pouring from the crowd, seeing that the white border was already full. He then signals to the operators.

"Raise the cage!"

"No!" Claudia screamed as she watched the cage slowly open.

"Duke Thomas how could you be so immoral!?" Grandmaster Thibault shouted. "Why would you let those lustful men get what they desire!?"

Duke Thomas didn't respond as he watched the cage open. The men poured into the cage and began to immediately rape Celestine, with many of them fondling the poor woman. Claudia's eyes flowed with tears as she watched her beloved lady get raped. But something shocking occurs, Celestine explodes into a puff of smoke. The men raping her grow confused at her sudden disappearance. Duke Thomas grins and raises his hand.

"Everyone stand back!" he shouted as he then ordered. "Archers! Target all who stay within the white border!"

Archers revealed themselves as they shot fire arrows at the naked men, who were panicking and confused at all the occurring events. The ground below the naked men combusts and sets them aflame. Some try to escape the blaze but the nearby soldiers keep them squared in. Everyone watched in horror as the men burned, until nothing but black bodies remained.

Grandmaster Thibault was shocked, he thought that the Duke was resorting to sex slavery, but this turn of events turned out to be delightful. He and the knight commanders stare at the Duke, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm sorry that I didn't inform you about this. I just wanted to see the look on your face."

The knights pause a bit before laughing and patting the Duke in the back.

"You really had us there." Grandmaster Thibault laughed, "But I believe that you still have a crowd to address."

The Duke chuckled before turning to the crowd, who was still frozen in horror at the spectacle that they had witnessed.

"You think that I will be so compliant!? The threat of rebellion does not faze me!" The Duke proudly boasted. "You all are lucky that I made an example of these scum! Those who would dare jump onto a helpless woman!"

The people in the crowd frightfully mutter among themselves.

"Remember this! Follow the law and I will protect you fully! But disobey us and you will end up like these poor souls!"

The crowd stood silently, as if they were waiting for more.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Disperse! Go back to your daily routine! I have nothing else to say!"

And with that, the crowd begins to thin. The soldiers begin to clean up the charred remains of Celestine's would-be rapists. Duke Thomas watches with satisfaction as his plan had succeeded, he had disciplined an unruly people with an unexpected act of cruelty. Though the knights were pleased by this, Claudia and Alicia were a little harder to please.

"Y-You killed them…"

"Of course I did! Why would I let scum like them live? I bet that if they had the chance, they would have raped you three as well!"

"But you didn't have to mass murder them!" Alicia countered.

"I'm learning from the mistakes your leaders made." Duke Thomas said, leaning forward and looking at Alicia right in the eye. "I'm letting these people know the consequences and repercussions of being rapists. If they find joy in a woman's suffering then they are no better than the Black Dogs."

"Hypocrite! You tied up and gagged Celestine!" Claudia screamed as she tried to thrash herself free from the knight's grip.

"I did not harm her, in fact, she was safe the whole time!" Duke Thomas stated sensibly.

"Then where's Celestine!?" Alicia snarled.

Duke Thomas then whistled out. The black veiled woman takes off her veil, revealing Celestine under the dress.

"Milady! You're well!" Claudia said while breaking free from the knight's grip and rushing to the goddess. "How— I mean why— I mean—"

"Be calm Claudia, Duke Thomas did not harm me, but he did have to force me to cooperate in his plan."

"What did he do to you!?"

"Well if you want the full details…" Duke Thomas said sheepishly.

* * *

 _Celestine lied down unconscious, with her body tied to the bed. Duke Thomas opens the door for Denise as she walks into the room and gets her magical items ready._

" _Are you sure that this will work?"_

" _Y-Yes master, if Celestine stays still and calm, her shadow copy will be properly created." Denise said as she began rubbing the body of Celestine. "I just need to caress every part of her body to get the shape of her body."_

" _What?" Duke Thomas asked blankly._

" _I have to fondle her whole body to create her copy, master."_

" _But is that really necessary?" Duke Thomas asked._

" _I'm sorry master, but that's how the magic works… Now I must begin if we want that copy as soon as possible."_

 _Duke Thomas could hear Celestine moan as Denise began stroking the thigh._

" _Okay…. I'll be outside if you need me!" Duke Thomas said as he quickly left the room._

* * *

"And those are the crude parts of the story." Duke Thomas concluded.

"So you cloned Celestine and used her as bait to draw out the lustful men?" Claudia asked. "That's… actually smart and safe. I have to applaud you for that."

"Likewise, I have to appreciate your measures to protect the kingdom." Alicia said as she grimaced at the sight of the charred bodies. "Regardless of how questionable your methods may be."

"No need to thank me miladies. Besides, now that we have finished the political matters, we must prepare for the impending battle against the Black Dogs."

As they all entered, the Duke then turns to the knights and said.

"Please take these ladies to their new quarters downstairs." Duke Thomas said while gesturing to Alicia, Prim, Claudia and Celestine.

The knights nodded as they began to guide the ladies to their rooms.

"So sire." Grandmaster Thibault called. "Will we begin preparations for the emissaries?"

"Yes, I already had the men at the stables prepare the horses for Herr Arend, Sir Lauren and I. I will leave the scouting mission to you."

"I will not fail you."

"Of course you won't." Duke Thomas nodded before walking away. "There is little room for error after all."

As the Duke walked out of the castle, he was stopped by a familiar face, one wearing fancy looking robes dipped in gold and purple.

"Bishop Gregory?"

"Yes sire!" Gregory confirmed. "The Church is in need of your assistance!"

"Of course, what do you wish me to help you with?"

"Please come this way." Bishop Gregory said while gesturing to the church nearby.

* * *

Duke Thomas was exhausted for the day. After finishing the speech to the public, he had to prepare everything else for the diplomatic missions. He also had to assist in helping the clergy set up their hierarchy and organization in this new city. A leader's work was never done, and his body felt like it was going to collapse, as he shambled his way to his bedroom, which was located only a floor below the throne room. He opens it to see a pleasing sight.

He saw Lady Alexandra, his beloved wife, reading a book by the bed, using the nearby candle as a source of light. Her body was bare, showing her beautiful porcelain skin and her flawless face. The woman put down her book and smiled at Thomas, who creeps into bed and kisses her passionately. After a hard day's work, Duke Thomas deserved a reward after all.

* * *

Before daylight, a man dressed himself in chainmail, and then he tied the straps of plate onto his armor. He then donned his great helm and goes out of his quarters, quietly walking past the rooms. As soon as he was outside he snuck into the stables, he was discreetly setting up the saddle and packing his belongings. A patrolling Hospitalier commander hears the commotion and goes inside to investigate.

"Who goes there!?"

The noise stopped, forcing the patrol to go in closer with his torch. He goes into one of the cells to only see Sir Antoine packing his things.

"Sir Antoine! What are you doing?"

"Taking things into my own hands." Sir Antoine said while tightening the straps. "I can't let Duke Thomas go to Dragundaala by himself. Not when the city needs his leadership."

"But defying his orders would be treason!"

"Better than letting him foolishly go by himself! He may be a master tactician, but he isn't invincible!" Sir Antoine said before grabbing his fellow commander by the shoulders. "You must take over for my men while I'm gone."

"But—"

"PROMISE ME!" Sir Antoine shouted while shaking the man.

"I-I promise." the commander responded

"Good, I must go. This gift horse isn't going to ride itself!" Sir Antoine said as he kicked up the horse and rode off.

"God bless you sire…"

* * *

The next day wasn't a necessarily good one for Duke Thomas. Sir Antoine had taken his gift horse to Dragundaala, even though it was supposed to be the Duke himself bringing the gifts. He even asked the Hospitalier commanders and they gave him the same answer.

"So he had entrusted the Hospitalier missions to you?" Duke Thomas asked sternly.

"Yes milord, unless you have any quarrel with that."

Duke Thomas took a deep sigh while massaging his forehead in frustration.

"No it's fine, take over for him. I'll deal with him when he returns. You may leave."

The commander bows before leaving the room. Grandmaster Thibault then commented.

"You know, Sir Antoine was right to leave you out of harm's way."

"I know, but I didn't think he would go that far." Duke Thomas commented with a sigh.

"Let's be realistic sire, this newly founded country needs your guidance." Grandmaster Thibault candidly spoke.

"I guess you're right… I merely wished to see the Dragonness for myself." Duke Thomas sighed disappointedly. "Well, at least now, I can concentrate on the new task at hand."

A messenger enters the throne room and bows before Thomas.

"Milord, I have brought the shield princesses as you requested."

"Good, bring them in."

Duke Thomas sees Alicia and Claudia walk in with newly-fashioned armor, fully covering their bodies, unlike those pathetic bikini plate armor they wore before.

"So Sir Thomas. What is the plan now?" Claudia asked while stepping forward.

Duke Thomas sheathes his longsword, and dons his visored barbuta. He then walks up to the shield princesses and responds.

"We train the townsmen for the impending battle."

* * *

Volt had a blast raping Olga, she was his favorite, biggest tits, and the haughtiest one around. He just loved breaking her spirit with every motion of his hips. Though he couldn't wait to get a taste of that High Elf goddess Celestine. But somehow, he felt something ominous coming, as if something bad was going to happen. He shrugged off the feeling and continued raping the Dark Elf queen.

* * *

 **Omake: Wrong Fantasy (Self-Insert)**

I was bored with listening to the lecture. Though the teacher Alicia was really pretty, the talk about fighting war and all that jazz was getting boring. I knew that jazz ever since I came to this world by accident. Though I'd never think that watching that weird hentai would actually aid my survival. I certainly wasn't expecting that Duke of Nottingham to come either.

Then again, it would have been egotistic of me to think that I was the only Earthling in this world! At least the responsibility of waging war was in the Duke's hands and not mine! But somehow I get karma for being so selfish.

Because I sure as hell did not want to become a **soldier in training**. This mess made me feel kind of sleepy. But I heard a large slap on my desk as I realized that Alicia was glancing at me disapprovingly.

"You slacker! You realize how important this lesson is!?"

"What is the lesson?" I asked carelessly.

"The races of Oestia! You have been sleeping through the whole lecture!?"

"O-Of course not!" I stuttered. "I listened!"

"Oh really? Tell me all the races of Oestia!"

"Okay!" I expressed. "There are the High Elves, Dark Elves, Halflings..." I said, before my brain suddenly clicked.

"Okay, good answer–"

"Lizardmen, Skaven, Greenskins and Beastmen!"

Everyone in the room stared at me. What the fuck!? I went from Kuroinu to Warhammer real quick. I had to go with what I was saying.

"What?" Alicia asked blankly.

"High Elves are led by Tyrion and the Dark Elves are led by Malekith the Witch King."

"What nonsense are you spouting!?" Alicia snarled as she turned to the guards. "Take him out, he's embarrassing himself!"

I could feel the large men drag me away as I had nothing to lose in shouting at the top of my lungs.

"Oestia is just a discount Lustria! You guys don't even have the fucking Lizardmen here! Your world is so boring!" I shouted before they threw me to the courtyard.

* * *

"We took care of the misbehaver!"

"Good, just keep an eye on him, I'm curious about this Lustria he mentioned, and I would like to interrogate him further!"

* * *

 **There we go! End of Chapter 2, a forewarning of what is going to occur in the future! Just so you won't forget! Tell me which one sounds the most interesting!**

 **The omake was created by the voices in my head always making me think about Warhammer. I always question about the lack of Lizardmen in Kuroinu before realizing that I was watching the wrong fantasy, because of how hyped I am for Total War WARHAMMER 2. So don't be surprised if some of my writing reveals WARHAMMER references.**

 **Possible Scenarios:**

 _ **Teutonic Commander Arend von Holland searches for the Far East kingdom for aid, but finds himself confronting graceful and agile warriors like never seen before. Will he survive on his way to meet the leader of the East?**_

 _ **Varangian Mercenary Lauren Jørgensen journeys towards the Northern tribes of Gridastadur, to only find them at war with the Amazonians, a tribe purely made up of women, who have allied with the Kuro Inu.**_

 _ **Hospitalier Commander Antoine d'Airell travels to Dragundaala to secure an alliance with Lady Valka, but the Kuro Inu are determined to make him fail. Sir Antoine must survive ambushes, traps and assassination attempts to make it to Dragundaala.**_

 _ **Templar Order will carry out scouting missions before commencing assault on the Kuro Inu. But they find an even scarier force lurking deep within jungle north west of Amelborough.**_

 _ **Hospitaliers will make reclamation efforts in areas surrounding the City of Amelborough. They face the challenge of driving out hundreds of monsters, with only a handful of men.**_

 _ **Teutonic Order will secure allegiance from splinter factions formed from fallen kingdoms. But it will take a lot to earn the trust of these small groups, especially when some of them are inclined to join with the Kuro Inu.**_

 **I'm taking more of a diplomacy-military route because that was mostly my strategy in Total War, secure alliances before fully investing in a war. So as you know, preparations are actually very important. And here are the faction ideas:**

 **Duchy of Amelborough - established after Duke Thomas of Nottingham conquered the city of Thore. It prides itself in being a Holy City and a safe haven for those who wish to escape the wrath of the Kuro Inu.**

 **Kingdom of Dragundaala - ruled by the dragonness Lady Valka, this kingdom has been well-prepared for the Kuro Inu since day one. But now it faces an uncertain future at the hands of the men who had conquered Thore up North.**

 **The Tribes of Gridastadur - a collection of tribes ruled by a chieftain, selected through trial by combat. This tribe holds a fearsome reputation of fearlessness and lack of self-preservation, an act that scares even the Kuro Inu.**

 **The Amazon Tribes - a collection of tribes purely composed of females. Having the ability to grow penises via magic, these women have had not trouble of breeding. But now, they face a problem as they fight with the tribes Gridastadur over resources and overlapping borders.**

 **Eastern Clans - A land too far from the Kuro Inu to worry about them. Instead, this place is famous for its high amount of wars between small clans. But it is spoken that whenever the clans of the East unite, they begin to become an unstoppable force.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So guys, I made another chapter of this, I don't know why. But here it is.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my characters.**

* * *

Duke Thomas was kneeling before the Great Cross with his wife, Alexandra. It was placed in the area where Celestine once sat. Unlike the voluptuous false goddess, this Great Cross filled him with hope and vigor, something that he would need against the upcoming hordes of Black Dogs. He did the Sign of the Cross before standing up. He is greeted by a plethora of builders and workers, who genuflected before him.

"We hope that we are not interrupting your prayers sire."

"Nonsense, you are doing God's work building a church here. I look forward to seeing this church finished, so don't let me stop you."

"You heard him men! Put your back into it!" the leader barked as the workers rushed to get started. "We have the honor of building this holy site, and we have no room for error!"

Duke Thomas looked with satisfaction as the laborers began to work on the church. With the abundance of manpower, he predicts that the church would be finished within a week's time. He could wait until then. There was no need to be harsh on the workers. After all, God demands mercy not sacrifice. He looked at his wife, who was strangely quiet the whole time.

"Something wrong my love?"

"Oh it's nothing. Just a bit tired from all the commotion."

"Do you wish to rest?" Duke Thomas asked with much concern.

"No, no. I'll be by your side at the throne room, regardless of my health." Alexandra replied firmly, before wondering on something. "Speaking of family, where is your nephew?"

"You mean Mark? He joined me for the morning prayers but left without a word."

"I'd wager that he's with his betrothed, that noble girl from Guines." Alexandra guessed.

"That's quite possible. Though I have to say that she's a rather whimsical and independent young woman. Quite unorthodox for a lady of her standing."

"What was her name again?"

"Marianne Charlene de Guines. Though she carries the byname of "Micha", what a strange girl."

* * *

Mark was struggling to catch up as he felt like himself being dragged through the crowd. He was a bit exhausted from even going through such a crowded place, but he had to go through with it. Especially when the woman dragging him was his life-long friend, Marianne Charlene de Guines. Ever since they had arrived in this strange new city, she was eager to go sight-seeing.

"Micha, stop pulling!" Mark complained. "You might pull my arm out of its socket!"

"But we have so much ground to cover! We're in a new world, might as well explore it to its limit!"

"Then let us at least eat first! We can't explore the world on an empty stomach!"

"Hmph, fine." Micha huffed. "How about that inn?"

"Looks a little expensive."

"You are the nephew of the new ruler of this nation and you call this expensive?"

"I prefer NOT to abuse my power, thank you very much." Mark replied dryly.

"The place does look a little fancy." Micha expressed, before fixing her hair a bit. "How do I look?"

Mark took a look at Micha, and needless to say, she was beautiful. Her fair-skinned face shined with her lovely deep blue eyes. Her auburn hair was put in a long braid. She wore a white, long-sleeved dress, with a brown corset sealing her upper body. She wore a hair band that had a flower on the side. Mark had to just go with the simple answer.

"Yes, you look fine, how about me?"

Micha looked at Mark, and he was wearing strangely common clothing. He wore a green, slim fit tunic and brown trousers. He didn't have the long, smooth combed hair of nobility. His hair was short but shaggy, conflicting with his noble background.

"Are you disguising yourself as peasantry on purpose?"

"What do you think?" Mark asked with a deadpan.

"Okay then! Let's go!" Micha said while pulling Mark to the front of the inn.

They walked up to the entrance, to see a woman in a frilly dress, which the locals called a "maid". Which probably meant maidservant in their language.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Yes! I am Madam Marianne Charlene and this is my betrothed, Mark of Nottingham!"

The maid's eyes widened as she looked at Mark and bowed.

"Milord! Would you like to have a seat?"

"Yes…" Mark said while looking at Micha disapprovingly. "I would like to have a seat inside."

The maid guided them inside, where they heard strange music. The tables were arranged in a way that there was a free space in the middle. The maid brought them to the largest table with the most comfortable chairs. Micha plops down happily on one of the cushioned chairs while Mark calmly sat on the other.

"What is your order?" the maid asked while handing them the menus.

Mark was certainly surprised by the type of service they offered, their food looked high-end as well.

"I'll have this "fruitcake"." Micha said while pointing to the menu.

"Just get me some bread and fish with some bitter vegetables." Mark said before putting a pouch on the table. "Will this cover it?"

The maid then nods as she took the money. Mark and Micha sat idly as they then discussed.

"What does your uncle have planned for this new nation?"

"I believe he'll start with improving infrastructure and trade. He'll soon be imposing taxes to fund his campaign against the Black Dogs. He expects an influx of migrants and refugees, so border guarding will also be top priority."

"And how do you plan on helping him?" Micha asked, leaning on the table.

"He won't even let me join the frontlines, and I'm too young to even become a general."

"Didn't he become a general at fifteen?" Micha countered.

"That was a position forced onto him, he had no choice." Mark replied. "And I acknowledge my inexperience in many fields. And I do plan on improving in—"

Mark stopped talking as he saw Micha making eyes at him, it was making him a bit uncomfortable.

"Er…"

"Oh don't let me stop you!" Micha said while still making those eyes. "Go on~"

"I can't speak with you looking at me like that. Speaking of which, why do you keep doing that whenever I talk?"

"It's a nice change to have you talk so self-assured and smart, when you usually talk so casually and mild. It's what makes you so alluring."

"Y-Yes, of course."

Before the conversation could go on, Micha perks up at the sound of music. It was fast, and even more catchy than the music in the festivals that she had been to. Though the music wasn't necessarily familiar, it still made Micha feel like dancing.

"Are you hearing this?" Micha asked.

"Er, yes. It's a bit strange to hear—Whoah!" Mark expressed in surprise as Micha pulled him to the empty space in the middle of the inn. "Micha! What are you doing!?"

"C'mon! Doesn't this sound melodious?" Micha said while heading to the dance floor.

"Actually it doesn't." Mark replied dryly.

"Oh shut up!" Micha said while getting ready to dance. "Just trust me on this! I got a good feeling!"

"But how do you dance to music like this?" Mark asked.

"Just follow my lead." Micha instructed.

 _ **(PLAY SOUNDTRACK: "Sleeping Jasmine" by Aioi)**_

Micha holds Mark's hands as they begin swaying. Micha guides Mark through the dance as she begins to be more lively with her swaying and hand movements. Mark instinctively follows and becomes livelier with his body movements. Micha then pulls Mark closer as they moved through the dance floor, their bodies moving in sync.

Mark becomes more confident and takes his own route. He spins Micha then pulls her closer. He and Micha grow more accustomed to the music and their bodies start moving in sync. Micha filled the air with her joyous laugher, which made Mark smile all the more.

The world slowed down as the two genuinely enjoyed their moment together. It didn't feel romantic, it just made them both very happy. As the music came to a close, they both improvised and did their finale. Mark releases Micha into a spin and then catches her right when the music ended.

The spectators clapped at the performance. Mark and Micha stared at each other for a bit, before realizing their position and quickly got out of it, being a bit bashful at all the attention. Micha sees the bard who performed the song. A woman with chinky eyes and a strange looking lute. Micha approached the lady and cheerily said.

"You're really good at playing!" Micha complimented.

"I could say the same about your dancing!" the lady praised back, in a strange accent. She then extended her hand. "Kamata Junko, shijin* at your service!"

*(Shijin means poet in Japanese)

"Marianne Charlene de Guines!" Micha returned while shaking the lady's hand. "Nice to meet you Ms. Junko! What sort of surname is that?"

"Actually, Kamata is my surname. Junko is my given name."

"But you said your name was—"

"Kamata Junko." Junko groaned. "Where I'm from, we say our surnames before our given names."

"That does beg the question, where are you from?"

"Don't you recognize the language? I'm from Shenkitaiyo, though folks here just call it the Far East."

Mark perked up at the name as he rushed to Junko, he then grabs her hand, saying.

"You're from the Far East?"

"Y-Yes!" Junko stuttered while getting flustered at his sudden grabbing of her hand. "W-Why are you grabbing my hand?"

"Because Duke Thomas needs whatever information he can get on this world, and your knowledge will be very welcome."

Mark then turns to Micha.

"Sorry Micha, but our exploration will have to wait. Uncle has to know about this." Mark said before pulling Junko outside.

"W-Where are you taking me!?"

The onlookers were shocked at the turn of events, as Micha sighed and threw the waitress another pouch of coins.

"Keep the change, we'll be keeping your bard for a while."

Micha then followed Mark back outside the inn. Mark and Junko were staring at something down the street, piquing Micha's interest to what was on the street. She joined Mark to see dozens of people wearing cloaks and pulling carts. They seemed to be hiding their face, as they refused to even look at the other onlookers. Micha could only wonder what those people were doing. She then asks Mark.

"What do you think they're doing here?"

"My uncle was right. There are refugees really coming to us for aid."

"But why do you suppose they're wearing those hoods?"

"There must be something about them that they're hiding. We'll just have to see what the Duke will do with them."

Mark and Micha followed the convoy with Junko in tow.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?" Junko complained.

* * *

Duke Thomas meditated on his throne, concentrating on his current situation. He then glances at his wife, who also seemed to be deep in thought. But before he could continue this quiet and peaceful session, a messenger bursts through the room, panting.

"Milord! You were right all along! Refugees have entered the city asking for aid!"

"Then help them settle down and—"

"That's not all milord! These refugees aren't human! They call themselves the Beastpeople, and they ask to speak to you."

Duke Thomas gulped, it was barely a day since his conquest of Thore and already a beastly race was coming right down his doorstep. He had never talked to non-humans before, so this will be very delicate for him.

"Very well. Tell them to come inside."

"Milord are you—"

"I said, tell them to come inside." Duke Thomas replied firmly.

The messenger bowed and exited the room. Duke Thomas then turns to one of his guards, saying.

"Tell the messenger to call all the available nobles from their quarters."

"Yes milord." the guard said while bowing.

As the other guard left, Duke Thomas turned to other guard.

"Tell another messenger to call Celestine over and have the maidservants dress her. She will act as my advisor for this meeting."

The other guard bowed and left, leaving Duke Thomas to slump in his seat, before turning to his wife.

"My love, do you wish to join us for the meeting?"

"I am rather curious about these "Beastpeople", I will join you for the diplomatic meeting later."

* * *

Duke Thomas sat at the long table, with his wife by his side once again. Gathered there were all the available nobles that Duke Thomas could gather, together with a few members of the clergy. Duke Thomas was a powerful lord, and had many lesser nobles under his command. There were members of Scottish, French, English and even the Holy Roman nobility, coupled with the chieftains of the Sudanese mercenaries. One noticeable trait about most of these subordinates what that they were younger than the Duke, which made sense as they looked up to Duke Thomas as a leader figure due to their youth. Celestine stood by Duke Thomas' side, with Thomas instructing her.

"Since we are new to this world, you will act as counselor for our decisions. If they question your status as goddess, you deny any connection to the divine, understand?"

"Y-Yes milord." Celestine replied while bowing her head. While it was humiliating for her to be a mere advisor, it was better than what the Black Dogs had offered.

"Ever since the Duchy had been established, I have been meaning to gather you all here today, my loyal and trustworthy companions, to form the Duchy's Council of Nobles."

There were a few mutters among the nobles, but most of them were sounds of approval and satisfaction.

"Now if any of you have problems with this, do raise your objections."

None raised their hands, either they were too obedient to argue or Thomas was too feared to oppose. Duke Thomas then added.

"Now listen, I am giving ALL of you the benefit of my trust. On your tables is a copy of the oath drafted by the Church, the Orders and I to guarantee your loyalty to the Duchy. Our dear companion Celestine will be reading the scroll." Thomas said while handing Celestine a scroll.

The nobles and chieftains took the scroll from their table.

"Now put your right hand on your chest and repeat after me." Celestine said.

" **We, the nobles of Amelborough, swear to dedicate our lives in service to God and His Will.**

 **We swear that we will not turn away from our mission to cleanse the land from the evil that plagues it.**

 **And should we choose to betray the Duchy, we will not only be punished in this world, but also in the Inferno that awaits the treacherous.**

 **In God's name, we swear our fealty to Duke Thomas, the Church and the nation of Amelborough to serve its noble cause and uphold all that God demands to be upheld.**

 **And should the Duchy practice any wrongdoing, heresy, or injustice, we swear to cleanse the system and return it to the righteous path towards Heaven**."

Celestine put down the scroll. The oath was quite demanding by her standards. Duke Thomas demanded the willpower and discipline from his men to stick with him and oppose the Black Dogs, when it would have been so much easier to defect.

"Now men, do you have any problems with this oath?" Duke Thomas asked.

"Aye! Isn't this the part where we sing praises to the Duke?" one Scottish noble joked, prompting the others to laugh.

"We French can sing, you just talk out of yer arse!"

"I wager their arse-singing is still better!" one Holy Roman commented.

Celestine was a bit confused at all the banter between the nobles. Duke Thomas notices the confusion on her face.

"These young nobles have been under me for a long time, so they're practically brothers-in-arms. Quite an amusing spectacle between nationalities to be honest."

Duke Thomas then turns back to the young nobles, who were exchanging light insults and banter, while the elder ones just shook their heads in disappointment.

"Now, now gentlemen. We still have to address the elephant in the room." Duke Thomas said with a smile while calming the nobles.

The young nobles calmed down. While their youth did cause them to be a bit immature, they knew when it was time to get to business. The more senior nobles who sat close to Duke Thomas then voiced out.

"Sire, what of our lands and resources?" one noble asked. "How shall we deal with refugees and the granting of fiefs?"

"We are stuck with one city for now, but do not fret. Once the knightly Orders have finished reclaiming the surrounding land, we'll have more space for everyone, including possible refugees."

"Speaking of refugees, we must prepare for the arrival of these "Beastpeople"!"

"Who knows what sort of abominations lie under those cloaks?"

"Nya~ Here we are!" A squeaky female voiced.

The whole council froze at the weird sounding voice. They slowly turned their heads to the door, where a group of women stood. But something was very wrong with them. Though their human figure and face were still very human, they had varying ears on the top of their heads. Some had cat ears, others had wolf ears, fox ears, bear ears and etcetera. They also possessed tails of different sorts, belonging to different mammalian animals. The larger catwoman bonked the smaller catgirl.

"Behave yourself! This is a very important diplomatic meeting!" the older catwoman chided before glancing at the Duke. "You are the ruler of this domain?"

Duke Thomas nodded blankly, struggling to even find the words. The women then knelt before him and said.

"We are the Beastpeople, and we seek refuge from the Black Dogs. We beg of your Lordship to grant us protection from the Black Dogs."

"Er, but how do we know that we can trust you?" Duke Thomas asked while recomposing himself. "You could be Black Dog spies for all we now."

"Nya~ How dare you accuse us of being Black Dogs!?" the smaller catgirl snarled, before being hit in the head by the larger catwoman. "Owie!"

"I said behave yourself!" The catwoman chastised again, glaring at her younger companion. "Sorry about my sister. She's still a kit by age."

The council still had little to say since most of the members were still recovering from the mere shock of the situation. One of the elder nobles recomposes himself and says.

"How about you introduce yourselves before we get to diplomacy?" the noble suggested.

"Very well then. My name is Pan Thera, though I would prefer to be called Thera, and this is my younger sister, Pan Thalassa."

"But you can just call me Thal! Nya~" Thal added in.

Duke Thomas was sure that one of his council members was actually on the verge of vomiting from disgust, he was getting a bit queasy himself. But he had to endure if he wanted to fully comprehend what these Beastpeople are and what they are capable of.

"So why does your sister make that "nya" sound?"

"That is because when catgirls are still immature, they make that noise."

"And is there anything else about your race that we should know?"

"Well, to answer your question, you must know how the Beastpeople came to fruition."

"There is a legend behind your race?"

"You see, long time ago, before the war, before the kingdoms even rose, there was a great divide between elves and humans. Back when both humans and elves treated each other with animosity."

The rest of the council took notes on this, a bit of history would help them rule over the people.

"During that time, there was a human tribe who kept many elven slaves. They treated them all like animals. They would tie them to posts and keep them in cages. They would beat them if they were too noisy and would sacrifice them for the sick pleasure of the men."

Duke Thomas felt that this story was a bit familiar; he leans forward in interest to continue hearing the story.

"But one day, an Elven witch came upon them and saw the injustices they committed to her kin, so she cursed them with a spell, chanting **'You have made my kin suffer for long enough. You will receive retribution for the injustices you have committed on the elves. Since you have treated the elven daughters like animals, then it is only fair that your daughters suffer the same fate."**

Duke Thomas grimaced, these people were the result of vengeful sorcery. A result of another feud between two races.

"So that human tribe carried the curse of bearing daughters who had furry ears and tails. Over many generations, we've interbred with many humans, thus propagating the Beastpeople population. But the elven view of us never changed. Even when the Dark Elves and High Elves split apart, they still treated us with disrespect and disgust."

The council waited for more but realized that they were finally finished. Duke Thomas still had other questions.

"So do these animal traits affect your senses? Like do you have the hearing of a feline, for example?"

"Yes." Thera said while gesturing to her other companions. "All of us have very good hearing."

"How good?"

"I can hear your heartbeats and I can tell that you all are very agitated by our presence."

The council was once again stumped by this. If these beasts could read their heartbeats, then they must have heard everything they've been speaking prior. The council stayed silent, leaving Duke Thomas to question them.

"Okay… Anything else?"

"As you can see, we Beastpeople come in a variety of beast forms. But we categorize them by ear and tail type. We typically come in fox, rabbit, cat, wolf, and bear."

"And what differentiates one from the other, besides looks and type?"

"Cat girls and rabbit girls are the most nimble. Fox girls are slightly less nimble but they are slightly stronger. Wolf girls are a balanced sort, being decently nimble and strong. Bear girls are very strong but cumbersome."

"Okay then, do you have anything to add Celestine?"

Duke Thomas turns to Celestine expectedly.

"She speaks the truth sire. I know of these Beastpeople and everything the leader says is true."

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I have little to offer in helping these Beastpeople. Because my mother was one of the elves enslaved by their ancestor. I may have great compassion for my people but it's different with them."

"Go figure! You never even offered help to us for a single moment!" Thera snarled while pointing an accusing finger at Celestine. "The only reason we came now is because we hoped that our new hosts would be more hospitable. Order of Chivalry my ass!"

" **ENOUGH**!"

The women froze at the sound of Duke Thomas' enraged voice. The whole council glanced at Duke Thomas, who was breathing heavily.

"Celestine, you may take your leave."

"But—"

" **LEAVE**!"

Celestine gulps and bows before Duke Thomas before rushing out the door. Duke Thomas then stands up, his height making Thera feel smaller.

"We will allow your people to stay in Amelborough and when reclamation efforts are finished we will give your people land to live in."

"Thank you—"

"BUT! Your people owe us a debt! In exchange for protection and hospitality, if the Duchy should need your assistance, you will answer our call! Be it for labor or for battle, you will make your contribution to this nation."

Thera pondered on this as she whispered to her companions. There was heavy discussion among the girls about the terms and conditions. Thera then turns to Duke Thomas.

"What sort of labor?"

"Your cat girls, fox girls and rabbit girls will make excellent scouts. The wolf girls will make good hunters. The bear girls will make excellent laborers and we'll definitely need them for some heavy lifting."

"Is that all you need us for?"

"Well, if you have any other ideas on how you can help us, then please do say it. Your animal-like sense could be of great use to us and I aim to see it used to its full potential."

"I have a suggestion sire." one noble said while raising his hand. "We should have these people help us in hastening the construction of housing sites for our current refugees. If we can properly finish construction before reclamation efforts, we can concentrate on development of the city defenses and infrastructure."

"Good thinking." Duke Thomas said before turning back to Thera. "Your people have one day to rest. Starting tomorrow, your people will be put to work in exchange for shelter."

Duke Thomas then turned to two Scottish noblemen.

"You two will gather your men and help them settle down. If any of them try to cause trouble then don't hesitate on being rough." Duke Thomas then turned his head back to Thera. "I'll leave you in the care of two noblemen. If anyone causes you trouble or if you have any worries, do take it up with them."

The two men instinctively stood up and walked to the door, opening it for the ladies, saying.

"This way miladies."

As soon as the women left, Duke Thomas relaxed. He breathed a huge sigh at the successful talks. That meeting was tedious and it really drained him. He leaned back on his seat and rested his head for a bit. But he noticed that his wife had not said anything during the whole meeting.

"Alexandra, are you okay?"

"That catgirl…"

"I understand that these experience is a bit shocking, but we must be lenient. Even for strange races like these."

"No, I have no problems. It's just that younger catgirl was so adorable."

Duke Thomas just shook his head at the comment as he stood up.

"Sire, where are you going?"

"To rest, of course!" Duke Thomas said while turning back to the council. "Aren't we done?"

"Er, no. We still have many concerns to address sir."

Duke Thomas groaned as he returned to his seat and slumped back in his seat. This was going to be a long day, and he couldn't help but think about how the Knightly Orders were doing at the moment.

* * *

The Hospitaliers carefully walked through the grass and foliage. They spied a large wooden fort as they crept forward to take a closer look. Sadly, they had to be discreet, so no siege engines were brought. They had left their horses tied up in a hidden area, guarded by some men who were left there. There target, the wooden fort, was a supposed camp of sex slaves built beside an abandoned village. If they were to capture it, then they would have control over the region. As the small srmy got closer to the fort walls, they could hear the sound of moaning and sexual activity.

"Barbarians… All of them. Too dumb and proud to even keep watch." one of the knights expressed in disgust.

The leader raised his hand to stop the patrol from moving in.

"Spread out and scout the area. We need to make sure we're not alone."

The soldiers nodded as they then split up to cover more ground. The other soldiers stood by the siege engines, keeping watch.

The leader thens signals two knights to accompany him as they scoured the outside for any patrols. As they crept carefully, the heard a loud sound of moaning as they peeked through the trees to see a group of men raping women, with some monsters joining them. The leader grit his teeth in anger as he then said.

"Let's show these barbarians true hell."

The leader and the two knights jumped from the foliage and ambushed the men and monsters. Before the monsters could even react, the knights began slaughtering all of them, leaving all of them dead and naked. The knights breathed a huge sigh at the elimination of their enemies. But they noticed that one of the girls was squirming. The knights bent forward to take a closer look at the naked woman.

She wore a face of ecstasy, completely broken by the rough sex that she had been receiving. But then suddenly, something burst from her anus. The knights stepped back and recoiled in disgust at the sudden release of strange, green liquid. They notice that there was a strange, purple sac in the green liquid. The sac suddenly bursted, revealing a strange spider-like creature, that had a frightening human-like face. The spider jumps and tries to attack one of the knights. The knight quickly swats it away and squashes it.

"What was that!?"

"I think the woman gave birth to it…"

"God, does the Black Dog's treachery know no bounds!?"

"Wait… Look."

Another spider creature emerged and went upon one of the women. It used its abdomen to insert a green liquid inside a woman's anus. The knights saw the woman squirm and thrash, before she relaxed again. The knights made a grim realization of what this meant. They saw all the women begin to squirm, making them all realize that they were knew that they could not let the women join them if they're going to give birth to more of those dreadful spiders. But they also knew they could not let those women live with the suffering of giving birth to those beasts. Each of the knights shared a nod at each other, agreeing on what to do. Each knight drew their sword and said a short prayer, before swinging them.

* * *

The knights returned to the patrol, completely silent from their ordeal. Their armor carried a splash of fresh blood. The other men made the wise decision of not questioning what happened. The two knights take a seat while the leader calls up the patrols.

"How did the patrols go?" the leader asked.

"We have patrolled the area sire. No reinforcements or patrols nearby. Looks like everyone's inside screwing the slaves."

"Good, we might not need siege engines after all." the leader said with a satisfied tone. "Get one of our spies inside to open the gate."

"But sir, if the Black Dogs see our men inside, they'll surely kill him!"

"Then we'll dress him up as a peasant. He'll be indistinguishable from the rest."

"Okay, sire. Let's hope this really works."

The spy dressed himself in the tunic and trousers of common peasantry. He is released by his superior to find a way to get the gate while the enemy didn't see them. He spies a small hole, large enough for a man to fit in. He sees it as an opportunity to get inside, so he crawls through. He gets inside to see a strange and disgusting sight. Numerous men and monsters were raping women left and right. He had to blend in, so he grabbed the nearest woman and tried to look for the gatehouse. He sees the gatehouse and runs over to try and get it to open. But chills ran down his spine when someone called hIm.

"Ey you!"

"Me?" The spy asked.

"Yeah you, goin' outside fer a screw with that fine lady?"

"Er, yes."

"Well, why didn' ya ask me to open it? Ya could have asked."

"Uh, I was excited to screw this woman." The spy lied.

"Well, don' forget to hand her over to me when yer done."

"Okay, I'll take note of that. Just leave the gate open for me."

"Sure thing."

The large man lifted the weight that held back the gates. The spy gave him a nod as he walked out, with the woman in tow. He runs with her back to the patrol, who was waiting for his signal. He saw the leader up front and said.

"Sire, the gate is unlocked, we must strike while we have the chance!"

"You heard him lads! Let's get to it!"

The men cheered as they marched with the Hospitalier leader to the wooden fort. The spy simply hung back and just left the woman in the care of the men guarding the horses. The Hospitalier sergeants pushed open the gates and stormed in. The men and monsters were caught off guard from the ambush as they were being slaughtered before they could react. But those were not all of the men.

More men poured from the houses as they attacked the Hospitaliers in a loose manner. The leader takes advantage of this and raises his hand to his men. The men take this signal and set up a shield wall with spears to hold off the Black Dog assault. The leader makes another gesture to his two knights, who lead their own group of men to assault the keep. The leader then stands by his crew to make sure that they defeat their opponents.

One mercenary tries to slash at the leader, but he parries it and strikes the back. Another tries to hit him but he ducks and thrusts his longsword into his enemy. He then decapitates another approaching opponent before raising his sword in time to parry a strike from another enemy striking from above. He then quickly stabbed his opponent before kicking him away. He looked around and saw the knights at the keep encountering fierce resistance. He knew he had to go and help, but there were too many enemies approaching. He then whistles out loud to the crossbows and shouts.

"CROSSBOWS!" The leader shouted while pointing at the path.

The leader then ran across the battlefield while the bolts rained from the sky. The bolts killed so many men that it cleared him a path to get to his other comrades. But on the way, an ogre bumps him and makes him fall over. He then quickly recovers and gets ready to fight him. The ogre tries to hit him with his giant sword, but the knight dodges and thrusts his sword deep into the ogre's stomach. To hasten the ogre's demise, the knight held tightly onto his sword and ran around the ogre to cut open its stomach.

The ogre fell dead before him and he ran in to defeat the Black Dog captains. He slashes down one soldier, before parrying a strike from another. But he then gets hit by another as he fell over. But before he was finished off, a fellow Hospitalier knight saved him from the final blow. He gets up and attacks the soldiers. He parries a strike from one soldier before decapitating him. He then stopped a strike of another soldier, before hitting him with the pommel of his sword and then changing the grip of his sword to hit him with a mordhau strike.

The knight then kicked the body away as he stared down the carnage of his men slaughtering all the Black Dogs. They had won, and with little casualties as well.

* * *

The leader passed through all the men, who were taking care of the women slaves. He sees his men enter the fort to settle down and rest for now. He calls over one of the men and says.

"Go back to the capital and tell the Duke that we've conque—"

"Sir Francoise!"

The leader turned to see one of his soldiers ran up to him.

"What is it?" Sir Francoise asked firmly, still irked at being interrupted.

"You might want to see this."

* * *

Sir Francoise stared at a naked girl, who had a very voluptuous body. She had short, red hair and brown eyes. She had a brown band wrapped around her head. She was tied up as her hands were tied to the ceiling, leaving her behind vulnerable. There was still some semen on her body, dripping from her mouth and vagina. He then turned to his subordinate, asking.

"Are you absolutely sure this is her?"

"She matches the description, so I would say so."

"Then we do have something else to tell the Duke." Francoise said while turning to the messenger. "Tell the Duke that we have conquered our first settlement and that we found one of the shield princesses."

* * *

Volt smashed the table in frustration. First, he received the message that his army failed to capture Thore, because they were flanked by a larger and stronger army. His men also failed to capture those sexy Beastpeople before they could come to the Duke for help. It seemed that there was a new player in this game. This "Duke Thomas" will be a huge hamper to his plans to build his sex empire, especially if he comes in contact with the other nations.

"I swear Duke Thomas, when this is all over, I will have your head."

* * *

 **Done. Now do me a favor and check out my other fics.**

 **And just so you remember, I update whenever I want.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Update, and I'm not particularly proud of this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any franchise.**

* * *

Junko sat quietly on her side of the table. She wasn't expecting to join the Duke for dinner. She thought that they would simply let her go when all the confusion was cleared up. But the Duke was strangely kind enough to give her the honor of eating at his table. She felt so out of place on the banquet table, and her seat mate, Denise likely felt the same way, judging from her behavior.

"Hey, why are you acting so nervous?" Junko asked her seatmate.

"I-I don't know how to act in front of the Duke… I'm even surprised he invited me here…"

"I know right?" Junko said silently, relating with Denise on that feeling.

"How do his relatives act so calmly though?" Denise asked as she and Junko stared at the two youngsters sitting close to Duke Thomas.

"Now say aah~" Micha said affectionately while waving a spoonful of food.

"Damnation, Micha! I can eat on my own!" Mark protested, while averting his gaze to actively avoid the spoon being shoved at his face.

"I'll keep doing this until you love me~" Micha teased as she tried to bring the spoon closer to Mark's mouth.

"I-It doesn't work that way!" Mark exasperatedly screamed while shutting his mouth.

"It won't hurt to try!" Micha retorted as she then made a final push with the spoon. "Now eat your beef stew!"

"No—mmph!" Mark sounded before the spoon entered his mouth, gulping down the food. "I'm not a baby, you know!"

"Oh shut up and eat!" Micha said playfully as she then took another scoop of food. "How about another bite?"

"I'm not playing this game with you." Mark said indignantly as he then again tried to avoid the spoon.

Denise and Junko watched with absolute confusion. Being in a society where women were leaders, seeing a woman so subservient to a man was a sight to behold. Though Duke Thomas and Alexandra didn't seem that surprised as they continued their dinners.

"Lady Micha, I will have to ask you to stop feeding my nephew. Though you may be his betrothed, he is mature enough to eat on his own."

"Yes milord." Micha said sheepishly as she then put down her spoon and returned to eating.

Mark then takes the opportunity to say his piece.

"Uncle, do you not think that it is time for me to also aid your efforts in the upcoming war?"

Duke Thomas stops eating, and glances at Mark. The silence of Duke Thomas was so heavy that the other people at the table stopped eating. Denise squeaked while Junko tried not to look directly at Duke Thomas. Lady Alexandra merely stared at Mark, who suddenly felt small from his uncle's heavy gaze.

"I am quite sure that we discussed this before." Duke Thomas said stiffly.

"Yes, but I remain adamant that I can help." Mark replied with a small tone of contempt.

"You still have your squire duties to accomplish." Duke Thomas added.

"But the tasks you have bestowed upon me can be completed with little to no effort! I could finish your given tasks five times over and still have the rest of the day to myself!"

Alexandra gave a sort of disapproving look at her husband, who looked a bit sheepish for unknowingly spoiling his nephew.

"You'll be safer in the castle."

"But I don't want to be safe!" Mark replied indignantly. "I want to be of help to my country! I want to help cleanse the filth of this land!"

"And you will soon." Duke Thomas said firmly. "But now is not the time."

"But uncle! I've heard the stories! Stories of when you were nearly my age! You weren't shut in a castle with servants at your beck and call to spoil you. You were out there, slaughtering the enemy and bringing glory to the Kingdom of England!"

Duke Thomas stiffened at the mention of his old days. Duke Thomas closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He gives his nephew a very somber glance as his eyes bored into Mark.

"Believe me Mark. I didn't have a choice there. I never actively pursued the glory of battle, it was a weight that was pushed onto my shoulders, and God help me, I wish you to never experience it. I would never forgive myself if you ever experienced the pain I did. I just want you to have a safe and secure life for now."

Mark hung his head, realizing that he opened some old wounds for his uncle, feeling ashamed for being so rebellious towards his uncle.

"But, your desire to aid us is most admirable and it will definitely not go to waste." Duke Thomas added in. "Tomorrow, you can join the commanders in training the citizens."

Mark's eyes brightened at the sudden change of heart of his uncle.

"R-Really?" Mark asked with much shock in his voice.

Duke Thomas merely smiled and nodded.

"Y-You will not regret this uncle! I will not let you down!" Mark said with much gratitude.

"Of course you won't." Duke Thomas said before standing up and signaling the servants to clean his plate.

Duke Thomas leaves the table, with Lady Alexandra also standing up and telling the servants.

"I will be in the palace gardens."

And that left only Mark, Micha, Denise and Junko at the table. Mark looks fearfully at Micha, who had a spoonful of food ready for him as he then booked it, with Micha running after him. Denise and Junko were left on the table as they then began to converse.

"So how did you come into servitude under Duke Thomas?" Junko asked with much curiosity.

"It was by chance that he found me. I personally asked him to be his apprentice and he obliged."

"That's strangely brave of you. Knowing that guy, he could probably do things to you while you're his apprentice." Junko said suspiciously.

"I-I don't think he's that kind of person." Denise protested. "I overheard a conversation he had with the Grandmaster, and it had something to do about his sister."

"Interesting…" Junko said while stroking her chin. "What do you think happened to his sister?"

"I-I'd rather not invade his privacy." Denise replied defensively.

"Come on! Aren't you the least bit curious?"

"The only thing I am curious about is why someone as beautiful and charming as that woman Micha would fall for someone like Mark?"

"Actually, I was curious about that too. Not to insult Mark, but that girl's way above his league, even if he's the nephew of the Duke."

"Let's go ask her now!"

Denise and Junko see Mark ran across the hallway, panting and screaming.

"I'll outrun you eventually!"

"Running only makes me want you more!' Micha screamed as she chased him.

"Maaaybeee when she's less preoccupied." Junko added in, watching the spectacle unfold.

* * *

Alexandra was well on her way to the garden, but as soon as she exits the banquet room, she encounters the all too familiar Celestine and Alicia standing outside the banquet hall idly.

"Lady Celestine, Lady Alicia, I was not expecting to see you out here."

"We were actually waiting for you milady."

"Really now?" Alexandra asked with surprise. "What do you require of me?"

"We have many questions to ask." Alicia said.

"Questions about your husband." Celestine clarified.

"Well please join me in the gardens for an evening talk. I'm sure your former maidservants will be happy to serve you."

Celestine and Alicia followed Alexandra to the garden. Celestine looked in nostalgia, these were once hers. She was once the most respected figure among the kingdoms, only rivaled in prestige by that damned witch Olga and the beautiful dragonness Valka. But now, she was at the mercy of a mere mortal man. Though he seemed kinder than the Black Dogs, his attitude intimidated her. A no-nonsense, apathetic man like him scared her much so, and she couldn't imagine what sort of person could become like him. Alexandra sits on one end of the table and Celestine sits on the other end, with Alicia sitting on the side.

"So, what do you wish to know about the Duke?" Alexandra asked while sipping from her cup.

"I want to know what sort of man he was back in your land. What kind of leader he was to his people."

"And why do you need to know that?" Alexandra asked while tilting her head in puzzlement.

"I just need to know if my citizens are in good hands."

Alexandra sighed as she set down her cup.

"Promise that you will tell absolutely no one of this."

"Goddess' oath." Celestine said while putting a hand on her chest.

"Knight's oath." Alicia said firmly.

"Good." Alexandra said in a satisfied tone. "Now to understand my husband, you must understand the world that he lived in."

"Okay…" Celestine said while listening intently.

"The continent that we all lived in was called Europe. And there were many nation-states that occupied the land, but there were only four major powers that stood out, the Holy Roman Empire, the Kingdom of England, the United Kingdom of Scandinavia, and the Portugese-Spanish Alliance. Though we lived in separate nations, we were united under one faith by the Catholic Church."

Celestine was intrigued that there were more armies as powerful as that of Duke Thomas. She was also very interested in this Catholicism that Thomas had introduced and imposed on her citizens. Alicia was interested to hear more about the military of this world.

"Duke Thomas was born into a high noble family in England, under the Duke of Nottingham and the Duchess of Canterbury. Thomas was the eldest of his family and therefore was next in succession to inherit his parents' lands."

Celestine nodded at that, so Thomas had a very powerful background after all. But that still didn't answer her question. Alicia grew a little respect for Thomas for having noble blood.

"What sort of person was he?"

"Patience milady." Alexandra replied calmly. "Thomas' mother, the Duchess of Canterbury, was a very caring mother. The moment he had exited her womb, he had immediately clung to her. He always ran to her loving arms in times of pain and suffering."

That was the least of Celestine's expectations, the Duke? A mama's boy? It almost seemed adorable, but the Duke's attitude quickly brought the High Elf back to reality. Alicia couldn't see the Duke being so soft, he looked too tough and serious.

"But one day, he and his mother were attacked by bandits. Though his mother was able to escape with him, she was fatally wounded. With her dying words, she told Thomas to try and find his way back home. Imagine that, at seven years old, young Thomas watched his mother die."

Celestine had to admit that was tragic, an important figure in his childhood, dying in front of his very eyes. Alicia couldn't imagine seeing that happen, especially since she and Prim had also lost their parents.

"Thomas was able to escape the forest and inform his family of the travesty committed by those bandits. As soon as they sorted out the problem of bandits, they were finally able to retrieve her body. Thomas was there to see it all. Her body in the funeral pyre, seeing his beloved mother turn into nothing but ashes."

Celestine and Alicia frowned at that, Thomas really had it rough when he was young. Maybe that was why he was so serious. But Celestine and Alicia knew that Alexandra had more to say.

"Young Thomas convinced himself that if he knew how to fight, his mother would not have died. He firmly believed that he needed to protect those close to him. So he demanded that his father train him. His father obliged of course, giving his son the training he wanted so badly. It was tough for Thomas but he pulled through. He aspired to be like his father, powerful, skilled and intelligent, traits that he needed to protect those he loved."

Celestine could notice that this was the time when Thomas was starting to become the person he already was. He certainly was powerful and his plans so far have had no failure, he was quite the multifaceted man. Alicia saw an admirable sense of determination in the man, maybe he wasn't so bad.

"Over time, his father became a source of inspiration for Thomas. Someone to look up to. Thomas saw a mentor in his father and he grew a great respect for him. But one day, his father became bed-ridden after contracting a terminal disease. At fourteen, Thomas was once again struck with the horror of losing the one he loves."

Celestine gasped. Another important loved one had died? This was getting even more grim than Celestine had imagined. Alicia hung her head in solemnity at what Duke Thomas had experienced.

"With his last dying words, Thomas' father made Thomas the man of the house, the patriarch to watch over the lands of his family. But, he also gave Thomas another responsibility, to take care of his younger sister, Lady Ethel of Canterbury, who was only a year younger than him. And he took his father's words to heart."

Celestine was surprised to know that Duke Thomas had a sister. If he really cared about her so much, then why wasn't she with them? Alicia was also surprised, perhaps she and the Duke shared something in common and that was great care for their younger siblings.

"Now back to the politics, the Catholic Church had excommunicated the Holy Roman Empire, meaning that the Holy Roman Empire was no longer a member of their religion, which angered the great power. The Empire sought to attack the capital of the Catholic Church, the Vatican."

Celestine was shocked at this. These men were willing to desecrate holy artifacts to wreak their revenge? This Holy Roman Empire sounded very crazy, though Celestine knew they were not close to being as crazy as the Sex Empire. Alicia shuddered at the mention of another empire.

"The Catholic Church was ruled by a figurehead known as the Pope, who was the head of the whole Catholic Church, much like you were of your religion."

Celestine could see the similarities between herself and this "Pope". She couldn't help but feel the desecration of a city was all too familiar, as her city was close to suffering that very fate, had it not been for the timely arrival of the Duke and his men.

"The Holy Roman Empire stormed into the city, hell-bent on capturing the Pope. While the Pope's defenders, the Swiss guard, valiantly fought against the invaders, the last stand fell and the Pope was captured. Lady Ethel accompanied Duke Thomas and the other English to a meeting with the Hapsburg Dynasty of the Holy Roman Empire. Other representatives from the Portugese-Spanish Alliance and other nations arrived in the Holy Roman Empire to try and negotiate with them."

Celestine nodded, this story was getting more interesting. Alicia was interested to hear about the politics of their world.

"Though he was only fifteen years old, Duke Thomas was already acquainted with politics and diplomacy, and he played an important part in the negotiations. But it turns out, the whole thing was orchestrated as a trap. The Pope had been executed long before the arrival of the emissaries and the meeting was merely a ploy to gather the nobles of the different powers. Assassins would enter the bedchambers of the nobles and kill them in their sleep. Many nobles died to the unexpected assault by the assassins, except for the English, Scandinavian and the Portugese-Spanish Alliance nobles, who had foreseen the betrayal of the Holy Romans. And the whole attack was orchestrated by Leopold Hapsburg, the son and heir of the Holy Roman Emperor."

Celestine was once again taken by surprise. The Holy Roman Empire was such scum to even backstab the other major powers like that. She was growing to hate this Empire a little more. Alicia saw the empire as dishonorable and despicable.

"Though Duke Thomas had also foreseen the assassination attempt and thwarted it; he made the fatal mistake of leaving his sister alone. He ran to her rescue, to only find that he was too late. His sister was not dead, but she was being raped by Leopold Hapsburg himself."

Celestine's eyes widened at the trauma that Duke Thomas suffered, seeing his dear sister being violated like that. She could only imagine the pain he felt when he saw his sister being molested and abused. Alicia was even more shocked. She couldn't imagine something like that happening to Prim. To the best of her ability, she had protected her dear cousin, whom she treated like a sister, from anything. She couldn't imagine the feeling of failure of protecting the one you love.

"Duke Thomas was enraged, together with his guards, he was able to stop Leopold. One eyewitness account stated that Leopold acted smug, as he was the heir to the Holy Roman Empire and he believed that the boy Thomas would not even touch him. But he was dead wrong. Duke Thomas took sheer pleasure in beating the man with his bare hands. For the rest of the night, Thomas prolonged the suffering of the man who dared touch his sister until he himself ran out of energy. By dawn, Thomas had left with the rest of the nobles, escaping the clutches of the Holy Roman Empire, and the Emperor himself was treated with sight of his dead son, horribly beaten to death by Thomas himself."

Celestine was a bit torn there. On one hand, it was disturbingly sadistic of Thomas to take pleasure in the suffering of another, but on the other hand, the man did rape his sister, and that would justify his anger. Duke Thomas wasn't as black and white as she thought, he was becoming even more complex in her eyes. Alicia smirked instead, seeing justice in what Duke Thomas did.

"How did the Empire react?" Celestine asked.

"The Holy Roman Empire demanded Thomas to be handed over, but by the time, the other powers didn't listen. They had already concluded that the Holy Roman Empire needed to be punished. The King of England punished Duke Thomas for his reckless act against the Holy Roman Empire by putting him on the front lines to fight the Empire."

Celestine's heart stopped there. A mere boy? Being put on the front lines? It seemed the world that Thomas lived in was harsher than she thought. If he had really gone through all that, then who knows what he could be going through? Alicia began to respect Thomas as a warrior and knight, perhaps she gave him too little credit.

"So what happened?"

"Of course, at the young age of fifteen, you would think that Duke Thomas would die immediately on the spot. But that was when his genius kicked in. Duke Thomas proved himself to be an amazing tactician. As a general, his quick mind had always carried the day. No matter how many men he faced, he had the wit to outmaneuver and defeat his opponents."

Celestine nodded in amazement, so this was when Thomas' military career began to grow.

"Thomas' rage against the Holy Roman Empire was unyielding. With every battle against them, his fierce determination was what his enemies feared. Due to his efforts, the English advance on the Holy Roman Empire grew quickly, with the other nations still a little far behind in piercing the Holy Roman defenses. A few years of war passed and it was not long before Duke Thomas of Nottingham became a household name. His name causing enemy soldiers to abandon or even defect to his side."

Celestine was amazed that a mere mortal like Duke Thomas could earn himself such a name. A name that could strike so much fear belonged to that of demons or the Black Dogs. But even then, the Black Dogs were feared as a whole group. Duke Thomas was feared as a single man. Even Alicia couldn't dream of such fame, or infamy in this case.

"When he had finally won over the Holy Romans, he had marched into the capital, the place already giving him bitter memories of what had happened to his sister, He marched into the palace and ordered every member of the Hapsburg Dynasty to be executed on the spot."

Celestine did not expect that. And neither did Alicia. They both stared at Alexandra slack-jawed.

"Why would he do such an atrocious act? That makes him no better than his enemies!" Alicia declared indignantly.

"I never did tell you what happened to his sister after she was raped."

Celestine and Alice shared a glance, before turning back to Alexandra.

"So what happened to her?"

"She was pregnant with Leopold's child at the age of fourteen, as she decided to keep the child. One day she had gone into labor and gave birth to a healthy, baby boy."

Celestine sounded relieved to hear the child was safe, but Alexandra left out a crucial detail.

"What happened to Lady Ethel?"

"She died giving birth."

Celestine and Alicia could clearly see what caused Duke Thomas' grief. Now that he had lost all his family, Duke Thomas had almost little reason to go on.

"The execution of the Hapsburgs was sensationalized, everyone knew about it and feared Duke Thomas. He was invited to numerous banquets and was generally a sociable person. People liked him for his comedic nature and his eloquent way of speaking. He became a very popular person among the nobility."

Celestine and Alicia nodded slowly, so Duke Thomas had quickly gotten over his grief. Good for him. Looks he wasn't one to dwell on the past. But then again, Alexandra never mentioned how she met him.

"Before he could return home to England, Duke Thomas would then be called to battle once again, this time, against the Mongol invasion and the Timurid Conquest. And the usual did happen, the Mongols and Timurids were beaten back, and Thomas once again got most of the credit."

"So he stopped the invasion?" Alicia asked in awe.

"He insists that it was thanks to the collective efforts of the other nations, but I would admit that he did most of the heavy lifting."

"So how did you meet him?" Celestine asked. "You must have been a princess or some powerful woman to have been married to someone like him."

"Wrong." Alexandra smiled. "I was the daughter of low noble family in France, another kingdom occupied by England."

Alicia and Celestine gasped at that. The Duke didn't even marry a powerful woman? Had he existed, thousands of women would throw themselves at his feet, if not to marry, then to carry the child of the man himself. It seemed strange for a man as social as Thomas to not even exploit his fame a little.

"So Duke Thomas was well on his way to returning home. After nine tireless years of fighting on the frontlines, Thomas had gotten a well-deserved rest from battle. Of course, he was excited to see Nottingham, his home that he had not seen for nearly ten years. But he would have to make stops frequently to spend the night."

So Duke Thomas was returning home after all the fighting he had experienced. He deserved it after all. Alicia would have to train with him more to pick up some good advice from him. Celestine had a better picture of why Duke Thomas was the man he was.

"Of course, being a famed general and hero, Duke Thomas was subject to many invitations to party. Numerous noblemen would invite the young man to their parties, throwing numerous upon numerous marriage proposals, offering their daughters to him. But Duke Thomas declined all of them."

Celestine wasn't expecting that move from Duke Thomas, as she couldn't help but wonder how a mere mortal like Duke Thomas could resist such pleasure. Then again, she wasn't very well acquainted with mortal affairs.

"Duke Thomas arrived in our humble manor in Bruges to spend the night before finally going home to England. My family was too scared to even entertain him, as we were already struggling and couldn't afford to accommodate anymore men. My family had sent me as his entertainment, hoping to use me as a scapegoat."

Alicia was a bit disgusted with the family antics. It seemed so wrong to use your very daughter for such a traitorous and possibly dangerous purpose.

"I entered his bedroom and merely talked with him. He was a pessimistic and cynical man, and I would not blame him for being so after seeing so much war. We both had incompatible views of the world. I believed in a better world, where I could make people happy. He believed that the world was cruel and that in the grand scheme of things, we were insignificant."

Alexandra was voluptuous in figure, though her dress did a good job of hiding it. She was wearing a pair of glasses, though Alexandra calls them spectacles. Alexandra had fair skin, with rich lips. Her jet-black hair was long and flowing, shining under the sun. From a beauty standpoint, Alexandra would have fit the bill as a princess. But Celestine returns to Alexandra's story.

"We've had a few clashes over our viewpoints, but much to our surprise, Duke Thomas had decided to stay another few days. He was curious on why I would hold such an idealistic position. I said that though we were just drops in the bucket, we can cause ripples and change the world just a little bit. He was taken aback by what I had just said, and that really caused him to reflect deeply. Soon he conceded and tried to follow my example, and see the world in a better light."

Celestine and Alicia leaned forward in anticipation to hear what Alexandra had to say next.

"But it was easier said than done. Thomas talked to me privately about it and revealed his insecurities regarding his view of life. When he was young, he always hated people who wanted to change the world, because he believed that people didn't really know how big the world was and were merely egotistic and desperate to be remembered, and all his years of war only solidified his belief. But after he met me, he saw the sincerity in my words and saw no desperation in my words. Seeing someone so cheerful and determined about making the world a better place was the even that made him envy me for being so happy all the time. He wanted to try and see things my way before finally admitting that he could not do it. He said that he could not see the world in a happy light after it had been so cruel to him. As he told me all his insecurities, he broke down in tears and began to cry."

This story took quite the sharp turn for both Celestine and Alicia. It didn't seem like him to just cry out of nowhere. Duke Thomas seemed too mature and emotionally strong to just cry over trivial things.

"Duke Thomas was a man of high standing, but deep down, he was really unhappy. It was not like he refused to be positive about it, in fact, he was desperate to be positive. But he could never see anything in a positive light. He wanted to be happy but could not find it in him to be. I realized that I was privileged to have such an uncorrupted view of the world. Thomas was not so lucky. I tried to help him the only way I knew. I embraced him and comforted him.

And he suddenly looks at me like I'm insane, wondering what I was even doing. I nearly regretted doing that until the next day, when he gave me his gratitude. I was relieved to see that he wasn't going to punish me. And on the contrary, he invited me to join him to England."

"So why was he sad in the first place?"

"Doctors had told me that Duke Thomas was suffering melancholia ***** from the trauma of what he had experienced. I never understood what melancholia was until one of Thomas' personal guards described to me how Duke Thomas viewed the world."

Celestine was interested to hear how such a complex personality would view the world.

"Imagine being in a feast. Lively music playing, people dancing, jolly mood. Quite fun, right?"

Celestine and Alicia nodded.

"Now imagine an empty feasting hall, dead silent, no food, no people, and overarching mood of melancholy. Very depressing, right?"

Celestine and Alicia nodded again.

"Well, back then, that was how the Duke saw the world. Each feast for him was not a lively gathering, but an empty and trivial event for him. There was this voice in the back of his mind that taunted him, tortured him, blaming him for what had happened to his family. The trauma he had suffered had completely distorted his view of the world."

"Wait, if only Duke Thomas knew about his ailment, then how come you're telling us in great detail?"

"This is information that only I know. Duke Thomas had confided in me ever since we met and he's depended on me for emotional support. My infectious positivity and happy nature is what keeps him from feeling sad and lonely, not because of my beauty or my noble background."

Even Celestine couldn't see that depth into Duke Thomas' relationship. She simply thought he was like the other husbands, but this had changed her perspective of him. Duke Thomas was a man who could take control, command respect from his peers and lead people to success. But deep down, he was still a man. A man who had suffered a loss beyond comprehension, and had only bottled up his emotions until he reached his breaking point.

"After the marriage, Duke Thomas' mood and attitude improved. Guards said that it was the first time he genuinely smiled in years. His devotion towards me was no less short of loving. He became a genuinely humorous and social person, rather than the convincing facade, he was truly happy. He finally no longer walked the thin line between his sanity and the abyss below."

Alexandra then stared wistfully at the distance.

"And I shudder at what would have happened if he truly fell into the abyss."

* * *

Duke Thomas sat in silence in his throne room. The silence tortured him. It was the same silence that taunted him years ago. Though he may have recovered from the losses he had suffered, the memory would always be there. That unholy night will forever stick in his mind. His breathing became more frequent and panicked. He began to sweat profusely as his panicked state began to grow. But a slam of the door interrupts his moment of anxiety.

"Sire! I have come with a message from the Hospitaliers!" the messenger announced with a scroll.

"Well, what is the message?" Duke Thomas asked, quickly calming down.

"The Hospitaliers have successfully taken the first few villages outside of the city. And they have found one of the shield-princesses!"

"Is that so?" Duke Thomas asked, clearly surprised. "Where is she?"

"Hospitalier escorts will have her over shortly." the messenger said before bringing out another scroll. "I also bring information that the scouts have returned."

"I trust that the collaboration with the Beastpeople has been successful?"

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

The spy was clearly tired as he trekked through the forest. He seemed to be carrying something heavy as sweat poured down his brow. He then feels uncomfortable and shouts behind him.

"Quit fidgeting! You're making it hard for me to carry you!" he chided to a girl on his back.

The spy was actually carrying a rabbit girl on his back, it seemed that she was chosen to be his partner for the scouting missions. He thought that their advanced senses would be of much help, but now he was having second thoughts.

"B-But there might be spiders and creepy crawlies around!" the rabbit girl quivered.

"Isn't that why I'm carrying you?" the spy asked exasperatedly.

"B-But they might come from above!"

"If you don't stop squirming, I'll be tempted to leave you here alone!" the spy threatened.

"No! No!" the rabbit girl panicked as she then held tightly onto the spy. "Please! I'll stop fidgeting!"

The spy was being choked by the rabbit girl's panicked embrace.

"…How about… you stop hugging… me so… tightly…"

"Sorry!" The rabbit girl said while letting go abruptly, causing her to lose balance and fall over.

The spy sighed as he looked down on the poor timid girl.

"What am I supposed to do with you?"

* * *

"More or less sire." the messenger curtly replied. "So sire, what should we do with the shield princess."

"Send her to the common infirmary and have the messengers inform Celestine, Alicia and Claudia." Duke Thomas ordered. "You may take your leave.

"But sire, I bring even more grave news… We found the gift horse meant for Lady Valka."

"So Sir Antoine decided to return?" Duke Thomas asked with surprise, Sir Antoine usually committed most of his acts with conviction

"No… The gift horse was torn apart and the gifts were looted. There were definitely signs of a struggle. But… there were no signs of Sir D'Airell."

Duke Thomas was hit hard by this news. Was he ambushed? Were the Black Dogs expecting him? Did he make it out alive? A million questions were running through his mind as he then said to the messenger.

"Organize a search party. We need to find Sir Antoine now."

* * *

Celestine suddenly got a headache as she massaged her forehead. Alicia and Alexandra clearly saw her distress and became concerned. Celestine tries to stand up but collapses nearby, causing Alicia to stand up from her chair.

"Goddess! Are you okay?" Alicia asked while rushing to Celestine's aid.

"I-I'm fine… I'm just having a vision…"

"A vision?" Alexandra asked.

"Celestine has the power of seeing into the future. But the gods seemed to have an urgent message if it's one of this magnitude."

"What is it?"

"I see… I see Maia, being escorted by the knights into the kingdom."

"Maia!? They found her!?" Alicia expressed in shock.

"Maia?"

"One of the shield-princesses. We never heard from her after her kingdom fell." Alicia said before turning to Celestine. "Is it true?"

"Yes, the visions never lie. But it seems her mind has been broken, and they are taking her to the castle infirmary for healing."

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go!" Alicia hurried as she tried to help up Celestine.

"No… There's something else…" Celestine said while closing her eyes and concentrating, before she reopened them, wearing a face of horror as she turned to Alexandra. "Lady Alexandra, we must get to the Duke at once."

"Why?" Alexandra asked, confused at all the commotion.

"Because your knights are in grave danger."

* * *

Antoine ran through the dark forest, with the monsters hot on his trail. They were waiting for him, he should have known. He had to escape, but these monsters wouldn't let him. His helmet and body were stained with blood and there was a sound of heavy breathing from his helmet. The situation was getting dire and Antoine was getting even more desperate. A stray ogre wanders onto his path and tries to whack him.

Antoine blocks with his shield, but the ogre kicks his shield, sending Antoine back. Antoine quickly recovers and charges back in. He slices the ogre's stomach and kicks him to stun him. While the ogre was stunned, Antoine threw his sword in the air and caught it by the blade, holding it through mordhau. He uses the crossguard of his blade to pull the ogre's head closer to him, before went ahead and bashed the ogre. The ogre falls dead, while Antoine turned to see himself surrounded by smaller goblins, clumping up together as they ganged up on him.

One goblin lunges at Antoine who stabs it midair, before raising his shield to block another attack by another monster, before bashing that monster away. He shakes off a goblin biting his leg and stomps down on it. He proceeds to elbow a monster sneaking up behind him and then uppercuts his sword to stab another wolf-like monster attempting to scratch him.

Antoine took a moment to breathe while the monsters hesitated to attack. The smaller monsters couldn't hurt him with their claws and teeth, it was only the ogres he had to worry about. But he had to make sure that none of them could get his armor off or else it would be over.

Antoine glances around to see that he was surrounded. Black Dogs and monsters everywhere. The mercs were hanging back to let the monsters do their job, and they seemed rather smug that Antoine was running out of options, but spotted an abandoned mine in the distance.

" _Maybe if I run in there, I'll be safe from them. There may be a risk of a dead end, but it's all I have."_

Antoine then looked through the crowd, seeing that he would have to fight too many monsters to break through.

" _But how will I break through… Wait, I still have something that can help."_

Antoine then took out a blue glass bottle with a cloth stuffed over it. The mercenaries laughed at this and taunted.

"Looks like he wants a drink before he dies!"

"Eh, let him have it! It's useless anyway!"

Antoine then recalled what this strange item was. He recalled the time an industrious, young priest wanted to ask a favor from him.

* * *

" _Monsieur Antoine!"_

 _Antoine turned around to see a young man with a tonsure run up to him. He had to entertain the main, because of course, he was a priest and he needed to give his respect to the men of God. And he took a particular liking to this young man._

" _Yes Mon Père? What is it this time?"_

" _I wish for you to try this new improved incendiarius I have made!" the young priest said while handing Antoine a blue bottle stuffed with a cloth._

" _How will this incendiarius work? It looks too simple to operate!"_

" _Just light it with your torch and throw it at the enemy! That liquid inside is the same liquid used for Greek fire, so do not let it break!"_

 _Antoine felt inclined not to use such a dangerous item, but he felt like it would save his life someday. He carefully places it in a secure area on his belt._

" _I'll make sure to give you back the results_ _Monsieur l_ _'_ _Abb_ _é_ _."_

" _I have a good feeling about this one, trust me and God on this."_

 _Antoine wasn't one to indulge in one's requests, but the young priest showed promise in creating something game-changing. Antoine had always seen a promising future in the new field of science that has been becoming prominent. Each innovation was a step closer to being truly like God._

* * *

Antoine takes off his torch and gets ready to light it. He turns once again to his desired path of escape. He lights the bottle and throws the improvised explosive at the crowd of monsters. As soon as the bottle broke, all Hell broke loose. The bottle exploded in to a huge blaze that immediately scorched any poor soul within its vicinity, leaving wails and cries of agony. All of Antoine's opponents immediately took a step back in fear as Antoine saw his chance to make a break for it. Antoine immediately ran for the mine. The monsters and mercenaries made motion to pursue but one mercenary shouts.

"Wait! Don't bother! Look at the sign!"

Everyone looked at the sign saying, **"Emmet & Murmek Mining Co." **The mine was surrounded by mountains and mountains of gold right outside the mine entrance. Though it looked easy to grab, the mercenaries and monsters elected for some reason to not even stay close to the collection of gold.

"Hahaha! Looks like the lad's walkin' into a death trap!"

"Yeah! Let the murmeks eat him!" another one jeered.

The monsters and mercenaries quickly dispersed as they laughed at the misfortune of the knight as they then disappeared into the foliage.

Antoine, on the other hand, simply crawled into a space and tucked himself. His body slowly bleeding as he decided to shrug off his wounds for good night's sleep.

* * *

Duke Thomas stroked his chin as he stared at the apparition conjured by Denise, who was reading Celestine's vision. He was a little relieved to see Antoine making it out alive, but he was still wary of his safety. He wanted to know what these "murmeks" were and what kind of creatures they were.

"What are these 'murmeks'?"

"We can't say for sure sire." Celestine replied. "Few people ever live to see those creatures and usually those people don't live long after that either. But a common tale was that these creatures resided inside the mine, digging out more gold than a whole company of miners, though they kill those who even step close to the mine."

Duke Thomas had to process this information, but Celestine looked distressed once again. She moaned in pain as the apparition began to change. Duke Thomas saw something else in the picture.

* * *

Grandmaster Thibault dismounted his horse and raised a hand to his men, signaling them to ready their weapons. He looks down on the ground and investigates the strange footprints on the ground. He sees multiple footprints in the mud as he knelt down to investigate.

While Thibault was investigating, a soldier nearly gets shot by an arrow, ducking just in time to save himself. Another soldier raises his shield as more arrows flew at them. Grandmaster Thibault retreated behind the lines as the Templars set up a shield wall, ready to face their unknown opponent.

A group of half-naked women wear running at them, holding a sword and dagger in hand. They had dark skin and pointy ears like other elves.

* * *

Celestine gasped as she saw the adversary. She pointed and screamed.

"Dark elf assassins!"

"What do they want?" Duke Thomas asked with much worry.

"They are very territorial and will chase out any outsiders, especially men. But this doesn't make sense, the Dark Elves live too far north to be wandering in this territory. Unless…" Celestine trailed off before her face paled. "Duke Thomas, where did you send Thibault?"

"To the Northwestern region of course. We were investigating the lack of Kuro Inu presence in the center of the continent. Why?"

"Because if Grandmaster Thibault doesn't leave now, there will be something even worse that will awaken!"

Duke Thomas' eyes widened as he turned back to the apparition, desperate to know what would happen next.

* * *

Grandmaster Thibault and his men steeled themselves as they stood their ground against the Dark Elf assault. But before the assault could even reach them, a giant figure bursts through the trees. A giant scaly beast emerges and charges down the Dark Elves. Grandmaster Thibault watched as the giant lizard-like creature ate and trampled all the other elves. Thibault made a silent hand motion to his men to return to their horses as they scrambled away. The lizard creature takes notice and roars, before charging at them.

Grandmaster Thibault and his men could only run deeper into territory because of the giant lizard chasing them. It seemed that they would have to outrun that beast before trying to get home. Thibault turns back to see the beast, but he also sees something riding on it. It was a smaller lizard, holding a frightfully ornate club with spikes.

* * *

Duke Thomas and everyone else in the room where at a loss for words. They had never seen a frightening creature like what they had witnessed. A giant, scaly creature that could trample and swallow men with ease was more like a hellbeast than anything else! Not even the mercenary elephant riders could beat such a thing. And that thing that was riding it, looked like a part-man, part lizard type of creature.

"What were those things?" Thomas asked in horror.

"Anthrosaurs. A legendary race faded into legend." Celestine replied curtly. "Olga the Queen of the Dark Elves sealed them away after they tried to stop her from summoning the Legion."

"Wait, Olga didn't create the Legion?" Duke Thomas asked.

"Of course not, if Olga had actually created them, then they would have been completely subservient to her, but their defection to the Black Dogs says otherwise. Instead, the Legion has existed long before the human kingdoms. And the Anthrosaurs were the first to fight them."

"Why did Olga seal the Anthrosaurs away?"

"Because they were trying to stop her from reawakening their long lost enemy. Olga responded by sealing their whole kingdom in an inescapable barrier. Legend has it that only men of true faith could break it open."

"So that means…"

"Your men have reawakened the Anthrosaurs, and they are eager for revenge."

"But wait, on human matters, where do they stand?" Duke Thomas asked.

"If you choose to somehow side with the Kuro Inu, or even worse, Olga herself, they will consider you as a threat. But for now, they will ignore you in favor of revenge against the Dark Elves."

Duke Thomas looked frightfully at the apparition once again. The Dark Elves, Anthrosaurs and the Black Dogs were having a big free-for-all. The Dark Elves possessed hellish creatures at their disposal, hellhounds, hell-horses, hydras and wyverns. The Anthrosaurs commanded different lizard beasts of different sizes. Some had horns, sharp teeth, spikes or even all of the above. Though the Black Dogs looked like they had the numbers advantage. The battle was bloody and Duke Thomas lauded the fact that one day, he would have to bring his men into that bloodbath. For now, it seemed that Thibault was safe, and was going to be a mere spectator to a large battle.

But Celestine had another headache as she closed her eyes tight to concentrate. Duke Thomas then turns to the apparition to see what else Celestine could see.

* * *

Arend had his longsword drawn and circled a lady wielding a strange looking spear. She appeared to be mostly wearing leather with a gray knee-length coat on top. Her outfit possessed two small strange shoulder pads. She wore a mouthless white mask and a strange hat.

"You trespass the field of Blooming Petals foreigner. I, the Wild Warrior, demand that you turn and leave at once."

"I will not turn around. For I am searching for the Far East. If you shall allow me passage, I promise to not sully your lands."

"Only the worthy may pass into these lands. And the only way to prove your worth, is by combat!"

"Then let us begin." Arend said calmly as he lunged.

* * *

Duke Thomas was satisfied to know that the Far East existed, but Arend seemed to be in some form of danger. All his knights were under threat, and he was helpless to even assist. He underestimated the threats this world offered, and inwardly swore not to make the same mistake again. He then sees Denise collapse on the floor.

"Denise! Are you alright?"

"She collapsed from using her magic, just let her rest." Alicia said while picking the lady up. "I'll bring her to the infirmary."

That only left Duke Thomas and Celestine in the room, with the guards still waiting outside the room. Duke Thomas was deep in thought as Celestine then decided to also leave him be as she exited the room.

Duke Thomas realized his error and was paying the price for it. He underestimated what this world could throw at him so he sent his best by mistake to what was practically a suicide mission. But he shouldn't dwell on that now, he needed to get troops ready. If they were to face the beasts he saw, then they needed to be ready.

Thomas could only hope that the knights were okay.

* * *

Antoine woke up, feeling different. He felt as if his armor had been taken off, making him feel a bit naked. As if the surface of his sleeping area had suddenly changed. He felt something smooth and warm below his head, and something spongy below his body. He opened his eyes to see that he was suddenly sleeping on a silk-like bed. He then takes a brief moment to look around, to see giant insects all around the room. They looked like ants, but Antoine only knew those tiny insects he used to play with, not these gargantuan, lion-sized ants. He was wondering why these ugly creatures weren't attacking him yet. But then he notices the cushion below his head wasn't a cushion at all.

He slowly looks up from his curled up position, to see realize that he was sleeping on the lap of a strange, purpled haired lady wearing a strange hat that had antennae. She had a fair bust size from Antoine's point of view, together with beautiful emerald eyes.

"Oh I see you're awake!" the woman said with delight.

* * *

 **Done! Now the next chapter will probably cover what happened to these guys since Duke Thomas practically saw a teaser of what they were going through.**

 **Following chapters will most likely cover more on Duke Thomas' depression and mental state.**

 **Best regards!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Update!**

* * *

This was it. This was the last stand. Duke Thomas looked left and right to only see a handful of warriors of different countries by his side. There were his knights, bravely forming a wall around their lord. Duke Thomas only drew his sword as he saw the unholy man behind the Black Dogs emerge from the crowd of monsters.

He wielded a giant sword, too large for any normal man to wield. He had dark skin, his muscles were obvious, given his choice of clothing. His face bore no helmet, showcasing his evil smirk. He walked slowly towards Thomas and his other knights. They froze as they heard him speak.

"So this is the legendary Duke I've been hearing about so much!s

Duke Thomas offered no reply, holding tighsly onto his weapon. The large man then bellowed with laughter as he circled the defensive circle.

"What's wrong? Can't face me like a man Duke Thomas?"s

"I offer no fair fight to you bastard."

"Careful with your words there." The large man grinned. "You will not take the name of Volt lightly, especially when I have someone precious to you in my possession."

Duke Thomas saw a few men drag out a woman tied up with a sack over her head. They talk off the bag, revealing his wife, Alexandra, beaten and abused by the Black Dogs, much to Duke Thomas' rage. He tries to rush to her, but his knights block him from gettinsout of his protective circle.

"So, do you have the incentive to face me now?"

Duke Thomas breathed heavily, still taking a breather from his escape attempt. His fists clenched so tight that he could feel them bleed.

"I'll take that as a no then." Volt added in before commanding. "Do what you wish with her!"

Something inside the Duke snapped, seeing his wife being prepared like a harlot. He broke free of the protective circle and ran for his wife's body. He sees the men begin to undress her, groping her inappropriately. Duke Thomas nearly reaches her, but a giant sword gets in his way.

"To get to her, you must get past me."

Duke Thomas snarled at Volt as he swung at the larger man. The man blocks and parries the blow, knocking Duke Thomas back and then kicking him back. With Duke Thomas on the floor, Volt then plants his foot on the man to subdue him. He crouches down and holds up the man's head, forcing him to watch the rape of his wife.

"No!" Duke Thomas screamed, his eyes watering up and reflecting the horror he was witnessing.

"See what happens when you choose to oppose me!"

"NOOOOOOO!" Duke Thomas screamed with all his anguish.

* * *

Duke Thomas woke up in cold sweat, breathing heavily and his body shivering. It was a cold night out, so a spare drift did chill the room a bit. Duke Thomas starts patting his body frantically, to see if this was real. He pats his body, then his shoulders and even gives himself a pinch. He breathes a huge sigh of relief, before sobbing uncontrollably. It was a mixture of anguish, fear and relief that caused him to weep so much.

" _Thank the Lord! Thank the Lord! My wife and family are still alive and well!"_

But his panicked state wakes up his love, who was sleeping calmly and serenely. She wakes up, rubbing her eye, wondering what was that racket. She looks at his face and sees the tears flowing down his cheeks. She realized the implication of it as she hugged him and asked.

"Did you have another one my love?" Alexandra asked. "Was it about her?"

"No, no. It was… different." Duke Thomas replied while scratching his head. "It was about you."

"Me?" Alexandra asked, genuinely surprised.

"You were in my dream, becoming raped and abused by those damned Black Dogs and I couldn't do anything." Duke Thomas replied with much anxiety. "I've never felt so helpless in my life, not since—"

"Yes dear, I get it. No need to bring up any more bad memories." Alexandra replied while embracing the Duke. "At least it was just a dream, right?"

"But I fear it may become a reality soon."

"But you know what else is a reality~" Alexandra said while putting a hand on Thomas' cheek. "We still need our heir."

"I thought we settled to have children after the war ends."

"But what should we do about the lineage should you and I unexpectedly perish? People aren't so ready to accept Mark so we should start considering heirs."

"Okay, let's talk about this tomorrow—mmph!" Duke Thomas said before being interrupted by Alexandra grabbing his head and kissing him on the lips.

"How about now?" Alexandra asked, blushing while undressing her nightgown. "It's been awhile since we have done it."

"Okay…" Duke Thomas smiled before holding onto his wife. "I will indulge in your desires."

Little did the couple know, that someone was watching them. A certain blonde knight happened to have seen it through the window. And boy, did she have so many questions running through her mind.

* * *

Maia could feel her strength returning. She opens her eyes, to see all her fellow shield-princesses waiting by her bed patiently. She tries to see if this is a dream as she reached out to them.

"She's waking up!"

All the women in the room wake up to tend to Maia, who had just regained consciousness. Maia could see the blonde knight, Alicia prepare a towel and put it on her forehead. Maia looked to her left to see Prim, Claudia and Celestine sitting by her bed.

"What… happened?"

"Shhhh… Save your strength, you've been through a lot."

"Where… am I?" Maia asked again.

"You're in the castle infirmary of Amelborough, formerly known as Thore."

"Duke Thomas!"

They saw the armored man enter the room, causing Maia to stir in distress, obviously traumatized by her experience with men.

"Be still, I mean no harm." Duke Thomas said soothingly. "I desperately need your cooperation so please listen to me."

Maia sat stiffly, eyeing the Duke warily, while the Duke sighed and said.

"Look madam, you were found in a recently liberated slave camp by the Hospitalier Knights. They had found your mind broken and your body badly exploited by the enemy. Though we couldn't undo the damage done to your body, we were able to partially restore your mind, thanks to the priests."

Maia's eyes widened as she then turned her head to her friends, silently asking if it was true. Her friends only responded with a nod.

"Why did you… help me?" Maia asked.

"Because we need all the help we can get against the Black Dogs, and with our recent luck so far, we'll need every capable fighter, regardless of sex."

Duke Thomas then walked out of the infirmary, to see Denise shyly waiting for him.

"What do you require?" Duke Thomas asked.

"I-I just wanted to accompany you for the rest of the day since I am your apprentice."

"You don't really have to go to such lengths to be helpful."

"But I feel so useless just sitting and doing nothing!" Denise complained.

Duke Thomas and sighed, remembering his feisty young sister who used to be just like that as well. Fortunately, he had a solution for that.

"Then come, I'll have you help me in overseeing constructions. We are starting multiple constructions so I could use the extra head."

"Y-Yes sir!" Denise nodded while running after Duke Thomas.

* * *

The nuns of Fiore were gathered in the chapel built under short notice. They were shivering in fear as they wondered their fate at the hands of this new religion. They waited quietly until a young man wearing a cloak. His hair was shaved into a tonsure, which looked odd to the nuns who were stating at him.

"Good morning sisters, I am glad that you have gathered here to join me in the orientation to the Catholic Church. As I can observe, you are very unfamiliar with our customs and acts as Christian. So any questions?"

One of the nuns raised her hand meekly.

"Anything you require sister?"

"W-What will happen to us? What are you going to do with us?"

"Well, that's actually up to you." The priest smiled, while bringing out his Bible. "Your worship of the goddess has brought you nothing, no blessing or cure, but a horde of filthy monsters knocking on your gate."

"But worshipping the goddess has been the way for centuries!"

"Well it changes now. You will now taste the true power of the Lord." The priest said before reciting. " _Fiat Lux."_

The nuns looked in awe at the young priest, who was literally juggling a ball of light in his hands. They were amazed to see him work magic so easily.

"Antepope Gregory has required further research into this strange sorcery that the Lord has gifted us. We found that ordained priests and nuns can wield a plethora of abilities that are powered by piety."

"Your magic is powered by… piety?"

"Only true Christians can wield this power of God, and the strength of your faith will determine the strength of your magic. As I only have been a member for three years, the power of my incantations are meager."

" _Plaga glaciei."_

Small pieces of ice fell from the ceiling and impaled the ground, startling the nuns.

"Calm down, worst case scenario is that you get a bruise from these ice." The young priest said while catching the ice. "Nothing compared to what the senior priests are capable of."

"So you are magicians then?"

"Nonsense, I am still a man of science, but the Lord has control over all that exists. It is no surprise that he can manipulate the very fabric of reality."

"But how far does that magic go? You already are powerful as it is."

"We found that the magic does not harm the righteous. Like a flame of judgement, it will only harm the wicked and the sinful." The priest said before reciting. _"Stagnum ignis."_

A great fire engulfed the group of nuns, causing them to panic and huddle together in fear from the flames. They were surrounded by a burning flame as the priest then approached.

"What are you doing!?" the nuns screamed.

"Prove your purity to me. Do you reject Satan and all his works and all his empty promises?"

"W-What?"

"Answer me, lest you wish to be burned!" The priest shouted, causing the fire to grow.

"I-I do." the nuns recited in unison.

"Do you believe in God, the Father Almighty, creator of heaven and earth?"

"B-But the goddess—"

"RECITE!" The priest chastised harshly, causing the fire to flare up.

"I-I do!"

"Do you believe in Jesus Christ, his only Son, our Lord, who was born of the Virgin Mary. Was crucified, died and was buried, rose from the dead, and is now seated at the right hand of the Father?"

"H-He was born from a virgin?" one nun questioned.

"He rose from the dead? How is that possible?"

"With the Lord, anything is possible." The priest said firmly. "Do not question His power and His authority. Now respond!"

"I do!"

"Do you believe in the Holy Spirit, the holy Catholic church, the communion of saints, the forgiveness of sins, the resurrection of the body, and life everlasting?"

"I do!"

The priest then closed his eyes and raised his arms. A great wind blew into the Church, causing the fire to flicker. The nuns struggled to stand still as so much was happening. It suddenly darkened, causing the nuns to quiver in fear, only seeing the young priest in view.

"God, the all-powerful Father of our Lord Jesus Christ has given us a new birth by fire and the Holy Spirit, and forgiven all our sins. May he also keep us faithful to our Lord Jesus Christ for ever and ever."

The nuns didn't know how to respond, 'I do' didn't seem like an appropriate response. But the nuns could somehow have a gut feeling of what to say. They all opened their lips and recited.

"Amen."

The fire suddenly died, the wind subsided and the normal sunlight returned. The nuns collapsed, feeling exhausted from such a taxing experience. They all lied on the floor and panted, too tired to even move. The priest smiled as he walked up to the group of women and crouched down.

"It seems that the Flame of Judgement sees you worthy."

"What?" one of the nuns breathed out.

"Welcome sisters, to the Catholic Church."

* * *

Lauren took a deep sigh as he sat by the fire, bandaged up and deep in thought, wrapped in his large cloak. Across him was Maria, who was deeply embarrassed as she failed to meet Lauren's gaze. Lauren makes the motion to speak but somehow fails to find the words to express his thoughts.

"So let me get this straight, you followed me, on my horse, because you thought that I was going to the same destination you were going?"

"I-I thought you were going to one of the liberated villages. So I decided to follow you to wherever you were going!"

"And now, we lost the gift horse because you fell in the raging river and I had to jump to your rescue."

"T-Thank you for saving me…" Maria said shyly

"Don't mention it." Lauren said before groaning. "But it still frustrates me that we lost the gift horse."

"S-Sorry…" Maria replied meekly.

"Don't be. Come on, it's beginning to snow." Lauren said as the cold draft got stronger.

Lauren looked around, before seeing a small shelter made by a fallen tree. He then points to the shelter and tells Maria.

"Go sleep under that fallen tree branch." Lauren said while handing her his cloak. "Use this for a makeshift bed."

"H-How about you?" Maria asked, hesitating to take the cloak. "You might freeze to death!"

"Don't fret, this armor has more layers than you probably have right now." Lauren reassured while handing her the cloak once again. "It's for your sake."

"Well… If you say so…" Maria said while hesitantly taking the cloak and moving to the fallen tree to lie down.

Maria wrapped herself in the cloak and stayed snug, but she couldn't help but notice that Lauren wasn't lying down. He simply had his back against a tree. Maria discerned that he was in a rather uncomfortable position. She asks.

"Why are you wearing your armor when you sleep? Isn't that uncomfortable?"

"It's the trade-off. I'm quite sure if I remove this armor, I'll freeze to death."

"Do you want your cloak back?" Maria asked.

"No, I don't want your discomfort on my conscience." Lauren said while audibly yawning. "I'll be asleep if you need me."

Lauren closed his eyes, but he still had his inner thoughts. While the gift horse was lost, he was actually a bit happy that the river dragged him further down, but according to the map he received, he was getting nearer to Gridastadur. That little ride in the river saved him a day's worth of traveling, but he and Maria had to go it alone with no supplies, so he would have to make the journey quick and use whatever they'll find.

Maria then decided to sleep as well; she curls up and gets in a comfortable position. She tosses and turns, but somehow, her body wouldn't let her rest. She sits up again as she decided to watch the snow fall beautifully. It was so graceful, so delicate. As a waitress, she rarely got to see what was beyond the walls of Thore. Ironically, this incident with Lauren gave her the chance to do so.

Maria then scooched over to Lauren, who was already deep asleep. Maria gave him a look of pity, as he had a long day. From jumping into the river, to setting up camp for both of them. She felt guilty for putting him through such an exhausting bout. She noticed that Lauren was shivering a bit from the cold. Maria decides to take off the cloak and put it on Lauren, who suddenly stopped shivering. Maria smiled at that and decided to put the cloak over her as she sat beside Lauren. She becomes drowsy and she leaned her head on Lauren, falling asleep despite the cold draft blowing against them.

* * *

Grandmaster Thibault rested in front of the fire, he and his men camped at the edge of the forest. their bout with the Dark Elves and those… Men-Lizards, had left them exhausted. They were able to escape the attack of the saurians and the Dark Elves by retreating to the outside of the jungle, where no one even attempted to reach them. While it was a close call, it wasn't in vain. They had a prisoner whom they caught amidst the chaos. The aforementioned Dark Elves had been captured during all the fighting, at least, the ones who survived.

Thibault stood and commanded his men.

"Stay on guard, and get the horses ready should we need to leave camp quickly."

"Yes sire." The guards responded.

Thibault then called to two guards standing idly, commanding them to follow him. They then walk to a small tent, where a group of dark-skinned people were tied to their respective posts. Their pointy ears and dark skin pointed to the fact that they were Dark Elves. Thibault could count three of them, tired and injured from their bout, one male and two females.

"Wake up elves!"

The three elves were startled and open there eyes quickly, their eyes perking up. They immediately wore a scowl as they saw who was calling for them. One of the elves spat at his feet and uttered curses against him. The female elves looked down and saw that their clothing was different, being prisoner rags rather than elven clothing.

"You mortal apes, why am I in this distasteful clothing!?"

"You are a prisoner and you will be treated as such." Thibault said coldly. "And your elven battle gear is no different from that of a harlot. You should be thanking us."

"How dare you insult our superior clothing!"

"Irrelevant. The only reason my men and I kept you and your damned friends is because you have something we want."

"You will turn us into your objects of pleasure! Like what you did with Queen Olga and Chloe!"

"Ha! Don't think of us like those lowly, scummy Black Dogs. We are a more… practical type of people."

The Dark Elves were visibly intrigued by this as they did not expect these men to be so distasteful of the Black Dogs. They had assumed that all humans were the same, but what Thibault said was quite the surprise.

"Now, what we really want is what you know."

The three Dark Elves kept their mouth shut. They were sworn to never speak of what Olga had done. They averted their gaze from Thibault, who was already getting impatient. He then draws his sword and says.

"So be it then! Hyaagh!" Thibault screamed while swinging his sword.

The Dark Elves closed their eyes, but reopened them to see that none of them were injured. They saw that the male elf was released from his bonds as he fell face flat on the floor. Thibault then removes his gauntlets and hands them to his guards, leaving his bare fists. He puts a sword against the neck of the Dark Elf.

"Give us information about the Legion and your military and I will consider sparing you."

"I will not speak of such information to a lowly mortal like you!" The elf spat at Thibault.

"Tried to do it the easy way." Thibault sighed while sheathing his sword, before kneeing the elf in the face.

"No!"

"Alfalfa!" One of the she-elves screamed.

The elf spat blood as he felt that his face was cracked by the knee of Thibault he growled at Thibault.

"How dare you!" The elf snarled while trying to gather strength to stand up.

"There'll be a lot more if you don't cooperate." Thibault threatened while raising a fist.

"Never."

Thibault then punches Alfalfa to the floor, before he kicked him. He then stomped his foot as hard as he could, causing Alfalfa scream in excruciating pain. Thibault then left his foot planted on the young elf's fallen body.

"Feel like talking now?"

"N-No!" Alfalfa said shakily, his injuries already catching up to him.

Thibault kicks his body again.

"How about now?" Thibault asked.

"No." Alfalfa replied while coughing out blood.

"Now?" Thibault asked, while holding the elf by his neck.

"No…" The elf said before passing out.

Thibault drops the unconscious body of the elf to the floor as he then walked towards the exit. But the female elves notice Alfalfa's body moving. Alfalfa suddenly stood up from his feet and lunged at Grandmaster Thibault, only to be held back by the guards. He was unable to get to to him, as the guards held on tightly to him. Thibault turns back with a face of impassiveness.

"So, you still have some fight left in you."

Thibault then bore his gauntlets and commanded his officers to hold down the young elf while he began his second phase punishment. Thibault then begins with a punch to the gut, causing the elf to suddenly feel nauseous.

"I'll just get straight to the point. Since you won't answer the more complicated questions, I'll give you a simpler one. Why did you attack us?"

"I'll never tell you…" The elf said before closing his eyes to pass out again, before opening them and screaming in pain. "AHHH!"

"I'm not letting you off that easy elf." Thibault said while tightening his grip on the elf's throat. "The pain won't stop until either you're dead or you give us what we want."

Thibault then gives the elf a good hard punch to the neck, causing him to suddenly gasp for air, as if he were being choked. Alfalfa was already in tears from the excruciating pain being dealt onto him.

"You damned apes… You'll get nothing from me…"

"Stubborn! I didn't think you would make it this far! Because it only goes further from here!"

Thibault then draws his sword and walks up to the she-elves, who were also crying and traumatized from what they had witnessed.

"Let's see if there's anyone here you hold so dear."

Alfalfa's eyes widened as he realized what Thibault was about to do.

"Don't you dare touch—"

"Oh?" Thibault expressed while pointing his sword to the youngest elf. "This is the one you hold dearest?"

Thibault then put the sword to her neck, causing Alfalfa to flare up.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!"

"Then do as I say. Just a mere utterance of the answer will do." Thibault said.

The youngest elf was a young girl, barely into her adolescence. She had the naturally tanned skin of Dark Elves, with flowing, red hair. Her face looked terrified, with tears streaming down her face. Thibault could tell that this was the girl's first time seeing all this, as she was so traumatized by their brutality.

"My arm is getting tired, better to end it quickly."

"WAIT!" the other she-elf screamed.

Thibault turned to the older she-elf, her body, more developed, likely in her late young adult years. She was also in tears, but her face was that of tiredness rather than fear. Grandmaster Thibault could see that she was growing exhausted from this traumatizing experience.

"Oh, so we have a willing prisoner? What is your name?"

"I go by the name of Freudia, that is what you may call me."

"Okay Freudia." Thibault said while crouching down in front of her. "Why did you attack my men and I? You're lucky that none of my men were gravely injured, otherwise this would have gone in a much worse direction."

The two she-elves cringed at the thought of an even crueler Thibault.

"W-We were given orders to prevent the awakening of the Anthrosaurs at any cost."

"Anthrosaurs? You mean those Men-Lizards we escaped?"

"Yes, we were told to prevent you from breaking the barrier that was keeping them imprisoned."

"Wait, that does beg the question, who are your commanders? I thought the Dark Elves fell against the Black Dog advance."

"We are members of the splinter factions formed after the fall of the Dark Elves."

"How well-trained are you?"

"We are trained since birth to serve Queen Olga, as her assassins, we are trained since birth about our culture and pride as elves. Even a child will know the most important parts about the Dark Elves."

"Is that so?" Thibault questioned while looking at the youngest girl. "What's your name?"

"Gaia…"

"So Gaia, is Freudia correct?"

"Yes, I-I'm very familiar with the culture…"

"Then we don't need these two after all." Thibault said while gesturing to the guards. "Put a bag over their heads and send them somewhere."

"Wait! What are you—"

The two older Dark Elves couldn't react as they were knocked out. Alfalfa and Freudia wake up in the middle of the forest. Alfalfa rubs his forehead in frustration. Freudia also wakes up and tries to look around. They both realize in horror that the youngest was not with them.

"Where is she!?"

"You don't think—"

Meanwhile, Thibault was already on the move with his men, marching on their horses back to the city.

"Sire, may I ask why you decided to bring the elf girl?"

"Because we still need as much information about the enemy as possible, and younger ones area easier to get answers from."

Behind Grandmaster Thibault, was Gaia, who was peacefully unconscious, leaning on his body as she slept.

* * *

The Teutonic commander sighed as he saw the village in flames, this was the third village they blazed to the ground after discovering their allegiance with the Black Dogs. He turns to his second-in-command.

"So, how many have we gathered from the splinter factions?"

"About five hundred sire, the other ones we were forced to mass execute after their discovered support for the Black Dogs."

The commander grimaced, that was only half of the estimated number of men being recruited. His thoughts are interrupted as a random man approached him, saying.

"I have come here to inform you that my men have sworn loyalty to your kingdom. We will join your cause and fight, but in exchange, we want protection and safe homes for our families."

"Consider it done. Word's gotten out that the Hospitaliers have taken a few more villages outside the city, so you will have your safe haven."

"Thank you sire."

The commander then goes back to the lists of villages executed or destroyed. There were many other reasons why they were forced to destroy the villages. These villages had disturbing methods of entertainment, even worse than those barbaric tribes of Africa. There was a village full of young male children having sex with all the women. There was another were multiple women grew their own penises and had sex with other women. The last one was the worst, as they saw different nether beasts and animals raping the village populace.

The Teutonic Order wouldn't let that stand and they hated whatever immoral acts occurred. First time with these people and the Order wasn't even taken seriously. So the Order could only gather infamy and fear the only way, and that was burning all who opposed them. Now the next village will know what happens when they cross the Teutonic Order.

"So where to next?"

"Wait sire! I may have some information that could be useful."

"Well?"

"There is a village not too far from here, keeping halflings prisoner for those with… strange attraction towards children."

"Halflings?"

"A female only race that's exclusively female. They're one of the best smiths in the land and any prestigious army should have them working their armaments."

"Well, it could not hurt to try and improve our resources." The commander commented before shouting. "Get ready men, we march to the next village in an hour!"

* * *

Arend and an Oriental woman sat on a boat, the looming silence making the situation awkward. The boat moved through the slow river serenely. Arend had his helmet taken off, while the woman had her mask off. Arend stared at his reflection on the water, contemplating his present situation as is. Arend then tries to strike up a conversation.

"So where are we going madam?"

"To the local goddess." the woman replied without looking at him. "We need her clearance before we allow you to pass to the Shenkitaiyo lands."

"But you said—"

"I know what I said!" the woman retorted angrily. "I just did not expect to lose so easily!"

"Okay… So what is this goddess like?"

"Why would you care? I'm quite sure you and your people are monotheists!"

"Yes er, well… The thing is, madam." Arend stuttered while struggling to find the words.

"Stop calling me madam!" The woman chided.

"What should I call you then? Miss Wild Warriior?"

"Sheesh, I have a name! Just call me Chinatsu!" The woman huffed.

"So Miss Chinatsu, what were you doing in those fields anyway?"

"I am the Guardian of the Wild, I was appointed by the Emperor to watch over the lands, so that the unworthy will not enter. But if a worthy opponent arrives and defeats me, I am entitled to assisting the winner in all his endeavors."

"So I take it that I'm the first winner?" Arend asked.

"Yeah! You should be proud to have defeated all this," Chinatsu huffed proudly, before noticing the apathetic face of Arend. "Are you even listening!?"

"I was, I just didn't really pay attention to whatever you just said."

"Geez, you're no fun!"

* * *

Antoine looked around in awe, these tunnels were so large, rivaling the size of castle halls, and the network was well-built, leading to many crucial areas. He wasn't expecting it to be built by… giant ants. He looked around as giant orange ants passed him by. Some were large and were carrying large rocks, others were smaller and brought food instead. Some seemed busy and paid him no heed, others tried to feel him with their antennae, since he was a newcomer to their nest.

"He's good, don't worry!" the girl reassured.

The ant gives a nod to the girl, who smiles in return.

"Er thank you madam…" Antoine trailed off before asking. "What is your name?"

"Antonina, but just call me Nina." the girl replied with smile.

"Rather beautiful name." Antoine complimented.

"As is yours Antoine!" The girl returned.

"How do you know my name?" Antoine questioned, as he did not recall telling her his name.

"It's engraved on your armor! I was excited to find another fellow ant person!"

"Ant person?"

"That's what the name means!" The girl said while grabbing his arm. "We are meant live among the ants and lead them!"

"Er yes!" Antoine replied while thinking. _"Might as well learn more about them before I leave. This nest could pose a threat sooner or later to our city."_

"Good! So do you want a quick briefing of our nest?"

"Actually, I have quite a few questions. Will it be rude of me to ask all of them?"

"Not at all! We need you at full potential so you really do need to know everything!"

"So let's start with the nest size, how large is this network?"

"Oh, very large! The mine entrance leads up to the mountain to the east! We keep the tunnels maintained, so there is little danger of collapsing!"

" _My god, these ants have expanded much further than I thought. This tunnel network could qualify as a city!"_

"Though we do have small tunnels leading to the coastlines to collect coconuts and the like!"

"If the tunnel network is so large, then you must have a large work force!"

"Of course!" Nina said while crouching down to a pet a wolf-sized ant. "We have about three thousand of these little guys working to maintain the tunnels!"

" _That's not so bad."_

"And the rest of the worker population, all five thousand of them, are working to gather food and raise the queen's young. Winter is coming and casualties are usually high."

Antoine paled at that, eight thousand wolf-sized ants, it only took a whim from this girl and these ants could devastate the land.

"We also have a three thousand strong army of soldier ants!" Nina said while gesturing to the ants the size of bears, who also had bigger jaws and were a darker color. "They're the ones who protect the workers, but don't let that name fool you, all of the ants are capable of fighting."

That did NOT make Antoine feel better. These ants looked like they could snap him in half with their jaws.

"And we also have a population of five hundred super majors."

"What is a super major?" Antoine asked, before feeling the earth shake, seeing a giant ant, about the size of an elephant, pass by through another tunnel.

"That's a super major."

"How are there so many?"

"The queens are the mothers of all these ants. They lay a few hundred eggs each day!"

Antoine's jaw dropped. A population was being maintained by a mere handful of queens!? Not even Europe could boast of such numbers. The prospect of becoming enemies with this nest was becoming even more frightening."

"But if there are queens, why are you leading the ants?"

"Silly! Queens don't ACTUALLY lead the ants! That's why these ants need us! They need human intellect to lead them in battle! A tactical mind is high valued among these ants to the point of kidnapping humans to raise them as generals."

"So that means…"

"Yup! General Antonina at your service!"

"I think I'll go rest for a bit." Antoine hurriedly excused while leaving the tunnels.

Antoine went back into his private room, and dropped onto his silk bed. He had to get out, fast. He couldn't stand idly while his comrades were fighting to save the kingdom. He was going to make his escape tonight. He looks at his armor on the side and moves to get it, but he sees the door opening, seeing Nina in her silk undergarments.

"M-Madam Nina, what are you—"

"To tell the truth… It's been rather lonely without any human contact and you couldn't imagine how happy I was when I found you…"

Antoine could see where this was going as he backed up in fear.

"You see, there is another thing about generals that you must know…" Nina said while stripping her undergarments. "Is that we must ensure the passage of our genes."

Antoine was cornered as Nina crawled closer to him, too terrified to even act.

"And together, we will raise the next generation of generals…"

" _NOOOOO!"_

* * *

 **Tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Update**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Total War and Kuroinu Kedaiki ni Somaru**

 **Disclaimer the Second: This is not an accurate depiction of any real world events, neither is it an allegory to anything.**

* * *

Duke Thomas woke up to dawn's light, sighing in relief as he had a good night's sleep. But he feels a tingling sensation down his lower body. He looks down in horror to see Celestine sucking on his member. He recoils in shock, but accidentally ejaculates on Celestine's face.

"Aw… I wanted to swallow it all too…"

"What are you doing!?" Duke Thomas while backing up. "Why were you doing that!?"

"Isn't it obvious~ I want your baby Sir Thomas. The offspring of the goddess-incarnate and the great conqueror of Oestia. He would be the greatest one we ever had!"

"But I have a wife! I am a married man! Where is Alexandra"

"Oh." Celestine said disappointedly, before turning to the servants. "Bring the consort in."

The servants brought a chained woman and set her before him. It was Lady Alexandra She seemed mind broken, though her face carried a expression full of ecstasy. Duke Thomas could only stare in horror at the animal his wife had become.

"Please don't hesitate to be rough on my dirty pussy master…" Alexandra said with her tongue out. "Fuck me like all your other dirty bitches…"

Duke Thomas saw all the other women chained before him, all carrying a face of ecstasy and sexual glee. Duke Thomas had done this? Duke Thomas looked at his reflection as he no longer saw the man he knew. He was a monster.

* * *

Duke Thomas woke up in a start, seeing that he was simply having a nap under an apple tree next to the construction area. He breathes a huge sigh of relief, but felt so dirty having a dream like that. He then stood up and saw his personal guard approach him.

"Milord."

"Martin, what brings you here?"

"I merely wish to ask what to do with the girl named Maia. She has fully recovered and wishes to walk outside the castle."

"Why is that my problem?" Duke Thomas asked bluntly.

"Because, the shield-princesses wish not to leave her alone, but they are too busy to tend to her."

"Then tend to her yourself, I'd rather have her off my mind for now." Duke Thomas said while rubbing his temples. "I also recall that Pope Gregory wanted something from me, so I have to meet him immediately."

"I will not fail you milord."

"Of course, just go easy on the lass." Duke Thomas responded before turning.

Duke Thomas finally relaxed when Martin had left. Though Martin was his loyal guard, he was still scary to stand with. Standing at nearly seven feet tall and weighing two hundred kilos, he was an absolute beast in combat. Though Duke Thomas could very well hold his own in a duel, Sir Martin could easily crush him. Duke Thomas had seen the man crack the necks of infidels with his bare hands and he made a personal note to never cross him, though Martin had shown only complete and near blind loyalty.

Meanwhile, Celestine also woke up, feeling disturbed by what she had dreamt. She approached Lady Alexandra, who was staying in her room. They have a conversation, before both shared a nod and exited the room. It was unknown what these two had planned.

* * *

Maia rested on her bed a bit. Talking with her fellow shield-princesses was a good way to get her back to fighting spirit, though she was dismayed to find out that she had to wear armor, since she always preferred a lighter approach in dueling. She sat in boredom while staring emptily at the wall. She saw a giant man walk into the room as she eyed him warily. He wore heavy armor, which made him look giant by her standards, surpassing Volt in height. Maia saw no life behind the knight's visor. This caused her to a bit fearful to what the giant man would do. The giant armored man went to her bed and said.

"Stand up."

Maia stood up in fear of angering the man. She was wearing a cloth that wrapped around her chest and her body was still bare. Maia covered herself in the blanket as she began to shiver in fear. The giant man then throws some clothes.

"Get dressed, I'll be accompanying you today."

"You? I…"

"You were hoping that the shield princesses would be the ones to accompany you?"

"Uh no! I didn't mean it like that, I—"

"Don't sweat it." Martin curtly replied. "I am merely bound by duty to guard you."

Martin then turns around and says.

"You may dress up, I will look at the door for anyone who might come inside." Martin replied firmly.

Maia hesitantly takes off the blanket and puts on her clothes, and Martin keeps his word, he did not dare even flinch, as if he were a statue. Maia finishes putting on her tunic and says.

"I'm finished." Maia said.

Martin turned back and looked down on Maia, who wore simple peasants clothing, with a pink tunic and a strange brown leather jacket and a very pair of trousers. It seemed that these clothes were very different from the ones Martin had intended to give to Maia. Maia could hear a simple grunt from the man as he then said.

"Those incompetent servants… It appears that your clothing is too small." Martin said while his helmet glanced at the exposed cleavage and legs.

"No, it's okay! These are the right size!"

"You wear that?" Martin asked in disbelief. "You'll catch unnecessary attention with these clothes. Your tunic exposes your cleavage, your trousers expose your legs. You'll get a quite a few stares in public."

"Well I'm sorry but this is what I choose and wish to wear." Maia replied firmly.

"So be it. Be warned that I cannot watch you everywhere." Martin informed.

"That's okay, I'm a shield-princess after all!"

Maia only received a simple 'hmph' from the giant as he then said.

"Come on, I will be taking you out of the castle." Martin said while exiting the room.

Maia followed Martin to the castle exterior, where there were guards by the gate. The fully armored knights raised their visor at Martin, who returned the exchange by raising his visor.

"Wait Martin, before you go." One of the guards said while unrolling the scroll.

Martin and Maia turned to see Martin being handed the unrolled scroll, showing a man on the cover, scarred and ugly. It was a wanted poster, with the reward being a hundred florins for the man dead, and three hundred if alive.

"Locals say he's a notorious serial rapist in the area, one of the goons of Volt I believe. If you happen to see him, tell us, or do whatever you want, and then tell us."

"I'll be sure to accomplish this task should I have the opportunity to do so." Martin said before turning with Maia. "Now if you'll excuse us, we will be visiting town now."

"Of course, be safe sire." The guard bowed before returning to his post.

Martin and Maia then began to walk to town, with Maia feeling awkward from the heavy silence that loomed over the two. She glanced at the giant armored man, who had little expression behind that terrifying helmet of his. She took a look at his weapon, which was called a poleaxe, it only surpassed the man in height slightly, though to be fair, it was a very tall poleaxe. But Maia and Martin soon arrive in town and Maia began to admire all the wares. She had plenty of responsibilities as a mercenary and a shield-princess. But she finally had the day to herself, shame that her other friends could not join her.

She sees a store, with the display being beautiful dresses. Her eyes shone at how colorful they were as she went inside. She picks through the dresses and tries them on. She frowned while staring at the mirror as she had no one to try her dresses with, as her personal bodyguard was waiting for her outside. She walks out to see that Martin wasn't there anymore. She walks to a nearby bystander and asked.

"Have you seen a large man in armor?"

"Yes, the moment you came in, he walked into the blacksmith." The man pointed to another store.

Maia then walked into the building, but she felt herself being pulled out by someone. She saw the man who was pulling her as her eyes widened in fear. It was the same man who was on the poster handed to Martin. He pulls her to the back of the building and licked his lips. Still recovering from her trauma, Maia couldn't resist his grasp as he groped her inappropriately. Maia tried to scream, but the man gags her with a cloth. Her screams were muffled as the man then began to undress her.

"I didn't think the boss was right when he said that you'd be here!" The man said while excitedly removing Maia's clothes.

Maia closed her eyes and braced for incoming rape, but it did not arrive. She hears a huge thud as she saw her would-be rapist on the ground. She sees Martin, with his poleaxe ready. The rapist was angry at being caught red-handed and lunged at Martin with a dagger. Martin didn't flinch as the knife broke as soon as it made contact with his armor. Martin raised a foot and kicked the man really hard, and sent him flying to the streets, where everyone stopped to glance at him.

Beastpeople, men, women, children, and stray elves stopped to glance at the injured man, who radiated fear as soon as Martin approached him again, with his poleaxe ready to strike. The man gets on his knees and begs while shaking.

"D-Don't hurt me! I'll give you whatever you want! I surrender!"

There was a brief pause before Martin put down his poleaxe, he sticks on the ground and said.

"So be it. Stand up." Martin commanded coldly.

The man shakily stood up before extending hands and said.

"Take me to your dungeon!" The man said willingly.

The man heard a scoff from the knight, as he realized that the knight had no cuffs on him. The knight instead grabbed him by the neck and raised him, choking him, much to the horror of the bystanders.

"Do you know how many families have wept because of what you did? How many fathers had to break down in sight of their daughters? How many mothers fainted at the damage done to their flesh and blood? How many brothers whose blood had boiled seeing their sisters raped? You've caused harm not only to women but all who hold them dear. If you felt the pain that you've inflicted on these families for one moment, then you would never considered doing it in the first place."

The man couldn't respond as he was being choked, trying to break free from the knight's grasp.

"This is not cruelty, it is merely retribution." Martin said before tightening his grasp, and snapping the neck of the man, throwing him to the ground.

The whole crowd of people gasped at the brutality. The children cried, while the women covered their eyes, while the men stood back, afraid to instigate any hostility against the large man. Martin looked around, before huffing and returning to the blacksmith. The townspeople slowly dispersed and went about their business, while some cleaners came and dragged the dead man's body away. Maia followed the man back inside, where he was continuing about his business. He noticed her as they stared at each other. Maia then asked.

"Why did you kill him?" Maia asked.

"He was going to rape you, end of story." Martin replied curtly.

"But he surrendered! He was willing to cooperate, we could have—" Maia said before being cut off.

"I completely understand your reaction Madam Maia, but know what I did back there was out of personal vendetta rather than logical reasoning."

"But why would you compromise logic of your screwed sense of—"

"Do you know what it feels like to be an unwanted child?" Martin asked abruptly.

Maia didn't answer, as she realized that she might have brought up a sensitive topic for the man.

"My mother was a Scottish woman, woman with beautiful ginger hair and pale skin. She ran away from home and took a cog to Denmark at age fourteen. From there, she stopped by an inn and tried to pay for accommodation."

Maia couldn't see where this was going as she leaned forward to listen more.

"Of course, she was short by just a few florins. The innkeeper says that they can make a deal, but they have to do it in a more "private" area. And the rest defines itself, my mother gets pregnant and I come into this world."

"So you were… a bastard?"

"That's a light way of putting it. The innkeeper had abruptly raped my mother and she felt very violated by the experience, and without any way to vent her frustrations, there was only me for her to take her anger out against."

"So she abused you?"

"Abuse is a strong word. She simply disapproved of my existence. Every time she looked at me, I only saw disapproval, spite, hatred. Because…" Martin said while taking off his helmet. "I look just like the man who violated her that night."

Maia looked at his face and saw a very rounded face. The man had a heavy face, his forehead protruded a little, his nose a bit round and his jaw very smooth instead of the ideal chiseled face of most women. She could guess that whoever was Martin's father, he was a very heavy person.

"Imagine just looking at your mother's face as she sees you with nothing but contempt and disgust. There is no greater pain than your only family just staring at you like your some mistake that she didn't intend to happen. That's why I choked the man who tried to rape you. Because I wouldn't hesitate to do the same to my father."

"But wasn't it good that you were born?"

"No, sometimes I would wish that I was never born, because of how much I suffered as a child. Nonetheless, imagine people staring at your son or daughter like filthy animals, thinking lower of them because they were illegitimate. An unwanted child should not be born at all."

"That's… some heavy stuff for someone like you."

"I know." Martin sighed before bringing out an armor piece. "Besides, you probably want to know why I went to the blacksmith."

"Why did you? I was confused by your sudden absence."

"To pick up this." Martin said while showing Maia a chestpiece. "This is an armor plate created for women. I wanted some way to warmly welcome you back into battle. I am aware of the events that transpired that lead up to your kidnapping. So I hope this makes a difference."

Maia looked at the chestpiece and saw other weapons stored inside. There were two smallswords and a dagger inside, together with a special looking type of belt.

"The dagger is meant as a surprise weapon for anyone who ambushes you, and a last line of defense in case you are pinned down by a would-be rapist. The belt there is a chastity belt that will protect your virginity as well. Knowing what you had gone through, I wanted to make extra measures for that not happen again. So, what do you think?"

Maia could only think of how thoughtful the gifts were. Martin had the hindsight to get her gear that would really help her heal and help her allies in battle. She looks at the items and smiles at Martin.

"It's beautiful…"

* * *

Arend woke up from feeling a thud on the boat. He sits up and puts on his helmet, to see that he and Chinatsu had finally reached land. He stepped down and the first thing he saw from the beach was a giant structure in front of him, supplemented by smaller houses and buildings. He stared in awe as he entered. They had finally reached the area where the local goddess resided. He saw an ornate archway, constructed with red wood, with two pillars and two crosspieces. There were indecipherable symbols carved onto the archway. The pathway was decorated with pink trees and blooming flowers and there were so many statues carved from what clearly wasn't marble or any normal stone. He then asked Chinatsu.

"This is the palace of the local goddess?"

"No, this is a mere village outside a monastery, where the local peasantry offer their sacrifices to the local goddess for good luck." Chinatsu said while pointing to the many peasants carrying food and items in and out of the temple.

Arend saw a couple of children run by as he sees a child then point to him.

" _Mite! Sore wa kinzoku hitodesu!"_

Children began to flock to Arend as he struggled to shoo them away. Out of habit from speaking to children in his hometown, he began to speak German.

" _Kinder bitte! Ich könnte dich verletzen, wenn du zu nahe kommst!"_

The children then reacted to Arend's change of language, their eyes were wide, they all stood back while screaming.

" _Kare wa tōtondesu! Kare wa tōtondesu!"_ The children screamed in fear before running away,

Arend was confused by the children's fear of him, as he turned to see Chinatsu, her eyes wide with surprise at him.

"What did I do?" Arend asked in confusion.

"You can speak Teutonic?" Chinatsu asked in shock. "You're a Teuton?"

"Teutonic? You mean _Deutsche_?" Arend asked. "And how did you know that I was a member of the Teutonic Order?"

"Order? Don't you mean tribes?" Chinatsu asked, equally confused.

"Okay, okay. Let's slow down." Arend said calmly while slowly putting down his hands to ease the situation. "Before you ask questions, let me ask. Who are the Teutons to you and your people?"

"A collection of barbarian tribes who regularly raid our villages. This village near the temple has a particularly bad history with them as they have always been bled dry by regular raids."

"Well, I can safely say that I am not a barbarian raider." Arend said.

"That's good, because that would put you in great tension with the locals. But what about this Teutonic Order you mentioned?"

"Well… It's really complicated to explaon. We actually also have Teutons back home…"

"Really now? How often do you have to fight them?"

"Well, we didn't. The Teutons existed long before my nation came to being, so I never fought them."

"That's very fortunate of your people! To not have to deal with those barbarians." Chinatsu remarked.

"In reality, the barbarians are my ancestors. My people are descended from the barbarian tribes."

"What?" Chinatsu asked, not fully receiving what Arend was saying.

"I am a full-blooded Teuton. My ancestors are those barbarians you speak of. Under a new religion, the Teutons banded together and formed a Holy Order by the same name."

"WHAT!? That can't be! The Teutons are savage and bloodthirsty, you're so… regal and formal! How could barbarians become so civilized!?"

"Hey, I'm not a barbarian, how should I know?" Arend shrugged. "Come on, we have little time to waste."

Arend walked ahead, with Chinatsu trying to catch up to him. They walked into the temple, where there were multiple bald men in robes bowing to Chinatsu as they entered. The monk began to speak the same language the children spoke.

" _Yōkoso, Uemura-sama, megami o mi ni kimashita ka?"_ the bald man on the front asked. (Welcome, Lady Uemura, have you come to meet the goddess?)

" _Hai, watashi wa azuma e no tsūka o hitsuyō to suru dansei o tsuretekimasu."_ Chinatsu replied formally. (Yes, and I bring a man who requires passage to the East.)

Arend stood idly and listened to the language. It was regal, clean, graceful, pleasing to the ears. It was quite a beautiful sounding dialect and it was a shame that Arend couldn't understand it all. But that did make him wonder how Chinatsu could speak both English and German.

" _Kare wa tatakai de anata o nagutta no wa kanari no senshidenakereba narimasen!"_ The priest commented while sizing up Arend. (He must be quite the warrior to have beaten you in battle!)

" _Megami wa mottomo tashika ni odorokudeshou!"_ Chinatsu commented while gesturing Arend to follow her as they moved past the monks. (The goddess will most certainly be surprised!)

While they walked through the gigantic hallway, Arend asked Chinatsu.

"How are you able to speak English and that language you were previously speaking?"

"Nihongo is my native tongue, and I learned the Western language. Much like how you can speak Eostian and Teutonic."

Arend assumed that Eostian was this world's version of English.

"Fair enough, so what is this goddess like?"

"Sleek, cunning, graceful. She is the connection between the humans and the spirit world, acting as a medium for us. She will test your mettle to see if you are worthy to see the lands of Shenkitaiyo."

Arend then entered a smaller room, and there laid a young girl in a pure white robe. She seemed deep in meditation as her whole body was floating and she was covered in a light aura. Chinatsu and Arend quietly approached her, when Chinatsu went on her knees and said.

" _Yūdaina megami, watashi wa anata ni Shenkitaiyo no tochi e no tsūro o motomeru otoko o tsurete kimashita."_

(Oh majestic goddess, I have brought you a man who requests passage to the land of Shenkitaiyo.)

"Speak in Eostian, we do not want to leave out our guest to the conversation." The girl replied while opening her eyes

The young girl stirred and opened her eyes, revealing her features. She was short, almost the height of a young squire. She had adolescent features, as her chest only had a small bump, and her face carried the pale, purity of that of a growing maiden. She had distinctly orange hair, long and flowing, but smooth and not messy. She had distinct ears sticking out of her, as Arend realized those were real, as he saw them twitch and move involuntarily. Arend could see that this god was some sort of anthropomorphic fox, or something like that. Though he wasn't expecting a childlike goddess, he maintains his composure. She walked in front of Arend and looked up and down.

"Tell me, why do you seek the lands of Shenkitaiyo?"

"To find the Emperor and ask for his aid against the growing threat of the Black Dogs."

Arend saw that the goddess frowned at the mention of that.

"You mean that Alliance between the Corrupted Men and the Legion? Yes, that is a very serious problem indeed. But to know your worthiness, I must know you first, so who are you?"

"My name is Arend Von Holland, a noble born in the Holy Roman Empire. I am a Brother Knight of the Teutonic Order."

"What is this Teutonic Order?"

"It is an Order my people built for preserving our religion, Christianity. All members who join become priests and therefore are not allowed to have partners."

"Interesting, so you are a warrior priest then?" The goddess asked. "Similar to the warrior monks we have?"

"Yes, I am a priest, I dedicate my sword and spilled blood to the God in heaven."

"Your skill is distinguished as you have beaten the Wild Warrior, who was chosen by the Emperor himself, but…" The goddess said while closing her eyes. "The heavens have yet to send me their answer, so I must ask that you please wait for my response."

"Thank you milady." Arend bowed before turning to the exit.

Arend walked back to the exterior of the temple, and to the town plaza and sat down. He had made it very far and his progress towards finding the Far East was getting good. Once he reaches his Emperor, he will have to be quick in asking for aid. But it never occurred to him of what he would do if the Emperor refuses his request. But then, he sees a group of men in cages, and takes a closer look. They were Caucasian, and from their facial features, they looked very Germanic. Arend wagered that these were the Teutonic barbarians that Chinatsu was talking about. He chuckled at the thought that these pagans were at one point his ancestors back in Europe. He walked to the cage and crouched down to the imprisoned men and said.

" _Bist du wach?"_ Arend asked in German. (Are you awake?)

The men frantically woke up and looked at Arend, who was observing them from the cage.

" _S-Sie können Germane sprechen?"_ One of the men asked. (You can speak Teuton?)

" _Was ist geschehen?"_ (What happened?)

" _Wir wurden von Samurai-Patrouillen gefangen! Du musst uns befreien, oder sie werden uns ausführen!"_ The man frantically replied.

(We were caught by samurai patrols! You have to free us, or they will execute us!)

 _"Wer ist bei dir?"_ (Who is with you?)

Right on cue, there were two girls and a woman emerging from the hay, as Arend realized that the man and his family were in danger. But he knew breaking them out would anger the locals, so he settled for a compromise.

" _Ich werde dich unter einer Bedingung befreien."_ Arend sternly said. (I will free you under one condition.)

" _Etwas! Rette einfach meine Familie!"_ The man pleaded. (Anything! Just save my family!)

" _Du wirst zum Christentum umkehren."_ Arend replied. (You will convert to Christianity.)

Though the man was confused by what Arend had said, but began to cry out as he looked behind Arend, who drew his longsword and stood up. He saw warriors wearing helmets with strange horns implanted on the forehead. The helmet had raised ridges or ribs showing where the helmet plates come together; the rivets were showing, which was a strange design. The soldiers were wearing a strangely designed lamellar armor, reminiscent of the Saracen armor. The leader was obviously female, since Arend observed her to be smaller than her companions.

" _Watashitachi wa yaban'na hanashi o anata ni kiita! Sā, anata no buki o yoi yaban hito ni shite kudasai!"_ The leader growled. (We overheard you talking barbarian! Now be a good savage and surrender your weapons.)

Arend couldn't understand what they were saying, but they were obviously hostile. Arend maintained his stance, ready to brawl. The leader had finally lost her patience as she sent her subordinates to attack.

" _Kare o taiho suru!"_ The leader commanded while pointing at Arend. (Apprehend him!)

The soldiers were wearing conical hats and mail armor with small plates sewed onto them, with a large symbol in the middle. Arend then backed up, not wanting to face so many on his own. He dodges a thrust from one man, before slashing down and breaking the spear shaft. He then barely dodges another thrust to the neck and then kicks the man. Another man tries to poke him from behind, but the spear slides of Arend's armor. Arend then pulled on the spear and kneed the man in the stomach. In a few moves, Arend had beaten the soldiers. The captain growled as she drew her curved sword.

" _Soreha tada tōtondesu no yaban hitodesu! Anata wa dōshite son'nani kantan ni ushinau koto ga dekimasu ka?"_ The captain cursed while stomping towards Arend.

But the booming sound of the gong cut the battle short, as the soldiers hesitantly left the scene. Leaving Arend confused. Arend returns freeing the Teutons as he used a mordhau stroke to break open the lock. He then tells the man.

" _Geh frei die anderen, ich komme zurück."_ Arend instructed while pointing to the cages. (Go free the others. I'll be back.)

" _Warte, wie heißt du?"_ The man asked. (Wait, what's your name?)

"Arend." Arend replied.

"Sigmund." The man replied.

Arend goes outside to the gate to see multiple soldiers gathering. He saw more soldiers in conical hats rushing with their spears. He looked over the horizon and paled. It was a horde of monsters, arriving by ship. And he saw them, their hungry faces craving rape, pillage, and murder. Looking at the Teutons, the disparity of barbarism was already great. He saw Chinatsu run up to him.

"Arend! What's happening!?"

"The Black Dogs are invading the village! Your soldiers are outnumbered!"

Chinatsu then made an audible growl to whoever was behind Arend. He turned to see all the freed Teutons, with all the men, women and children free. Chinatsu drew her naginata while Sigmund, the leader of the group, drew his axe and shield. Arend gets in between them and turns his head to Chinatsu.

"I freed them. They're non-hostile."

"Why!?" Chinatsu growled.

"Because these people need their redemption. And this is their chance."

Sigmund then lowered his weapons and bowed.

"I volunteer to help you fend off the invasion." Sigmund said in English. "And these men promise to do the same for their families."

Chinatsu hesitantly put down her naginata, her emotionless face chilling the onlookers, before putting on her mask and making a heel-turn.

"Just don't get in the way." Chinatsu said while looking at the boats come closer to shore.

Sigmund then walked up next to Arend, his face showing horror at what he saw.

" _Abscheuliche!"_ Sigmund screamed.

" _Abscheuliche?"_ Chinatsu questioned while turning back to Sigmund.

"That's the Teutonic word for 'abominations', that is the name we give those monsters. They have terrorized the Teutonic tribes for quite some time, forcing us to relocate eastwards. What do you r people call them?"

"This is our first time seeing them, but traveling merchants have called them _ekirei_ , meaning 'pestilence'."

"Still a fitting name nonetheless." Arend chimed in. "I'll lead the Teutons to battle, you help your people hold the line against the attackers."

"Got it." Chinatsu said while running off.

Arend then turned to Sigmund.

"It might be best if we spoke this language. It seems to be the best middle language for now."

"Understood." Sigmund said with a nod.

"Go tell your men to gather here, there is something that we must do before battle."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Chinatsu stood next to the soldiers as she began to pace back and forth in front of the men. They were already in a defensive position, with the spearmen at the front, and the archers at the back. She was the chose warrior of the Emperor, to guard this temple and the goddess with her life. She had to inspire the men to fight to the bitter end. She then shouted.

" _Kyō anata ga koko ni atsumatta riyū wa minasan gozonjidesuka? Kōgeki suru node wa naku, surutameni!"_

(You all know why you have gathered here today! Not to attack, but to protect!)

The men cheered at that as they raised their arms up in joy, chanting in high morale. Their shouts began to drown out the chant of the hideous monsters.

" _Korera no yaban hito, korera no... Kemono! Karera wa watashitachi ni yoi onkei o ataeru tame ni kandaina megami o odokasu, soshite karera wa watashitachi no seikatsu yōshiki o odokasu!"_

(These savages, these... beasts! They threaten the goddess generous to provide us good bounty, and they threaten our way of life!)

The men growled and jeered at the fact, they were very thankful for the bountiful harvest from the goddess and were completely and utterly devoted to her.

" _Ima anata no ashi o ue, anata no jimen ni tatsu! Watashitachiha, nigai owari ni mukatte, megami to ten'nō no tame ni tatakaimasu!"_

(Now plant your feet and stand your ground! For we will fight to the bitter end, for the goddess and for the Emperor!)

The men cheered one last time, as the monsters began to charge in. They held up their spears as the Black Dogs came in to charge.

* * *

Arend had to make this quick, since he needed the Teutons to make good on their promise and still help in battle. He gathered them all together in one group while reciting.

" _Dominus introducere paganos dicimus vobis ut non leve gloriae discuteret proelio gradiar sed superbe."_

The Teutons of course, were very confused by Arend speaking a different language. They stood idly as Arend then raised a torch.

" _Accipe lampadem ardentem, et irreprehensibilis custodi Baptismum tuum: serva Dei mandata ut cum Dominus venerit ad nuptias, possis occurrere ei una cum omnibus Sanctis in aula caelesti, habeasque vitam aeternam, et vivas in saecula saeculorum."_

(Receive this burning light, and keep your Baptism so as to be without blame: keep the commandments of God, that when the Lord shall come to the nuptials, you may meet Him together with all the Saints in the heavenly court, and may you have eternal life and live for ever and ever.)

A ring of fire began to encircle the Teutons, frightening them and causing them to huddle together. Lightning struck from the heavens, covering the area in sparks. The Teutons shivered and shook in fear, but soon, they began to uncurl from their frightened positions, feeling a sense of bravery never felt before. They stood up and knelt before Arend.

" _Vade in pace et Dominus sit tecum. Amen."_

(Go in peace and the Lord be with you. Amen.)

The Teutons felt revitalized, as if a great power came and restored their energy. Sigmund approached him and asked in English.

"What was that?"

"That was the Lord God. He has granted you his favor." Arend said before turning to the direction of the battlefield. "And now, we march into battle."

"Muster your courage men!" Sigmund cheered. "We attack!"

* * *

A platoon of yari ashigaru were keeping the Black Dogs at bay. They were keeping their distance and poking any monster who got close. While they weren't trained warriors, they had an effective strategy. But they need to maintain their position, so Chinatsu raised her naginata and shouted.

" _Yari hei! Teki o oshimodosu!"_ (Spear wall! Push the enemy back!)

"Yari hei! Kiga mino tore!" (Spear wall! We'll do as you command!)

The yari ashigaru held strong keeping back the forces. It was Chinatsu's and the town guard's job to reinforce that line while the archers rained arrows upon them. But it was looking bleak as she saw more and more of her men fall. But then, they heard a cry in a familiar language of Teutonic.

" _Für den Herrn Gott!"_ (For the Lord God!)

A mass of Teutonic barbarians crashed in with their shields, flanking the army. The enemy was stunned by this, prompting Chinatsu to respond.

" _Zenshin!"_ Chinatsu commanded as the newly invigorated ashigaru then followed her orders and charged.

Chinatsu couldn't help but wonder where Arend was, as she didn't see him with the Teutons. She stared at the ships and hoped that Arend was okay.

* * *

Inside the ship were a few monsters preparing giant mechanisms, as the commander barked.

"Come on! Get moving! That sexy goddess ain't gonna capture herse—urrk!" The commander shouted before being stabbed in the chest.

The monsters drew their weapons and tried to attack Arend, but he quickly kicks one down and stabs it, before slicing another one and kicking one down and stomping his head. He then goes to the contraption and thinks to himself.

" _So this is their catapult…"_ Arend said while looking at the controls. _"Controls seem simple enough."_

Arend then pushed the catapult to the direction of the battle. He was thinking about how to fire it. Too close to the ship, and the Black Dogs will become suspicious. Too far, and the townspeople and soldiers will get hurt. He would have to get the correct shot in to make it count. They didn't call him _"Meister der Belagerungswaffen"_ for nothing. The math was running through his head as numbers began to take over his thought. He sees a paper and pen on the table and began to write down unfamiliar equations.

" _If I do it at this angle, with a standard 90 kg weight according to the label here, with an appropriate amount of force... The trajectory will cause it to land just behind the charging enemy lines."_

Arend then made adjustments as he began to change the angle of the catapult. He cranked the lever to a certain extent, signifying that he had already identified the proper force needed to make his desired shot. Arend then cut the rope launching the catapult and the projecile fell and hit enemy lines, much to Arend's satisfaction. The shot itself began to cause panic among the Black Dog ranks.

"Why did our catapult hit us!?"

"We've been betrayed!"

"Run for your lives!"

The monsters quickly dispersed as the soldiers picked them off one by one. Chinatsu cheered along with her men and the Teutons, who put aside their squabbles to fight against a common enemy. But Chinatsu stared at the ship, where Arend stood, celebrating the victory.

Back in the temple, the Fox goddess opened her eyes and said.

"He is worthy."

* * *

 **Omake: Proper Stance**

A sergeant stood in front of a line levies and shouted.

"Now today, we will be practicing fighting stance!"

The sergeant then got into stance with his sword and shield.

"Remember to have your shield slightly angled, with your weapon on the shoulder!"

Everyone copied the sergeant as he then made the next move. An ogre was released and attacked the sergeant who dodged the swing from his club.

"Now when fighting a large monster, it is important that you do not take the block head-on, even with a shield. Instead, use your shield to redirect the strike."

The sergeant then used his shield to swat away a strike from the ogre, instead of using a full block. He then stabs the ogre's stomach, causing him to bleed out and die. The sergeant then turns back to his students.

"See? Now it is really important that you parry or redirect a strike or else—"

"WHOAAH!"

A man was flying across the air, screaming as he hit the ground with a huge thud. It was Mark, who seemed to be already training against these things and failed to properly defend himself.

"You'll end up like that."

The onlookers giggled at Marcus' dizzy face.

* * *

 **Omake: Story Time!**

"Ooh! Tell us more Lady Alexandra!" Prim said with eyes shining. "What happened to Odysseus."

"Well, that happens in the next book, the Odyssey!" Alexandra replied.

"Get me out of this thing!" Duke Thomas complained, as he was chained to the wall.

On the floor, were Prim, Alicia, and Claudia, all listening to Alexandra speak.

"Your world has quite some tales, I must say!" Claudia commented.

"Yes! Do tell us more!" Alicia begged.

"Of course, of course!" Alexandra said with a smile.

"Untie me! I wish no longer to hear this!"

Alexandra sighed, while Duke Thomas was a master tactician, he seemed to be very allergic to literature, which was a shame since Alexandra loved readong.

"No dear! Not until you truly appreciate the Greek epics!"

"I'd sooner die than listen to another blasted one!"

"Okay then, let's move on to the Odyssey!"

"NOOO!"

Alexandra frowned while reading the story, her true motive was not to annoy but to give therapy. Duke Thomas has been having recurring nightmates, and Alexandra hoped that this session would help Thomas heal.

* * *

 **Omake: Playing Matchmaker!**

Micha, Junko and Denise were sitting idly in a pub, with Micha saying.

"You know, I am quite the connoisseur in matchmaking!"

"Really?" Denise said with her eyes glowing.

Micha observed an opportunity to act and said to Denise and Junko.

"Watch and learn." Micha smirked.

Micha walked by a young waitress, who was passing by a young man sitting alone. Micha does a little hip bump to the waitress, causing her to fall over to the man, who catches her in his arms. The situation escalates and soon, the waiter and the man begin talking. Junko and Denise gave a round of applause to Micha.

"Wow sis!" Denise praised. "That was amazing!"

"Do you think you could do the same for us?"

"Well, see… The thing is…" Micha paused. "I may be good at matchmaking, but I can't seem to match myself with my own fiancee. He still thinks of me as a friend!"

Junko and Denise patted Micha on the back as she sighed deeply with comic tears about her romantic situation.

* * *

 **That's it! I'll be keeping you guys posted on the other guys! And gosh, this fic evolved from a MTW2 fic to a mish-mash of other Total War games. Shogun 2, Attila, Warhammer are some of my most favorite to play, below Medieval of course!**

 **Also I decided to come up with a theme for each character.**

 **Duke Thomas - The Duke of Destruction, a master tactician whose moves can send his enemies to hell. His presence on the battlefield is a table-turner and can turn any battle with his wit.**

 **Herr Arend - Meister der Belagerungswaffen, or Master of Siege Weaponry. He can calculate trajectory at an amazing rate compared to other men, so he's mostly in charge of hitting where the catapults and cannons are supposed to hit.**

 **Grandmaster Thibault - Maître de la cavalerie, or Master of cavalry, he is a master of the mobile and devastating cavalry. Give him infantry and he will do well, but give him cavalry and all shall be trampled over.**

 **Sir Antoine - Chef des points d'étranglement, or Chief of chokepoints. Any wide grassland may not favor the commander so well, but a tight corridor will ensure victory for their commander. His amazing use of chokepoints will be valued in a Last Stand.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Take note that in this story: orc=ogre**

* * *

 **Side Story - The Remorse of a Sinful Ogre**

Sentience is the capacity to feel, perceive, or experience subjectively. In that sense, we ogres and orcs are not sentient. We don't perceive or experience subjectively. We all see it the same way, as a step closer to sex. We have no conscience, in differentiating what is right and wrong. We always did it for our own sick pleasure, regardless of whether it was right or wrong. It was the truth why we were so despised. We held no regard for the lives of others when it was in our very nature to pursue our sick and twisted vices.

I was once like that. Once. I couldn't exactly remember how I grew a conscience. But I do remember when. I was on a raid, like usual. We were walking down the road, on our way to pillage a village. I was with a pack of ogres, accompanied by goblins and other beasts were also moving. Our faces were absolutely contorted in scary grins and stares of lust. We were absolutely excited to pillage and rape the women of the following village.

But of course, we were ambushed. The local militia had attempted to lay a surprise attack on us. I heard shouts of women and men as they rolled down rocks on us and shot arrows at us.

 _"Fire!"_ a woman commanded, sending a rain of fire on the monsters.

 _The monsters took cover from the arrows, seeking to preserve their lives. One ogre hides behind a tree, before looking up and seeing a trap. A rock falls on his face and he gets knocked out._

Of course, I could remember very little of the fight since I was one of the early casualties. But when I woke up, I felt different. I was confused, frightened, lonely. I sat up from my resting place, hoping to find my orcish brethren, but what I saw no one. But what I saw, was a bloodbath. The battlefield was littered with the bodies of ogres, goblins, beastmen. There were also bodies of men and elves littered across the battlefield. It seemed that my people have won, as there was no sign of the commanders anywhere. But I felt curious, a feeling I never felt before. I searched the battlefield for anything of interest. I went into the shrubbery and stumbled upon an elven commander, a female one. She was stripped naked, with semen covering her whole body. She seemed to be barely hanging on, as there were still faint pants emerging from her mouth, which also had dripping semen pouring out. I wagered that she was captured and raped, before they left her for dead.

I saw her, her body was very desirable, with the classic big hips and large breasts. But I didn't have a desire to violate her vulnerable body, I felt a sinking feeling of... pity, horror, remorse. The lustful desire I have acted on so many times was overshadowed by my conscience, screaming at me to help the poor lady. I wanted to the feeling to go away, so I acted on my pity and picked her up. I looked in the general direction of the carnage, to see smoke in the distance. I carried the woman all the way to the village. The place had already been in flames, but it seemed that the humans and elves barely won. I saw exhausted soldiers stare at me in fear as they saw me at the edge of town. They tried to take up defensive positions as I approached the town.

Barely within reach of the soldier's spears, an elven child pushed her way through the soldiers, teary-eyed and dirty, asking me.

 _"What do you want from us?" The child asked fearfully, on the verge of crying._

I didn't know what to answer, I just had their elven commander in my arms. I slowly put down the elf commander, causing the other soldiers to rush to her aid. I crouched down to the child and said.

 _"I want to return what belongs to you."_

Of course, they were all shocked. An orc? Talking? These people had not seen an ogre that could communicate and in all fairness, neither have I. In a single day, I became a being that was self-aware with a working conscience.

After that, I didn't have anywhere else to go, so I had gone back on my path to Olga's castle. On the way I met my commander, together with some more monsters, marching towards the village I had save. The commander himself was less than thrilled to know what I had done.

 _"ARE YOU FUCKING RETARDED OR SOMETHING YOU STUPID ORC!?" The commander barked at the ogre. "That elven commander looked so delicious and you just returned her to her people!?"_

I had nothing to say to that, as I felt disgusted by what this man was insinuating.

 _"You're useless to us!"_ _The commander growled while drawing his sword and swiping it at the ogre._

Of course, I stopped his arm. I was tired of hearing him speak. Did I always tolerate this man as my commander?

 _"GAAAH! What are you doing!? When Volt hears about this he'll–" The man blathered annoyingly._

 _"Shut up." I said._

Of course, speaking out against my superior had shocked both the commander and his subordinates, whose surprise had slowly turned into fear.

 _"Y-You can speak?"_

 _"Yes, and I can hear you loud and clear. And frankly..." The ogre said before grasping the man's head with his head. "I'm tired of hearing it."_

I closed my palm, crushing the man's head into a bloody pulp. The other mercenaries were frightened as they stood back. I looked to my orcish brethren and all the other monsters. I remembered every act we did together. Not with enjoyment but with disgust. The women we raped, the men we murdered. It was because of our primal drive to pursue our twisted desires. It angered me to know that this was in our nature, to cause the suffering of women. Well I say no more. NO MORE.

I went into a crazed frenzy, tackling other orcs and pinning them down. I grabbed the goblins and squeezed the life out of them. I stomped on the humans and other smaller monsters. I took out my axe and plunged it into one ogre before repeatedly hacking another. I was going absolutely insane as I killed every mercenary and monster in sight. As soon as the soil was stained red with my slaughter, I sat down and took a breather.

I have already defined my route. I didn't want to be another orc who raped women all his life. I had the freedom of choice now and goddamn it, I'm going to use it well. I looked in the sky to see another huge smoke come from another town. I realized that my purpose was now right the wrongs my kind have caused. I am obligated to help the humans, elves and Beastpeople. Because I want to undo the wrongs I have done in the past. And now, with my god-given sentience, I will see peace for all.

And that's how it started. Tales of me would arise. Tales of how a strange orc will come and save towns on the verge of pillaging. Tales of how an ogre would deliver women safely without violating them. Yes, that was me, all me. I often left a trail of fire in my rage, so people had taken to calling me Vulcan.

As an orc, I didn't have a name, so I liked the name they gave me. I began to use that name, because it was the first name I heard.

But I didn't want people to stop fearing orcs and ogres, quite the opposite. Their fear fueled their hatred, and hatred would see this beasts dead. I even had this conversation with one of the women I rescued.

 _"Not all orcs are bad!" The girl cheerily remarked while eating the cake baked for her._

 _"No, they're all bad." The ogre said while spinning the meat over the fire._

 _"But how about you? You're not so bad!"_

 _"No, you don't understand. It is in an orc's very nature to be lustful and murderous. I fear that one day, I will devolve back into the rape monster I was. But until that day comes, I won't stop until every orc and monster lays dead."_

 _"B-But don't you want people to stop hating you?"_

 _"People have every right to hate me and my kind. We get the reputation we deserve, and as soon as they all die, I'll be joining them."_

 _"You're not like them!" The girl protested. "You're better!"_

 _"The next generation shouldn't see what has terrorized their ancestors. I firmly believe that we should be forgotten, so that the suffering we have caused will be forgotten and people will move on."_

 _"No! You're the nicest orc ever, Vulcan! I won't let you die!" The young women said indignantly while hugging the orc._

I never really took her words to heart. As soon as I brought her back to her kingdom, she insisted on coming back with me, but god knows I won't let humans get so close to me. But everything went downhill from there. I got word that the Black Dogs had taken Fiore when a traitor bombed the gate and allowed troops to pour in. Disgusting. It seemed that some humans had no regard for their fellowmen. Then Ken fell, then Geofu, then Radu, then Ansur. While I was doing my best to save as many as I could, I am but one man–er, ogre. Soon the task was too daunting and all I could do was protect, but even that was still difficult.

Then I received word that all the armies would converge on Thore, and that's when I knew that defending the kingdoms was a lost cause. Dragundaala won't let me anywhere near it and no one is generous enough to lend me a boat ride to warn the Far East. It seemed that my goal of saving the kingdoms was shot down, but my goal of saving humanity and elvenkind was still fresh.

So my solution? Protect the last bastion of hope for humans and elves, a refugee camp not too far from Thore. Where the other surviving Beastpeople, humans and elves were staying. But it still needed work. I still needed it to be easier to defend. The pathway was still large enough for a whole army to walk through. Then it hit me.

I should build a wall.

 _The Ogre went to work as he carried boulders and rocks of different sizes. He began to stack the rocks together while adding wood and other materials to strengthen it._

It will be the greatest wall.

 _Some days pass, and the wall is already much taller, even taller than the orc is himself as he began to use improvised ladders and stairs to continue building._

And Volt and the Black Dogs...

 _The ogre began to hang skeletons and monster parts, he pasted in the men in between the rocks, using them as tar to hold the wall together. It was a gory sight, but enjoyable for those who despised the Black Dogs._

Will pay for it all.

 _The ogre painted the wall with the blood of the Black Dogs mercenaries, putting up giant letters that said._

 ** _KEEP OUT!_**

* * *

An ogre sat idly on his chair, in his makeshift hut outside the borders of his wall. It had been a few days since the invasion of Thore, and he awaited some news. A maid came in saying.

"Master Vulcan! The people want to leave!"

"Why? It's much safer here." Vulcan said while standing up.

"Another kingdom has taken Thore and declared war on the Black Dogs! It has announced its liberation of Eostia!"

"How good are they?"

"They rescued the sex slaves and gave them fair treatment!" The maid replied.

"Well..." Vulcan said smiling. "It looks like this land still has hope after all!"

"Where are you going master?"

"To Thore, I want to see the exact nature of these liberators and see if Eostia is in better hands." Vulcan said before exiting his hut.

* * *

 **Inspired by the #NotAllOrcs movement**

* * *

 **Side Story - A One Knight Stand**

Arend and Chinatsu entered the walls of another settlement, to see a crowded district of people. There were taller buildings and more people, but more or less looked the same as the last town.

"So this is another town of Shenkitaiyo?" Arend said while looking left and right, seeing the larger buildings.

"Yes, the capital is still quite far and we will have to spend the night here." Chinatsu said while surveying the buildings. "I have about 200 Mon with me right now."

"Mon?"

"The currency of Shenkitaiyo." Chinatsu replied.

"So how much can that get us?" Arend asked.

"Unfortunately, the inns here charge about 3000 Mon per room per night!" Chinatsu said with disappointment. "We will have to find another way.

"Well, actually... I found quite a few of those lying around when I was scavenging our enemies and..." Arend said while bringing out a pouch. "I counted 1300 Mon!"

"What!? Why didn't you tell me!" Chinatsu chided.

"I didn't know when you wanted to hear it so I kept silent about it!"

"Wait!" Arend said while bringing out a scroll. "Let me use this translator text to find something here!"

Chinatsu tilted her head in confusion while she watched Arend run off. She then saw him ask a bystander, before he ran to a certain building. Chinatsu saw that it was a love inn, an inn commonly used for one-night stands with prostitutes. She sees him go inside and runs after him. He likely didn't know what he was getting into. She angrily stomps over to Arend, who was talking with the receptionist

"Arend! What are you doing!? This isn't the time!"

"Good news! They accept lodging for 1500 Mon, cheaper than a normal inn!"

"But this is a love inn! Where men engage in sex with prostitutes!"

"Yes! That's the plan!" Arend replied.

 _"Is he a pervert?"_ Chinatsu thought with disgust. _"Wait, is he planning to seduce me?"_

"Here's the logic, love inns are cheaper than normal inns because the true expense lies in paying for the whore. So this love inn should make a good temporary shelter for us!"

"B-But..."

"Or do you want to camp with all the beetles again?" Arend asked with a deadpan.

"Fine!" Chinatsu fumed while turning to the clerk. _"_ _Watashitachi no ryōhō no tame no heya o shite kudasai!"_ (A room for the both of us please!)

 _"Mochiron!"_ The female clerk replied while handing the key to Chinatsu. (Of course!)

"I'll go use the privy." Arend said while going outside.

As soon as Arend was out of earshot, the receptionist whispered to Chinatsu.

 _"_ _Omocha ya kusuri ga hitsuyōnara watashi ni shirasete kudasai!"_ The clerk whispered mischievously. _"_ _Kawari ni, kare ga dono yō ni nete iru no ka oshietekudasai!"_

(If you need any toys and drugs let me know! In exchange, tell me how he is in bed!)

This caused Chinatsu to blush deeply and shake her head in denial. She walked away with a huff, waiting for Arend. Arend returns shortly and asked.

"So where's our room?"

"Here." Chinatsu coldly replied, using the key to unlock the door, opening it to a small room.

The small room only had a small table for drinking, together with a tea set. There was a very provocative painting on the wall, which made both of them feel uncomfortable. They then saw that there was only one bad that could barely fit two people. There was also a dressing room for those who wanted to have their privacy. This situation was becoming even more awkward for the both of them. Arend removes the painting and begins to make adjustments to the room, just in time for evening. Arend and Chinatsu get ready to sleep. Chinatsu goes into the dressing room for awhile, before walking out in a yukata. Arend was still in his armor, so Chinatsu couldn't see his reaction.

 _"Is he staring? Is this too casual for him?"_ Chinatsu thought before shaking her head. _"Wait! This isn't a one night stand, why am I so nervous?"_

"Zzzzz... Hmm? Oh you're done dressing up?" Arend asked.

 _"HE WAS ASLEEP!?"_

"Okay, I'll go ahead now." Arend said while going inside the dressing room, with the clank of metal, making it quite noisy.

Chinatsu sat in bed while thinking a bit. This was her first time escorting someone. She knew of the tradition of the _Nobushi_ or Wild Warrior was to escort whomever defeated them in a duel, to the Emperor, but she never thought she'd meet someone who would beat her in a duel. It was much harder than actually dueling people. She then hears the door as she sees Arend in trousers, but shirtless. His body was well-toned, his muscles suitable for combat. Chinatsu would have stared if it weren't for the fact that Arend immediately put on his tunic.

"Hey! I'm here you know!" Chinatsu complained.

"Oh? Sorry, the dressing room is a bit cramped with my armor inside."

"Just tell me if you're gonna do that!" Chinatsu huffed and blushed while pouting.

Arend then sat on the floor and leaned his back against the wall. Chinatsu tried to sleep but she felt too afluttered to sleep, she was squirming and moving her body while tossing and turning. It seemed that having Arend in the room was making her restless. She couldn't sleep, she sat up and stared at Arend, who was amused at it.

"You scared that I might try and seduce you?" Arend joked. "I see you're quite inexperienced."

"Hey! Don't blame me for being a virgin, it's the Emperor's–"

"I didn't mean that as an insult, we're both virgins here, so don't get so ruffled."

Chinatsu huffed and crossed her arms.

"Well, it's only natural! You were the one who wanted the love inn!"

"Well don't get so worried. As part of my oath as a Teutonic Knight, I am bound to be chaste and pure. I respect the oath and I will not break it."

"But you chose a love inn, so I thought–"

"That's just me being pragmatic. I've stayed in love inns before for cheaper prices, so this is no different."

"You've been staying in love inns!? I thought that you couldn't have sex!"

"Yes, and I didn't. I didn't give in to the temptation of screwing a whore, so I stayed pure."

"So you have no ulterior motives?" Chinatsu asked. "You chose this place out of pure pragmatism."

"Yes, you are correct."

"And you won't do anything tonight?" Chinatsu asked.

"Of course." Arend replied.

"Promise?"

"Knight's honor." Arend said while putting his hand on his chest, before dropping his head and dozing off.

Chinatsu then turned and laid over her side, facing away from Arend. She was huffing, and pouting, but her face was fully red. She begins to mutter to herself.

"Stupid priest! Making a mess of my feelings like that... I hope we get to the emperor soon, because I can't think properly when I'm around this man!"

Little did Chinatsu know, that the thought of doing it was making her a little wet.

* * *

 **And cut! Here are some stories I wanted to add!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Update.**

* * *

Antoine yawned as he woke up to a new dawn's light. He peered outside of his room to see that the ants were still deeply invested into their work. Antoine saw it fit to put on his armor and walk out of his room. He took a deep sigh as he walked through the tunnels, careful not to interrupt the ants at work. Antoine sighed as his heart was still pounding from that night with Antonina. It was simply pure luck that he was able to avoid intercourse with her.

* * *

" _Milady! You shouldn't be doing this!" Antoine begged while crawling backwards frantically._

" _But Antoine~ I'm so lonely…" Antonina said while crawling towards Antoine. "And I can sense a great power in your trousers."_

 _Antoine hated to admit it, but he was slowly becoming aroused as well. Being trapped in this room, it was only a matter of time before the poor knight would give in. But he was a Hospitalier so his chastity had stayed untouched by demand of the Oath of the Hospitaliers. Antoine needed to stay strong if he was to prevent himself from failing to her charms. He saw a bottle in the woman's hands and realized that she was drunk. Antoine then decided to risk it, as he grabbed the girl by the shoulders. The girl stared amorously into Antoine's eyes as she puckered her lips for a kiss. Antoine frantically grabbed the bottle from her hands and stuck it into the girl's mouth. The girl suddenly falls over, finally unconscious from her drunken state. Antoine sits down and sighed, that was close, too close for comfort. Antoine glanced at the girl with a frown._

" _I don't blame her for being so excited. Being isolated from humanity for so long." Antoine said while sighing. "It seems so cruel…"_

* * *

Antoine stood in the tunnels, still deep in thought. But he saw a familiar sight, a purple-haired woman in the middle, Antonina, seemingly talking to the ants. She seemed to be invested in her work, as Antoine saw utmost seriousness on her face, as if she was absolutely sure of what she was speaking of. She still had her white silk dress on with her antenna hat on, while holding a book in her hand. Antoine was curious to see this side of her after seeing her drunken state. He approached her, hearing her instructions to the ants.

"Gather a small workforce to harvest the fungus, it's almost harvesting season and the brood really need feeding." Nina said while crouching down to one of the ants, who then went their way.

"And you!" Nina pointed to a large soldier ant. "Another attempted spider raid? Get some soldiers out there and tighten defenses! We can't afford to have another mimic in our colony! Send a hunting party to kill any more spiders in the area!"

The soldier ant also went on its way. A worker ant walks up to Nina, with a limb of some sort creature in its mouth.

"Ooh! An orc arm!" Nina said with delight while petting the ant. "Gather some workers to get the rest of him!"

Nina then saw Antoine, causing her to blush, hiding her face behind her booklet. Antoine walked up to her, trying to exhibit confidence so that she would not think that he was still embarrassed from the night before. But judging from her expression, it looked like she was the shyer one here.

"H-Hi…" Nina choked out, trying to speak properly while averting her gaze.

"You seem to be really busy." Antoine added.

"O-Of course! Being a general also involves a good allocation of resources!" Nina said while skimming through her notes. "I'm currently handling the problems the colony ants have reported to me."

"You are?" Antoine asked while glancing at the wolf-sized ant, which seemed to be looking at him curiously. "How do you… talk to them?"

"You don't know? I thought you were an ant person?"

"W-Well, this _is_ my first time on the job." Antoine lied, hoping that this would throw her off.

"Hmmm, fair enough!" Nina said while picking up one of the smaller ants, about the size of a large cat, then bringing it and placing it at Antoine's feet. "Go on then!"

"Er what?"

"You _want_ to talk to them right?" Nina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes but—"

"It's easy!" Nina added. "Just look into her eyes and establish a connection, once you establish a connection, you'll have no problem speaking."

Antoine took off his helmet, his brown hair shining under the dappled sunlight shining splendidly into the subterranean city. His facial features were well defined and quite clean, compared to his other grittier looking combatants. He didn't even have any signs of facial hair, and his greenish eyes were bursting with youthful vigor. He seemed more like an energetic youngling than a tired warrior. Antoine then bent on one knee and looked into the ant's eyes, trying to establish a connection with the smallish creature. The insect looked curiously into Antoine's eyes, tilting its head in wonder. Antoine had a gut feeling that prompted him to say.

"Climb onto my shoulder."

The ant paused before it hesitantly approached Antoine, creeping up to him in uncertainty. The ant approached Antoine's body before using its antennae to feel him. The ant gets a little closer, before suddenly climbing onto Antoine's body. The ant began to walk all over the knight's body before settling on Antoine's shoulder. Antoine smirked at the little ant as it nuzzled itself onto him.

"Okay, I think I got it." Antoine said.

"That was amazing!" Nina said with her eyes shining. "I could never really talk to him without having another ant explain it to him!"

"It's all good." Antoine said while petting the young ant on his shoulder.

But the atmosphere changed, with Antoine feeling a sudden chill in the air. Antoine saw a soldier ant frantically crawling through the tunnels. Antoine stared curiously at the ant before it disappeared. But rumbling can be heard as hundreds of worker and soldier ants alike rushed through the tunnel, prompting Nina and Antoine to jump out of the way of the giant stampede. Antoine looked at the crowd of ants disappear, as he then turned to Nina, who wore a face of seriousness before running off. Antoine and his new ant companion followed Nina to a room, where Nina cuts open a silk container, finding a set of armor.

The armor was detailed but not ornate, it wasn't made of gold or any sort of metal, in fact, it looked organic, like the shell of a beetle. There were wings attached to the chest that had a segmented design. Her helmet had a curved horn like that of a rhinoceros, and her gauntlets and greaves had strange spines on them. In that armor, Nina resembled a giant insect.

"W-What's that?" Antoine wondered, sizing up Nina in her new set of armor.

"Scarab armor, or chitin armor. I earned it when I fought and killed my first giant beetle, though sadly they're becoming rarer and rarer."

Antoine saw Nina grab a spear and shield made of, and tried to run after her as she stomped her way towards the exit.

"Wait, why are you getting yourself armed? Why were there so many ants stampeding through the tunnels?"

"Because the Black Dogs have arrived." Nina said with utmost seriousness.

* * *

"Come on lads! That sexy general should come out any time soon!" A mercenary riding a giant boar cheered, as he then knocked down another tree, and burned it.

"Boss! The murmeks are approachin'!"

"Bah! Rain fire on them, make 'em pay for keepin' someone as sexy as that lady without our say!"

The mercenaries and monsters then raised their weapons and shouted while they ran towards the ants. As soon as the two masses collided, it was a bloodbath. The worker ants began to swarm the larger targets. Men screamed as they were sprayed by the acid from the ants. The ogres swatted the smaller opponents with ease, but not before being picked up by the super majors and chomped in half. It was a stalemate, but the ants' much greater ability to work as a cohesive unit begins to overwhelm the Black Dogs as they began to push them back.

The general raised his spear, signaling catapult crew to use fire and rain down hell upon the ants. Naturally, the ants began to panic and retreated from the smoke, too weak to even continue. The ants retreated back to the wetter area, closer to the nest. The monsters and mercenaries charged in once more, but a figure emerged from the tunnel and rushed forward, taking down mercenaries and monsters alike with her spear. The figure waves her spear and reveals herself to be Nina. Seeing that their general was there to lead them, the ants formed into defensive positions ready to hold their ground. Nina spotted the mercenary general and shouted.

"Why do you kill these poor innocent creatures!? What do you want!?"

"We want you obviously!" The general replied while licking his lips. "We've heard about the sexy leader of the tunnels. Didn't think you were with those murmeks though, but it doesn't matter! First one to grab the lass gets to fuck her first!"

The monsters and men shouted in unison, both shouts being hard to differentiate from the other.

"Long live the Sex Empire!" They screamed before charging at the ants.

"Form a wall!" Nina commanded, making hand gestures to the soldier ants. "Keep them back with your jaws!"

The soldier ants lined up side by side, their jaws sticking out, ready to bite whoever dared come close. Nina then gestured to the worker ants, who were gathered in thousands, awaiting Nina's command.

"Swarm the opponents! About, two ants per goblin, five ants per human, and eight ants per ogre! Spray acid onto them and aim for the eyes!" Nina pointed towards the charging mass of monsters. "Make sure to keep spraying them with the acid until they are either dead or incapacitated!"

The ants went in waves, swarming the opponents and spraying acid on them. More screams of pain were heard as the ants began to bite and spray acid on the mercenaries. But the contraptions in the back launched more fire as the smoke began to suffocate and kill the ants. Nina grit her teeth as the ant numbers began to thin. She didn't want to waste ant lives so recklessly. She was tempted to sound the retreat, but more catapult shots cause the tunnels to collapse, leaving Nina and her forces backed against a wall.

" _We need a miracle…"_ Nina thought while seeing the eventual loss of her forces.

Meanwhile, Antoine navigated the tunnels frantically, searching for a certain area. His ant companion follows him as he tried to look for a way out. The small ant makes a clicking noise, questioning him. Antoine sighed and turned to her.

"I'm trying to escape."

The ant replied with clicks of confusion.

"I have another task to do."

The ant clicked again, but with a more frantic and fearful tone.

"No! That doesn't mean I'll leave her to die! She's perfectly capable of defeating those barbarians."

The ant made more clicks out of skepticism and inquisitiveness, as if it were giving Antoine a deadpan.

"What are you talking about? She— I mean how could she—GAH! Okay! If she were to actually lose, I would never let her be at those monsters' mercy."

The ant then questioned Antoine with a few more clicks.

"Because…" Antoine paused, trying to piece his reply together. "I have my orders, and I have to see them completed! I didn't see THIS coming! I didn't see myself being kidnapped by a swarm of giant insects and an eccentric ant woman!"

The ant dejectedly clicks at that.

"Yes… I admit that I am involved in this now…" Antoine said while looking back to the exit. "And I have done nothing but trick her with lies to draw more information from her when she trusted me."

Antoine hung his head in contemplation, before saying.

"Fine then, I will finish what I started."

" _Excellent choice."_ a voice said in Antoine's head.

Antoine then turned to the source of the voice, seeing a very large ant with wings, about the size of a house. It had very large jaws, and was accompanied by other winged ants of the same size and other smaller winged ants. Antoine stared in awe at them and asked.

"Who are you?"

" _We are the queens of this nest, and we have been awakened by the slaughter of our own kin."_

"Why are you here?" Antoine questioned, gazing at their size in awe.

" _And we have overheard your most wise decision of staying to help, and we would like to extend our support."_

Antoine then looked at the other ants appear before him as he then asked.

"How?"

Back to Nina, who was cornered against the blocked entrance to the nest, surrounded by thousands of hungry men and monsters. She, together with a handful of worker ants, try their best to stick together as they become surrounded by the enemy. The general rides up and dismounts his boar, drawing his weapon and licking his lips.

"Give it up! You're already outnumbered! Just surrender already!"

"I know what your kind does to women! I'd rather die!"

"Shame." The general said before sending forward his soldiers. "Tie her up lads!"

The ants and Nina got into fighting position as they prepared their last stand. But the ground began to rumble, as the tunnels suddenly bursted, with the queen ants breaking out of the tunnel entrance and begin flying up with hundreds of drones following them. Nina could see Antoine riding on the back on one of the queens, as he then dismounted and pointed his sword towards the opposing army catapult.

"Flyers, disable those catapults and kill the crew!" Antoine commanded before pointing to the worker ants who accompanied the queens. "Swarm their archers, don't let them shoot the flyers."

" _How shall I and my sisters be of assistance brave warrior?"_ the queen asked.

"Clear a path to the catapult, as long as those exist, the fire won't stop raining." Antoine replied without even blinking.

" _Gladly."_ the queen said before thrashing her head and jaws, clearing a path for the worker ants to pass her.

Nina approached Antoine, staring at him with awe. He was their saving grace, coming in when she needed help the most. He looked much more powerful, more awesome than he did back at the nest. Nina could wonder what Antoine was going to say next. Antoine turned to her, his the light peering into visor and revealing his greenish eyes.

"So I met your queens, a fascinating bunch." Antoine commented, fully turning his body to Nina.

"You came for me…" Nina said with disbelief.

"Of course." Antoine replied with assurance, as he came closer to Nina. "It would not do for a Knight Hospitalier to leave a maiden in peril."

That word rang in Nina's head. _Knight_. Like those princess knights? No. It was the real deal. Those knights she would hear in those stories. Stories of chivalry and heroism, committed by great men of great faith. Those stories would always make her eyes shine with hope at the future. When she heard of the establishment of the Sex Empire, she lost hope in man, thinking of knights as nothing but a pipe dream. But now, Nina realized that Antoine was no ant person, he was something much greater.

But her thought process is interrupted by a random dog monster attacking Antoine, who raises his shield and blocks the attack. Nina then stabbed another monster sneaking up on Antoine.

"Let's finish the battle before we finish this conversation."

"Agreed." Nina nodded, while getting into fighting stance.

Antoine and Nina charged into the fray, with thousands of ants following them from behind. Antoine did a mix of defense and attack as he blocked and struck his enemies with great rhythm. But he was playing it safe, making sure not to go beyond the range of his shield's protection. Nina, on the other hand, was playing it more aggressively. With great agility, she jumped and dodged attacks before quickly dispatching her opponents. Contrasting to Antoine's defensive style of combatting, Nina was going full offense relying on her speed and agility to avoid damage. Antoine stood with the defensive line, as he slowly advanced with the help of the ants. But he noticed that Nina was too far out of formation and called out.

"Stick with the formation, we can't afford to be picked off one by one!" Antoine commanded, before hearing the catapult move, launching a ball of fire that was headed straight for Nina.

Antoine's eyes were filled with dread, as he feared for Nina's life. He rushed as fast as he could to Nina, as she was still stuck in place from all the enemies. Nina had only realized too late that the fireball was heading for her, and was too scared to move. Antoine ran as fast as his legs could move until Nina was in arm's reach. The catapult shot left a thick smoke that covered the two.

Nina coughed and coughed as she realized that she wasn't dead. She looked up, to see her savior, Antoine, holding up his shield. Nina swore that Antoine was glowing for a second, as she stared at him. Antoine held the position for awhile, before sighing in relief and dropping his stance. He breathed heavily before he extended a hand to help up Nina.

"Watch your surroundings next time." Antoine reprimanded.

"H-How did you survive that?" Nina asked in awe.

"What?" Antoine asked in confusion. "The catapult just barely missed us, it wasn't a direct hit!"

Nina shakily pointed a finger at Antoine's shield. Antoine looked at it to see that the paint was ruined, but more importantly, the shield was smoking and it had a very big dent. The shield was in very bad shape, but somehow it survived, together with an unharmed Antoine. Antoine pondered on how he did survive a 90 kg projectile launched from 300 meters.

"You were glowing for a second, so I thought that it was one of your special knight powers."

"Knight powers? That's it!" Antoine said with realization. "It was the Lord who was so generous to provide me protection!"

Antoine then got on his knees and screamed to the heavens.

" _Gratias ago tibi, Domine! Non sum dignus coram te!"_ (Thank you, Lord! I'm not worthy of your blessing!)

Nina looked at Antoine curiously as he then dusted himself up, before Antoine noticed Nina's curious glance.

"What?"

"You're rather strange. I've never met someone who gives so much thanks to an invisible being."

"That's because this was clearly the Lord's work, otherwise I would have died right there."

"You actually never told me about your religion." Nina noted. "I'm not religious myself, but after seeing that, I would like to know more."

"I'll be glad to tell you, but let us finish the battle first." Antoine said while turning back to the carnage.

Nina nodded as she went into the fray, but this time sticking closer to Antoine. Both stood with their battle lines as they pushed back the Black Dog mercenaries and monsters.

"Where's the catapult support!?" The enemy general barked.

"The flying murmeks killed the crew!" The soldier replied before running away. "The battle is lost! Run for your lives! Save yourselves!"

Unfortunately for them, the army had heard the cry and they began to break. More men and monsters broke from the battle line, running from the onslaught of worker ants. Men and monster screamed alike while they sought to save their own skins. The ants took this chance to bite the heels of the escapees, making sure that some of them would not escape. The general grit his teeth as he grabbed one of the spare bows and ran off. The army of ants chased the Black Dogs until they crossed the raging river in retreat. The panicking soldiers were swept away as the routing army was vanquished.

Antoine and Nina cheered while the ants made audible clicking noises. The ants then stopped to lick their wounds. Nina sighed in relief before she gazed at Antoine and smiled at him, with Antoine taking off his helmet and looking at her with an expression of relief. Nina then embraced Antoine, catching him slightly off-guard.

"Thank you." Nina whispered with utmost gratitude, tears flowing.

"For what?" Antoine asked, confused at her immense gratitude.

"For choosing to fight." Nina replied while releasing her embrace and averting her gaze.

Both walked closer to the river, with Antoine sheathing his sword and reattaching his shield to his back, with his helmet in his arm. They stood by the cliff edging over the raging water as Nina then commented.

"So… you're not really an ant person?"

Antoine hung his head at the mention of that.

"Yes... I apologize for misleading you." Antoine replied in shame.

"Oh no! That's okay! It's my fault for assuming that you were an ant person because of your name!" Nina said reassuringly. "Besides, you're something much better anyway. You're a knight! Like the hero in those stories!"

"Stories?" Antoine asked.

"Oh, I've gathered a great amount of books in my spare time and they would always talk about the _true_ knights. Men of great faith who did great acts of righteousness, like slaying the dragon and saving the princess!"

"I'm not so sure about slaying the dragon." Antoine said doubtfully. "But it wouldn't have been knightly of me to leave you to those bastards' mercy."

"Speaking of which, why did you come back?"

"Hmm? Did I not tell you earlier?" Antoine questioned while tilting his head.

"That's not the whole truth and you know it." Nina said while crossing her arms. "There's something deeper to it."

"How would you know that?" Antoine asked skeptically.

"Just a hunch." Nina shrugged.

Antoine stared at Nina for awhile, before sighing and scratching his head.

"Well, it's just that when I saw you being so serious about the nest logistics, and the invasion, you reminded me of someone. Someone I admired so much." Antoine said while walking forward while looking up in contemplation.

"I reminded you of someone you admired?" Nina asked with her cheeks reddening a bit, and her hand clutching her chest a bit tighter. "Who was this person?"

"He's actually my commander, I'm not sure if the man's name is well-known yet, but his name is Duke Thomas of Amelborough."

"Him!? You mean the general who saved Thore from the clutches of the Black Dogs!?" Nina asked with her eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"So he has become famous…" Antoine muttered to himself, before turning to Nina. "Yes, since I was a page, I would hear of his great exploits. Duke Thomas was a man who wasn't afraid to face impossible odds and face down his opponents personally. When I saw you giving commands and being so brave in confronting the Black Dogs, I saw a little bit of him inside you. The willingness to confront adversity in the face of uncertainty. Because of that, I wanted to help you succeed with the best of my ability."

Was that what Antoine really thought of her when he saw her work? Did he really see something so great in what she considered so ordinary. She saw Antoine turn around to her.

"You are undoubtedly the most astounding woman I've met." Antoine said with a smile.

That statement left Nina's heart pumping as she struggled to find a response. Her face flushed red, as she felt her chest tighten and her legs quiver at those words. But the tender moment is cut short by an arrow suddenly appearing and piercing Antoine's neck. Nina had little time to react as Antoine slowly collapsed and fell over the side, into the raging river. Nina looked over the side and tried to reach her hand over, but to no success as Antoine was nowhere to be seen.

"Antoine…" Nina said softly, tears welling up in her eyes as she stared into the deep abyss where the raging river was. "ANTOINE!"

Nina then sobbed deeply. He was gone. The man who saved her, and gave his companionship. Nina smashed the ground in frustration, before looking around to find the source of the shot. It was the general, at the other side of the river, with his bow out. The enemy general wore a proud sneer at shooting down Antoine, even taunting out.

"So! Are ya finally dead!?" The general shouted into the abyss, before being promptly impaled by Nina's throwing spear.

Nina had used all her rage into that single throw, to nail the bastard who dared hurt Antoine. The general cowered and shivered in feared as Nina then coldly commanded.

"Drones. Take this man back to the nest. Pick him apart one by one, and make it as slow and painful as possible."

The drones flew to the general and carried him screaming back into the confines of the nest. Nina simply stood their, emptily staring at the raging river, seeing one of her newest yet most precious companions get washed away by the strong current.

But some aren't ready to give up. The small ant from before resurfaces from the shrubbery and follows the path of the river. It walks along the cliff walls as it followed wherever the current would take him. Though it was hard to see, Antoine was visibly floating in the current, his shield keeping him afloat. The ant squeaked in joy as it tried to chase its new master through the current.

* * *

Duke Thomas pulled up on the bar, breathing heavily as he was lifting himself up. He goes up, then back down, up, then back down. He did these with perfect rhythm, before finally tiring and jumping off the training bars, much to the applause of his subjects. Thomas grabbed the nearest cloak and wiped the sweat off his shirtless body, before making a gesture for a servant to hand him a pitcher of water. A servant comes in with a pitcher and cup, but Thomas simply takes the pitcher and gulps down the water before dumping it on his face. He is then approached by a servant who then said.

"Sire, Madam Claudia and Madam Alicia are in the training grounds with the commanders, they are currently making good progress in training new professional soldiers."

"Good, tell the commanders that I will be heading there as well."

"Excuse me sire?"

"You heard me, I will be joining them for today. The construction of the church is going as planned, the roads have been built safely and other constructions are still on hold. I'd stay my wife, but she is busy with her Greek literature in the gardens, so I wish to pass the time."

"Where is your apprentice Denise?"

"I gave her the day off together with Mark, Marianne and Junko. Those youngsters need some of their fun after all."

* * *

Denise walked down the busy market aisles and sighed as she looked at her list. It was difficult to procure all the items that Lady Alexandra asked. It would have been better if she was informed of the Duke's birthday at least a few days before the birthday banquet. Alexandra had instructed the princesses and the staff to keep Thomas occupied until they had everything ready the next day. Claudia and Alicia were to keep the duke in the training grounds, the nobles would keep him in the pub, and if worst comes to worst, Alexandra would be the one to personally keep him occupied.

The problem was that Alexandra was the one doing all the planning and organizing, if it came down to her distracting Thomas, the servants and preparers of the banquet would have to improvise, so it was important that Claudia and Alicia keep the good duke occupied for as long as possible.

Micha, Junko, and Denise had split up to cover their share of the list and lighten the burden. It was Denise' job to gather the special local spices and ingredients to make special concoctions for the Duke's good health. She would also have to buy something for the Duke herself. It was surprisingly kind of him to accept her request to be his apprentice, so she would love to show him the same amount of kindness as well. She just couldn't think of what to give. But maybe it would be easier to think if she wasn't carrying such a heavy basket.

Denise was practically hauling it with all her might, though being a seventeen year old girl meant that her strength would be slightly inadequate. But Denise has an idea as she then took out her wand and waved it at the basket.

" _Levitate!"_

The basket began to float, but just barely above the ground. Denise frowned at the lack of potency of her spell.

" _How do those Catholic priests do it?"_ Denise wondered as she decided to go on her way.

But sadly, Denise uses up her mana and the basket drops to the ground, but Denise cannot move as well, as her stamina had been drained by the mana depletion. She drops to the ground, as she cursed herself for using her magic recklessly. The crowd was so busy, so thick, that no one bothered to stop for her. It was getting a bit stuffy, and Denise was panicking, what's going to happen to her? Will she be okay? Denise's vision began to blur before seeing a metal hand reach out to her. She summons her remaining strength to sharpen her view, as she saw Mark right in front of her, holding a hand out.

"Are you okay Lady Denise?"

"Er, I seemed to have overexerted myself." Denise replied with embarrassment. "I'm currently immobile until I recover my mana is restored."

"Mana?" Mark asked.

"It's really complicated but basically, it's the energy us mages draw our magical attacks from." Denise explained. "It's directly linked to stamina, so that's why I'm kind of exhausted right now."

"Oh, that seems reasonable." Mark said while walking to the heavy basket. "You were trying to carry this?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure if you'll be able to—"

Mark promptly lifted up the basket, much to Denise' surprise. But Mark breathed out as he dropped the basket right after he lifted it.

"Goodness, this really is heavy! What's inside?"

"Books and ingredients for the Duke's banquet." Denis replied.

"Ah yes, uncle's birthday banquet is going to be held tomorrow after all." Mark commented before rubbing his hands together and lifting it once again. "So where do you want this to be taken?"

"Into the castle please, have the maidservants bring it to my room." Denise replied.

"Okay, good." Mark replied in satisfaction, before he approached Denise, turned around and crouched. "Come on then."

"Huh?" Denise questioned, wondering why Mark was crouching.

"Climb on, I'll carry you back to the castle." Mark said calmly.

"B-But won't that be too heavy?"

"The castle is only a minute's walk from here." Mark said while turning his head.

"W-Won't it be embarrassing for you to carry me?"

"I'm here to help. Just trust me."

Denise saw no escape from this as she summoned the strength to reach out, and wrap her arms around Mark. Mark put the basket on his shoulder and supported Denise's legs with his arms. It was a built uncomfortable for Denise to be in this position but she overcame it as Mark began to walk to the castle. Denise tried her best to ignore the stares of passersby who looked curiously at the pink-haired mage being piggybacked by a lad in metal armor.

Along the way, Mark decided to ask Denise something.

"So what did you get for the duke?" Mark asked, turning his head to Denise.

Denise averted her gaze in embarrassment as she had not thought of a gift for the Duke. It was hard. This past few days of watching him work on the welfare of the kingdom had yielded not even an inkling of what the Duke liked and disliked.

"I… don't know what to get your uncle." Denise admitted shyly.

"Figures." Mark snorted. "Don't worry, everyone has that problem when it comes to the Duke, they usually just hand him the token rare gifts or great wealth items. But obviously, you don't have the money for those, right?"

Denise dumbly nodded, listening intently on whatever advice Mark had to give.

"Listen, the Duke gives absolutely no damns about wealth. Most of the wealth he receives often goes to public welfare. Instead, give him something that always cheers him up."

"What would that be?" Denise asked.

"Eh, I'm no sorcerer." Mark quipped, much to Denise's amusement. "But it should be easy for you, since you remind him so much of his sister."

"I did hear him mention her a few times."

"Your shy and timid disposition and desire to help are probably what triggered his memories." Mark added. "Besides, I can see a bit of my mother in you anyway, so you should be somewhat capable of making him smile."

"What was your Duke's sister like as your mother?"

"Never got the chance to meet her." Mark replied curtly. "She died giving birth to me."

"Oh… sorry."

"It's all good. I always thought of my mother was dainty and delicate, like a dandelion in the summer."

"That's a very poetic way of putting it."

"That's how I envision women sometimes." Mark added before looking at Denise. "Looking at you, you'd probably be a dahlia. Someone who is still graceful under pressure, and drawing upon inner strength to succeed."

"That's actually… really nice." Denise commented, her cheeks turning pink. "Thank you."

"It's just a poetic compliment." Mark said before stopping. "Anyway, just remember, get something that can make the Duke smile, nothing too expensive but something worthwhile for him."

"Of course! Thanks for the advice!" Denise replied with confidence.

There was a long awkward pause between the two as Mark then said.

"Erm… Denise, you can get off now."

"Oops!" Denise audibly said as she frantically got off Mark and grabbed her basket. "Sorry! And thanks for the lift!"

"No problem." Mark calmly saluted. "Good luck with my uncle's gift!"

"Same for you Mark!" Denise exclaimed while bowing before running inside, with the servants carrying her basket inside.

Denise then entered her room with the basket inside. She slammed the door and got to the table. She was inspired now with Mark's help. With her heart set in the right place, she would make the Duke something that he would truly appreciate.

* * *

"Arrgh!" Claudia exclaimed in frustration, hissing from the pain, before holding her nicked shoulder.

Duke Thomas put a sword to Claudia's neck and smirked. He won pretty handily against one of the best fighters of this land, so it was a bit satisfying to show up these people by beating their leaders in battle.

"I win." Duke Thomas smiled.

"That was a great fight!" Alicia exclaimed while walking to the Duke. "You are quite the swordsman Duke Thomas!"

"That may be." Duke Thomas said while putting down his longsword. "But I'm far from being the best fighter in this army."

"What!? That's nonsense! A leader should be a greater than his subordinates!" Claudia retorted.

"Well I do know a specific someone who is blatant exception to that rule." Thomas mused while pointing to a giant man with his poleaxe. "That man over there is a much better fighter than I am."

"Just who is he?" Alicia questioned, intrigued at the man's size. "How is he so large?"

"That man's name is Martin, the captain of my personal guard. Risen from the ranks of peasant soldier to being my personal guard. I've sparred with him multiple times and I always come out the loser."

"But he's way bigger than you! He's probably bigger than Volt!" Claudia added.

"But that's the thing, size matters. If two men of different sizes had the same amount of experience, then the bigger one would win more often than not."

Their conversation is interrupted by the cage opening, with the Duke perking up and saying.

"Ah! Here's our chance to witness Martin's prowess!"

The trio walked closer to see Martin ready himself, and standing his ground against the emerging monster. It had a bull's head, but a man's body. Its appearance frightened spectators as they kept their distance. But Martin stood still, ready to brave the incoming beast.

"A minotaur?" Alice questioned. "Where did you get it?"

"We're gathering some of the monsters for the public tournaments, to keep the populace entertained."

"You do that?" Claudia questioned.

"Oh no doubt, we used to do it with the local fauna but now that the monsters are here, the money we'll gather from betting pool alone will make us a fortune!" Duke Thomas laughed.

"That seems cruel for the animals." Alicia commented with a hint of distaste.

"Well God has given Man dominion over his creations, we are merely exercising that right." Duke Thomas said while pointing at Martin. "Ignore that for now, let us see Martin in action."

Alicia and Claudia then looked at Martin, who was unafraid of the roaring minotaur. The minotaur began to scratch the ground with its hooves. The minotaur then charged right for Martin, who held his poleaxe up in anticipation for the monster. As soon as the monster got into range, Martin thrust the spear end of his poleaxe into the monster. With all his strength, he flipped the monster over him. This move shocked Alicia and Claudia, as they had not seen a man with that sort of strength, flipping over a half-ton minotaur like a pancake.

Of course, the minotaur does not go down easy and quickly gets up. It then unsheathes a giant sword, shocking the spectators and worrying Alicia and Claudia for Martin's safety. But the Duke doesn't react and continues to watch.

The minotaur tries an overhead strike with his giant sword, but Martin blocks and redirects the strike, throwing the minotaur off-balance. The minotaur staggers for a bit, giving Martin time to readjust the grip of his poleaxe, and swinging the hammer side of the poleaxe at the minotaur's face. The minotaur falls from the strike, dazed by the strike. Martin then raised his axe and swung down on the minotaur's head, decapitating him.

Alicia and Claudia were stunned at that. The battle was over so quickly and Martin had done it so masterfully. Alicia was curious on how to fight someone so strong yet so masterful in his strikes. Claudia wanted to know how strong he really was, and there was only one way of doing it.

"Duke Thomas, I wish to challenge Martin to a spar."

"Go ahead, he won't hurt you." Duke Thomas replied plainly.

Claudia vaulted over the fence and propped her armor. It was still a bit uncomfortable to wear so much metal, but she was getting used to it. She walked up to Martin, who turned to her and looked down, indicating the clear disparity of height.

"Do you mind terribly if we spar? I wish to get a clear picture of your form." Claudia said.

"It's no trouble. Should I hold back you or all-out?" Martin asked.

"All-out."

Claudia drew her sword, while Martin readied his poleaxe. Spectators gathered closely as they wanted to see who would win between the juggernaut Martin and the Dawn Templar leader Claudia.

Claudia was the first one to strike, agilely lunging at Martin. Martin stands his ground and deflects a strike before thrusting his polearm at Claudia. Claudia barely dodged the strike, before swiping at Martin's exposed side. But Martin slides back, dodging the strike from Claudia and throwing her off balance. Martin then thrusted his spear at Claudia, and she closed her eyes in fear at the attack.

Claudia slowly opened her eyes, to see that the spear tip was close to her face. Martin had the control to stop his thrust just in time. Martin then withdraws his poleaxe and said.

"Good fight."

Claudia breathed in relief as she then extended her hand for a handshake, and with Martin responding in kind.

"You're an amazing fighter, I did not expect to lose so quickly."

"That is due to the fact that you had too much wasted movement. Had you been more precise in your strikes, you would have been able to recover your footing long before I even could react."

"Well to be honest, I thought that you'd be a little slower." Claudia admitted. "So I thought that I could afford to be a little negligent in movement."

"That's the mistake people make in fighting me. I may be cumbersome, but I can still avoid attacks decently, and people's underestimation of my speed is what always gives me an edge against skilled opponents. Even the great Duke himself lost embarrassingly to me."

"So I've heard."

"But throughout our fights, he's been improving. Becoming more precise and more alert in fighting me, succeeding fights would drag on even longer as he knew my form better. Honestly, the only reason I win is because he insists on using a longsword and that I am much larger than him."

"Well I would like to try my hand against you soon."

"Same here." Martin nodded.

Claudia returned to Alicia and noticed that Duke Thomas wasn't there anymore and hissed at Alicia.

"Where is he?"

"He said that he was going to go to the balcony to clear his head on some things." Alicia replied.

"You fool!" Claudia chided. "Lady Alexandra instructed us to keep him occupied."

"That begs the question, why are we so subservient to these people?" Alicia asked, crossing her arms.

"Because I'd much rather get them as our rulers than those Black Dogs."

* * *

Junko sat down on the porch in solitude under the roof of her family's house and sighed while strumming her lute in boredom. She had been assigned the duty of entertainment since she was very savvy as an entertainer, Alexandra trusted her to gather any performers using her connections. And while gathering a troupe of performers was easy, her personal performance was hard to nail down. Her days in the castle didn't exactly teach her anything about the Duke. She scratched her head in frustration, trying to come up with something that would please the Duke.

"Anything troubling you Junko?" a voice called out from behind Junko.

Junko turned to see Mark standing there, leaning on the wall. Junko squinted her eyes and said.

"How long have you been there?"

"Just came actually." Mark said before looking closer. "Are you squinting?"

"Of course I am, can't you see?" Junko replied emphatically.

"Honestly, not really." Mark candidly admitted. "I'm not so used to people with such streamlined eyes, it makes you look a little less expressive."

"That's not a nice thing to say about my eyes." Junko commented in an affronted tone.

"Don't get me wrong, your eyes have their own form of beauty, just not one that I frequently encounter. I apologize for any offense."

"… Okay, you're forgiven." Junko replied coldly. "So what do you want?"

"Well, you seem to be in a sour mood right now so I would like to remedy whatever is troubling you."

Junko sighed at that, maybe the Duke's nephew could give some good advice for her situation, and replied.

"It's the Duke's birthday. I was able to gather the entertainment for his banquet, but it's my performance that I am worried about. I have no idea what I should perform for his birthday and I'm the final performer for the event."

"That is quite the enigma indeed." Mark commented while sitting beside Junko. "So what are you planning on doing?"

"Maybe a war epic or a song glorifying his exploits as a conqueror?" Junko said, doubting herself.

"Oh no, don't do that." Mark remarked while shaking his head in disagreement. "My uncle doesn't like having his ego stroked by praise and glorification, since he only became a conqueror due to some extremely bad circumstances."

"So what do I do then?" Junko asked in frustration. "I know nothing of your uncle's music tastes after all!"

"Huh, why don't you do that music you played back at the inn?"

"You mean the music from the Far East?" Junko asked skeptically. "What makes you think your uncle will enjoy that?"

"It's rather peaceful, and the Duke doesn't really give any damns about the lyrics, as long as it sounds nice."

"Well that's a good way of narrowing it down." Junko replied with a bit of satisfaction. "But what exactly would you suggest?"

"Hmmm…" Mark thought to himself while reaching out for Junko's lute. "May I?"

"Go ahead." Junko said while handing Mark her lute.

Mark then strummed the lute to get the tune, before a playing a tune. His hands masterfully start pulling the strings as he began to form a complex tune.

 **{Soundtrack: To Faraway Times Guitar Cover}**

Mark then closed his eyes as he let the music flow from his head. Junko was impressed by Mark's affinity for music as Mark pulled the strings with perfect synchrony. Mark's tune was hopeful, and nostalgic, it made Junko a bit homesick of the Far East and that she would one day go back home with her family. Mark stopped playing and handed the lute back to Junko.

"I think I nailed down the tune, the rest is up to you."

"How did you come up with that so fast?" Junko asked in awe.

"I didn't. As an instrument player, I've always had that tune in my head. I never really had the chance to finish that tune, but today, the thought of my uncle's birthday had inspired me to finish the tune."

Mark took out some papers, diagrams of how to pull and pluck the strings to make the tune, accompanied with sheet music. It was very comprehensive and no doubt Junko would be able to master it within the day. Mark then handed the papers.

"But seeing your dilemma, I'll give the tune for you to play." Mark said with sincerity.

"A-Are you sure?" Junko asked in astonishment.

"Knowing you, you'll do great with it." Mark said before standing up. "And I'll be there to hear it."

"T-Thank you Mark." Junko said with much gratitude, still stunned at Mark's generosity.

"It's the least I could do for dragging you into my family affairs." Mark winked, prompting a giggle from Junko.

"I see." Junko replied with a smile. "I wish you the best of luck."

"I should be saying that." Mark said while turning around and waving. "See you at the banquet."

"Likewise Mark!" Junko shouted at Mark.

Junko watched Mark's figure disappear as she smiled. While he was a bit dense, he wasn't so bad. And with his help, Junko should be able to nail down the song in time. The day was still young after all.

* * *

Duke Thomas sighed as he stared over the balcony, watching the town activity in the noon time. As useless as it was, he couldn't help but wonder how the other knights were doing. If anything he was responsible for sending them on their most dangerous missions to date, knowing how dangerous this world was.

"Lamenting on your failures?" A voice called out.

Duke Thomas turned to see Celestine behind him, before sighing.

"I just feel like I could have done something to help them." Duke Thomas admitted. "I feel guilty for sending them so recklessly."

"Honestly, I think it's amazing how a man like you can be so concentrated on his failures considering what you have achieved."

"You can add that to another long list of compliments that I have received." Duke Thomas said sarcastically. "I'm well aware of my achievements, but it would not hurt to have some humility."

"If my memory serves me correctly, people have praised you for your strategic prowess and tactical thinking, your leadership, bravery and willingness to face overwhelming odds, and your triumphs over such odds. There is little to be humble about."

"That's true, but the painful fact is that they came too late. Before my mother died, I was never brave. Before my father died, I was not a good leader. Before my sister died, I wasn't a tactical genius. I only gained these traits through necessity rather than my free will."

"But you should be proud of them nonetheless. Had you been a high elf, you would have gained the recognition of being akin to a griffin, who has the strength and courage of a lion, together with the sharp eye and quick wit of an eagle."

"Hm…" Thomas snorted amusingly. "A griffin. Haven't seen one before."

"You haven't?" Celestine questioned. "From what I heard, they are very common in European culture."

"Yes, but we've only encountered their bones and not the living creature itself." Duke Thomas said before going inside. "I'd really like to see one."

Celestine then pondered on this. Duke Thomas was a legendary general and his achievements are not to be laughed at. Even proud races like the High Elves would have been intimidated by what he has accomplished in a short span of fifteen years. If he were a High Elf, he would have been given the honor of riding to battle on a griffin. Eagles were commonplace for elves, but riding a griffin was an honor saved for only the best of the best. Though sadly, there is little remaining of the once proud High Elf culture, but Celestine still felt adamant on keeping the traditions of her people.

* * *

Micha sat down at the top of the bell tower with a needle and other sewing materials. She was deep in thought as she stared at the sunset She was going to do something spectacular for the Duke and make Lady Alexandra proud. Being a lass, Micha had been sent by her family from France to learn and serve under the wife of the great Duke himself. At the same time, she met Mark, a boy who was betrothed to her from birth. She always imagined accompanying the Duke on his campaigns would lead to some interesting adventures, but she certainly did not expect this. She hears the door creak behind her as Mark went inside and dropped the belongings on the floor.

"I got what you needed." Mark said, while sitting down. "Here are the materials you need for your gift."

"Our gift, Mark." Micha corrected, while putting a hand on his cheek. "We might as well do this together since we are betrothed."

"Okay…" Mark replied, his cheeks flushing from Micha's intimate comment. He sniffs a bit before asking. "So what are we making then?"

"We are making a new tabard for the Duke." Micha said while bringing out schematics and drawings. "So I'll just be needing you to help me assemble and put things together."

"Okay." Mark said while leaning closer to Micha.

Micha and Mark began to work on the tabard tirelessly, with Mark assisting Micha with whatever she needed. Mark handed the materials with careful precision and focus, making sure that each tool was the right one. Mark would sometimes reach for the nearby cloth and alcohol to take care of any pricks on Micha. But as they worked, Mark began to notice the atmosphere change. The room was getting a little hotter, the air a bit sweeter, and Micha was getting even more pretty. Mark sniffed the air to find a sweet and alluring scent originating from Micha.

"Erm… Micha, did you change perfume?" Mark asked out of curiosity.

"Yes, you noticed!" Micha said in a pleased voice. "So how do I smell?"

"Good. You smell much better now." Mark said stiffly.

"Okay, now please pass me the—" Micha said before suddenly being tackled.

Micha recovered from her shock to see that Mark was right on top of her, staring at her in the face. Being in this position, at Mark's mercy was embarrassing for Micha as she looked away. Mark suddenly realized his error and recoiled in embarrassment, scratching his head while his cheeks flushed red.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Mark apologized frantically. "I don't know what came over me!"

"That was embarrassing…" Micha said with red cheeks. "Being so close to your face, and even smelling the sweat of your body."

"I-I just couldn't control myself for some reason…" Mark replied while scratching his head.

"Look… just don't pull that stunt on me…" Micha said before grabbing the tools. "Let's get back to work."

Both immediately returned to their tasks, working even more vigorously to ignore that awkaward moment they shared. It was getting dark, and soon, Micha and Mark finally finish the tabard and looking at it in satisfaction. Micha and Mark then packed it into an ornate box and locked it. Mark and Micha were both very tired and sweaty for working hard on the Duke's present. Mark looked at a tired Micha and asked.

"What do we do now?"

Moments later, Mark pushed Micha against the wall, both staring at each other, panting with blood rushing up to their faces. Mark and Micha then held each other as Mark asked.

"Are you sure about this?" Mark asked.

"I'm ready…" Micha said before pulling Mark closer for a passionate kiss, fondling and groping him while doing so.

Both Mark and Micha kissed passionately and endlessly as they moved about the room, their burning ardor being too intense to be stationary. It escalates to a point where Mark and Micha were already reaching into each other's clothes and groping bare skin. Mark and Micha get on the floor and kiss some more, while holding and fondling each other so passionately. Needless to say, the bell tower was a tad bit noisier than usual.

* * *

Lauren grit his teeth as he readied his poleaxe against a group of muscular women wielding swords and spears. They were wearing a Greek-style outfit, with leather skirts and bras as their choice of clothing. It was going to be dangerous for Lauren, but he needed to do it, as he saw Maria getting dragged away by other Amazons.

"Lauren! Help!"

"Don't worry! I'm coming!" Lauren said while pressing forward before being blocked by the two women. "What are you going to do to her!?"

"We will not let any man-filth trespass into our territory, even the Black Dogs are not allowed to cross the border! That's the agreement!"

"You still didn't answer my question!" Lauren growled.

"Your companion is quite lovely and will make a nice consort for the chieftain! She'll make strong children for us!"

"Not on my watch!"

"We have the numbers, so surrender or die!"

Lauren couldn't give up, Maria's life and purity were at stake, he couldn't just leave her to their mercy. But before Lauren could even start fighting, there was a belllowing shout that came from the treeline.

" _Dø tisper!"_ (Die bitches!)

* * *

Thibault sat down by the fire, eating his portion of food. He was having fun times with his comrades, making banter and sharing stories. But he soon excuses himself with a few extra portions. He entered a tent, the tent of Gaia, his elven prisoner. He then handed her the bowl and said.

"Go on, eat." Thibault said while pointing to the bowl.

"Why are you giving me this?" Gaia asked weakly.

"A person your age needs food to eat."

"But why are you being so kind to me, an enemy?"

"… It's complicated, but let's just say that one of our most well-known mottos is _Love your enemy._ "

"That sounds dumb." Gaia said candidly.

"So are you going to eat or not?" Thibault asked.

Gaia huffed as she then decided to bite from the portions provided by Grandmaster Thibault.

"You'll need that strength, because we'll be passing Black Dog territory tomorrow."

Gaia nearly spit the food out of her mouth as Thibault left the tent without a word.

* * *

Antoine felt a large pain in his neck as his vision began to return to him. He tried to look up but lacked the strength to do so. He looked left and right instead. It seemed that he had reached the base of the river. But he had no strength to stand up right away, and it was still too dark to go exploring, Antoine decided to drop his head and rest just a little more, at least when morning comes.

* * *

 **Done! Finally! This chapter was hard to make!**


	9. Chapter 9: Omake - Man to Man Talk

**Sorry I couldn't properly update! Here's a consolation for my readers.**

* * *

 **Omake - Man to Man Talk**

Marcus had gotten home with Micha, carefully making sure that no one would see them sneak into the castle and into the palace. They couldn't let anyone else know what they did. It would be disastrous, scandalous, and everything in between. They needed to just keep Micha's legs hidden, as they were still quivering from their first time in the bell tower. They quickly rush through the halls of the castle, before into the dining hall and sitting in the middle of dinner, much to Duke Thomas' surprise.

"This is the first time I have seen you two be late for dinner." Thomas remarked with surprise.

"Oh... We were just... caught up with some... errands." Marcus panted, still tired from the experience. "We were just a little to *ahem* into it."

"You seem tired, was it strenuous?" Thomas asked curiously.

"No, no. It was fine." Micha replied. "We did work up quite the *ahem* sweat."

"Really?" Denise asked curiously. "You must be tired from that! Have some water!"

"A-Actually, I'll prefer having dinner now..." Marcus stuttered.

"Of course." Duke Thomas said while returning to his eating.

The dinner was strangely silent, with the main conversationists Marcus and Micha being silent throughout the whole thing. It was even stranger that they were even a hurry, when they were usually the last to leave. This began to worry Alexandra, as she glanced at her husband, who instead was smirking at the whole thing. As soon as Marcus had left the table, Thomas stood up and followed Marcus. As soon as they were out of earshot, Thomas called out to Marcus.

"Marcus!"

Marcus froze as he slowly turned around, smiling a nervous smile and waving at Thomas.

"O-Oh Uncle! What do you need from me?"

Thomas approached Marcus, who began to quake a little as Thomas asked.

"What did you _really_ do with Micha?" Thomas asked with utmost seriousness.

"W-What do you mean?" Marcus asked anxiously. "We were just gathering for a–"

"Look, I'll get to the point. I know that you screwed Micha in the bell tower." Duke Thomas said while sighing and massaging his forehead.

This shocked Marcus, his face the absolute definition of what he was feeling at the moment.

"B-But how did you–" Marcus stuttered.

"I may not be gifted in the academics, but I am no fool. First clue being Micha's walking, she seemed to have a little pep in her step, a common occurrence after sexual intercourse. Second one being your drained stamina. Third clue was the stench from Micha's dress, a very _familiar_ stench mind you. Fourth clue would be Micha's glow, women don't usually look that jolly unless they received some good loving. Last but not least, no matter how much you tried to hide it, you were strangely peppy, unnaturally peppy for you two to be honest."

"And you're not angry at me?"

"I wouldn't say angry, just surprised you went for it so early, considering that you never really paid much attention to the betrothal."

"She _is_ my childhood friend you know."

"Still doesn't change the fact that you did it a tad bit too early." Duke Thomas retorted, before sighing. "Regardless of when, how or why this happened, there are still consequences."

Marcus gulped at that.

"W-What?"

"Well now that you officially engaged in sexual intercourse with Micha, your betrothed, you have consummated your marriage, thus making it legal. So congratulations, you're married now!"

"WHAT!?"

"Quite the turn of events, but I won't judge." Duke Thomas pointed out amusingly, before walking away and waving. "No need for the heir just yet, so do keep the love making at a minimum."

Thomas left a very dumbfounded Marcus standing there, contemplating the event that was shown before him.

"What just happened?"

* * *

 **Hope you liked this!**


	10. Chapter 10: Antoine and Thibault

**Another update if you're not satisfied with the last one.**

* * *

Antoine figured that it was finally time to get up. His strength was returning and his neck didn't seem to hurt that much. He sits up and looks around, seeing the moon shine at its peak. He saw that the base of the river was situated next to a water mill and was happy to know that he was close to civilization. But he hears clicking in the bushes as he frantically searched for his sword and shield to protect himself. But Antoine witnessed a tiny creature jump from the bush, an ant about the size of a house cat walked out and crawled towards him. Antoine took a closer look and realized.

"It's you! That little ant from the nest!" Antoine shouted in realization.

The little ant jumped in joy as it went closer to Antoine and climbed his body and went onto his shoulder. Antoine noticed that it had a little object in its mouth, a berry, and it seemed to be offering it to him.

"For me?" Antoine asked, pointing to himself.

The ant gave a nod and a click of approval. Antoine then took the berry and said.

"You have my thanks little creature." Antoine said with a nod.

Antoine consumed the berry with relish, it had been hours since he had his last meal. He then felt a small sting on his neck as he saw the ant spraying acid onto his wound.

"What are you doing?" Antoine asked, as he tried to glance at the tiny ant.

The ant gave Antoine a few clicks in explanation.

"You're... cleaning my wound? With your special chemical that you secrete?" Antoine said slowly, attempting to clarify what the ant was telling him.

The ant gave a few more clicks of agreement.

"So... you were actually here some time ago and sealed my wound?" Antoine asked, before feeling his neck, feeling no wound but rather a scar. He turned to the creature and asked. "How did you... do it?"

The ant then clicked as it walked to a collection of herbs, spices, and assorted plants lying next to Antoine. It then took a piece of herb and went to Antoine's neck and started rubbing his wound with it. Antoine nodded in approval, this creature was very useful and deserved some form of recognition.

"I cannot begin to express my gratitude for what you have done for me." Antoine said with much sincerity.

The ant gave a few abashed clicks, as it scratched its face, as if it were embarrassed.

"I just realized that you don't have a name." Antoine smiled while petting the little creature. "How about Antha?"

The ant jumped in approval and nodded, showing that it liked the name.

"Well Antha, let's find a way out of this forest." Antoine said while slowly standing up, sheathing his sword and shield. He then grabbed his helmet and decided not to wear it at the moment.

The ant gripped on to the shoulder of Antoine as he walked through the forest. As they walked through the forest, Antoine saw a torch light and ran to it, finally making it to a dirt oath. He then put on his helmet and hailed the guard. He shouted.

"Guard!" Antoine called out.

The patrol turned around, putting a torch at Antoine to get a closer look. Though Antoine was surprised to find that the guard was a woman. The woman then firmly asked Antoine.

"What do you require traveler?" she asked.

"Er, I was just wondering which kingdom I'm in." Antoine replied politely.

"There's only three kingdoms at this point." The guard mused. "You happen to be in Dragundaala territory."

"Oh okay, thank you madam." Antoine said while saluting. "I'll be on my way."

"Actually l need a little pick-me-up if you know what I mean." The female guard said with a wink. "And you seem like a strong, young man so..."

"Sorry ma'am, but I'm in a hurry." Antoine said, ignorant of the implications of her statement, before running past her and towards the city, which was barely visible in the dawn light.

* * *

Nina inhaled the cloth again, feeling pleasured by the scent as she breathed it in with much pleasure. She then stops inhaling for a moment and embraced the cloth as her face blushed.

 _"God, even his scent is so intoxicating... I miss him so much..."_

Nina motioned her hand down to her nethers as she pleasured herself while smelling the sweaty cloth left by Antoine.

* * *

Thibault then rode on his horse, scouting the area by himself in the heavy rain. They were in Black Dog territory so he had to check for anything, but what he found was staggering. He saw a horde of Black Dog monsters walk through the valley, towards an army of the Anthrosaurs he had escaped from a few days ago. It seemed the two armies had stopped as the Anthrosaurs then began to roar and growl out at the opposing Black Dogs. Both armies ran forward and clashed, with giant monsters fighting another. The Black Dogs had a grotesque, tentacled, worm-like monster crawl towards the opposing monster, a giant reptile with a frill and horns. The Anthrosaurs had fierce infantry but the Black Dog numbers seemed too much for the reptiles as the Anthrosaurs were soon pushed back and routed.

But Thibault's observations are cut short by an Anthrosaur jumping out of the bushes to ambush Thibault. Thibault dismounted his horse in time and dodged the attack. The lizard in particular had a strange, wooden club with spikes and wore skeleton armor. Thibault growled as he then charged, first deflecting a strike from the lizard with his shield, before kicking back the monster. The Lizardman roared back as both Thibault and the Anthrosaur prepared to clash. But the sound of maniacal laughter stops them both in their tracks, as Thibault and the Anthrosaur saw that they were surrounded by numerous monsters of the Black Dogs. Both were back to back as they were ready to face down the horde.

"I'm not sure if you understand me beast, but if you do, then you and I seem to share a common enemy."

 _"Don't get cocky ape, I can understand you perfectly."_

"Then let's waste no time and get to it."

Both then nodded at each other, indicating a temporary truce before they braved the incoming charge of the Black Dogs.

* * *

 **Hope you liked the extra!**


	11. Chapter 11: Great Punishment

**Update. I played Total War: ARENA and it was amazing! I had some really good cavalry game there too so I'll have to incorporate that into the story soon. Maybe next chapter will be good.**

 **Also, fuck Netorare.**

* * *

The patrol captain sat in the bar for a moment, getting ready for his morning patrol. Though it was barely sunrise, he was competent in his work as a guard and treated his position of captain as a privilege. Night time was a time of rest, but day was truly his time of labor. As he drank his ale and ate his breakfast in the bar, his subordinates come walking in, presumably the night patrol.

"Captain, drinking in the morning? Getting weary of the wife?"

"Ah, she's a bit annoying but I still love her. I just need a little peace and quiet away from my family for now."

"Well we got some stories to tell ya." Another patrolman said while sitting beside him.

"Who'd you catch this time?" The captain asked with a smirk.

"Some lads who thought that it was funny to hinder the construction team. Gave them a good beating."

"Aye, I can do you better." Another patrol man chuckled after sipping from his mug. "Met a lass who thought that she could get away with a few apples without paying."

"How is that any worse than mine?"

"She was more than willing to offer special favors in exchange for me letting her go." The guard said while leaning back.

The captain and his subordinate glanced at each other uncomfortably before asking.

"You didn't—"

"It's been weeks since I had a good fuckin', so I indulged in her offer."

"You do realize that this is fornication, and quite possibly rape." The captain said with utmost seriousness.

"Hah, you'd wish! The lass seemed to enjoy it more than I did!" The guard laughed before having another chug. "To this day, she begs for second helpings!"

"Then she is a slut." The patrolman concluded.

"That may be, but as long as she only comes to me, I might even consider marrying her to keep her around." The guard concluded before putting down his mug and wiping his mouth. "Well that's enough ale for me, I'll be going home to rest."

The guard left the bar immediately, leaving the captain and his subordinate to converse. The captain just sighed and returned to drinking.

"That man, I swear. He does not know what he is getting into."

"The local women are very voluptuous, I have to admit."

"Bah, the local girls have too big breasts for my tastes. Like those damned Poles and Russians. " The captain grumbled.

"But they do have the ideal hips for giving birth sir." The subordinate retorted.

"I concede to that point, but I am a married man, let the bachelors worry about the viable bachelorettes."

The captain noticed some young women eyeing him with interest, as some were biting their lips and others were twirling their hair. The captain sighed, as he still looked quite young for his age. It wasn't unusual for him to be the talk of the town. But he loved his wife, and wouldn't trade her for anyone else. He then gulped down his mug and said.

"I'll go start my patrol."

"Okay, best of luck captain."

The captain then set out, donned his chestplate over his gambesson, before putting on his kettle helmet, and readied his sword and heater shield. The town was too narrow for traditional battle with polearms, so patrols were issued with either a longsword or a broadsword and shield. The captain preferred the safety of the shield, even though he was the more well-armed member of the patrol, a man-at-arms to be exact. He was elected as bailiff and given command of his own personal platoon of sergeants by the Council of Nobles. To be a little more hands-on, he personally volunteered to patrol with his men, as not to discourage them from doing their jobs by leading through example. So far, it had worked well.

But his thoughts are interrupted by the commotion in a nearby house. There was screaming and crying. The captain could count about three people inside the house based on the noise, a man, woman and child. He immediately drew his sword and shield, running into the house and busting down the door and shouted.

"This is the town bailiff, what is all the commotion in there!?"

A pink-haired woman ran out with her child, as she fell before the captain and begged to him with tears in her eyes.

"Please save me and my—"

"YOU CHEATING WHORE!" A man shouted while running out with an axe.

"Get behind me." The captain said as he went into defensive stance, before shouting at the man. "Stand down sir! We can settle this civilly."

"Out of my way! She needs to be punished!"

"We can do this peacefully." The captain reasoned, holding up his shield.

The captain took a closer look at the man, he bore the coat of arms of Thore, presumably a member of the local militia.

"Look fellow man in arms, let's calm down and settle this in court." The captain said peacefully, assuming a more passive position to try and calm the man. "I'm sure a good soldier such as yourself should know how to settle disputes."

"I'LL SETTLE THIS WHEN SHE EXPLAINS TO ME WHAT SHE DID!" The man snarled as he lunged with his axe.

The captain immediately assumed stance and blocked the axe strike, before plunging his sword into the man's stomach. The man dropped dead, with the wife embracing her daughter. The sound of clattering armor signaled the arrival of the town guard.

"What's going on here!?"

But the town guard then saw their superior on the steps to the house and bowed.

"Captain, what are you doing here?"

"I was doing my rounds when I heard the commotion in this house." The captain said while looking down on the bleeding corpse. "I had to put him down sadly."

"Shall we escort his wife and daughter to the guild?"

"Do that please, I will stay behind and search for any clue as to how this happened."

"Okay, God be with you sire."

The soldiers left, bringing the pink-haired woman and her daughter with them. The captain approached the body of the man and muttered.

"Why did you do this? Why did you attack your wife and child?" The captain wondered before resting his hand on the man's chest.

"Not… my… child…"

The captain froze, as he heard the man's voice. Though it was weak, he was able to decipher the full message.

"Not your child?" The captain asked, before realizing the man's injuries. "Wait right there, I'll go get a priest to heal you!"

Though it was unexplainable, senior priests were now the go-to for any grave injuries, ever since their healing ability was discovered, they have been prized by both the military and the locals as one to approach if you had grave wounds or injuries.

But the man stopped him, using his remaining strength to stop the captain by grasping his tabard.

"I… won't… make… it…" The man weakly said before handing a key from his pocket. "Drawer upstairs… get… my journal… open it..."

The captain took the key and watched the man's life slip away before he died peacefully. In pity, the captain did the Sign of the Cross and said a prayer for the poor man's soul. He then looked at the key in his hands, wondering what that man was going on about. He entered the house, seeing the results of the ensued chaos caused by that man. He needed more information. He climbed the stairs to the bedroom, which somehow carried the stench of semen. The captain held his nose as he looked for the drawer with a lock on it. He finds the lock and uses the key, successfully opening it and finding what was inside. A journal and pen, just like what the man had just said. The captain opened the booklet to see whatever was inside. And what he found was interesting. The journal was segmented into days, with each day carrying the personal anecdote of the writer, presumably the man from before. The captain decided to skim for important information, starting with page 1.

 _Day 1_

 _I noticed that my wife has been acting strangely whenever I got home. I feel like she's hiding something from me, but I have no reason to snoop as she deserves her privacy._

 _Day 8_

 _The neighbors say she's having an affair, I don't believe it. I refuse to believe it. She's such a good wife to me, I can't imagine her doing that._

 _Day 18_

 _Came home early to see some men leave the house. Wife says that they're just tax collectors but they seemed too sketchy. I'm getting scared now._

 _Day 23_

 _Younger sister came to visit, she's currently staying overnight at our house._

 _Day 25_

 _It was horrible. My sister, she was found raped and covered in semen. What's worse is that it happened in our very home. I'm happy that my wife and daughter were unharmed but how did those bastards get to my sister? Even my sister doesn't want to talk about it._

 _Day 42_

 _Goddammit, how could I have been so naive when it was so obvious all this time. So initially, I decided to pretend to leave so that I could see what really was going on. And peeking into our bedroom, I caught her in the act with three, fat old men. She was different from her usual demeanor. She seemed so mindless and wild, taking the old men's cocks into her ass, pussy and mouth. She seemed to enjoy it as she was screaming in ecstasy that she was their 'fuckslut' and 'cum dumpster'. The worst part was when the old men brought up my sister, saying that it was 'an awesome orgy' that they had. Another man had commented how he was amazed that they were able to hide this for four years. Listening to the whole conversation, I learned many things:_

 _\- My wife has been cheating on me for four years_

 _\- My 'daughter' isn't really mine, most likely born from the affair_

 _\- My wife let these men into the house and let them rape my sister_

 _If this is a nightmare, then please let it stop. She will tell me more about this, even if I'll have to hack it out of her._

The captain felt nauseous reading the journal. That man didn't deserve to die after all, it was his wife's fault all along. But he needed irrefutable proof that the wife had been cheating on the man. He went back down and decided to visit the neighbors to gather some evidence. He kept the journal with him as he needed to draw connections between the man's journal and witness testimonies. He first started with the shop nearby, approaching the young female shopkeeper and asking her about the incident.

"Oh her? I've been seeing fat old men enter her house ever since she and her husband moved there."

The captain wrote that down and handed the booklet and pen to the shopkeeper.

"Please write down your name and sign this paper to establish your testimony, I will return with your reward later." The captain said curtly. "About 20 florins."

"Well shucks, okay!" The shopkeeper said while signing the paper with a smile. "Don't know why you needed this information, but money is money!"

The captain then took the booklet and read the name. Elisa Baker, okay, he will have to summon her later on. He then went to the house right next to the scene of the crime. He sees a man working the garden outside the house. He called him over and asked him questions regarding the women next door.

"Ah, she's always noisy during the afternoon. The children can't even sleep with her moaning waking up her neighbors. So my wife and I just put padding over the wall."

Once again, the captain took notes of this, and handed the booklet and pen to the man.

"Write your name and sign this paper to validate your testimony." The captain said before taking the booklet and reading the name, James Fletcher, before tucking into his pocket. "You will receive a reward of 20 florins, thank you for your cooperation good sir."

The captain rinsed and repeated this with a few more neighbors until he felt like he gathered enough evidence to testify against the lady. It was already almost midday and he was already tired, but he needed to see this finished. He ran into the guild, where the wife and child were waiting. After gathering everything about what she did, he couldn't see her the same way again. He tried to hide his face of disgust as the woman came running to him.

"Can we move back in now?" The mother asked while holding her child.

"Well, you can. There's just one _little_ thing we need to settle." The captain said while signaling the guards to take the woman's daughter gently. "And I prefer that we both have some privacy."

The mother looked a bit worried as the men took away her daughter, but the captain then said.

"Don't worry, your daughter is in good hands." The captain said before glaring at his men. "She _will_ be okay, right?"

"Yes sire." The soldiers bowed, as they gently brought the child away.

The mother was now nervous, seeing that she and the captain were the only ones left in the room. The captain then sighed and said.

"Follow me."

The captain and the woman walked until they reached a small room that had a table with a lamp and two tables. The captain sat near the window while the woman sat across him, fidgeting in discomfort.

"First, could you please state your name?" The captain asked taking out a pen and paper

"Samaria Ottoman."

"Now Samaria do you know why I called you here?"

"I-Is there something you need from me?" Samaria asked nervously.

"Are you aware of the new laws put in place ever since the Duke had conquered Thore?"

"No… Why?"

"I'll go straight to the point then, adultery is a very serious crime by the new laws." The captain said before setting down a booklet. "And I have proof that you have been doing just that."

"How dare you—"

"Now before you get upset, let me read a few lines that may ring familiar to you." The captain said before looking down on his booklet and reciting. "Day 18: _Came home early to see some men leave the house. Wife says that they're just tax collectors but they seemed too sketchy. I'm getting scared now."_

"So? What if they were just tax collectors?" Samaria asked skeptically, crossing her arms.

"Oh but there is more, even witness testimonies suggest so. Ahem, Elisa Baker: _I've been seeing fat old men enter her house ever since she and her husband moved there._ James Fletcher: _She's always noisy during the afternoon. The children can't even sleep with her moaning waking up her neighbors. So my wife and I just put padding over the wall."_

The woman stayed silent at that, while the captain put down the booklet and sighed.

"I have irrefutable proof on this, so it's be useless to take it to court." The captain said while leaning back on his chair. "So I suggest you cooperate with me instead."

"What do you want from me then!?" The woman said with an outburst. "You already know, so what do I have to lose!?"

"I want you to tell me _why_ you did it." The captain said darkly. "Having your hard-working husband have to support a whore like you and your bastard of a child."

"Don't call my baby a bastard you cur!" Samaria snarled.

"What's wrong with saying the truth?" The captain asked nonchalantly. "Especially when you've been pulling this charade since the day you were married."

The woman stayed silent, but still gave the captain a piercing glare.

"Anyway, tell me why you did it, and I might lighten your sentence."

"…Alright." Samaria sighed while adjusting her chair. "I did it because… it was something I was used to in my childhood."

"You mean to tell me that you have been involved in sexual activities since your younger years?" The captain questioned, repulsed by such a concept.

"My father, uncle, and cousins would… play with me… So it was something that I got so used to that I sort of missed it when I got married. So I expected the same from my husband, but didn't feel as good as he was always out for work."

"So how did those fat old men come into the picture?"

"They came to me while my husband and I were newlyweds. When my husband went out, they would come in, fondling my body and making me feel good. I tried to resist them, but I began to enjoy it, because my husband didn't make me feel as good as they did."

The captain was holding back the urge to vomit. This was repulsing, disgusting, and he would put an end to that. This woman only sought the sanctity of marriage for the pure physical pleasure of it rather than the grace of God. Absolutely barbaric. He was going to set things straight once and for all.

"Do you remember the names of these men, including your family?"

"Every single one." The woman admitted. "They would whisper their names to me in case i would like to continue our fuck sessions."

"If you consider writing them down, I will lighten your punishment even further." The captain offered while unrolling an empty scroll.

The woman looked uncertain as she looked at the captain and back onto the paper.

"We don't have all day, your punishment will be at midday, so you have but a minute to decide."

The woman took the pen and hesitantly wrote the names onto the scroll. The captain smirked as the woman wrote the names of the plenty men who had sexual relations with her. He then took the scroll and wrapped it. He then stood up and said.

"Good choice of you to cooperate, you have my thanks madam."

The woman didn't see the captain as he ordered his guards to take her away to the dungeons for the meantime. The captain didn't look back as he watched his guards drag the woman away kicking and screaming. He then spotted a batch of guards standing idly as he then called.

"Sergeants!"

The guards immediately stood straight and got into position. The captain then handed them the scroll and said.

"Find all the men listed here and bring them to me immediately." The captain said handing the scroll to the platoon before sending them off. He then called over another group of guards. "And prepare the wooden platform, we will be hosting a public execution."

"Yes sir!"

The captain then sighed as he stared at the bell tower, the bell signaling the pass of the hour. It was only two hours until the public execution. He would get ready, because the people will not be pleased with what this woman had done.

And with that, two hours pass and the captain goes to see the guards, finally catching the men mentioned in the list. There were men of multiple body types, but one thing for sure, they weren't exactly good-looking. He took the scroll and unrolled it, declaring.

"Are you all members of the Ottoman family?"

"Y-Yes." Some of the men replied.

"N-No…" The others answered meekly.

"Now are you all aware of the laws put in place after the Duke's Conquest?" The captain asked.

"You mean the one with the really hot wife, and that nephew with a really sexy girlfriend." One shamelessly asked.

"Guard, punish him for speaking like that."

The guard then kneed the man in the back, causing him to collapse on his knees.

"Don't speak of nobility like that." The captain coldly warned.

"But what if it's true?" The man persistently asked.

"Guard, kick him again." The captain nonchalantly ordered.

The guard smirked as he kneed the man's face, causing him to fall over in pain. The men knew better and stayed silent.

"Now I want you all to know that you are all under the suspicion of being fornicators, pedophiles, and incestophiles."

"What hogwash! Who would accuse us of such a thing?!"

"Are you not familiar with Samaria Ottoman?" The captain asked.

"Her!? She accused us of all this?" One man asked.

"She's family! Why would she do such a thing?" Another man questioned, appalled by the turn of event.

The captain signaled for his men to bring Samaria in. The men gave Samaria a glare as many of them began to shout and jeer at her. It was clear that they did not like her for doing that. But the captain knew these were the culprits, and he knew _just_ how to make them show their true colors. The captain then forcefully took Samaria aside and ripped off her clothes, much to the shock of everyone, before pushing her down to the ground. He then took out a special loincloth, nicknamed _lingerie_ by the locals and threw it to the woman.

"Put this on." The captain said.

"B-But—"

"You act like a whore, you dress like a whore, so make it quick before I bring out the whip!" The captain threatened.

The woman frantically put on the lingerie, as the guards looked away in disgust and embarrassment while the imprisoned men were looking in awe at the beautiful and voluptuous woman changing clothes before their very eyes. Samaria looked abashed as she tried to cover her body from the spectators. But the captain's cruelty did not stop there.

"So, you've had sex with multiple men, even letting them treat you like an animal!" The captain proclaimed in disgust while bringing out more props, such as cat ears and whiskers, to dress her up in. "Put these on as well!"

The captain's reasons were far from sexual. Back at home, being dressed as an animal was an insult to one's pride as a human being, and made for the perfect humiliation for those who were adulterous or "had sex like animals". The woman hesitantly put on the whiskers and cat ears, prompting the captain and his guard to laugh.

"Hahahaha! Good job captain, I think ya caught a biggun'!" One thick-accented soldier laughed.

"I have an idea!" A guard said while bringing out some rope. "Let's tie her to a post like an animal!"

The captain let them do it, as they tied her hands to the wall, exposing her behind as they laughed.

"Now for our last and final bit, meow like a cat for us!" The captain commanded.

"B-But—"

"Looks like she's had it boys! Let's grab the whip!"

"N-No! Meow! Meow! Meow!" Samaria frantically mewled while panting out of fear.

"GAHAHAHAHA!" The guards laughed in unison. "Looks like we've shown her true form! Now let's see how our prisoners are doing!"

The men were not themselves, they were drooling at the sight of the woman's rich and sexy body. They were entranced by its beauty and could not contain themselves as they broke free from their captors and tried to rush and grab her for their pleasure. But the captain signals for the guards to drag them back, as they screamed.

"Let me go! She looks too good not to fuck!"

"Grrr! Just let me grab that fine ass!"

"Set the bait, and the animal bites." The captain snidely remarked as he then untied Samaria. "You're all pathetic wastes of human flesh, and it's a wonder you lived this long."

"Wait!" One of the men pleaded. "We have more than enough money to recompense all the damage we've done!"

"Unfortunately, no amount of money can restore a man's death and dignity, as well as the integrity of his wife and family." The captain said while nodding at the guards to prepare to drag them off. "And there's only one thing that can be exchanged for something so priceless."

"No, NO, NO!" One of the men begged as he was being dragged off.

"Please don't!"

The captain waited until the men were gone as he pulled up Samaria and dusted her. He then snapped his fingers commanding the nearby handmaidens to dress Samaria in different clothes. He turned around and waited before Samaria was back into her old prison rags. Samaria was still in shock at the embarrassment and shame she felt from before.

"W-Why did you that!?" Samaria screamed with tears in her eyes.

"I'm teaching you what it's like to have your dignity being stripped away." The captain replied sternly. "It's already hard to respect your dignity knowing what you did."

"B-But I did it because—"

"It felt good? Oh don't give me that hogwash now!" The captain said exasperatedly. "If you had even the smallest form of spiritual guidance, this wouldn't have happened. You are too hedonistic to understand the true happiness that's beyond the pleasures of the senses."

The captain then grabbed Samaria's arm as he then began to drag her out.

"And there are consequences." The captain said as he opened the door, revealing a large crowd and a wooden stage.

A large number of people were gathered, both Beastpeople and human alike, as they stopped their tasks to take a look at whatever was happening. The captain noticed a few Persians, Sudanese, and Arabians in the crowd as he then whispered to his cohort.

"Get me a translator for the other nationalities."

"There's a pair of Mamluks below us awaiting your words sire."

"Good, make sure they bring this message as well."

The captain then proclaimed before the crowd.

"Citizens, here you witness the scum of humanity! Here we have a woman who has committed adultery and made a fool of her husband!"

While some of the citizens were uncomfortable with this, the others jeered. They booed and threw rotten fruits and vegetables at the woman.

" _Whore!"_

" _Prostitute!"_

" _You have displeased Allah!"_

Samaria didn't like the bad attention, but the captain kept a tight grasp on her as he then tied her to a post and proclaimed.

"Now she shall pay for her uncleanliness!" The captain said as he brought out his whip. "Thirty strikes with a scourge shall do the trick!"

"No! Please don't do this!" Samaria begged.

"DO IT!" The crowd shouted, cheering the captain on.

The captain struck once, causing the woman to cry out in pain. Only twenty nine more to go. He struck again, much to the crowd getting wilder. He repeated his strikes in a slow and rhythmic fashion. With each blow, the woman began to lose her strength as she staggered, before finally falling halfway through her punishment. In less than a minute, the agonizing pain was over, and the woman was released from her bonds. The woman could barely stand as the guards carried her off and placed her in the background. The captain then sat down beside the woman as she then bitterly asked.

"Why am I still on the stage?" Samaria asked with tears in her eyes.

"Because I'm going to show you have lucky you are." The captain said as he showed her what was next.

The men who had cuckolded her husband, were tied to a stake, and set before the people. The people threw items at them as the guards set them back. One of the guards grabbed a torch and shouted.

"Lord, purge these unclean men for they have committed an unimaginable sin!"

"THEY CAN ONLY BE CLEANSED BY FIRE!"

"Then so be it then!" The soldier remarked as he set the dry leaves on fire, the flame rising and touching the perverted men.

Samaria watched in horror as the perverted men who had violated her before were being burnt alive. She could hear the screams for agony and help, but only heard cheers of approval from the crowd. These people meant business, and she solemnly swore to herself that she would never make the same mistake again. Not with these people as their rulers.

Later that day, the captain returned to his humble abode. Though he was from a minor noble family, he had chosen the simple peasant life for the sake of peace of mind. His house was small for a man of his blood, and did not house servants like others did. He entered the house and set his gear aside into the cabinet. He sniffed the air as he smelled food being cooked by the fireplace, finding his wife setting up the table. His wife looked up and smiled.

"Beatrice, darling, I'm home!"

"Ah, Angus, I see you're home early!" The wife said with delight as she prepared the food. "Come sit, I prepared your favorite meal, marinated rabbit with bitter vegetables!"

Before she could even grab the food, her husband held her, putting them both face to face. She was a bit abashed to see her husband's handsome face so close to hers. He then said with much sincerity.

"Look, honey. I love you with all my heart, and I appreciated all that you've done for me. So don't feel unappreciated or unloved, because I always will do so."

This of course, caught her off-guard, as she did not expect her husband to say something suddenly yet sincerely. The long pause was awkward, with Beatrice struggling to find the words to even reply to him. Her face flushed quite a bit, until her cheeks were a healthy shade of pink.

"D-Did something happen at work dear?" The wife asked while trying to cover her blushing face.

"Oh nothing." Angus smirked while pecking his wife on the cheek. "Just an important lesson on marriage."

"Well we can discuss that over dinner then." Beatrice said rosily, the sudden compliment making her feel merrier, while setting up the table. "The kids will be coming home from grammar school soon."

"Okay, I'll help you set the table."

Angus could see his wife giggle at the offer. This day was a blessing in disguise after all. It fulfilled him to see such a bright smile on his beloved's face. It only made him wonder why he hadn't thought of this before.

* * *

Arend and Chinatsu were sitting in an ox cart, which was making its way towards the next village. It was awkward for Chinatsu, as the silence was annoying her, and she was unable to read Arend's emotions under that helmet of his. She then decided to just take a look at the scenery. But she catches Arend offering her a cup of liquid as she heard him say.

"Rice wine?" Arend offered kindly.

"Er, sure." Chinatsu replied, before taking it and sipping it. It had a very strange taste that was unlike any rice wine she had tasted. "Where'd you get this?"

"Oh the innkeeper was kind enough to offer me some." Arend said. "Had a sip of some and I liked the flavor of it."

"You fool!" Chinatsu hissed while throwing away the wine. "That wine might have been drugged!"

"I certainly didn't taste any drugs in it." Arend reassured. "In fact, that wine made me feel more energetic and active! It should be good for you!"

"That's what the drug does you dolt!" Chinatsu chided. "It's supposed to make you more energetic for sexual activities."

"Well, if that's what the drug does then I haven't felt any better!" Arend said before handing a cup to Chinatsu. "As long as you don't commit the act, you're not doing anything wrong!"

"Well, one sip wouldn't hurt…" Chinatsu admitted before gulping the cup.

Before Chinatsu could say anything, the cart came to a sudden halt as both dismounted the cart. Chinatsu hailed the driver and took a coin from her hair.

"Thanks for the ride!"

"No problem missy!" The old man in a jingasa happily replied.

Chinatsu then flipped the coin as used her hips to bump the coin into the man's hand. The man tipped his hat before going his way. Chinatsu dusted herself before she saw Arend stare at her blankly, much to Chinatsu's embarrassment. Her face flushed as she growled at Arend.

"What?!" Chinatsu asked brusquely.

"Oh, I was just taken aback by that little hip bump you did when you passed the coin to the driver."

"You got something against it?" Chinatsu asked threateningly.

"I just found it to be quite adorable to say the least." Arend said.

"A-Adorable?! What do you take me for huh?!" Chinatsu snapped.

"It's fine." Arend reassured as he walked towards her. "Besides, your hips must be really big for you to do that."

"Did you just say that I have fat thighs!?" Chinatsu scoffed.

"It was an innocent comment, but take it as a compliment." Arend said while turning around. "Come on, the village shouldn't be far from here."

"H-Hey! We're not done yet!" Chinatsu barked, before thinking. _"Damn it, what's with him? Making me feel weird and stuff just by saying that!"_

Chinatsu ran after Arend, to only see him frozen, as if he saw something horrifying. Chinatsu looked over him to see just that. The village that they meant to visit was up in flames, with it being absolutely empty. Arend took a step closer, but noticed Chinatsu didn't follow him. He turned to see Chinatsu on her knees in absolute shock.

"How did this happen…"

"Chinatsu, listen to me." Arend said while putting his hands on her shoulders. "It's not your fault."

Chinatsu bore an empty look, a distraught look on her face. She fell to her knees, the ashes of the earth cushioning her fall. She stared emptily at the carnage seeing the remains of a scorched village. She could not comprehend how this could have happened. What happened? Why did it happen? More importantly, why did she let this happen?

"I'm the Wild Warrior, the assigned special Border Guard of the Emperor, and I failed to protect our people…" Chinatsu said before banging her fists on the ground. "DAMN IT! I FAILED THEM!"

Chinatsu broke down into sobs as she knelt on the ground.

"Why? WHY? WHY!?" Chinatsu screamed to the heavens.

Arend then knelt by her, as he tried to say.

"It's okay… It's not your fault…"

"How would you know that huh!?" Chinatsu snapped at Arend. "How would you know what it's like to fail to protect someone or something you loved!?"

"Because, there was a time when I was the one who needed protecting." Arend said, before his eyes began to tear up. "And the one who protected me _failed_."

Chinatsu could sense the pain in Arend's voice and could tell that he was speaking from experience. She looked at him with wonder as Arend then took off his helmet, revealing his dark, almost black hair though it still carried shades of brown. His eyes were a bright shade of brown, hazel in fact, and they seemed to be glimmering as Arend then told Chinatsu.

"As someone who has suffered at the hands of monsters, I can assure you that I don't blame those who failed to protect me. And I'm sure the people of this town would do the same."

Chinatsu stared at him for a moment, before resting her face on his shoulder, letting her tears flow. Though he was still wearing his gauntlets, he wrapped his arms around Chinatsu and patted her on the back.

"Cry into my shoulders child." Arend said soothingly. "Let your sorrows be cleansed."

For that moment, Arend had to comfort the child within a supposedly strong women. And he had to reassure her that it was never her fault in the first place. Chinatsu unwittingly held on tighter to Arend, as she desperately needed a shoulder to cry on.

The moment soon passes as Chinatsu and Arend take shelter in one of the still intact houses. Chinatsu and Arend build an indoor fire, with Chinatsu snuggling into her blanket while Arend simply took off his armor to only his tunic and trousers. Chinatsu then asked.

"Arend, what exactly happened to you?"

"I don't share it with a lot of people, you included."

"But what happened?"

Arend sighed before saying.

"Let's just say I was unfortunate enough to be captured by some very evil men." Arend said simply.

Chinatsu stayed silent after that, only to ask another question.

"About your Teutonic Order, are they like warrior monks or something like that?" Chinatsu asked innocently.

"Yes, we are dedicated to battle while still maintaining our faith and religion." Arend answered while adjusting the fire.

"So you can't marry or have romantic partners right?"

"I'm quite sure we've had this conversation before, but to remind you, yes, we cannot have romance or sex."

"Okay, but what if someone loved you and you couldn't break their heart?" Chinatsu asked curiously.

"Well, best advice is to settle all accounts before moving on." Arend replied before asking. "Why are you so curious?"

"I was just wondering, that's all." Chinatsu replied.

"How about you? Will you ever get married after this Emperor's chosen business?" Arend asked.

"W-Well… I can choose to step down from the title and live life normally." Chinatsu said embarrassingly for some reason. "But one would be crazy for discarding such an honor for something silly as love."

"I mean you need one hell of a man to convince you to do that." Arend laughed. "Rest assured, I believe it's possible for someone like you."

"W-What do you mean?" Chinatsu asked.

"You'll find an amazing suitor soon enough, so maybe you'll change your mind."

"D-Don't say that!" Chinatsu snapped. "Hmph! I'm going to sleep!"

"Suit yourself, good night." Arend said before putting out the fire and sleeping as well.

" _Hmph! Such arrogance from him! Thinking that a mere man can make me quit!"_ Chinatsu inwardly huffed. _"Such a man would have to absolutely perfect! Strong! Fearless! Wise! Handsome! Kind-hearted!"_

Chinatsu then began to have flashbacks. Of Arend defeating her in battle, of him running off behind enemy lines to launch the enemy's catapults against them. Of him giving her advice in combat whenever they sparred. Of their stay at the inn, and finally, of him comforting her as she cried into his shoulder.

" _No! No! No! No! Bad Chinatsu! Bad Chinatsu!"_ Chinatsu screamed inwardly as her face flushed red, hiding herself under the blankets, hoping Arend would not see her, while Arend snored at his own pleasure.

* * *

It was raining, but that didn't stop Thibault and his men from walking through the thick fog. Thibault spotted a figure through the mist, and signaled his men to ready their weapons. He counts down with his fingers before signaling a charge. He and his men set down their lances and charged down whoever was behind that mist. As soon as they stopped charging, Thibault signaled everyone to dismount and investigate. They dismounted to find that they had just charged down an elf patrol, though they were different. They had white hair, and white, pale skin, contrasting the natural tan skin of dark elves. Thibault then signaled his men to collect prisoners. He then turned to see the Anthrosaur he fought before, still tied against one of the spare horses. Thibault then approached the lizard man and said.

"So how's the ride beast?"

" _The sooner I get free, the better. These dark elves are irritating me already."_ The lizard said before pointing its snout to the dark elf on Thibault's horse. _"And once I let my people know that you've taken a dark elf under your wing, you will soon face retribution."_

"That may be, but that only happens if I let you go!" Thibault replied, before turning to one of his soldiers.

"Captain! I think you should see this!"

Thibault turned his back on the Anthrosaur, as he followed his subordinate, who pointed his hand to a group of monsters down the valley, Black Dogs from the looks of it. The subordinate then asked.

"What do we do sire? We need to pass that way to finally get home!"

Thibault was in deep thought for a moment before replying.

"I have a plan."

* * *

Duke Thomas felt blinded as he tried to navigate the way through his castle, with the assistance of his wife Alexandra. He extended his arms as he tried to see in front of him.

"Where are we going my love?" Thomas asked. "Why did you insist on blindfolding me?"

"Because it would ruin the surprise!" Alexandra replied while giggling.

* * *

 **Chinatsu be fallin' in love anime-style! The first part was just a giant side-story to the plot to showcase medieval punishment and my hatred for Netorare! Also, Antoine, Lauren, and Thibault will be covered later on. Duke Thomas' birthday will be the main priority.**


	12. Chapter 12: On Edge

**Helga was one of my special generals in a modded Mount and Blade campaign, so I just made this.**

* * *

Alicia was sitting down, together with Prim and a lady with light blonde hair., with servants at their beck and call. It seemed that they were having a quaint discussion as their conversation seemed rather pleasant. Alicia took a moment to breathe in the atmosphere of the mansion, surprised to know that it was only built within a few weeks. No less due to the help of the Beastpeople. Alicia then sipped her tea and said.

"Quite nice of you to invite us to your new mansion Madam Helga." Alicia thanked.

"Yes! Thank you milady!" Prim bowed with her head.

"Well, I just felt generous to invite a fellow sister-in-arms." Helga replied before suddenly looking away wistfully.

"Something wrong milady?"

"Oh it's nothing, just a little worried about Arend." Helga replied.

"Arend, you mean the man sent to search for the Far East?" Alicia asked.

"Yes him."

"Why? Can he not take care of himself?" Prim asked.

"Yes, but he's not the most... stable person I've met." Helga commented before muttering. "Not since that day..."

"Why? What happened to him?" Alicia asked.

"I don't usually share this to others, but you two look like you need to be filled in." Helga said while adjusting her chair. "It all began on a march to Prague..."

* * *

Helga took a deep breath as the rocky terrain and the cold wind indicated only one thing, that they have arrived. The army walked on the thin mountain path, careful not to fall to the side as they marched on. Helga could see the large rebel fortress come into view as the they reached the highest point of the mountain pass. Since it was summer, the peak was not covered in snow, and the large army was able to rest easy without the harsh terrain and weather. The Turkish fortress was built on the mountain pass that lead to Iconium, a city of the Turkish Empire. From there, the Turks could block any assault on the capital itself. But now that would change, for the Duke has decreed 10,000 men to take the fortress, with Helga volunteering to lead.

Helga had volunteered for this mission for one reason, and one reason only. Her childhood friend, Herr Arend Von Holland was the only surviving knight who was captured by the Turks, and she wanted to save him. To achieve her goal, she would have to be crafty in their negotiations, since the enemy held only one knight hostage.. She choose not to dismount her horse, instead choosing to make negotiations on horseback. After all, she was a natural at diplomacy.

Helga herself was a natural, owing her diplomatic skills not only to years of practice, but also to her natural looks. She had an aura of seriousness and nobility that commanded respect from all she spoke to. Her long, flowing, blonde hair was tied to a ponytail, so that her hair wouldn't get in the way of combat. Her armor was stocky, but under all that steel, was a woman of callipygian figure. Her face was not that of a seasoned warrior, as it was smooth, flawless and white, making the woman quite a sight when she takes off her helmet. No man has had the pleasure of seeing her without armor as her personal life, including romance, was a mystery to those who weren't close to her.

Helga decided to move in. She signaled the archers to ready aim. She then rode up to the front gate, where a man already waited at the castle top. She eyed the walls and towers of the castle, seeing many patrols and archers peering down at her.

"I wish to speak to your leader!" Helga shouted from her horse, trying to keep it under control.

"He refuses to speak!" the messenger replied as he leant over the wall.. "He wishes not to be involved with you!"

"Then tell him to come down here, or we will invade!" Helga threatened. "I wish to negotiate the release of our knight, Herr Arend Von Holland!"

The messenger then leaves for a moment, before returning, saying.

"He says that he will release the prisoner as an act of good will!" the messenger replied.

Helga couldn't complain. If the leader really was planning to release Arend, then what was the worst that could happen? She calmly retreats back behind the lines as she and the army watched the gate open. Helga gasped as she saw the guards drag out a bloody man as she tried to get a look at the prisoner.

The injured prisoner was dragged in chains, his body being pulled by the guards. His body was shirtless, showing how bruised and bloodied it was from days of torture. His body was dragged to the horrified army outside the castle. After the guards had dragged the prisoner to the front, they unchained him and quickly ran back inside. The commander didn't know what to do as she observed the prisoner kneeling before her and her army. The prisoner seemed to be looking down, as no one could even see the face behind his shaggy hair.

But the moment the prisoner looked up, his face sent chills down the spectators' spines. He wore a wide, toothy grin which eerily contradicted with the state of his body. His eyes were wide and bloodshot, indicating his lack of sleep, or perhaps, his immense stress. The army flinched as they saw the prisoner begin to move. He opened his mouth and let out a huge sound of laughter, terrifying the onlookers. It was painfully apparent that this man had lost his mind, as they took a step back, already frightened by his insane laughter.

But one person wasn't afraid to approach him. The commander, Helga Von Galen, dismounted her horse and walked towards the man. She wore a face of seriousness and fearlessness as the other soldiers stepped aside to make way for her. The only thing that stood in the way of Helga was her personal guard.

"What do you think you're doing?" Helga asked calmly, giving her soldiers a questioning look.

"M-Milady! We can't let you get close to this dangerous man!" the guard cried as he raised his halberd to block her way.

"Please let me pass, just this once." Helga pleaded, with a grave look in her eyes.

"But we would be forsaking our duty as your guard!"

"P-Please... For my s-sake." Helga pleaded once again, with her eyes watering up.

The guards could hear the shaking in her voice as they realized how important the prisoner was to the commander. They slowly stepped aside as Helga made her way to the prisoner.

Helga slowly approached the insane man as his back was turned. Though she seemed unafraid, the man's insane laughter frightened her. She struggled to muster up the courage to get nearer.

"Herr Arend...? A-Are you okay?" she shakily asked as she got closer to him.

Arend made no response as he was still laughing dementedly. Helga creeps closer, holding out a shaking hand, trying to reach out to Arend. But before she could even touch him, Arend suddenly grabs her, subduing her and holding a dagger to her neck. Helga couldn't even breathe as Arend held on to her so tightly. The guards instinctively moved forward, only held back by the fact that their lady commander was held hostage.

"Herr Arend! Unhand her at once!" the guard growled as he readied his halberd.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" was all that Arend voiced out.

Helga couldn't believe what was happening to herself. She was being held hostage by her friend and comrade who had gone insane. She cursed herself for misunderstanding the gravity of the situation. She thought the mere sight of herself would snap her dear friend out of his moment of insanity. She felt so egotistic and naive, now that her life was on the line. Tears flowed down her face as she screamed.

"Arend! Don't do this!" Helga wailed, hoping that the mention of his nickname would stop him.

Arend began to hesitate as he drew closer to killing his hostage. Helga closed her eyes as she awaited the killing blow. But it never arrived.

Arend dropped Helga, as Helga looked up at Arend's imposing figure. The guards immediately rushed to Helga's side as they eyed Arend warily.

Arend's stance began to falter as he kept laughing and laughing as he stood idly. His terrifying grin turned into a deep frown as he dropped his dagger. Tears streamed down his face as his psychotic laughter turned into miserable sobbing. He clutched his head in madness as the sobbing became louder. The poor man broke down on his knees crying, with no one to comfort him, as he knelt alone staring emptily to the sky, as if he were asking God why this was happening to him. Helga broke herself free from the guards as she rushed to Arend's side. She held him close as she tried to comfort him.

"It's okay Arend... It's okay..." Helga comforted as he grit her teeth. These bastards sent out Arend for one reason, and that was to break the spirits of her men, who were already terrified by what had happened to the poor man.

* * *

"And that's how Arend became... less stable. Though he tries to hide it under his normally cheerful facade."

"My word... That poor man..." Alicia said solemnly.

"How is he doing now?" Prim asked dumbly.

"That's the same thing I'm wondering..." Helga said while staring out the window. _"Arend, if you're out there, please be safe."_

* * *

Arend had a dream that he was fighting. Against an endless horde of monsters. That he was most likely the only man left on this world. He fought savagely as he began to brave many injuries. Arend fought with tooth and nail as he was slowly getting overwhelmed by the monsters. Soon the injuries began to take their toll on Arend as he felt like he was so close to collapsing. And he was laughing.

* * *

Chinatsu was a bit unnerved by Arend's sudden laughing in his sleep but dismissed it as a good dream as she cuddled up in her blanket and dozed off as well.


	13. Q&A Announcement

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

* * *

I'm going to be off for a week or two to concentrate on my studies, so I decided to host a little Q&A session with my characters. If you want any of the characters to answer your questions, leave a review or PM to me your letter/question directed to the specified character.


	14. Special: World of Eostia

**MORTAL EMPIRES BABY!**

* * *

 _Eostia has stood for many years, plagued by barbaric monsters and gods of darkness. It has only seen destruction and death with so many battles fought over the supremacy of the continent. The Dark Elves and their monster minions fierce_ _ly fighting against the High Elves, Humans, and Halflings in a war that lasted many lifetimes. Through the power of the Shield Princesses, the Dark Elves could never terrorize the rest of the continent. But soon the shield princesses face a greater threat than that posed by the Dark Elves._

 _In the crumbling Dark Elf stronghold, the Corrupted Men of the Black Dogs have conquered the Dark Elf Queen Olga, allied with their monsters, and declared the formation of the Sex Empire. One by one, the kingdoms fall before Volt's might. And the numbers swell to outnumber the whole continent._

Volt stared evilly as his armies storm the cities and rape the women. Cries and moans of agony filled the city as Volt finding his plan for a nationwide orgy to be successful. The men and monsters were then seen moving in masses, leaving no town alive from their onslaught as they raped, pillaged and burned all in their path. They spread their seed and multiplied like a plague.

 _But new adversaries arrive on the shores of Eostia. The Crusaders, coming from the lands of far beyond, have set a foothold in the city of Thore and have declared their crusade on the Black Dogs, and with their faithful men holding the line, they shall never falter. United under one banner of religion, they conquer the land with no fear and no surrender._

Thomas stared down his city as he announced all his plans for the city. His knights were then seen fighting off the Black Dogs as they held the line against such massive numbers. The sound of catapults and trebuchets filling the air as cavalry rushed through the crowd of monsters. They held the line with such strength that the Black Dogs broke off in fear.

 _But lurking deep in the heart of Eostia are the Anthrosaurs, sentient lizards who have been awoken by the arrival of the Crusaders. Now they seek vengeance against those who sealed them, and they will stop at nothing to achieve that._

Anthrosaurs were seen swarming the Black Dogs, using their superior strength to beat them. Some of them resembled the small lizards that you would find in your house, others resembled a more fierce looking lizard as they bared their teeth, the largest ones resembled bipedal crocodiles. Their were giant lizards tearing through infantry, resembling giant Komodos and Iguanas. But other monsters more closely resembled bipedal lizards, thrusting giant jaws and long arms for grabbing and tearing.

 _Now Dragundaala has risen from its isolationist state. Now that the kingdoms have finally made their moves, the time for inaction is over. Valka and her subjects will now make their agendas known, and will achieve them by any means necessary._

Antoine held his shield up as he prepared himself to face a giant, serpentine dragon. Meanwhile, multiple men wielding rapiers and bucklers moved through the city as they stood strong against the Black Dog onslaught. The commander women stood back and rained spells on the monsters as the men fought each man individually.

 _But deep beneath the surface lurk the Murmeks, giant insects whose purpose is only to serve their Queens and their general. But the general has sensed a greater threat that lurks outside their territory, and when there is a threat to the nest, the swarm is sent to eliminate it_

Antonina rises from the nest on the back of a giant winged Queen ant. She held her spear up high as swarms of worker ants attacked the Black Dogs, biting and spraying acid on them. The larger minotaurs and trolls come in and crush the smaller ants, to only be overwhelmed by the groups of soldier ants who use their giant jaws to slice their enemies. A large shieldwall tries to hold them back, but an elephant sized ant rushes forward and breaks the lines, with Nina shouting in victory.

 _Meanwhile, all is not calm in the Far Eastern lands of Shenkitaiyo. The Taiyojin have sensed the presence of the Black Dogs in their country and they will stop at nothing to keep them out. Even if that means facing them on their own turf. And they will need allies._

Chinatsu pointed her naginata to the masses of monsters charging. The ashigaru immediately obey and set up their spear wall. They keep back the hordes of monsters as they stayed in their chokepoint. Meanwhile, Arend comes charging in with barbarians behind him as they flanked the monsters, crushing them against the ashigaru spears. Samurai scouts are seen dealing with the onslaught of monsters in other places.

 _Up north in Gridastadur, the Norsku grow restless. Descended from the legendary Vikings, they have carved out an isolated home in the harsh weather. But now, the sons of the All-Father beckon the call to war. The monster onslaught has only caused more and more deaths and the Chief was hesitant to declare war. But the conquest of the Crusaders has served as a waking call for the Chief to finally stand against the Black Dog threat._

The monsters tried to climb the hill, but were only met with a mass of charging men with shields and axes. The Black Dogs are intimidated but try to push forward. But suddenly, men wearing chainmail masks and horned helmets rose from the snow and attacked. They attacked with so much rage that the Black Dogs could not counter, resulting in a full rout as the monsters were then chased down by horsemen and men riding bears.

 _In the forests south of Gridastadur, the Amazon tribes are dying. The tribes have not seen suitable women for breeding for nearly centuries. Each day, the tribes loom closer to the threat of staining their own bloodlines with incest. Now Volt has come to them, promising that the_ _y will get their breeding women if they join his cause. The Amazons fight not for the Black Dogs, but for the very survival of their clans._

Multiple muscular women come in charging with their swords and round shields. They carefully hide as they spotted a Norsku patrol. They carefully aim and fire their bows, disorienting the Norsku and giving them time to ambush the Norsku quickly. In classic fashion, they combed the convoy for any women before dragging those women back to their camps.

 _Roaming the grasslands of the heart of Eostia, the Beastpeople grow tired of their nomadic lifestyle. And now with the Black Dogs on the prowl, they swear themselves to the closest source of power, the Crusaders. And now, their abilities will be fully used in battle. And their potential is limitless._

Cat-girls and Bunny-girls were seen roaming the forests at high speeds, seemingly spying on the enemy, they were graceful and stealthy to hide from the people they were spying on. A Fox-girl was seen wiping the blood off her dagger, presumably from an assassination. Wolf-girls and Bear-girls stood beside the knights as they braved the incoming hordes of monsters. With their advanced senses and great strength, they fight on equal terms with their knight comrades. But one Bear-girl gets overwhelmed by a group of monsters, but the stress causes her to collapse before arising and transforming into a giant bear, swatting aside enemies with her giant size, before shrinking back down and collapsing being brought back behind the lines.

 _The Dark Elf kingdoms have split but have not fallen. Though they have scattered after the capture of their queen, they refuse to surrender. They are willing to fight to the last man._

Multiple types of Dark Elves, dark-skinned, pale-skinned, purple-skinned stood together, with dragons, hellhounds, and even a Hydra in their ranks as they fought bravely against the Black Dog hordes.

 _But new powers await hungrily as they silently observe the inevitable conflict. The Vampire Countess of the Western Isles view the event with great interest, and the Crusaders with greater interest. She considers invading the continent for a single reason, one that many others would find mundane._

A pink-haired, voluptuous woman with demon horns, demon wings and demon tail sat in her throne, staring into a crystal ball. She was bored with the usual antics of men and their love for sex. But she finds a different one, one who looked delicious to her eyes. She licked her lips as she then summoned her zombie and skeleton army to try and get more information on this man. The crystal ball showed one image and one image only, Sir Antoine d'Airell.

 _The Conjurers of Meridion see this as a chance to test their new creations. For years, they have spent blood, sweat, and tears to craft and create the perfect soldier. Though they have come short in making the best, they are still eager to test out the failures. For a conjurer's work must always work towards perfection._

Dark-skinned mages casted their magic on specially made statues, charmed with a special stone on their forehead. There were a large variety of statues, ranging from giant, house-sized stone golems, to large stone lions, to human-sized clay statues. They were accumulating a large number of them, getting a lot of them ready, presumably for the storm ahead.

 _Though much blood has been shed, and already many sacrifices made; the true war for the world has yet to begin. The slaughter at the start shall only become a massacre at the end._

* * *

Pope Gregory sighed as he closed the book. There were too many factions to keep track off. At least back in Europe, there would be some form of obedience from fellow Christians. Here, there would be no such thing. He needed a way to gather information of the other kingdom activities and also protect his own streets from spies from the outside. This was not just for the sake of the Duchy, but for the survival of Christianity in this new world as well, so he needed to take precautions. And apparently, a cardinal had just the thing in mind. Pope Gregory turned back tot he young cardinal as he sat down.

"So Father Walsh, what is your proposed solution?"

"Well Your Holiness, back in Europe, we have always been good at scouting out heretics." The cardinal humbly said.

"Yes?"

"We just need to transfer that same effectiveness here. The same ability to extract, collect information while scouting out spies and tricksters in our midst. This may seem impossible for us, but there is one organization that has proven throughout the years that we can form an Order dedicated to this."

"What is your point?"

"Your Holiness, I propose we revive and revise the Inquisition."

* * *

 **So yeah, ten confirmed factions for this story!**

 **Duchy of Amelborough/Crusaders - LLs are Duke Thomas, Grandmaster Thibault, Sir Antoine, Sir Arend, Sir Lauren, Sir Martin, and Pope Gregory; Balanced units, no monster units**

 **Black Dogs/Kuroinu - LLs are Volt, Kin, Shamahaza, (more to be added); fodder infantry, high quality infantry, lack of cavalry, diverse monster units**

 **Anthrosaurs - (MTBA); high quality melee infantry, low variety of cav, lack of ranged units, diverse monster units**

 **Murmeks - Antonina (MTBA); cheap and low quality units, lack of cavalry**

 **Shenkitaiyo Clans - LLs are Emperor, Chinatsu (MTBA); expensive but high quality units** **, lack of variety in siege weaponry, lack of monster units**

 **Chiefdom of Norsku - (MTBA); mostly low quality except for a few high quality, lack of monster units**

 **Amazon Tribes - (MTBA); high quality melee infantry, high quality missile infantry, lack of monster units, lack of siege weaponry**

 **Beastpeople (Vassal to the Duchy of Amelborough) - LLs are Pan Thera (MTBA); high quality infantry and spies, monster units**

 **Dark Elf Kingdoms - (MTBA); high quality melee infantry, high quality missile units, lack of cavalry, diverse monster units**

 **Vampire Countess of the Western Isles - Countess (MTBA); fodder infantry, high quality monster units and cavalry; lack of missile units**

 **Conjurers of Meridion - (MTBA); fodder infantry, high quality monster units, lack of cavalry**


	15. Chapter 13: Q&A Part 1

**So here's the Q &A session you guys have been waiting for! Keep in mind that there will be a lot of interludes and flashbacks. It will also contain a lot of exposition and key plot elements, so read carefully. **

**Also, all the translations here are taken from Google Translate, so they are not 100% correct. Knowing Google Translate, they're at most, 10% correct.**

 **Keep in mind that I did not include ALL the questions, more will be included in the next part.**

 **Also, BIG ANNOUNCEMENT at the end of the chapter.**

 **So read the legend first:**

 _Flashback/Interlude - Italic_

Present story - Normal font

 **Author's Note - Bold**

* * *

Duke Thomas took off his blindfold to find himself in his bedroom, with a satchel on his bed. He glances at Alexandra in confusion, as she seemed to be the only one who understood what was happening.

"What is this my love?"

"Letters of course! You have been getting an ungodly amount of letters and scrolls addressed to you since you made your presence known."

"And we'll have to read them all?" Duke Thomas voiced in disappointment.

"Come on! I'll read them with you." Alexandra giggled while pulling her husband to the bed as they both tucked their legs in the sheets. "Just keep in mind that these people have used some… interesting pen names!"

"Okay, lay them onto me."

Alexandra then recited the letter from word to word.

 _From: Kodok Sangar_

 _Duke Thomas of Amelborough, what is your plan after getting rid of the Black Dogs? Also, are you planning to create a harem?_

Duke Thomas stared blankly at Alexandra, as he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What?"

"Don't look at me like that, I'm just reading the letter." Alexandra said innocently.

"Well if they wish to know, I plan on gathering many allies to side with us against the upcoming confrontation. Though I have not heard from Antoine or Lauren yet, I have received word that Arend is well and is making his journey towards the Emperor for assistance, while Thibault is safely scouting the heart of Eostia. And with those strange lizard things keeping the Black Dogs at bay, we still have enough time to strike back."

"Hmmm… Aren't you going to answer the second question?"

"Erm, I have no idea what a harem is."

"It's when you take multiple women as your consort."

Duke Thomas then recoiled in shock and disgust at Alexandra's words.

"If that's the meaning, then no way in hell! It is a sin foremost to commit adultery and fornication! I am a married man, thank you very much."

"There's no need to speak so passionately, I already know that." Alexandra smiled knowingly.

"Uh yes…" Duke Thomas replied bashfully while averting his gaze. "What's the next question?"

"This one's also from Kodok Sangar." Alexandra observed as she silently read it.

 _Lady Alexandra, how good is the duke in bed?_

Lady Alexandra didn't expect such a sensitive question about her private life. Her face flushed red as she stared at the letter. She felt her temperature rise as the tension began to take her over. Duke Thomas notices this and reaches out for the letter, grabbing it from her.

"Wait my love! Don't—"

Duke Thomas stared at the letter for a bit, before tossing it aside.

"These dirty-minded questions shouldn't be answered."

"I mean… To be fair, you are actually quite amazing…" Alexandra shyly muttered.

"Wait." Duke Thomas said, overhearing Alexandra. "You gauge my sexual performance!?" He expressed in shock.

"You weren't supposed to hear that!" Alexandra screamed back.

"That's strangely lustful of you Alexandra. I never measured how pleasurable you were whenever we were in bed!"

"That's because you're so amazing at it! It's like I'm brought to life whenever you and I become one!" Alexandra said with a fire in her eyes.

There was an awkward pause after that.

"Okay, maybe we should lay off the sex for now…" Duke Thomas added with much dismay. "We might need to abstain for a bit."

" _Nooooo!"_ Alexandra cursed silently while biting her dress in frustration, comical tears flowing down her face.

"Anyway, next question."

"From… hkblarg et caetera." Alexandra said in broken speech. "Strange choice of pen name."

 _To the duke will there be any mass impalement or burning of black dogs?_

"That's a bit excessive… Even if they all deserve worse, it would be too impractical." Duke Thomas responded. "However, unspeakable pain awaits Volt."

"Okay…" Alexandra trailed off while rummaging through the letters. "Ooh, how about this one?"

 _From: RedRat8_

 _Of all the monsters, psychos, creeps, degenerates and all that. Which one do you hate the most and why?_

Duke Thomas stroked his beard. Most of the abominations of this world deserved his hatred, but he felt like the human men were the worst. Maybe the human rapists that tried to rape Celestine were the ones he hated most. But thinking back, he still had a bias. He still hated the son of a certain Roman Emperor for raping his sister.

"I can't really say, but I'd have to go with the Sex Emperor Volt himself, or Prince Leopold of the Holy Roman Empire. One plunged this world into war for the sake of sex, the other one caused me to plunged my world into war."

"Hmmm, but how about the non-humans?"

"There are so many terrifying beasts here, hellhounds, hydras, minotaurs. Creatures that should have stayed in their mythology." Thomas said while stroking his beard. "But to be honest, I hate the ogres the most. So mindless in their pursuit for sex that they slaughter and rape."

"Okay, last one before we finish, we still have much to do for today." Alexandra said while rummaging through the bag. "Okay, another one from Kodok Sangar."

 _What type of girls do you like?(personality, body, everything)_

Alexandra stopped at that. She was married to Duke Thomas, but she never really knew his "type" or girls he generally liked. She gives him a glance as he then chuckled and said.

"Honestly, I never really considered it. I never really had a consistent image of my perfect woman. I've been rather preoccupied for quite some time to worry about that."

"Then what made you marry me?" Alexandra asked.

"Well let me answer your question with another question, how did you make me love you?" Duke Thomas teased.

"I've been asking myself that question ever since we married." Alexandra playfully replied while rummaging the letters. "Hmmm, some of these letters seem to be addressed towards the shield princesses and the other nobility, do you want to have these delivered?"

"Hmm, I'll go give it to them. There's some news I will have to break to them as well." Duke Thomas said while standing up. "If I'm correct, then they should be gathering by the gardens for their afternoon tea."

"Ooh, I'll accompany you!" Alexandra said with enthusiasm.

Meanwhile, in the garden, Celestine and her companions enjoy their conversation. Prim, Alicia and Maia were speaking on the grass while Celestine and Claudia spoke on the table.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Claudia questioned. "That honor can only be reserved for the greatest of warriors."

"Then all the more reason. If the Duke is as fierce as his reputation claims him to be, then he should have no trouble passing the Trial of the Griffin."

"But you do know what happens if the griffin does not approve of him."

"It will." Celestine insisted.

"Excuse me miladies, could I trouble you all for a second?" Duke Thomas chimed in while walking in on the ladies.

A short amount of time later, and Duke Thomas is reading the letters to the audience of shield princesses and Alexandra, who all sat before him.

 _Celestine & all shield princesses, which man did interest you?_

The princesses looked at each other with confusion.

"Er, Duke Thomas, what sort of question is that?" Alicia asked.

"There are letters here addressed to all of you, so I decided to read it for you."

"Hmmm, good question." Celestine commented. "I'd have to admit that Thomas is the most interesting character. In the fact that he defies my image of what a master of war truly is."

"What sort of distorted image do you have of generals?" Duke Thomas remarked.

"How about you Claudia?" Celestine asked.

"My husband and I are fascinated with the Pope Gregory, he wields an amazing amount of power, more than any archmage that we have seen."

"His recent display of power has shaken the whole continent…" Celestine muttered while remembering the exact events that transpired throughout the whole continent with her ability to see everywhere.

* * *

 _Pope Gregory stood before the mountain, with his Bible in hand. Storm clouds gather overhead as a power begins to gather in his hands. He uttered intelligible phrases as power began to radiate from his body. His eyes were closed as he was completely concentrated in his ritual. The wind around him grew stronger as the intensity of his aura radiated with a bright blue flame. He opens his eyes and releases his power into the ground. The energy travels down and causes the earth to shake as the pure power of the blast even made a mountain shake and even shatter. Pope Gregory stared his at his hands as he then recited._

" _Dicit illis propter incredulitatem vestram amen quippe dico vobis si habueritis fidem sicut granum sinapis dicetis monti huic transi hinc et transibit et nihil inpossible erit vobis. Matthew 17:19"_

 _(For truly, I say to you, if you have faith as small as a mustard seed, you can say to this mountain, 'Move from here to there', and it will move)_ \- _Latin Vulgate_

 _It was felt everywhere. The people of Amelborough feared it was God's wrath, repenting their sins publicly, promising not to fall to sin. But the other kingdoms felt it as well. The Black Dogs shuddered at the power and tried to plot the death of whoever the mage was._

" _The time of inaction is over…" Volt muttered before swatting aside his sex slaves. "We must conquer the rest of the world before this power can be used against us!_

 _The Anthrosaurs stopped in their tracks, awed by the great show of magic._

" _Jen-ga, do you ssssense that?" A smaller lizardman asked._

" _Yessss Sham-bo… The men of the Cross have awakened their sssssealed power." Another small lizardman hissed._

" _No need."_

 _The two small lizardmen turned to see a larger, more muscular lizard in front of them. His crocodile-like face was heavily scarred as he made audible grumbles with his massive jaws._

" _I have felt the power of the Creator through these new arrivals." Chief Qrox said while walking forward and staring down the landscape. "The time of reckoning is near. These men will make suitable allies for our quest for revenge and extermination."_

" _But how will we persssssuade them to join us?"_

" _Worry not. For one of them already dwells near our borders." Qrox said while staring into a crystal ball, seeing Thibault and his company wander the mists. "And the Tyrannus has ordered us to keep watch over them for now."_

 _And the mages of Dragundaala observe with great interest._

" _Archmage Glenda, what do you make of this?" Valka asked._

" _The new kingdom brings a new and more powerful form of magic. Perhaps we have underestimated their capability. We must learn more about their Church."_

* * *

"He insists on not using it, for he does not wish to abuse God's powers for a man's agenda." Thomas added. "So I would not grow reliant on his powers if I were you."

"Hmmm, interesting choice. The most interesting man was Herr Arend Von Holland, especially hearing about the… tragedy he suffered during his earlier military days." Alicia added.

"Wait, who told you that!?"

"His friend, Helga." Alicia pointed out. "She invited Prim and I for an afternoon session at her manor."

"Fair enough." Duke Thomas sighed while looking at Maia and Prim. "How about you Madam Maia?"

"Well Sir Martin is one that comes to mind. He is one of the largest and strongest men I've ever seen and has a gruff, no-nonsense personality. Making mention of his traumatic background, and we have ourselves an extremely compelling man." Maia noted. "If you take a first look at his face, you would think that he was going to murder or rape you, but his loyalty to the Duke seems to put all criminal or malicious thought far from his mind."

"Was he that man who mercilessly killed a rapist in public?" Prim asked.

"Yes, though I have to say, I thought of him to be heartless and cold. But he then gave me a gift, a chastity belt to prevent what happened to me before. It made me think that there was still some form of humanity left in him."

"Strange, he rarely goes to such lengths for strangers. Perhaps something about your situation, being raped and all that, made him sympathize with you."

"I guess so." Maia shrugged. "I'd like to learn more about that side of him."

"Okay, next question… From Krylsten… strange name."

 _For Duke Thomas, have you met any other ladies other than your wife?_

This was an interesting question. For now, Duke Thomas seemed completely centered around his wife. But maybe his answer could shed a little more light on Duke Thomas' romantic side before he settled down.

"Well?" Celestine asked.

"Of course I did." Duke Thomas plainly answered. "In fact, one of those women was arguably one of the most remarkable women I've ever met!"

They gasped at that statement, a woman that could rival his own wife? They all were under the impression that Duke Thomas had been devoted to his wife since the start. But it would be interesting if Duke Thomas had a prior partner. Lady Alexandra looked rather crestfallen, but it seemed that she already knew about this, only piquing Celestine's interest.

"It's none other than the Lady of Orleans herself, Jeanne d'Arc!" Duke Thomas said proudly.

"Who is she?"

"A saint, a holy woman who received visions from God himself, marching to battle in his name! She was one of the reasons I permitted female soldiers among my ranks if they could handle the same training as men."

"How did you meet her?"

"Well…"

* * *

 _Duke Thomas was only seventeen years, making his march to Orleans on another mission to lift the siege on Orleans. Though he was only a lad, he had earned enough merit to lead an army to battle. The current task was to capture a Holy Roman fort that was blocking the supply route to the starving army of Orleans. He would have to capture it before he would be able to send aid to the troops under siege. But this time was strange. His uncle, the King of England made a special request for him to bring someone with him, someone who was apparently a visionary of God. Now he had to lead a small detachment of soldiers and accompany some pious upstart._

 _Because of that, he was now accompanied by a strange boy named Joan, who was on horseback, whose clothing consisted of a shirt, shorts, a padded undercoat, hose that were attached to the doublet, tight-fitting boots, leggings, a short coat of mail with a solid breastplate, and an overcoat that reached until the knees. On top of all that he usually wore a luxurious tabard and a black hat. There was something strange about this boy, though Thomas could not put his finger on it. The boy glanced at him and said._

" _You look a bit young to lead an army."_

" _And you look a little young to be visionary, that makes both of us." Duke Thomas replied with snark clear in his voice._

" _Age is merely a number in God's grand plans." The boy replied._

" _Why do you insist on joining us to Orleans?" Thomas questioned. "From what I've heard from the Duke of Alençon, you are a peasant with no military background."_

" _How hard would it be for me to convince you that I come in God's will?"_

" _I'm a skeptic by nature, so do forgive me for being wary."_

" _Well I doubt that you have the military capability to lead so many men to battle."_

" _You listen here—" Thomas growled as he stopped his horse, but was interrupted by a shout._

" _ARTILLERY!"_

" _Huh?" The boy wondered_

" _Take cover!" Duke Thomas screamed as he immediately dismounted his horse and covered his head._

 _The boy also got off his horse as he looked to the sky, seeing numerous fireballs fall in a glorious fashion. The soldiers had already gotten their shields up, but for some reason, the boy wouldn't take cover._

" _You idiot! Take cover!" Thomas screamed, before grimacing and running towards the boy, knocking him down to get him on the ground. "Shields up men! Brace yourselves!"_

 _Duke Thomas held his shield up high as the fire came down on them. Many men were burned alive as the fireball set the nearby grass on fire. Duke Thomas could feel his hand getting scorched by the nearby flames as he held his shield up to protect himself and the boy. As soon as the barrage ended, Thomas put down his shield and briefly screamed in pain as he looked at his burning hand, the sensation of his searing flesh causing him to hiss in pain. Though his vision was blurry, he could see that his companion was unconscious and wounded. Duke Thomas grit his teeth and grabbed the body and ran as fast as he could. He did not turn back as he tried to run to the nearest cover, which was a nearby cave that was connected to the nearby river._

 _Duke Thomas retreated into the cave as he dragged the boy's body in with him. Thomas then took a piece of cloth from his salvaged package and wrapped his scorched arm. Thomas retreated to the nearby river to wash himself. He looked back and noticed the boy's wounds and decided that he probably should help him. Thomas approached the body and began undressing it, so that he could fully dress the boy's wounds. But as he slowly took off the boy's armor, he felt a strange bump on the boy's chest. Curious, he takes off the boy's chestplate and tunic, to find that he wasn't a boy at all. It was a young, beautiful black-haired lady under all that armor. And Thomas just exposed the girl's chest, revealing her… womanly features._

 _Coincidentally, the girl woke up and immediately gasped in shock as she found herself half-naked, her chest fully exposed for Thomas to see. She immediately covered up as she screamed curses and profanities at the young duke._

" _You pervert! Deviant! Degenerate! Dog!"_

 _The young duke was too shocked to even react to her barrage of insults._

" _Y-You're a woman?"_

" _Of course I am, did the Duke of Alençon not mention it!?"_

" _I actually assumed he called you a woman in a derogatory fashion." Duke Thomas said embarrassingly._

" _Well save it and turn around." The girl said while standing up. "We need to get geared up if we're heading to Orleans."_

" _Did the burn wounds mess with your mind or something? We've been ambushed! Our troops are in disarray! We have to report back to Alencon for reinforcements!"_

" _We can't afford any delays." The girl said as she put on her armor. "You report back, I'll be going to Orleans."_

" _What the hell is wrong with you lady?" Thomas said. "We have to get more reinforcements! You'll achieve nothing by going alone!"_

" _Well it is what God wills, so I must." The girl huffed as she went away._

" _Then let me come with you then!" Thomas begged as he ran after her. "The king wanted me to watch over you after all!"_

" _Do what you wish, I'll be making my way."_

* * *

"And that was the beginning of a wonderful partnership. Though she was no general, she was great for morale. When she and I partnered, there wasn't a single battle I would lose. We sparred, fought, bled together as partners on the battlefield and I doubt I would have been where I was without her."

* * *

" _So Madam Jeanne, would you like to spar?"_

" _No need to be so formal Sir Thomas, we're both friends here."_

" _Well? Would you then?" Thomas smirked while walking to the circle._

" _You already know your answer." Joan replied with a smile, drawing her sword and getting into stance. "Don't hold back, though I may not be good with a sword, I'll learn nothing if you go easy on me."_

" _Wasn't planning to."_

* * *

" _Hold still, you have quite the gash on your back." Thomas said while bandaging her up._

" _My thanks, Duke John has been currently occupied with certain tasks right now, so I had no one to help bandage up my wounds."_

" _There are a few wounds at the front." Duke Thomas said while peeking. "Do you mind?"_

" _No, I'll cover the rest of my body if you wish."_

" _No need." Thomas said while wrapping Joan's stomach. "I'll make it quick."_

 _There was an awkward silence between the two as Thomas tended to Joan's wounds._

" _You know, I find it amazing that you could disguise yourself as a man." Thomas commented._

" _Why so?" Joan asked._

" _It would be quite difficult to hide your womanly features, especially with features such as yours."_

" _Are you saying something about my body?" Joan asked with a slight appalled tone._

" _N-No! Nothing like that. I have heard the medics speak of your body, so I decided to just go off their knowledge."_

" _I mean, I have heard comments about my body being shapely, and my face being beautiful." Joan added. "It would be no surprise to hear that from you."_

" _True as it sounds, I will not say anything unnecessary." Thomas insisted before finishing up the bandaging. "Okay, you are good to rest for now."_

" _You know Sir Thomas, I have yet to find a man so respectful towards women as you are." Joan commented. "Men I have spoken tend to make derogatory or distasteful side comments, but you seem to tread lightly in your address towards me."_

" _It is a habit I have honed, women are not created to be disrespected."_

" _Well I find it pleasant, I trust that you be the person I can approach for a chat?" Joan requested. "There are not many men I can trust to dress my wounds."_

" _Any time milady." Thomas nodded._

* * *

"That sounds amazing!" Alicia expressed with her eyes sparkling at the thought of such a woman. "But what happened to her?"

"What do you mean "what happened to her"?"

"I mean did she die or something?"

"There was a point in time…"

* * *

" _By the order of the Duke of Austria, for cross-dressing and using witchcraft against the Holy Roman Empire in the great war, we sentence you to be burned on the stake!"_

" _Even in death, I will deny any accusations of witchcraft!" Joan screamed as the executioner then lit the hay below her, thus lighting the flame._

 _But before the flame could grow bigger and engulf Joan, a large bucket of water rained from above and doused the flame. The audience looked above to see that it was Thomas himself at the rooftops. Joan couldn't believe her eyes as she saw him stand triumphantly above the townspeople of the Holy Roman Empire._

" _Guards! Seize the Duke! We shall have him burned as well!"_

" _Fools!" Thomas boasted. "No one shall be burned at the stake today!"_

 _Thomas then whistled loudly as a few men came out and threw bombs at the crowd, not to incapacitate, but to blind, as the smoke grew thick and covered the whole plaza. Joan looked around as she felt her eyes burn from the smoke, but some men emerged from the smoke and blindfolded her. She felt herself being carried away as she prayed to herself that it was her allies who saved her. She felt the blindfold come off as she saw herself face to face with Thomas himself._

" _So, did you miss me?" Thomas smirked._

 _Joan promptly embraced Thomas out of pure happiness._

* * *

"But what happened to her after that?"

"Well, after the war was over, she swore her loyalty to me and me only. She would come back with me to England and continue to serve as one of my generals."

"Wait, so she's not dead yet?"

"Of course not! In fact, she's currently in one of the liberated towns, providing support to the local militia there. Though she wrote a letter to me stating that she would come to the city for my birthday."

"Wait, you never got romantically involved? Not even once?" Alicia asked incredulously.

"No, is there a problem with that?" Thomas asked with curiosity.

"You've been through so much yet you two haven't at least have caught each other's fancy."

"Well… She was a figure of purity, a paragon of dedication to the Lord himself. I would not hope to be romantically or sexually attracted to her, as it would have been shameful for me to have such feelings."

"Not even a glimmer of love?"

"I have to admit, though it is a secret I plan on taking to my grave. There was a moment where we could have been together, but I wish not to disclose it." Thomas said sadly.

* * *

" _Sir Thomas, do you have a minute?" Joan asked gravely, approaching Thomas from behind._

" _Why the expression Joan? We won! The Holy Roman Empire has fallen, and the royal family has been executed! We should be celebrating!" Thomas said with a jolly tone._

" _Yes, but I have been… feeling things that I shouldn't be feeling." Joan replied shyly._

" _Why? Are you sick? Do you want me to get a doctor?" Thomas asked with much concern._

" _No, it's not an illness of that sort." Joan giggled. "You are still as sharp as ever I see."_

" _So what's wrong then? You really have to stop fasting if you wish to maintain good health."_

" _Thank you for the concern, but I have been wondering… What are you… planning to do after the war."_

" _Return home to Nottingham, I really don't have much to do at this point. I might pass through a few parties I've been invited to."_

" _Are you meeting anyone in particular?"_

" _Nah, all of my close family is gone at this point. I'll just have to return home and make sure it's still running well."_

 _There was another long silence between the two. Joan's pale face grew pink as she shyly asked._

"… _What do you think of me?"_

" _Well, you are a very strong woman, you command respect from much more threatening men, and your purity and holiness inspires all who—"_

" _Not as a person, but as a woman."_

" _Oh! Well…" Thomas said rather sheepishly. "You are certainly beautiful and strong, not like the daintiness of most noblewomen I have met. You are very persuasive woman who most people dare not speak against. Why do you ask such a question?"_

" _I've been… questioning myself. On whether or not I should keep myself pure and chaste."_

" _What sort of question is that!? Why would you even consider throwing such an honor and gift that people recognize you for?"_

" _Well recently, I have been developing affections for a certain man, and I can't seem to put them to rest."_

" _Look." Thomas said sternly as he grabbed Joan by the shoulders. "You must put your feelings to rest. If these feelings are truly genuine, then you must tell him. If he reciprocates them, feel free to do whatever you want. If he doesn't? Well… You will have to put those feelings to rest. But I guarantee you that confessing will take a huge weight of your shoulders."_

" _Y-You really think so?"_

" _Yes! In fact, go do it now!" Thomas encouraged while gently slapping her back. "I will be cheering you on from the sidelines!"_

" _Well okay then…" Joan said before she took a deep breath and sighed. "Sir Thomas, I have developed a deep affection for you."_

 _Thomas' expression didn't change, as he stared blankly, his expression frozen and his eyes suddenly losing their enthusiasm._

" _I'm sorry, what?" Thomas asked, putting his ear closer. "I might have misheard what you were saying there."_

" _You heard it all correctly. I have feelings for you."_

 _There was a short pause after that._

"… _Since when?"_

" _It sort of grew as we became partners. How could I not fall for someone who has saved my life more times than I can count? One who addresses me as his equal, even though I am a mere peasant woman. You were always one to crack a joke that would inevitably make me smile. Being with you for so long has made me realize how happy I am with you."_

 _Thomas grew sullen at the news, the light in his eyes faded as he frowned deeply._

" _Oh. I see…"_

" _I feel like I already know your answer…" Joan said somberly._

" _Joan, we have been comrades, partners, friends for as long as I can remember. The last thing I want to do is to reject you." Duke Thomas said with utmost seriousness. "I hold no ill against you. You are admittedly one of the few people I can truly open up to and be myself with, but… I don't feel the same."_

"… _Why?"_

" _I can't… I just can't… You are most precious to me as a friend, but I do not feel the same way you do. I'm so sorry…"_

 _There was a short moment of sobbing as both Thomas and Joan struggled to hold back their tears. Joan was rejected, when she was hoping deep in her heart that the Duke would have the same feelings for her, that they both could be together just as she hoped. Thomas was guilty, he didn't want to be the one to bring such pain on someone so close to him. He felt like utter garbage at that point, and felt rather nauseous at what he did. Amidst the sobbing, Joan then made motion as she then said._

" _In that case…" Joan said teary-eyed as she drew her sword._

 _Duke Thomas closed his eyes as tears streamed down his face. He let down his closest friend and rejected her, he was willing to accept the consequences, regardless of how grave they were. He readied himself for the blow. But instead, he heard a clang of metal on the ground, seeing Joan genuflect before him._

" _If you will not take me as your lover, then take me as your servant!"_

" _Joan, I—"_

" _I wish to serve with all my heart, mind, and soul! I swear myself onto you that I will wield my sword for only you and your name!"_

 _Duke Thomas struggled to keep himself together as he shakily drew his sword as well, and put it up high._

" _T-Then by my decree… I name thee Joan of Arc, Lady of Orleans, Herald of Duke Thomas…" Duke Thomas said as he tapped his sword lightly on both Joan's shoulders. "Y-You may rise…"_

 _Joan stood up, her eyes red from her weeping. Duke Thomas and Joan gave each other a sincere glance of pity before they dropped their items and embraced each other, commemorating this trial to their priceless friendship._

* * *

Duke Thomas did not notice the small tear that fell down his face. The shield princesses were only curious to what Duke Thomas was reminiscing about. Alicia and Claudia only looked in curiosity before asking.

"Are you going to tell us what happened?"

"No…" Duke Thomas said softly. "No I won't."

Alicia and Claudia then glanced at Celestine, who also had tears running down her face. She seemed to have been emotionally affected by whatever she had witnessed.

"Did you read his mind!?" Alicia asked incredulously.

"That was so touching…"

"Those are private thoughts! Don't intrude on my mind!" Duke Thomas growled.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to… I was merely getting a glimpse of it but I got caught up in the drama."

"What drama?" Alicia questioned. "What happened? Romance? Rejection?"

"NEXT QUESTION!" Thomas shouted as he raised a letter, changing the subject. "From a fellow with the pen name of RedLeaf."

 _What do you think of your fellow knights, Duke Thomas? I'm talking about Antoine, Thibault, and Arend in particular._

"Well that's a really broad question, so I think I'll tackle Thibault first."

"Is there anything worth noting about Thibault?" Claudia asked.

"Can't say much, we tend to agree on a lot of matters. But Thibault is too rigid and old-fashioned. He's really a stubborn old man." Thomas said with a bit of amusement.

"I must add that he wasn't always so grumpy." Lady Alexandra chimed in. "During his younger years, he was a very kind and understanding mentor. When I was child, he would always give us treats and play with us. In fact, he was always a little mischievous whenever he told us scary stories about demons and such."

"Really?" Thomas questioned. "I have never seen that side to him. When I had already met him, he was already quite ill-tempered."

"Of course! I even fondly remember my first encounter with him."

* * *

 _Alexandra was merely five as she wandered the grounds of Lorraine. She was alone, as her parents could not afford to hire more guards for her, so she kept wandering aimlessly, until she stopped and realized that she was lost. She began to call out to anyone for help while she went through the lush garden. But she froze as she heard the bushes rustle behind her. Was it an animal? A wolf? A bear? Was she going to die here? These were the poor child's thoughts as she quaked in fear, anticipating the horror that lay beyond the shrubbery. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the incoming danger. But the danger does not come, with Alexandra opening her eyes and finding a young man in shining armor. He bore the Templar insignia on his tabard, though Alexandra was more focused on his face. He had smooth blond hair that glowed in the sunlight before her. He carried a curious expression as he approached the quivering little girl._

" _Are you lost young one?"_

" _Y-Yes…" Alexandra said._

" _Where are your parents? Are you a member of nobility?"_

" _Yeah mister. M-My mommy and daddy brought me here from Br-Br-Brug-Brug…"_

 _The man chuckled a bit before replying._

" _No need to push yourself if you can't pronounce it." He said while extending his hand. "My name is Thibault… What's yours?"_

" _A-Alexandra…"_

" _Well Alexandra, let us get you back to the manor."_

" _B-But I'm scared…"_

 _Thibault sighed before saying._

" _Do you know what I do when I'm scared?" Thibault asked._

 _Alexandra stayed silent._

" _I say. "One. Two. Three. God is protecting me." Thibault said with a certain rhythm. "Now you try it!"_

" _O-One. T-T-Two. Three. G-God is protecting me…" Alexandra said timidly._

" _Now keep singing that until you're not so scared anymore!"_

" _One. T-Two. Three. God is protecting me…" Alexandra said a bit more clearly. "One. Two. Three. God is protecting me."_

" _Now louder!" Thibault cheered._

" _One. Two. Three. God is protecting me!" Alexandra said with a little giggle before breathing in and shouting. "One! Two! Three! God is protecting ME!"_

 _Alexandra then erupted into giggles as she kept laughing, much to Thibault's amusement._

" _So now then, shall we?" Thibault asked once again while extending his hand._

 _Alexandra took his hand and tried to follow him as they went on their way. While the pair made their way back to the settlement, Alexandra kept stumbling as she struggled to keep up with the faster man. Alexandra quickly lost her enthusiasm as she kept moaning in pain from her sore feet. Thibault takes notice to this and stops._

" _Am I going too fast?"_

" _My feet hurt…" Alexandra whimpered before quaking in fear. "Will I be stuck here forever mister? Will I get eaten by monsters, and wolves, and all nasty things?"_

" _No you won't. Don't be scared! Remember: One. Two. Three…?"_

" _God is protecting me!" Alexandra added in cheerfully before glancing at his armor. "Your clothes are so shiny! Are you a cabaleer like the guards at my house?"_

" _It's cavalier, and yes, I am a cavalier. But I am a special kind of cavalier."_

" _Ooh!" Alexandra said with her eyes shining. "What makes you special?"_

" _Do you see that red cross on my back? That means I belong to a special group of knights."_

" _Are you a Tempwar?" Alexandra asked, mispronouncing the word she meant to say._

" _Yes, I am a Templar." Thibault said while crouching down to the little girl. "And as a Templar, I must get you home safely to your family."_

 _Suddenly, the sounds of wolves howling filled the air as Alexandra suddenly curled into a ball and cried._

" _The wolves! They're here to eat me! They're gonna gobble me up and tear me apart!"_

" _Shhhhh… Don't worry…" Thibault said soothingly while slowly picking up the little girl. "Let's play a little game!"_

" _G-Game?"_

" _Do you want to escape this forest?" The man asked enthusiastically._

" _Y-Yes! I want to go home to my mommy and daddy!"_

" _Then you must ride your trusty steed!" Thibault said while placing her on his shoulders. "Come on, just say the word, and your trusty steed will ride you outside of this forest!"_

" _B-Bring me home my trusty steed!" Alexandra confidently declared while pointing forward._

" _Yes milady!" Thibault said before making horse noises and running forward, making Alexandra laugh and giggle._

" _Faster! Faster!" Alexandra giggled as she was being rocked back and forth on Thibault's shoulders. "The wolves might catch us!"_

" _That can't be good!" Thibault replied with a smile as he ran even faster. "Woosh!"_

 _Before they knew it, they already made it to the entrance to the manor, where Alexandra's parents were waiting as they waved towards Alexandra._

" _Mommy! Daddy! I'm here!"_

" _Alexandra!" The mother screamed while running up to her. "Where have you been!?"_

" _Don't worry madam, your daughter is safe and sound."_

" _T-Thank you so much sir!" The father, who was a nobleman, thanked profusely as he approached Thibault. "How can we ever repay you?"_

" _Thibault!" A voice suddenly called out._

 _Everyone glanced to see an old woman in expensive clothing approach Thibault as she then said._

" _Thibault! My son, where have you been? I've been meaning to introduce you to the Bruges family!"_

 _Alexandra's mother and father were slack-jawed at the new information as they then kneeled before Thibault._

" _W-We apologize for the inconvenience our daughter might have caused you!"_

" _There is no need to fret, your daughter was very well-behaved and very nice to talk to." Thibault said before crouching once again to little Alexandra. "Little Alexandra?"_

" _Yes?" Alexandra wondered as she looked at him._

" _Do you remember what to do when you're scared?"_

" _We say: One. Two. Three. God is protecting me!" Alexandra cheered while giggling. "You are the biggest, bravest knight I've met Mister Thibault!"_

" _Of course, now run along." Thibault said while gently pushing her to her parents. "I'll follow you inside."_

 _Alexandra held her parent's hands as they entered the manor of the Lorraine family. Alexandra looked back to see Thibault standing there, smiling and waving at her. Alexandra giggled and waved back as she entered the mansion._

* * *

"Ah, that was one of the highlights of my childhood…" Alexandra reminisced.

"I'm legitimately surprised to hear about Sir Thibault like this." Thomas said with a surprised expression. "The Thibault I knew would have given you a spanking for wandering away."

"I actually wanted to meet with him when we reunited, but I was too intimidated by his short temper that I never got the chance to speak to him."

"It's probably for the best, because he never even mentioned anything about you when I spoke to him."

"Oh, I see…" Alexandra replied dejectedly.

"But how can someone so gentle and good with kids suddenly become so… violent and unforgiving?" Alicia questioned. "I heard of him torturing and murdering prisoners in cold blood. Or his suggestions of burning Celestine at the stake for claiming herself to be a goddess."

"It's hard to believe, but something must have changed Thibault." Thomas mused. "So Alexandra and I are the same age, and with Thibault being twenty years older than us. That would make him about twenty five during the time he saved Alexandra. I had already met when I was seventeen, making him about thirty seven years old when I saw the grumpy and stubborn Thibault."

"Though I wish I could have met him during his younger years." Celestine noted. "His kind demeanor and younger looks make him quite attractive."

"We were all young and kind at one point. But there's always something that changes us." Duke Thomas said. "For better or for worse."

"What would you say about his combat skills?"

"Nothing short of a Grandmaster. But on horseback, he is nigh unstoppable. When he rides with his horse, it's as if he is one with his steed, making him much more maneuverable than any rider I've seen."

"Okay, but what about his fighting style?"

"Oh, he fights with rage. Every time he fights, he always seems so angry at the world."

"Speaking of which, how about Sir Antoine? I actually have yet to learn more about him." Celestine added. "He was the one who defied your orders for your safety, right? Willingly going on a perilous journey to somewhere as dangerous as Dragundaala."

"What is so dangerous about Dragundaala anyway?"

"I already pointed out how it's guarded by murmeks, or giant ants. Though Antoine has already survived those…"

"Wait, he did!? How did you know that?" Thomas asked with much shock.

"I've been monitoring the knights ever since their departure, and I can safely say that they all are alive and well."

"Well save it for the next noble council, tell me more about Dragundaala."

"It's a matriarchal society. The Dragoness Valka appointed multiple women to power and they continuously use males for their own gain."

"That's strange." Alexandra commented. "Men are naturally stronger than women. How did they get the men under their heel?"

"The men of Dragundaala are so simple-minded that they follow them without a thought, and also because Valka keeps them under her heel with the threat of eating them. The men are eventually granted sexual favors in exchange for labor. Lust is so rampant in the city that any woman can just have sex with any man, though Valka and her nobles usually choose the cream of the crop."

"Well that's not good." Duke Thomas commented while stroking his beard. "Especially for someone like Antoine."

"What do you mean?"

"That man may be a brave warrior in battle, but he is a boy in man's shoes when it comes to women."

"He's probably the most adorable boy as well!" Alexandra gushed.

"Lady Alexandra? What do you know about him?" Alicia questioned.

"Antoine and I were childhood friends… Technically… I was about fifteen when I started playing with Antoine, who was eight at the time."

"What was he like?"

"Oh, he was just the cutest child I've ever played with! He was always so shy with girls and didn't like them a lot. He can't seem to deal with them for some reason."

"Something that carries on to today!" Thomas laughed. "You'll never find Antoine making eyes at any woman at all. He does not hate them per se, but he just seems so uninterested in them."

"There are special cases, myself included. Antoine was always so cheerful and so open with me. He would always try to draw my attention or impress me with his antics that I couldn't help but think of him as adorable."

* * *

" _Hey Alexandra!" Antoine called out. "Watch me climb this tree!"_

" _Don't!" An adolescent Alexandra called out from under the tree. "You might hurt yourself."_

" _I won't fall!" Antoine boasted as he kept climbing until reached the branches. "See? I didn't fall! I'm pretty good at"_

 _He was interrupted as a nearby crow flew by and scared him causing him to fall from the great height. Alexandra gasped as she ran to his side, seeing him bruised and scratched all over his body._

 _Much later, Alexandra was dressing the younger Antoine's wounds as she then chided him for his recklessness._

" _I hope you learned your lesson!"_

" _Nope! I'm still gonna climb that tree!"_

" _Why? You might get hurt again like last time!"_

" _Well I wanted to show you that I could climb that tree! So I'll keep trying until I get there! Even if I get scratched and bruised again!"_

 _Alexandra felt like she should be scolding him, but the way he said it was so endearing that she couldn't help but giggle and embrace him from behind as she whispered to his ears._

" _I'm sure you will."_

* * *

"The boy does have willpower." Duke Thomas remarked with a nod. "That's one of his best traits; he never knew when to give up."

"True, he would never stop until he truly achieved what he wanted. Even if he would get hurt in the process."

"I had a feeling he was more of a pet than a friend to you." Thomas joked.

"Don't go that far…" Alexandra griped. "He was honestly very precious to me."

"Remember how he would always try and scare away potential suitors by playing practical jokes on them?"

"Don't remind me." Alexandra groaned. "No man would even sit next to me after such incidents."

"Wait? Antoine had a crush on Alexandra?" Alicia wondered.

"Well he did. The only thing stopping him from doing the same to Thomas was his deep admiration of him."

"So I've heard. Apparently Antoine was a huge follower of my exploits and couldn't bring himself to play mischief on me. He willingly stepped down when we both married."

"I'm sure he will find the right one soon." Celestine added in.

"More likely that the right one will find him. As much as I'd like to downplay Antoine, but he is insanely handsome for a priest. It's often an entertaining sight to see many women flirt with him to only find out that he was a priest and chaste."

"The women of Dragundaala don't take no for an answer." Alicia warned. "It would be an insult for them to be rejected by a male."

"Well I predict that Antoine will pull through. He has yet to prove himself, but like I said, his willpower is something worth applauding."

"He has quite the stamina as well." Alexandra added in. "He seems so tireless in his attempts to achieve his goal."

"Indeed, one extraordinary example of this was when Antoine killed a rogue elephant."

* * *

 _The elephant was rampaging throughout the seaside village, sending men, women and children flying as it trampled its way through the town. The townspeople scrambled for a place to hide, except for one man. A man in a black tabard with a white cross approached the beast and started banging his sword against his shield. The elephant responded with a charge as the man rolled out of the way. The man continued to taunt the beast and dodged its attacks until he backed up once again to the cliffside, where there was nowhere to run. The elephant stands before him and goes at full speed, preparing to charge. The elephant charged at full speed as the man then made a dive to the side, sliding against the ground and barely dodging the crazed beast as it fell to its doom._

* * *

"No one would have the gall to pull that sort of stunt." Thomas said. "But Antoine did it, and in turn, he saved a lot more than lives than what any other knight could have saved."

"That's clever of him. Using the natural cumbersomeness of the beast against it." Celestine added.

"He's very good in confronting daunting tasks without fail." Thomas added in.

"Okay, how about Arend?" Alicia asked. "You seem to know a bit about him as well."

Duke Thomas fell strangely silent at that.

"… Arend is… different." Thomas said cryptically. "Of all the people in this room, I'm one of the most acquainted with his past, though we never really were close back then."

"In what way was he different?" Claudia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you remember when you fought Martin? How he fought and beat you quite handily in a duel?"

"Yes, I have been lead to believe that he was the best duelist in your army."

"The truth is, Arend is far, far, far beyond any of us in the army."

This shook all the shield-princesses to their very core. The leader of this army, making such a ridiculous claim about one of his soldiers. They could see why Martin was one of the best, but they weren't convinced that Arend was _the_ best fighter.

"Surely you can't be serious!" Celestine added. "From what I've heard, he's barely older than Antoine!"

"Others would have said the same thing. 'He's barely earned his rank!' 'He's a novice!', but I've observed for long enough and I have to say it. He isn't human."

"In what sense?"

"Whenever Arend fights seriously, you suddenly feel this intense pressure on you. As if the world is bearing itself on your shoulders while you fight. He becomes devoid of any emotion, any life, any human aspect. You would think that you were fighting a corpse. And that's only the start of the battle."

"How does he fight? What school of swordsmanship did he study under? What technique does he use?"

"That's the strange part. He doesn't."

"What!? You can't be serious! Any fighter worth his salt should know the importance of technique!"

"That's why Arend isn't normal… He doesn't _need_ technique. I've fought him multiple times and I did not recognize a single one of his techniques used in any fencing school. And he still beats me like I'm just a plain novice."

"But how?" Claudia gasped.

"Judging from our multiple spars, Arend always seem to know what my next move is and makes the proper counter to it. Knowing that he doesn't even use any techniques leads me to thinking that he fights completely on instinct."

"That's insane! How does one even achieve that level at such a young age?"

"He has fought every swordsman and won. His fighting attitude seems so devoid of feeling, sentiment, anything that makes us human, it's almost _inhuman_."

"But doesn't he act normally when he's done fighting?"

"He does, he was quite the joker, and had plenty of friends among his comrades and was a generally good person to be around."

"Then why are you so wary of him?"

"His ability to simply turn off his emotions on a whim is what's disturbing. His ability to remove any distractions or doubt from his mind as he completes a task so that he completes it with complete efficiency."

"That''s quite fascinating. Arend's mind is like no other I see."

"But what could possibly make Arend so… different?"

"After years of thinking back on it, I may have come up with an analysis."

"Tell us!"

"I warn you, this is mostly speculation." Thomas warned before he sat down, tired from standing up for quite awhile. "So based on the accounts of Arend's family… He was a normal and cheerful boy, but he had the tendency to speak of concepts and ideas that were beyond someone his age."

* * *

 _Thomas walked around the grounds of the manor, enjoying his stay so far in the mansion of the Count of Holland. The weather was fantastic and it seemed like a good day to stroll. He walked through the gardens until he noticed a young noble boy holding a stone. Thomas recognized him to be the son of the Count, Arend von Holland._

" _So what are you doing Arend?"_

" _I am calculating." Arend replied._

" _Calculating what?" Thomas wondered before seeing Arend throw the stone at an apple, which fell before his face._

" _Calculating the amount of force needed to throw this rock and hit that apple down." Arend said before throwing the stone and hitting the branch, causing the apple to fall._

" _That was mighty fine throw, how did you do it?"_

" _I envisioned the throw in my head and I correctly assumed the force needed to throw the stone and knock down the apple."_

" _You can do that? All in your mind?"_

" _It helps me solve a lot of things quicker." Arend said while chomping on an apple. "It just sort of happens whenever I feel challenged by a problem."_

" _So you use your mind to solve different problems faster?"_

" _Yeah but it's kind of weird. The world seems to slow down for some reason and I feel like I can see so many things happening at once. But people say that I look scary whenever I think."_

" _Well, your face was a bit unnerving when you were about to throw that stone."_

" _I don't know why that happens. It just does and I suddenly change into a different person."_

" _Indeed, it is quite strange."_

* * *

"So he was just born with it? That unnatural ability to turn off his emotion and absorb himself into the task?"

"That's essentially it. He just seems to use it normally, but it does frighten other people quite a bit. Arend's parents were so worried that they had him visit different exorcists, though each one insisted Arend was fine."

"Interesting… This state of mind that Arend possesses was usually something that would be achieved through extensive training." Claudia observed. "My husband would tell me about the Far Eastern concept of _mushin no shin_ or mind 'without the mind', when a person's mind is free from thoughts of anger, fear, or ego during combat or everyday life. There is an absence of discursive thought and judgment, so the person is totally free to act and react towards an opponent without hesitation and without disturbance from such thoughts."

"A state of complete serenity where the fighter is free to act without any distractions…" Alicia thought. "Even Kaguya told me that a mere handful of people achieved it throughout centuries."

"Techniques can teach you how to win, but they can also limit how you act." Thomas added. "Arend is basically free from that restriction, so he's bound to fight without any interruption to his flow."

"That's amazing…" Celestine interjected.

"But there's even more to it." Thomas interrupted. "Let's go back to the time when he was captured and tortured by the enemy."

"You mean when he lost his mind and attacked his ally?" Alicia asked.

"Yes, well, we actually feared that we lost him to the insanity and that he was too far gone to be saved." Duke Thomas said. "But as soon as he woke up, he was already normal. Well… slightly less normal than before."

"What happened?"

"Do you remember how I said Arend was very cheerful? Well the Arend you've all heard of now is nowhere near as jolly as Arend used to be."

"How jolly are we talking here?"

"He makes jokes, _dirty_ ones too. He always is up for a drink if you just ask. And he'll always give you a good laugh if you're willing to listen."

"I understand that the trauma of the situation may have caused him to become more timid."

"It's actually far more complicated than that. Physicians believe that there is actually an ongoing conflict within his mind. His insane, violent persona is still there, as if it's trying to take control of him and turn him insane once again. But Arend's emotionless persona is actively suppressing it, making sure that his insanity does not show. But as consequence, Arend's emotionless, calculating persona became more dominant, causing him to be more cool and distant."

"So Arend carries three personalities? That doesn't seem mentally stable." Alicia said.

"Arend has managed to keep his insanity on hold. But I fear that too much trauma will cause him to snap once again."

"With that in mind, Arend might truly be the most dangerous man in the army."

A soldier then suddenly barged in on their session.

"Madam Alicia, Madam Maia, Madam Prim, the noble council requires your presence."

"What do they need?" Alicia asked.

"They need to discuss some terms with you though they haven't mentioned what it was."

"Well let's go then." Alicia said while standing, with Prim and Maia following. "Tell the nobles we'll be there shortly."

"I'll follow them." Claudia said while standing up as well. "I'm curious about what the nobles need to say."

All of the princess knights left the garden, with Alexandra, Celestine, and Thomas in the garden.

"So Celestine, do you think that Arend possesses the capability to survive the monsters? He is the most dangerous one in the army.

"I'd beg to differ actually." Celestine raised.

"Madam Lucullus, is there someone whom you believe to be more dangerous than Arend? Sir Martin is still a possible contender as both he and Arend are actually nearly equal in a duel."

"After hearing of this man's exploits, feats and achievements. I still firmly believe that you are the most dangerous man."

This shocked Duke Thomas. After all that testimony of how Arend was the greatest fighter with his calculating and instinctive style of fighting that no one could compete with. How Antoine could defeat giant beasts with his wit and willpower. How Thibault could maneuver cavalry like no other rider of his time.

"But Arend is surely more dangerous with his—"

"I know of his mental state, but that doesn't compare to what you have done. You plunged an entire continent into war out of spite for your raped sister."'

"Of course! Who _wouldn't_ go that length for their family?"

"It's not a matter of willingness, it was a matter if you _could_ do it. You were so caught up in your vengeance that you did not recognize the magnitude of your actions." Celestine added. "And that's what makes you so dangerous."

"In what way?" Alexandra wondered.

"You channeled your hatred and desire for vengeance and used it as a strength rather than a weakness. And through channeling that inner hatred, you found the same rage that fuels Thibault's thirst for battle. And through that rage, you found the willpower to never give up, even in the face of impossible odds, you would choose to endure. And with that willpower, you honed your mind to be nearly as sharp as Arend's."

"That's what makes you dangerous. It only takes a cinder for a phoenix to rise. Now look where you stand, at the highest position of your army. Praised and adored by his subjects. And now the man that everyone looks to for protection in the face of danger. With that tragedy as your cinder, you have risen fully into a burning phoenix!"

Duke Thomas wasn't expecting this type of praise from Celestine as he never thought of himself like that.

"Thibault may just swat aside problems like they're nothing. Antoine can just stand strong and endure his trials. Arend may be able to easily solve his problems quickly and efficiently. But you, Thomas, you don't just endure adversity, you grow in it. Every trial you have faced right now has only made you stronger."

"Well… That's one way to put it…" Thomas said while averting his gaze and scratching his head. "I wasn't expecting to be praised so profusely."

The two women noticed that Thomas was turning a little red.

"Don't tell me!" Alexandra squealed. "You're actually feeling bashful about it!"

"Do not say it like that!" Thomas protested before he was suddenly hugged by Alexandra. "W-What are you doing?"

"I take back what I said, _you're_ the most adorable person I've met!" Alexandra gushed while cuddling him.

"D-Don't hug me like that!" Thomas said as he gently tried to push her off.

"Aw, can't I enjoy my husband's company?" Alexandra said while tightening her hold, causing Duke Thomas to become even more flustered.

"C-Celestine, I believe it's best that we discontinue from here. Alexandra and I have some further business."

"Come on then Duke, your consort awaits~" Alexandra said playfully.

"Stop saying it like that, I'm not comfortable with it."

As soon as the pair left the garden, Celestine sighed in relief as she looked in the bushes and whispered.

" _Shhh… Don't come out yet, I assure you that you will meet your new master soon enough…"_

Celestine received a squawk in response. Celestine took a deep breath and decided to enjoy her alone time for now.

* * *

 **So you're probably wondering how the others are doing…**

Arend wandered on the path with Chinatsu during the day, they were still on their way to the Imperial Palace, though he had left all the traveling to Chinatsu in that regard. She was the one who knew the route to the capital, so he left it all to her. He then glanced at the map he picked up and asked.

"So what route are we taking?" Arend asked.

"A shortcut. The usual route would require repeated stops at villages for the night." Chinatsu answered as she walked through the dirt path. "Your situation is urgent so this route will do better."

"So according to this route, we are approaching a place full of trees." Arend said before noticing that Chinatsu had stopped as well. Arend looked forward to see a thick line of trees, like the ones shown in the map.

The duo stopped as they inspected the dark forest in front of them, with Chinatsu looking straight forward while Arend was looking up and down at the forest. The forest had a different type of tree. They were

"So what is this place?" Arend asked.

"Chikurin, or the Bamboo. Notorious for the high amount of suicides that occur within."

"What causes them to do that?" Arend asked, clearly intrigued at that.

"They say a spirit dwells this forest and drives people insane. A trial meant to test a person's resolve and bravery."

"Okay, so we must traverse it quickly then."

"Yes, but watch your step. You can easily get lost in this forest." Chinatsu said while stepping forward. "And knowing this forest, it's very easy to get separated."

"Okay then, we should stay close." Arend said while placing a hand on Chinatsu's shoulder. "Lead the way."

"O-Of course!" Chinatsu said while frantically brushing aside Arend's hand. "Just… don't touch me okay?"

"Of course." Arend said while resting his hand on his thigh. "Let's go on then."

Arend and Chinatsu entered the forest, with Arend following close behind Chinatsu, being completely fixated on her for the entire trip. He could not risk losing it here when he had come so far. And if Chinatsu's claims were any close to true, then he would have a harder time keeping his sanity in check. If he were to snap at any moment possible, then he wouldn't be able to recover. But a voice interrupts his thoughts.

" _Arend…"_

"Chinatsu, was that you?"

"Hmm, what are you talking about?" Chinatsu asked.

"A voice. I heard someone call my name." Arend said before hearing the voice again, but this time, it was to his left. "There it is again, can you hear—"

But the moment Arend turned back to face Chinatsu, she disappeared. Vanished out of thin air. Arend was speechless to find out that he had been separated. But the voice rings out again as he tried to look for the source of it.

" _Where could that voice be coming from?"_

Arend then saw a little pale girl in the distance. She was staring at him menacingly. Arend was a bit unnerved as the girl moved fast, too fast for his own eyes to see. She was crawling at him with great speed as Arend tried to draw his sword. But alas, he felt something knock his face as he fell down to the ground and heard her shrieking.

Arend stood up again to only find more of the pale girls around him, surrounding him as they repeatedly shrieked and lunged at him, knocking him down again. Arend tried to stand up again but every time he would try and move, the spirits would come back and knock him down. This is what Chinatsu meant when she said that the spirit would drive people insane. The spirit would literally never let you move a single inch. Most people would have given up at that point, being tied down by a spirit that would never let you leave.

But most people weren't Arend. Arend stood up and closed his eyes, took a deep breath. He breathed in and out, his aura changing as his body began to loosen. He soon opened his eyes, his expression betraying no thought or emotion, just pure emptiness. He had let go of any feelings, doubts, and judgements, and now could move without any interruption to his flow. He then walked forward as another girl shrieked and lunged at him.

But instead of falling to the floor, Arend ducked under the ghost, reacting to the spirit's attacks easily. He continued to walk as he was hit by an endless barrage of spirits attacking him. With his heightened senses, he dodges them all with ease. But as he was dodging, he was making an observation.

" _These spirits are mere illusions. They seem to disappear the moment I dodge their attacks. All… except for one. One of these spirits is not like the other."_

Arend repeatedly dodged the strikes once again as he bided his time. He was going to tire soon, so he would have to pick her out quick. And the opportunity comes, his senses pick out the special spirit as he motioned his hand and grabbed the spirit out of midair. The other apparitions disappear, and Arend throws the lady with all his might. He takes a second look and realizes that this was all an illusion.

This lady right here was wearing a demonic-looking mask that radiated dark, purple flames. But she was now at his mercy as he drew his dagger and held down the woman by her neck. But right before he could plunge his dagger into her. He heard someone shout.

"Arend, don't!"

Arend turned to see a frantic Chinatsu right behind him. Arend gave her an inquisitive look as he then asked her.

"What's happening here?"

Moments later, Arend is sitting by a fire, across the two ladies, one being Chinatsu, and the other being the lady that attacked him. They sat down at the exit of the forest as they ate their dinner silently. The lady herself was clad in navy blue robes that covered her whole body. She had leather bracers and shoulder pads cover the arms. Her face was wrapped in white cloth that only revealed one of her eyes on the front, and a ponytail at the back. Arend took off his helmet and massaged his forehead and said.

"You mean to tell me that this was all a test?"

"Well yes, by tradition, the adventurer must be tested to see if he was worthy for the Emperor." The lady replied. "Your trial with the Wild Warrior of the Blooming Petals was merely the first. I am the second, the Guardian of the Bamboo Grove."

"And why did you not tell me this Madam Chinatsu?" Arend asked.

"I had to keep the Shinobi one a secret, because it would ruin the psychological effect of the trial."

"Correct, if you had known that this was a trial, then you wouldn't have been afraid of me."

"I was never afraid of you." Arend replied. "But your spirit trick did throw me off."

"That was because I had the mask of Susanoo." The lady said while brandishing the mask. "It enables the person to summon shadow clones and mess with other people's minds."

"So what is your name lady?"

"My full name is Matsumoto Ryoba, though Matsumoto will fit just fine."

"That names a mouthful, I'll call you Ryoba instead." Arend said dismissively.

"Uh o-okay!" Ryoba replied bashfully. "I didn't expect you to insist on that."

"So now that we have settled everything, what do we do now?" Arend asked.

"Well now, I am required to accompany you as well to the Emperor. Should you pass all trials, we will be there to act as witnesses on your behalf." Ryoba replied.

"Next up is Kumoyama Pass." Chinatsu said while pointing to the mountains ahead. "There awaits your next trial."

"Fair enough." Arend said before lying down. "I will retire for the night. We move as soon as the sun rises."

"Okay then." Ryoba replied as she climbed up a tree. "Say, Sir Arend, when will you and Lady Chinatsu have sex with each other?"

Chinatsu spit out her food as Arend stayed silent and did not move.

"W-What sort of nonsense is that!?"

"Well isn't it tradition that the warrior defeated must offer themselves as consort to their opponent?" Ryoba asked.

"N-No! The Emperor has already outlawed that!" Chinatsu said as her face began to flush. "We are required to stay pure and chaste as his servants!"

"Oh then I must have been mistaken. I was close to offering myself to Sir Arend."

"Either way, there won't be any sexual interaction happening here." Arend chimed in. "I am bound by Oath to stay pure. And breaking my Oath will not be taken lightly."

"A man dedicated to his Oath. I respect that. Sweet dreams to you traveller." Ryoba said before dozing off.

Arend dozed off as well, as Chinatsu was the only one struggling to stay awake. The night was chilly and her cloth wasn't enough to warm her. She tried adjusting herself, but it didn't work. But she noticed a great amount of heat coming from one source, Arend. She sneakily crawls up to him and feels the heat radiate off his body.

" _He's warm…"_ Chinatsu said before slowly lying down right next to him. _"I'll just do this once and that's it…"_

Chinatsu's face flushed red as she fell asleep, feeling a bit hot herself.

* * *

Antoine walked the streets of Dragundaala with great caution. This place was sorely unfamiliar as the aesthetic seemed to ornate for someone like him. He heard a click as he turned to the little companion on his shoulder.

"What's that? You want to eat now?" Antoine frowned before rummaging through his pouch and feeling something soggy and recoiling in disgust. "Ugh, everything's wet and fungus is growing."

The ant quickly climbed to his arms and quickly licked the fungus off. Antoine was surprised to find that the little creature could enjoy something so disgusting.

"Well you never cease to amaze me!" Antoine smiled while petting the little creature.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"Huh?" was Antoine's last words before he was bumped by a passing carriage.

Antoine was slowly regaining his consciousness as he realized that he was on the ground. In his dazed state, he could hear a woman in front of him, sitting right beside him

"Are you okay sir?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Antoine said while scratching his face.

Antoine tries to reach out and grab anything to help him up, but in his dazed state, he grabbed something soft. Still dazed, he squeezed it a bit, before shaking it a bit before pulling on them a bit as he heard a moan from the girl on his side. In a few seconds did Antoine realize that he grabbed her tit. He looked at the woman's features. She had blonde hair that was flowing with a red ribbon on the side and wore a red frilly dress.

"I-I'm sorry!"

The girl felt only a bit more aroused by his sudden grabbing of her tit, but that was interrupted by an angry voice.

"You _dare_ grab my sister's tit while she tends to your aid!?" An outraged voice called out.

Antoine looked at the source of the voice and found a blonde man wearing a frilly white tunic and black trousers. He seemed absolutely fuming as Antoine quickly stood up and tried to defuse the situation.

"L-Look sir, I-I did not mean to grab your sister's tit! I was dazed and I wasn't paying attention!"

"You shame her by doing it in public! For that, we shall fight for her honor!" The man growled while drawing his thin sword. "Have at thee fiend!"

Antoine backed up in fear as he drew his sword and shield.

"S-Sir, we can do this like civilized men!"

"Die perverted scum!" The man screamed while slashing on Antoine.

Antoine raised his shield and blocked it, but the sheer force of the strike sent Antoine back a few feet. Antoine recovers and maintains his stance. The little ant Antha was watching curiously as Antoine kept a defensive stance, with his back against the wall.

"Come! Attack me fiend!"

"Are you crazy!? That indestructible sword of yours will be the death of me!"

"Coward!" The man growled while lunging at Antoine once again.

Antoine sidestepped and dodged the strike before shieldbashing the man against the wall. With the man stunned, he makes an obligatory slash at the man's backside, exposing something that Antoine did NOT want to see. The man turned around as he then growled at Antoine. But for some reason, Antoine was frozen to move.

"What's wrong coward!? Can't face me!?" The man growled in a lighter tone of voice, before looking down and seeing her bare chest and blushing. "EHHH!?"

"Y-You're a woman!?" Antoine expressed, completely flabbergasted.

"I'll kill you!" The woman screamed before the girl from before got in between them. "Sister! Get out of my way!"

"No, this was clearly a misunderstanding! Let's give the man a chance to talk!"

The woman looked hesitantly at Antoine, who seemed to be shaking in his boots. She sheathed her rapier and said.

"Let's find a better place to speak."

Soon enough, they were sitting down outside a nearby inn. With Antoine and the rapier woman being completely silent, and the sister and Antha playing together on the other side of the table.

"What's your name?" The rapier woman asked.

"Antoine d'Airell." Antoine meekly replied.

"I am Fiona von Banos. And this is my little sister, Danae von Banos." Fiona introduced. "We are the current members of Valka's council."

"What about your parents?"

"Died in a Dark Elf raid long ago. I had to step up to be the "patriarch" to continue family tradition, though that isn't really welcome here."

"So where were you both headed?"

"We were going back to our manor to prepare for the colosseum battle!"

"Battle?"

"Every year, Dragonness Valka organizes an arena battle for men to fight it out. For the preliminaries, men traditionally face each other in duels, skirmishes and other forms of battle. Then, they would be facing captured beasts from different parts of the world. Then finally, if they come out on top, they are granted ANY special favors from Valka herself."

"Why are you so excited about it?"

"I'm personally not into it." Fiona admitted. "But as nobles and members of Valka's council, we are required to sponsor a certain person of our choice. Not that there's anyone worth sponsoring in this man dump."

"That begs the question, what happened to the male leaders?"

"Killed off or exiled. Men here are simple-minded creatures driven by hunger, lust, and loyalty." Fiona rolled her eyes. "Makes life way more boring than when men actually knew how to rule."

"Wait, back to the discussion. If someone were to enter this tournament, win all the bouts, and survive it all. Would a private audience with her be possible?"

"Yes, but anything sexual is off-limits." Fiona warned. "I've seen what she's done to men who've asked for that."

"You both don't understand. I'm not here on a mission for sex, I'm here on diplomacy. The Duchy of Amelborough, formerly known as Thore is summoning every possible ally to help aid its fight against the Black Dogs." Antoine said with utmost seriousness. "I need to talk to Lady Valka immediately. So is there a possibility I can talk to her now?"

"She hates visitors, especially men." Fiona replied. "You won't be getting in her castle anytime soon."

"Oh. Then the tournament is my only chance then." Antoine said. "How can I sign up?"

"You can join that line over there." Fiona said while pointing to the long line of men.

"Oh." Antoine said dejectedly while standing up. Antha noticed this and immediately climbed onto his shoulder. Antoine then waved at the pair and said. "Well thank you miladies for your generosity, I will be—"

"No wait! We'll sponsor you!"

The sound of that attracted the attention of both men and women, as they faced the person who uttered those words. She was none other than Fiona's little sister, Danae."

"Danae, what are you doing!?" Fiona hissed.

"I understand how urgent it is for Sir Antoine to speak with Lady Valka, so I want to help him as much as I can!" Danae said while pointing to Sir Antoine. "He will be the Von Banos' champion for this tournament!"

"WHAT!?" The townsmen screamed in shock.

Antoine was shocked as well at her willingness to help him after he… improperly touched her. But it was pleasantly surprising as well. Perhaps he would be able to complete his mission after all.

Moments later, Antoine and Danae were riding with the carriage.

"Why isn't your sister here?" Antoine asked.

"She left to finalize paperwork for your participation." Danae replied. "So, you come from the Kingdom of Thore?"

" _Former_ Kingdom of Thore." Antoine corrected.

"So that means you encountered the murmeks!" Danae concluded. "You even have one on your shoulder!"

"Erm, if you're talking about those giant ants, then yes." Antoine said. "I even met their general, Antonina. Or Nina, as she insists."

"REALLY!? You met her!? THE Antonina, Herald of the Swarm?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"What was she like? Was she pretty, smart or beautiful?"

"Well she _was_ pretty and quite smart too. Really brave and good in combat. There are just so many things about her that make her so remarkable!"

"Would you marry her?"

"No. I know that you aren't familiar with this concept, but marrying and having romantic relationships is against my Oath. And I will not break it so easily." Antoine replied.

"Oh okay, but she's still amazing right?"

"Of course she is, it's just that I can't engage in romantic relationships. Taking a woman as my bride is a sin, and I simply cannot do that." Antoine insisted before thinking. _"Though I am missing her eccentric attitude right now."_

* * *

 **BOOM! 1st part of Q &A session finished! Will finish the other questions next chapter!**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT: I'm joining the NaNoWriMo Contest this November. I'm planning on writing fantasy expanding on one of my Purge of Oestia characters, so PLEASE vote on the poll on my Profile Page.**


	16. Chapter 14: Q&A Last Part

**M rated! 18+ CHAPTER RIGHT HERE! IF YOU ARE YOUNGER THAN EIGHTEEN, THEN PLEASE SKIP THE MARKED SEX SCENES IN THIS CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

Duke Thomas sighed for a bit. The banquet was going to happen in a few hours and he was a bit nervous. There was already a small drinking session happening among the ladies after the… unpleasant news. The bachelorettes among the Shield Princesses were required to marry someone among the European nobility in order for them to maintain their power in the Duchy. While it seemed like a cruel decision, it was a hard decision to come to.

The proponents of the ruling argued that under the traditional context of political alliances, these Shield Princesses were obligated to marry to show their loyalty towards the Duchy. If not, then they would have no political jurisdiction in the Duchy, regardless of their former status as the rulers of their respective kingdoms.

The opponents of the ruling argued that they needed to preserve the Shield Princess status to be able to gain the trust of the local people. If the Duchy were to show disregard the local culture and religion so recklessly, then there would be threat of rebellion. Duke Thomas himself was leaning towards this ruling, as he did not want to disregard the local culture.

But the proponents presented a well-reasoned argument why the political marriage would be more beneficial. First, Claudia's marriage to her husband proved that Shield Princesses were not banned from romance and marriage. Secondly, the locals would see the marriage as a sign of friendship between the Duchy and the Shield Princesses. Third, the noble families were growing impatient with the lack of heirs.

Duke Thomas took both sides into account and decided on a compromise. The Shield Princesses were required to marry, but they would be allowed to marry a bachelor of their choosing. Second, Celestine was to be exempted from this ruling, as her status of Goddess Incarnate put her above the other Shield Princesses. Being a faithful and trusting advisor, Celestine did prove herself to Duke Thomas. The bachelorettes would have their wedding the next month, so they would need to get along quickly with their chosen fiancé.

Alexandra had gone to provide support to the princesses, who were shell-shocked by the news. Duke Thomas sighed and decided to sit on his throne. The throne room was empty at the moment, and Duke Thomas had nothing to do. Duke Thomas spied the bag full of letters from Alexandra and decided to peek in.

" _It wouldn't hurt to answer a few more questions."_

Duke Thomas opened the letter and read it:

 _From: Jaune Brando_

 _Will you impale Volt/Vaults mighty anus with a huge as pointy log for his execution and crimes for raping women and for starting his sex kingdom goal?_

"Ha!" Duke Thomas scoffed. "While it is tempting to do so, I will not descend to his level to punish him. I will deliver justice the right way."

 _Dear Duke Thomas,_

 _If you find a strange arrow that grants you a unique godlike being that would protect you from any harm, by cutting yourself with the arrow or stab yourself with it in order to get the godlike being. However if you fail to meet the arrows requirement... You will die._

"Not sure about this question, but it is an interesting hypothetical scenario."

Duke Thomas then began to imagine what it would be like to control a godlike being.

 _Duke Thomas stood there, surrounded by thousands of monsters. He closed his eyes and concentrated before a figure rose up from his body. The figure was glowing white and was heavily armored, with a Crusader helm and plate armor. It held a shield in one hand and a sword in another. Duke Thomas taunted the monsters to charge at him. But a few archers at the back slung some arrows. Duke Thomas controlled the figure behind him and used its shield to block the arrows. Duke Thomas did not move his body, but the figure behind him seemed to be doing all the fighting._

" _Heavenly Steel!" Duke Thomas shouted. "Finish these beasts!"_

" _Hayaagh!" The armored figure behind Duke Thomas shouted while it swung its sword wildly, killing all the monsters._

"No one would have to die anymore." Duke Thomas noted. "So I would try and get that "god-like" being to save lives."

" _Dear Duke Thomas,_

 _Do you have a waifu?"_

"What's a waifu?" Duke Thomas wondered out loud.

"That's a Taiyojin word for "wife"." A voice chimed in, revealing itself to be Celestine.

"Celestine, you're back from the drinking session?" Duke Thomas asked curiously.

"The drinking session has gotten a little too… unruly for my tastes."

"Well, the answer to this question should be obvious then." Duke Thomas said while tossing aside the letter.

"Not necessarily, "waifu" does not strictly refer to wife only." Celestine clarified. "Among Taiyojin enthusiasts, the word "waifu" refers to a person's favorite fictional female character. Shenkitaiyo produces very popular illustrated picture novels."

"Picture novels?"

"Basically a novel that's full of fully illustrated images instead of normal paragraphs." Celestine added. "Colloquially known as _manga_ in Shenkitaiyo, there is a huge following of _manga_ among the younger ages here. In manga, there are many beautiful and desirable women, that the fans call them "waifus" because they like and even love them."

"Maybe I should look them up." Duke Thomas wondered. "But Alexandra shall forever be my "waifu", no matter how desirable these fictional ladies would be."

"Okay, do you want me to read the next question?"

"Go ahead."

" _How big/long is your dick is, don't question why just answer the bloody question. If you don't answer it, then I'm gonna ask your wife to answer the question."_

Duke Thomas was visibly uncomfortable with this question, even fidgeting in his seat.

"Okay! I might as well skip this—"

"JUSHT A SHECOND!" A drunk voice hailed from the door.

Duke Thomas and Celestine froze to see a drunken Alexandra hobble her way to the throne. Her face was completely red and wore a tipsy grin. Alexandra then approached Celestine, who froze at the sight. Alexandra snatched the letter from her hands.

"My love don't—"

"How big/long ish Duke Thomas' dick?" Alexandra read tipsily. "Well thatsh an eashy question!"

"Alexandra, calm down—"

"Hish dick is like a shword!" Alexandra said while positioning her hands to that of a longsword. "Long enough to hold with two handsh!"

Alexandra then proceeded to swing her hands as if she were swinging a sword.

"Woosh! Woosh!"

"Alexandra please be quiet!" Duke Thomas said while covering his face in embarrassment.

"Of coursh not!" Alexandra said indignantly. "Even I, your loving wife, cannot contain the girth that your troushersh contain!"

"Oh my god, please stop!"

Celestine was partially amused but also partially shocked. This was the first time that Alexandra would actually gloat on something, though Celestine didn't expect her to boast her husband's penis size.

"I shall never be shatisfied with another man!" Alexandra said while hobbling over to hug Duke Thomas.

"Ave Maria…" Duke Thomas muttered while slapping his forehead, ignoring the affectionate cuddling his wife was giving him.

"I remember when you thrushted that giant, thick—"

"OKAY!" Duke Thomas said while suddenly grabbing Alexandra and carrying her bridal style. "That's enough! Time to sleep!"

"But—" Alexandra protested before being tossed into the sheets by her husband.

"I'll be there with you in a moment." Duke Thomas said reassuringly while closing the door and returning to the throne room, massaging his forehead. "Ugh, sorry about that."

"Don't be, it was rather amusing." Celestine said reassuringly.

"I swear she's a lot more wholesome than you think." Duke Thomas said while sighing. "Alcohol makes her… bolder."

"I heard that alcohol reveals a person's innermost thoughts."

"That's true, Alexandra just gets a little cruder with showing her love." Duke Thomas said while tapping his fingers on his throne. "Alexandra's devotion and affection for me runs deep in her, both physically and mentally. Sex is just one of many ways she shows her love. Albeit, her most preferred way…"

"Is sex really that good?" Celestine asked.

"It is. But it's merely physical pleasure. Alexandra and I may engage in carnal pleasures, but we acknowledge that true happiness comes from the God above. No pleasures, hobbies, and activities will ever replace our desire to reach true happiness with God."

"Not really the point… Is it really that good to a point where it is one of the most sought after physical pleasures?"

"As far as I've heard." Duke Thomas shrugged. "Prostitution is considered a necessary evil, so I would guess that sex is fairly popular. And hell, Volt did it to a point where he could do sex everyday, so it must be good."

"How about your experience?"

"Er, well… I'm a special case." Duke Thomas said shyly. "I don't know what it is, but priests say that I truly have become holy."

"Really? In what way?" Celestine asked.

"It… doesn't… feel good. Whenever I engage in sexual activities with Alexandra, she seems to be in absolute ecstasy, but me? I feel only a slight tingle and that's it. That's one of the main reasons I am so conservative on lewd and perverted matters, I cannot relate with the carnal desires that most men feel. Priests speculate that I simply have grown beyond the senses of normal humans and attained a state of holiness reserved for saints, but honestly, I don't feel that holy."

"Hmmm… I see." Celestine observed while approaching the duke and feeling his cheek. "You certainly are different from most humans."

"Because not every man goes through the same circumstance." Duke Thomas replied.

"Then answer my question," Celestine said seriously. "Are you a savior or destroyer?"

Duke Thomas froze, that was the same question found in the letter he was reading.

"Is a mantle really necessary?" Duke Thomas asked. "I wage war against these Black Dogs because it's the right thing to do. God would have wanted anyone to take the mantle of Savior, even his son took it to save us from sin."

"But what about those you trample and slaughter? I heard that ten villages were burned by the patrolling Teutonic forces." Celestine asked. "Would that not make you the Destroyer?"

"We disregard those who refuse or even dare oppose our righteousness." Duke Thomas said with a steely determination. "Religion, beliefs, and culture does not matter. If you dare get in our way, we will not hesitate to crush you."

"But will you slaughter those who do not have the same beliefs? The non-Christians?"

"Pope Gregory and I have agreed to enforce freedom of religion. People are free to practice what they want provided they obey the law and the Duchy." Duke Thomas added. "If the Sudanese and the Saracen mercenaries in our army are free to practice their Muslim beliefs, then it's only fair to extend it to the worshippers of the Shield Princess Church."

"There's no knowing what the populace is going to say about the arranged marriage."

"Don't worry." Duke Thomas replied while glancing at the moon shining through the window. "As my adviser, you should be of great assistance."

"Working under you was far more preferable than surrendering to the Black Dogs." Celestine said coldly. "But after some time, I think I'm going to like it. You have my gratitude for exempting me from the marriage rule."

"Don't worry. You'll work far better as a pure maiden than a married woman, I'll guarantee it."

* * *

Denise had to be careful with the bottles in her hands. They were extremely dangerous chemicals that could cause a lot of damage if improperly used. If she were to drop these, then the castle itself would have to be evacuated. Denise just needed to carry these bottles of aphrodisiac to her room. But a commotion in a nearby closet stops her in her tracks. She heard moaning and creaking wood behind it and wondered what was going in. Denise decided to take a peek through the keyhole.

* * *

 **(Sex scene alert)**

It was Mark and his fiancee, Micha. Both completely naked. Mark seemed to be in complete pleasure as Denise saw Micha insert his member between her breasts. Micha stroked her breasts up and down, left and right just to pleasure Mark even more. Mark and Micha changed positions as Micha leaned on a wall while Marj thrusted into her from behind. Both went at it until they reached their climax with an accompanying passionate kiss

 **(end)**

* * *

Denise had decided that she had seen enough. She had to keep moving. That was rather intense for sex between two teenagers, Denise could only wonder what it felt like. But that didn't matter for now, Denise had some concoctions to make, and these chemicals would do nicely. She ran into her room. And from afar, a strange ghostly figure watched while licking its lips at the sight of Mark.

The ghostly figure grinned as he whispered.

" _Ah, the young one is so close to corruption… It takes but a single temptation to sully him." The ghost said before casting a spell. "Let's tempt him shall we?"_

The ghost then proceeded to cast a spell

Meanwhile, Mark dressed up quickly. His and Micha's room were too close to the other rooms for them to really let loose and experiment, so they had to switch to a more private area. Micha had already gone ahead to the room, and he would soon follow. But he felt a change in the air as he suddenly felt like his body was filled with new vigor. Sexual vigor. He suddenly felt like doing it again for some reason. But instead, he goes and follows the scent of a certain mage to her room.

Denise was in the middle of concocting a potion, and the bottles of aphrodisiac would help in creating a good health potion. But the slam of the door causes her to recoil and accidentally spill some aphrodisiac on herself. She squeals as she feared the effects of the chemical. She looked to the door to see Mark, who seemed awfully determined about something.

* * *

 **(Sex scene alert)**

In a flash, Mark came at her and began ripping her clothes off. Denise was completely caught by surprise as she was suddenly at the mercy of the boy. While she normally would have called for help, the aphrodisiac suddenly made her want it more. As Mark then proceeded to rip off her undergarments, Denise then wrapped her arms around Mark and kissed him. Mark returned the kiss with a passionate tongue as he then proceeded to take off his trousers and insert his member inside Denise. Denise and Mark soon would engage in a passionate night of lovemaking.

 **(end)**

* * *

Mark had finished, leaving a complete mess over Denise, who was completely exhausted but happy nonetheless. Mark then gave Denise another kiss before going off. He noticed the aphrodisiac bottles that caused Denise to become aroused. Thinking that this could be of some use, Mark takes it with him for future use.

At that moment, Junko was bathing at night. While it's not very becoming of her as a royal guest to do it beyond sleeping hours, bathing in the moonlight was nice. The bathing room looked very serene and calm for Junko and the moonlight only made it more beautiful. Junko relaxed on the sidelines of the pool before she noticed a figure through the steam.

"Who's there?" Junko called out.

* * *

 **(Sex scene alert)**

Junko saw the figure begin to pour a certain liquid into the bath. In a matter of minutes, Junko felt strangely hot and aroused. She was feeling a bit dizzy but she could feel herself getting wet. She could not help but touch her nethers and stroke herself. But from the steam, emerged Mark, completely naked, approaching her fast.

Junko did not run away however. The aphrodisiac was messing with her, and Mark's arrival only served to arouse her. She quickly swam towards Mark and embraced him, before kissing him passionately with tongue. Marcus squeezed her ass before finally inserting his penis into her. He held on tightly to Junko's behind as he thrusted up and down into her. Junko wrapped her legs around him as she showed refusal to let go.

 **(end)**

* * *

Mark had done it, all three ladies were filled with his seed. Junko was left lying in the bathing room floor as Mark left the room. Mark was finally satisfied. He no longer needed to please himself as he put on his clothes and made way towards his room.

The ghost laughed evilly as he saw that corrupted the boy quite badly. However he failed to look behind him as he heard a cold voice.

"Found you _Apostle of Aphrodite."_

Before the ghost could react, a hand reached out towards the spirit.

" _Potestas Christi te urget."_

The spirit screamed as it felt itself being dragged off to the netherrealm where it came from. The one who assaulted the ghost revealed himself to be a priest. A priest wearing a black robe and a black _galero_ hat. He seemed to have a dirty shaved beard under the hat which hid his eyes and face.

"So this is where the rest of the lust spirits have wandered, I could only wonder what damage they've done this time."

* * *

In the meantime, Mark was not as sneaky as he thought. Duke Thomas had sensed something wrong as he began to check out the castle.

"What is it Duke Thomas?" Celestine asked.

"i just have a feeling…" Duke Thomas said while following his intuition towards the closet. "Look, this closet has not been properly closed and cleaned."

"What makes you say that?"

"It reeks of sweat and semen." Duke Thomas replied while bending down to scrape some white liquid. "This is clearly Mark's work."

"What makes you say that?"

"Let's just say that I know of his little "misadventures" with his fiancee…"

Duke Thomas then kept following the trail until he went up to Denise's room. Out of courtesy, he decided to knock on the door. No answer. He knocked again. No answer, not even a voice. He opens the door to see Denise hastily cleaning up. Duke Thomas saw the glow on Denise's face and immediately darkened. He went closer and even smelled semen from her body.

"O-Oh Duke Thomas! You're still awake! What do you—"

"Don't bullshit me." Duke Thomas said sternly. "Who did you have sex with?"

"I don't—"

"Answer me." Duke Thomas commanded firmly.

Denise's eyes widened as she realized that she could not weasel herself out of this one.

"M-Mark…"

"Where is he now?" Duke Thomas asked.

"He took off with my aphrodisiac." Denise replied timidly. "I don't know where."

Duke Thomas immediately stomped out of the room. Denise then ran after him, while Celestine followed close behind.

"S-Sire! It's not Mark's fault! It just sort of happened! I swear—"

"Save it." Duke Thomas said coldly. "I know where Mark went."

Duke Thomas then followed the trail left by Mark to the bathing room for women. He entered to see Junko hastily dressing up. He saw that she also had that same glow on her face, and what's more, she reeked of semen. It was Mark as well. Duke Thomas tried to calm himself before going out and waiting for Junko to come out. Duke Thomas then proceeded to go to Mark's room, to only find Mark and Micha doing it once again. Mark froze as he saw Duke Thomas, who wore a look of tranquil fury.

* * *

"What in the nine hells do you have to say for yourself!?" Duke Thomas shouted from his throne, with Celestine by his side, and Mark in front of him. "Within a single night. A SINGLE NIGHT! You have committed the sin of lust, not once but **three** times."

"Uncle I—"

"Silence! I'm not yet done!" The duke reprimanded angrily. "And what do you have to say to these three girls? Micha, your fiancee whom you cheated on! Denise, the girl whom you screwed in her own room! Junko, the girl you screwed in the bathing room!"

Mark was silent as he looked at the three girls, who were shocked and angry when they found out about Mark's evil deed. Mark stayed silent before looking at Micha.

"I still love you best."

"Do you?" Micha questioned with angry tears.

"All these years. ALL THESE YEARS." Duke Thomas shouted. "I have tolerated your misconduct and misdeeds. But not anymore! This crosses the line."

"But Uncle! Why!? Surely as a man you would understan—" Mark begged before being clocked in the jaw by his uncle.

Everyone in the room was shocked to see Mark get punched in the face, by his very uncle. Mark was left in shock as Duke Thomas then approached him and coldly said.

"Stand up."

Mark steadily stood up, being careful not to fall. Marcus then tried to speak again.

"Uncle I—"

Mark gets backhand-slapped by Duke Thomas, shocking everyone once again. Micha began to wonder what Duke Thomas had in store for Mark as punishment. Mark was caught off-guard as he caressed his swollen cheek.

"You sacrificed your honor and prestige for carnal pleasures. From this day forward, you are no longer my nephew." Duke Thomas declared coldly. "And you will only address me by the title of Duke Thomas."

"But Uncle I—" Mark begged before being slapped, causing his mouth to bleed.

"Duke. Thomas."

"Uncle please I—" Mark begged with tears before he got slapped again. Micha and the other girls couldn't bear to watch the poor boy get beaten on by his uncle.

"Say it correctly." Duke Thomas coldly commanded.

"D-Duke T-Thomas…" Mark said while shivering.

"Good. From now on, you will not live in the palace any longer." Duke Thomas said before seeing the arrival of armored men to the scene. "You **will** stay at the frontlines, fighting the Black Dogs head-on."

Micha could not help but scream at that. Mark did cross a lot of lines but he didn't deserve to get thrown into war right away. Micha then protested.

"Sire! You cannot do this to your own flesh and blood!"

"Luxury has made him undisciplined, selfish, and immoral. War will instill discipline, selflessness and morality into him. This is the only way for him to truly learn."

"But—" Micha said before she saw an unconscious Mark get dragged away.

"My decision is final. Mark will be serving as a common levy." Duke Thomas said before seeing off Marcus.

Micha could only watch in horror as her childhood friend, lover and fiancee was being dragged away by the soldiers. She knew what war had done to poor people who did not make it through okay. She saw soldiers coming back without arms, legs, eyes and quite possibly everything else. And even those who kept their bodies intact will still have their minds to worry about. If the frontlines were like any of the descriptions given, Mark was most likely going to break.

And there was nothing she could do about it.

Duke Thomas then looked at Celestine and said.

"Tell the nobles that the banquet is no longer happening."

"But sir–" Celestine protested.

"That's an order!" Thomas shouted.

Celestine simply surrendered and nodded. The girls knew better than to talk. Duke Thomas then waited for the soldiers to leave, and then Junko, and then Denise, and finally, Micha. Duke Thomas then went into his room and stayed silent. He went to the nearby bed and went on his knees. He stared at the moonlit sky with tears flowing in his eyes. He then bowed his head as he muttered.

" _God… Why? Why did it have to come to this? Why did it have to be him?"_

Duke Thomas then stuffed his face into the sheets and sobbed quietly. But the sobs became louder before Duke Thomas was crying on his knees, unable to handle the unfortunate event that happened. But he felt an arm wrap around him. He saw that it was a very asleep Alexandra. While asleep, Alexandra muttered.

" _It's okay… I got you…"_

Though she was merely asleep, Duke Thomas really needed those words. He crept closer and laid next to Alexandra, hugging her as his eyes slowly closed.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but this was the update I tried to make.**


	17. Chapter 15: What Comes Next?

**This marks the start of the Inquisition Arc!**

* * *

"Pope Gregory…" The messenger said while handing a scroll to the priest. "I bring the report from our Inquisitor."

"What is it?" Pope Gregory asked.

"The exorcist we sent to expel the lust ghost has been successful." The messenger said before bowing his head. "But not before making a victim out of the faction heir. Mark, Duke Thomas' nephew, was corrupted and possessed by the ghost."

"How far are the damages?"

"Seducing three women and possibly impregnating them." The messenger replied. "Duke Thomas has already taken matters into his own hands and stripped Mark of his honor and title."

Pope Gregory was not surprised, but was thinking on what to do next. He stood up and grabbed a book from the shelf. He then sat back down and took a sip from his cup.

"If I may be so bold sir, should we not explain to the Duke about what happened? We should be able to clear the misunderstanding."

"No." Pope Gregory replied. "Though the faction heir is completely innocent, he is weak and unresolved. War will make him stronger. Should Duke Thomas die, he will need to measure up to him."

"So we will keep our operations a secret from the Duke?"

"Duke Thomas is not ready to know the whole truth." Pope Gregory said with his expression darkening. "Remember when I cracked the mountain?"

"You mean when you summoned a great power from the heavens?" The messenger asked.

"With the power granted to me, God had also granted me a great knowledge of this world. And the Black Dogs are **far** from the greatest threat this world has seen." Pope Gregory said before sipping from his cup. "Duke Thomas can't afford to lose this war. The gates of hell are leaking and corruption is seeping into this world. I'm going to make sure we're ready. That's why I have decided to revive the Inquisition."

"The Inquisition!? The feared bogeyman of every heretic?"

"Yes. This is no longer about Catholicism, as it pains me to admit. Every god-fearing man, be he Jewish, Muslim, or Christian. We have a single enemy now, and we must gather our strength." Pope Gregory said while opening a book. "And I have some people in mind to help us start our little mission in the shadows."

* * *

A man of Arabic descent was hard at work on his desk. He was testing multiple chemicals with his alchemy setup, and was vigorously recording all the results of his experiments.

"Trial 3 is a success. Healing potion is produced from goat's milk and unknown berry extract." The man said while writing down on a book. "Will need to research on the berry extract."

The man then closed the book and set it aside.

"So many strange substances to test…" The man muttered. "More potent ingredients at that. We can quickly make improvements to weapons and medicine if we explored more on this route. I just need more money to purchase these ingredients."

The man stopped as he heard the door open, revealing a middle aged man in a black galero and black robes, a priest. The Arabic man smiled as he then approached the man and said.

"Awfully rude of you to come into my house uninvited, Cardinal Joshua." The man said while cleaning up the table. "I don't even have coffee ready."

"Azhar El-Hashem," The priest said curtly. "We need to talk."

"Of course you do." The priest said while gesturing for the man to come inside. "Come, we will discuss this quickly."

The priest and the Arabic alchemist sat opposite each other.

"So, lay it on to me." Azhar said while leaning back on his chair. "My wife is probably worrying in bed right now."

"Five years ago, the Hashashin Order was dissolved by the arriving Mongols." Joshua recited. "But with the help of the Duke of Nottingham, the Hashashin members were saved from the Mongols. The order died, but its members live on."

Azhar was clearly intrigued by this, before his eyes narrowed.

"So what? Your Church is going to hunt me and execute me?"

"Hunt you, yes. Execute, no." Joshua said. "His Holiness has named me the Inquisitor General of the newly revived Inquisition. He ordered me to build a team of the finest assassins in the kingdom, regardless of race, gender, or religion."

"That's surprisingly tolerant of him." Azhar said while changing his seat position.

"He says that a greater threat than the Black Dogs is rising. He aims to finish this so-called "insignificant" war as quickly as possible to prepare for the upcoming threat."

"Hard to believe that he would call a war on this scale "insignificant"."

"Not the point. He chooses to operate behind the scenes to make sure that the Black Dogs will lose."

"So where do I fit in all this?"

"He needs your skills. Not just assassination. Alchemy, philosophy, and espionage." Joshua said while bringing out a book. "Us priests are not permitted to kill with our powers, only subdue and cleanse."

"So? Why me? I'm not so special."

"Oh contraire," The priest said while taking out a scroll. "Blew up the Khan's palace with charged gunpowder. Silently murdered a whole palace guard before assassinating a corrupt sultan."

"I'm not sure if I'm willing to go back into assassination."

"We will give you access to weapons, materials, and ingredients for any of your methods."

Azhar froze as he looked back to his table. His alchemy setup was what kept him experimenting with different chemicals to produce strange concoctions. With Inquisition support, he could continue his research.

"Fine." Azhar replied while turning back to face Cardinal Joshua. "But I want **full** access to this world's ingredients."

"Done." Cardinal Joshua said while throwing papers to the table. "Meet me at the newly constructed Cathedral. I will be briefing you on what you have to do soon enough."

Azhar watched Cardinal Joshua go through the door, before looking at the papers in hesitation.

* * *

A man was lying in his cell, wearing nothing but rags. He was scarred and dirty, a terrible stench emitted from his battered body. He was fast asleep before he woke up to cold water being splashed onto him.

"You have a visitor." The guard spat.

The man slowly stood up, seeing the cardinal right in front of him. He scowled as he then turned his back on him.

"A priest? Planning to talk me to death with your talk of sin and murder?"

"No Howard, Cardinal Joshua, at your service." The cardinal smiled before sitting in front of the cell. "I should be praising you. A corrupt, pedophiliac bishop killed is something worth praising."

"Then why am I still in prison?" Howard angrily asked while clutching the bars.

"Make no mistake, that bishop had many connections. Even in death, his cronies would have turned the tables against you no less." The cardinal said with disgust. "But I'm here to offer you freedom."

"In exchange for what?"

"Nothing at all!" The cardinal smiled. "I'm here to free you. But under the strict condition that you don't come after the ones who got you in prison."

"Those bastards are the reason I'm rotting in jail, and why I have never seen my children for all these years." Howard growled. "I cannot let it slide!"

"Exactly." The cardinal grinned. "Those _bastards_ are currently in a prison cell next to yours. Do something for me, and I'll give you the pleasure of doing whatever you want."

"… I'm interested."

"His Holiness has revived the Inquisition, and named me the new leader." Cardinal Joshua said. "I'm currently assembling the greatest assassins in the kingdom to start our new mission."

"And why me?"

"You are special. When you were running from the law, you laid traps, used stealth and many creative techniques just to keep dodging authorities. That sort of efficiency is what we need."

"And my family?"

"Totally safe and secured by our most skilled and righteous men." Cardinal Joshua said reassuringly. "Do one job for me, and I'll let you have your revenge. But you can also walk away without any consequence. I won't bother you again."

Howard was deep in thought before he turned to Cardinal Joshua and said.

"I'll do it."

"Excellent." Cardinal Joshua smiled before gesturing to the soldiers behind him. "My special guards will provide the keys to the cells of your oppressors. If you need anything special then don't hesitate to ask for anything."

Cardinal Joshua then left the building, smirking at the agonized screams of those in the building. But he soon makes a turn at a corner, to find a pale man with light blond hair leaning against the wall. He ignores him, walking past him, before hearing the man speak.

"I heard you were gathering assassins."

The cardinal suddenly flinched and immediately turned back to the man.

"How did you know that?" Cardinal Joshua said with his eyes squinted.

"I have my ways." The man shrugged.

"Then you know that I cannot let you leave with that information." Cardinal Joshua said while drawing his Bible. "I will have to take you in quietly."

Cardinal Joshua then shouted with his hand stretched out.

" _Bronte!"_

A spray of lightning came out of his hand and struck the man, but amazingly, it looked as if the stranger phased through it, somehow avoiding the lightning and grabbing the cardinal, placing the knife to his throat. Cardinal Joshua was stunned, no man would be able to dodge lightning. Admittedly, the powers he had gained as a priest gave him the impression that he was not to be opposed, though he knew not to abuse it. It seemed that this world boasted more powerful people than he thought.

"Be quick with it."

"I'm not here to kill you." The man said while relaxing. "I just want to talk about this Inquisition of yours."

"What about it?"

"I want in."

Cardinal Joshua was skeptical. He didn't know what intentions this man carried, and why he wanted to join. But he was also powerful, him being an enemy would be frightening, especially since he dodged a lightning summon out of all things.

"Why would you want in?" Cardinal Joshua asked. "Reward? Personal vendetta?"

"I'm just looking to do some good in my life." The man said while relaxing himself. "I've got skills and I'm planning on using them for good. So I just want you to give me a chance to prove it."

"Fine." Cardinal Joshua said while relaxing himself. "You will meet me together with the other assassins I have gathered."

"My thanks." The man said sincerely before leaving.

"Wait! What's your name?"

"Alphonse Bertram Adenauer." The man replied. "But just call me Alphonse, for short."

"Well Alphonse, you better—" Cardinal Joshua blinked before seeing no one. It seemed that Alphonse had already disappeared. Cardinal Joshua was left scratching his head, thinking. _"What is he? No man should be able to dodge lightning so casually."_

In the shadows, Alphonse watched Cardinal walk away, before hearing some commotion in an alley. Alphonse approached the alleyway, observing from the rooftops. It seemed that there was another rape about to happen. Alphonse grinned from ear to ear, revealing his pointy fangs, before jumping into action.

* * *

The arena was cheering in absolute excitement. The women who came to watch the battle were excited to see the exciting battles commence. The nobles were observing from a higher area, able to see the whole battle commence from their vantage points. Multiple mages were gathered to maintain the magic shield that prevented any unwanted debris or ammunition from hurting the spectators. Up in the stands, Fiona and Dane sat on their thrones. The other nobles were having a grand time speaking to each other. One noble tapped Fiona on the shoulder.

"I heard you scored yourself a new champion from outside!"

"The rumors are true, by his request, I made him my champion."

"I heard he's quite the looker too!" Another noblewoman proclaimed.

"Let's see for ourselves then." A voluptuous lady with caramel brown hair that was tied into dreadlocks. She wore a proud fur scarf and a figure-exposing dress.

"L-Lady Valka!" Fiona greeted, surprised at her arrival.

"I heard of your warrior as well." Valka said with a smile. "Let's hope he lives up to the hype."

"The announcer's calling the names!"

At the bottom of the seats was a shirtless man with a crested helmet and a trident in his hands. He then shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Are you all ready, for the most anticipated arena battle of the year!?"

The crowd responded with a cheer that deafened the stadium. The man then laughed as he then turned to the arena, which was amazingly huge. The stadium was large enough to fit a whole crowd of women together with a small, wooden castle in the middle. There were crowds of warriors waiting outside the castle, and there were ones waiting inside the castle.

"To kickstart this event! We will have the classic Siege round!" The announcer said while gesturing to the men in the arena. "Two teams composed of the noble champions and their armies must battle for supremacy over the castle!"

The announcer then proceeded to grab a torch.

"Are you ready fighters!? Are you ready spectators!?" The announcer shouted. "If so, then you may BEGIN!"

With the announcer starting the games, the assault team started charging the battering ram at the gates as one champ shouted out to his men. Most of the men that accompanied Antoine wielded axes or swords, and round shields, they wore chainmail, leather, or they were just plain clothed. Antoine and the accompanying champions were the only ones wearing knightly armor, wearing a tabard bearing the white cross of the Hospitaliers, he wielded a bastard sword and a heater shield.

"Remember men! We came here to fight, not for glory, not for honor but for the favor of the beautiful Lady Valka! Keep yourselves strong, and we just might make it to the next round!"

Though Antoine did not agree with that, he thought it was best to keep silent instead.

The men cheered after the speech and pumped themselves up.

Soon enough, the gate falls and Antoine and men storm in screaming. Antoine wielded his bastard sword as he charged into the fray. The opponents expected them as each opponent singled out Antoine' soldiers. Antoine and his men dueled with the opponents while an extra few men went past them to breach the building. Antoine went on to confront the enemies. One tries to slash down on him, but he dodges and slices his back. He blocks a strike from another and maneuvers away to slash another enemy. He then stabbed the enemy whose strike he blocked. He then sees another one try and slash down on him. Antoine parries it downwards and tries to swipe at him. The opponent ducks and swings his long axe at Antoine, who blocks it with his shield but staggers from the force. His comrade comes up to assist as they nod at each other. Antoine deals with two more warriors, effectively slashing them while his comrade died at the hands of the axe wielder. Antoine then engages in a heated duel with the axe wielder.

* * *

"Hmm? That man just killed multiple soldiers." One noble commented.

"Oh, Antoine?" Danae wondered. "I can't see from up here!"

"Antoine? Is that the name of your champion?" The noble asked.

"Yes, he's the one wielding a sword and a shield marked with a white cross."

"Strange design choice." Valka noted. "Cross imagery is something you rarely see."

* * *

"Hyaagh!" shouted Antoine as he tried another swipe.

The axe wielder ducks and tries to swing at Antoine. Antoine blocks with his shield and tries another slash, but misses and nearly gets slashed himself. Antoine then exchanges more blows with his opponent before holding his shield up to block an overhead blow. With his shield broken by the overhead blow, Antoine sees an opening and decides to take advantage.

Antoine stabs the barbarian in the gut and kicks him away. Antoine then puts his shield on his back and looks around for many more foes as his fellow soldiers duel with bandits. He sees some soldiers at the top of the fort having trouble and decides to go help them. But he then saw more enemies going down the stairs, blocking his path. He screams.

"ARCHERS!" he commanded while pointing to the stairs.

He ran across the battlefield as arrows flew through the sky. All the opponents climbing down the stairs succumb to the arrow fire and Antoine gets a clear path to his trapped allies. He turns right at the hallway but then sees a large man with a large axe at the other side. Antoine does not stop and instead, draws his sword and charges in.

* * *

"That is strange, for all my years of watching arena battles, I have never seen someone use archers in that manner. Most men I've seen just gather some allies before charging up the stairs." One noble said.

"Did you hear the way he commanded the archers?" One noblewoman gushed. "Such strength and authority!"

"Antoine is actually a commander, so he would have some experience in commanding."

"But going alone to assist his men at the castle top?" Another woman questioned. "Is he really planning to finish the fight himself?"

"I hope so! That would really make him a whole lot more dreamy if that happened!"

"I'd certainly want a man who just takes charge like that.

Fiona grimaced, Antoine was already becoming popular among the women. He certainly was more exceptional than the men who competed before.

* * *

The large man tries an overhead strike but Antoine dodges to the side and smashes him to the wall with his shield. Antoine tries to slice his head, but the larger opponent ducks in time and grabs Antoine' head. He then proceeds to slam Antoine against the wall, causing Antoine to become disoriented as he fell to the floor.

"'Valka will answer my request!" he declared as he proceeded to finish off Antoine.

The man made the mistake of telegraphing his attack, because as soon as Antoine regained his senses.

He saw it coming from a mile away.

Antoine quickly grabs his sword and stabs the opponent's neck before the brigand could even finish him. The large man collapses to his knees and Antoine sets forward to help his fellow soldiers. His comrades were overwhelmed by the very skilled opponents, struggling to fight them off. Antoine confronts one opponent, he slashes at him, but the opponent parries the blow and tackles Antoine to the ground. As the opponent nearly finished Antoine off, another soldier blocks the incoming strikes, saving Antoine and giving him enough time to recover.

* * *

"You've certainly trained your men well Fiona." Valka complimented.

"Thank you milady." Fiona said. _"Antoine was being careless, luckily one of my special trained men saved him."_

* * *

The world suddenly froze for Antoine, as he slowly got up, he breathed heavily, exhausted by his wound and the constant battling. He hears a ballista fire as he sees his allies fall before him. He gets into stance as a ball of fire streaks through the sky. As soon as the ball of fire hit the wall, Antoine made a battle cry as he rushed back in.

* * *

"Oh my goodness! He's gotten angry!"

"Is he going to rush into battle like that after nearly being killed!?" A noble screamed in shock.

"No way! He's outnumbered!"

Fiona hoped that Antoine would win this one, he was already making a mistake by charging back in.

* * *

He clashes with one opponent and parries the blow with his shield. The opponent tries to strike his side but he parries it and decapitates the opponent. He then kicks the next opponent. The opponent quickly recovers and tries to slash down on Antoine. Antoine blocks the incoming attack as he then smacks the opponents face with the his shield. As they neared the edge, Antoine then kicked his opponent in the stomach and then elbowed his face, causing the opponent to fall backwards and plummet to his doom.

Antoine sheathes his sword as he sees the rest of his platoon finish off the defenders, finally ending the battle. The other champions join him as the stared down at the carnage. Antoine takes off his helmet to breathe, revealing his face.

They have won.

* * *

The women were left speechless. While the battle was entertaining, Antoine was the star of the show. He showed extreme skill in his attacks, masterfully blocking and slashing his enemies with great skill. How he was able to use the archers to clear his path to his allies. The corridor fight against a larger opponent, and his battlecry as he rushed in and defeated his enemies quickly before showing his face. The women were gossiping about it as they began to whisper.

"Where could Fiona have gotten such a man?"

"He's nothing like the other warriors I've seen! Skill, charisma and bravery? What madness is this?"

"He was so amazing when he commanded those archers!" A woman gushed. "When he literally ran across the battlefield as the arrows flew!"

"Yes! I look forward to seeing that strapping young man!"

"I don't mind seeing a _little_ more than that~" One woman said while biting her lip. "He's handsome "

"He's certainly brave and skilled." Valka noted while placing a hand on Fiona's shoulder. "Looks like you found a good one."

"Yes I did." Fiona curtly replied before watching Antoine briefly celebrate his victory. _"What sort of man are you? To be so young, handsome and talented, and still a bachelor?"_

…

 **Here's an extra chapter I made on the side!**


	18. Chapter 16: Change

**Here's an update! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: Hentai isn't meant to be owned, only enjoyed.**

* * *

Thibault continued on riding with his men, with some elves and Anthrosaurs following close behind. It had been nearly a month since they were trapped in Black Dog territory. Along the way, Thibault had gathered a sizable amount of willing allies, much to his dismay, as they were mostly beastly Lizardpeople and bewitched Dark Elves. Thibault stopped and dismounted his horse, with all his men doing the same.

"Sire, why have we stopped?"

"I recognize this area." Thibault said while surveying the footprints. "Yes, we've been here before! This was where we met those Lizardpeople and the Dark Elves."wis

"You mean we're—"

"Yes, we're finally leaving this damned area." Thibault sighed in relief. "We will bring the Duke our final assessment of the Eostian heartland."

"Er sire, what about our prisoners?" Sir Dominique asked.

Thibault then turned to see the multiple Dark Elves and Lizardpeople following behind. While they were not in chains, they agreed to cooperate as prisoners for survival. Now that Thibault was able to leave this damned forest, he had no idea what to do with them.

"I don't know, when I first took these things captive, I had assumed that they would leave at any point in time." Thibault admitted sheepishly. "Maybe it's time we send them off? Their respective territories are not far from here anyway."

"Perhaps, their kingdoms would want to know what happened to their soldiers."

"Then it is final." Thibault nodded.

"What is final?" A pink skinned elf with white hair asked, while a dark skinned elf followed close behind, with her hands in shackles.

"We're letting you go." Thibault informed.

"W-What? Just like that?"

"You've proved your good will to us." Dominique said with a nod. "It is best that you all return to your kingdoms and inform your masters of our presence."

"W-Wait!" Gaia protested. "Y-You can't leave us like this! You are the only one keeping the fragile peace between the Anthrosaurs and the Dark Elves."

"What she says is right. Your departure would cause us to go at each other's throat." The pink elf protested. "Release the Dark Elves first before you release the Anthrosaurs."

" _Absolutely not!"_ snorted a nearby Lizardman. _"We are not letting you get out of our sights!"_

"ENOUGH!" Thibault shouted, silencing them. "I've made my decision!"

The group looked him in expectation to what his decision was.

"The Dark Elves will be released but, their commander Delia, and Gaia will coming with me for questioning."

This was received with jeers from the Dark Elves.

"Pervert! You just want the two to yourself!" The Dark Elves booed, much to the Lizardmen's chagrin.

"Do I?" Thibault wondered out loud before kicking the pink skinned elf's shin, causing her to fall to her knees, then putting a sword to her neck. "I can kill your commander right now just to prove a point."

"You wouldn't dare!" A Dark Elf growled.

"Are you going to wait long enough to find out?" Thibault threatened gravely. "How will your leaders receive the fact that you let the Dark Elf commander die because you _thought_ I was bluffing?"

Thibault then decided to poke the sword further in as he slowly moved it to draw blood.

"WAIT!" One of the other Dark Elves pleaded. "W-We'll go! J-Just give us your word that Delia will be safe!"

"Templar's honor." Thibault said while thumping his chest and sheathing his sword. "Go in peace elves, and may God guide you in your following battles."

The Dark Elves quickly dispersed, leaving the Lizardmen and the Templars. Thibault sighed and helped up Delia from her kneeling position. He dusted her and wiped the blood off her neck.

"You're still with us elf. So I suggest you make yourself comfortable." Thibault said before noticing the ground below her was wet. "Go wash yourself before your piss stinks up the patrol."

"S-Sorry…" Delia stuttered as she ran away to the nearby river, embarrassed.

As soon as Delia left, Thibault then proceeded to walk to the back of the ranks, where the Lizardmen still waited.

"Go on then, you're free." Thibault said while making a shooing motion.

"We know. We await the Call of the Tyrannus, for that is the call to go home."

A low rumble sounded through the jungle, low enough for Thibault to need to try and listen harder. But the Lizardpeople seemed to have heard it as they perked up and faced a certain direction. They then scrambled off before one of the Lizardmen stopped and faced the Templar.

"You fight with the ferocity of a thousand Komodos, what has caused such anger in the heart of a mere human?"

"That's none of your business."

"Very well, but the rage you wield in battle is not natural." The reptile said warily. "The Creator certainly has raised a fascinating race."'

Before the reptile left, Thibault called out.

"Hey beast, before you go. What is your name?"

The lizard turned his head and flashed his teeth into a grin.

"Osteos the Bloodbather, but you are free to call me Bloodbather." Osteos said before nodding at Thibault. "You have earned it."

Thibault then turned to see Delia observing him with great curiosity.

"What do you want?"

"It's rare for a human to receive praise from an Anthrosaur." Delia noted.

"Well it's not something I'll pay attention to, we'll have to keep moving."

"Sire! Shall we return to Amelborough?" Sir Dominique asked.

"Yes, the Duke is going to be in for one hell of a story." Thibault said while mounting the horse and helping up Delia.

* * *

Duke Thomas sat idly on his bed. His wife was off that day, and she hadn't heard the news yet. Duke Thomas was expecting that to happen soon and he would come prepared with an explanation and a justification of what he did. After all, Mark gave in to his lust. Thomas just happened to catch him in the act. He knew the kid would fall to the temptation of sex so he needed to teach him the true meaning of pain and loss in the military to broaden and solidify his horizons. He breathed in, he was ready for it.

And lo and behold, his wife came in storming into the room, her face full of anger and disappointment, it was already hurting the Duke already.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Alexandra screamed with an angry look on her face.

"The meaning of what?" Thomas asked, trying to throw her off.

"I'm not in the mood for this Thomas!" Alexandra hissed as she then slammed her hands on the table. "Why did you send your nephew, your flesh and blood, off to the front lines!?"

"He was caught engaging in promiscuity. I was simply disciplining him."

"By sending him off to die!?" Alexandra screamed as she took a deep breath and added, "He is the son of YOUR beloved sister, why would you—"

"And I will not allow the son of my beloved sister to engage in such promiscuity!" Duke Thomas roared back. "I can't let my sister down, I have to set him straight!"

"By casting him out and stripping his title?" Alexandra asked incredulously while folding her arms. "There's more to this, I know there is."

Thomas tilted his head at that. Why was Alexandra reading into this so much. The act and punishment were simple enough, yet she chose to believe that there was something greater behind this. Alexandra was surely acting strange at this point. Duke Thomas was becoming more and more intrigued by his wife's boldness in challenging his decision. Though he has lent an ear to her advice before, he had never heard her actively his decision back then.

"What is so wrong in finally giving the boy what he wanted?" Duke Thomas questioned defiantly, "I warned him multiple times about it, but now, he'll finally get what he wants."

"That's not the damn point! I still don't see how your reasoning would lead you to go to such extreme measures!"

"They are not extreme!" Thomas retorted before adding, "If I had let this slide, Mark would have continually screwed the women like they were his. Like he was entitled to fuck them."

"You don't know that!" Alexandra fiercely retorted.

"I do! How would I know that he won't turn out like Prince—" Duke Thomas said before pausing, and keeping silent.

"Prince…?" Alexandra asked expectantly, before her eyes widened in realization as she clicked her tongue and frowned deeper. "I see how it is."

"No, it's not that simple."

"Really? Because I think it is." Alexandra replied before pointing an accusing finger at Thomas and saying, "You're afraid! Afraid that Mark will become like his rapist father!"

"No! My actions are justifiable enough without that fear!" Thomas snarled back as he scratched his head in frustration. "This has nothing to do with Mark's lineage!"

Thomas didn't understand why she was so fierce about this. He knew that she would protest his actions, but going as far as accusing him of being irrational. There was something that made her so invested in this. Thomas was slowly becoming more fearful of what his wife may throw at him, but he needed to stick strong to his principle. Mark's punishment was final and Thomas would not budge on it.

"Actually it makes much more sense when you add that in." Alexandra said while folding her arms and approaching Duke Thomas. "When Mark went on that sex spree that night, you saw his father in him when he had sex with so many women."

"I said, it has nothing to do with his father." Duke Thomas emphasized with clenched teeth. "He was promiscuous and lustful, that's it."

"But why do you loathe lustfulness so much?" Alexandra asked with a raised eyebrow. "Because you know that lustfulness was how you lost your sister."

"No! That's not it!" Duke Thomas said while facing away from Alexandra and resting his hands on the bed. "It's not like that!"

"The day your sister was raped was the day you held an passionate rage against people like Prince Leopold. People who treated sex like a casual act, who thought they could just screw whoever they wanted, who just had fun without worry for consequence. When you saw the aftermath of Mark's rampage, you saw it as Prince Leopold's doing, not Mark's."

"No…" Duke Thomas muttered under his breath. "It's not…"

"So you acted on your irrational fear, overreacting and alienating your very flesh and blood," Alexandra shouted while approaching the duke, who was slowly feeling defeated at her words. "You sent him off to die in this ungodly war."

Alexandra was close to the Duke as she then added.

"All because you could not move on from that night fifteen years ago."

Something inside Duke Thomas snapped at that. Make any mention of that night and you were dead to him. Men had bled from making the mistake of running their mouths, at the cost of their dignity and bones. Duke Thomas could not control himself as he quickly turned around and backhand-slapped Alexandra with all his might. Alexandra recoiled at the hit, and fell over, clutching her jaw in pain. Duke Thomas quickly came back to his senses and looked at his hand, and he saw something absolutely frightening.

Blood.

Duke Thomas looked at Alexandra, who had blood dripping from her mouth, which also had a small bruise. Horror dawns upon his face as he realized what he had done. Alexandra wipes the blood from her mouth and looked at the Duke's face, as she realized the gravity of his actions. Alexandra tried to raise both hands and calm him.

"It's not your fault." Alexandra said calmly and soothingly. "I-I went a little too far there. It's not your fault."

"No…" Duke Thomas said with his eyes filled with horror and regret as he tried to make his way to the door. "I-I'm a monster…"

"Listen to me!" Alexandra said while tightly grasping his arm, stopping him. "This isn't your fault! You didn't mean it!"

Alexandra looked into Duke Thomas' eyes, and she saw horror, regret, fear, guilt. She gave him a pleading look, hoping he wouldn't try to run out on her, but he released himself from her grasp and ran out of the room. Alexandra was left to contemplate what she had done to her husband, as she sat down on the bed, with tears streaming down her face.

Duke Thomas ran out of the castle in his sleepwear, he ran, and ran, until he reached the outside premises of the castle, by the fountain, in front of a tree. He rests in front of a tree as he tried to process what happened to him. He was breathing heavily, his anger beginning to surface. Specifically, his anger at himself for hitting his wife. Duke Thomas rested on the tree before screaming,

"GAAGH!" Thomas screamed out before punching the tree with his might.

He didn't even feel the sting of the hard wood against his hand. He punched the tree again and again and again. He kept hitting the tree, like he hated it. Like it was the very object of his loathing. His anger knew no bounds as he kept punching the tree, his hands slowly bleeding from the abuse they suffered. But he did not falter

As Thomas kept punching the tree, he remembered the words.

" _Thomas! You shouldn't act so spoiled!" Thomas' father reprimanded. "Those peasant children were never meant to be your servants!"_

" _But father, are we not more powerful than these mere peasants?" Thomas asked with defiance. "We are clearly stronger!"_

" _But we are meant to lead, not subjugate!" Thomas' father retorted harshly._

" _But I'm stronger than them, they should listen!"_

" _Listen to me Thomas, until you stop acting so spoiled. You will_ _ **never**_ _be a noble worth listening to. You will forever be alone in your position of power."_

The words of his father echoed through his mind persistently. Thomas was powerful indeed, but he was lonely in his position of power. No one to share his suffering and affection with. When Alexandra came, he finally had the chance to enjoy being together with someone. But now, he chose to waste it by hitting his wife. His father was right, he was a spoiled brat.

With these thoughts in mind, Duke Thomas made a final punch, causing the tree to break and fall over. He hung his head and slumped his arms. His knuckles were bleeding heavily from the damage they suffered from his angry bout of punches. With his spirit crushed, he knelt in defeat, tears streaming down his face. He was pathetic. He was defeated, and knew not what to do. He was just so scared that he would end up being alone.

" _How can I expect to lead a people when I can't even be half the man my father was?"_

Thomas felt it again. This loneliness that he had gone through before he married. This darkness that pushed him over the edge many times. He didn't care. He would let anything take him at this point. He was a waste of human flesh. He had gone so many years with his decisions unopposed that he forgot what it was like to be disputed.

" _Lord, please. I don't want to be alone… I made my mistakes but please, don't leave me in dark. Not again…"_

Duke Thomas then closed his eyes and proceeded to sleep in the dirt. But he wakes up to a warmth next to his body. He opens his eyes to see Alexandra, sleeping beside him, embracing him as she slept. His eyes widened in surprise as Alexandra sleepily woke up. She then gave him a genuine smile as Duke Thomas then muttered.

"W-What are you—"

"Shhhhh…" Alexandra said while placing a finger on the duke's lips. "What's past is past. I hurt you and you hurt me. If we're in pain, we might as well be in pain together."

For the rest of the night, the two had laid under the stars. Though the ground they slept on was hard, filthy, and dusty, they did not mind. They had each other, and that was enough to make everything feel better. Duke Thomas thought back to their first time together, when they were still young.

 _Six years ago…_

 _Duke Thomas waited anxiously on top of the hill. He wasn't sure if she was going to make it. Maybe he was too sudden in the invitation. Maybe Alexandra was busy with other things that night. While millions of things were running through Thomas' head, a black haired girl in a light blue dress as she then sat beside Thomas._

" _I didn't think you'd come." Thomas smirked._

" _After the grand time we had in that festival?" Alexandra asked with a smile. "Of course not! Though I had to ask where Robin Hill was since you had to leave so abruptly."_

" _Sorry, I had to leave for some official business."_

" _It's fine, you're the one who went through the trouble to invite me!"_

 _Both then sat in silence while they gazed at the stars. Thomas was already feeling nervous as he sat beside Alexandra. He wasn't sure if she was okay with this. He just dragged her into this marriage without hearing what she actually thought. Thomas held his breath before asking Alexandra._

" _Are you sure about this?"_

 _Alexandra turned to him and tilted her head._

" _Sure about what?" Alexandra asked._

" _This. You know, our marriage."_

" _Was this not decided when you ask my parents for my hand?" Alexandra asked. "Are you changing your mind?"_

" _No! Of course not!" Thomas said while shaking his head. "I want to know what you think. Do you really want this?"_

" _Why wouldn't I?"_

" _If it's power or wealth that you want, I can give those to you. You don't need to go this far. I can give you whatever you want and just leave you alo—"_

 _Thomas was interrupted by Alexandra putting a finger over his lips as she smiled at him._

" _You act as if being married to you is a curse." Alexandra quipped._

" _Why wouldn't it?" Duke Thomas questioned while hanging his head. "I'm brash, prone to violence, merciless and cold. I could hurt you at any time and I—"_

" _Shhh…" Alexandra said while pressing her finger on Thomas' lips and smiling. "Let me be the judge of that, I'll let the night speak for itself."_

 _Duke Thomas decided to just keep silent for now as he gazed at the stars with Alexandra. Duke Thomas motioned his hand and put it on Alexandra's hand. Alexandra recoiled in surprise while Thomas just looked away sheepishly. Alexandra blushed a bit from embarrassment while looking away as well._

" _Actually, I was just wondering…" Alexandra added. "Why me?"_

" _What?"_

" _Why did you choose me? You're the legendary Duke of Destruction, butcher of the Imperial family, savior of Europe, and avenger of the Pope."_

" _Does my title scare you?" Duke Thomas asked._

" _No, but I am intrigued by what your title entails. You were the man who caused an entire continent crumble before you as you trampled all who stood in your path. Men admire you and want to be you. Any man would have been honored to have you marry their daughter. So why did you choose me?"_

" _Is it not because I want to be with you?"_

" _But why? What makes me so much better than the countless princesses, lady, nobles, all beautiful, wealthy, and powerful, and yet still rejected."_

"… _When I first came here, I was tired and weary of a world so cruel to me. I didn't expect anything good to happen. But then you came along. When I first saw you caring for that wilting flower, I thought you were too stupid to understand the futility in what you were doing. I challenged your view and yet you still held strong with your optimistic beliefs. And truth be told, I was jealous. Jealous that you could still see the world in such bright light even when you and your family were a laughingstock in France with little to no money. I tried to be like you and see a world in a happier light. But I couldn't. No matter how I tried. And when I broke down in front of you, it was a gesture of defeat. I showed my most pathetic side to you, and what did you do?"_

 _Alexandra did not expect something so long from Thomas himself._

" _You put me in your arms and told me it was going to be alright. You didn't tell anyone that I cried. You just embraced me and comforted me. When I felt myself in your arms, it felt… good. I felt like the world couldn't get me, I felt safe and secure. When you showed me comfort, I realized that I needed you by my side. So that I would finally feel happy."_

" _And yet you're still so unsure about marrying me?"_

" _I don't want to be a burden to you. It won't only serve to make me even more unhappy knowing that you aren't."_

 _Alexandra pondered on this as she put a finger on her chin in thought._

" _The way I see it, you've been so used to misery and unhappiness that you've come to the conclusion that you deserved it. So when your chance at happiness came by, you were so uncertain whether or not you should take it, because you thought that it was too good to be true."_

 _Thomas was intrigued by this as he was left pondering from what Alexandra had said._

" _However, I do have a reason for wanting to stay by your side." Alexandra said with a grin. "I just want you to be happy. After what you've been through, I know you can't do it alone. I want to be there when you smile and laugh, because I know that making you happy makes me happy."_

 _Thomas' eyes widened and his face reddened from embarrassment. Alexandra gave him a genuine smile as they locked eyes for a bit._

" _A-Are you sure? I'm a very difficult person to be with."_

" _Try me. I'm very stubborn."_

 _Both then looked at the sky once again to see balls of light float off into the sky. Alexandra turned her attention to them, admiring them while they floated off. Thomas then joined her as he then said._

" _Beautiful isn't it?" Thomas asked, before adding, "Sky lanterns, bought all the way from the wealthy and far eastern Cathay."_

" _You mean the country in those books of Marco Polo?" Alexandra asked in awe. "They're so beautiful."_

" _Indeed they are. People say they represent our wishes and desires being lifted to God." Thomas said while still staring at them. "Whenever they rose into the sky, I would make a wish."_

" _What wish would you make?"_

" _That I would finally be happy and loved." Thomas said before feeling Alexandra squeeze his hand, as he looked at her smiling at him. She then whispered to him with a grin._

" _Wish granted." Alexandra spoke softly with a grin._

 _Thomas and Alexandra then leaned forward and closed their eyes. Under the rising lanterns, they prepared themselves to locked lips without a care in the world. This was the night when they fell in love under the rising lanterns. Their faces soon met as Thomas and Alexandra kissed while the music in the festival started to play._

 _Wise men say, only fools rush in_

 _But I can't help falling in love with you_

Both slept until dawn came, with Alexandra and Duke Thomas rising from the ground and stretching. Both had finally overcome their emotional and personal hurdles and grew closer as a result. Now it was a question of the Duke's decision. Alexandra then turned to the duke.

"So my love, what have you decided for Mark?"

"I regret my treatment of him, but I cannot retract my decision. Mark needs this training now more than ever. Had this been Europe, I would have given him leeway. But in a world full of demons and monsters, every leader must be strong. Mark needs this, regardless of his say."

"But you will keep him safe?" Alexandra asked.

"Yes, it is the least I can do." Duke Thomas said while sighing. "I will take every action to ensure that he returns from this war alive."

"That's all I wanted to hear." Alexandra smiled while coming closer and embracing Duke Thomas.

* * *

It was morning as Fiona wandered the manor grounds in search of Antoine. It was time for the latest meet and greet between the champions and Antoine _had_ to be there. Not because she wanted him to, but because the other women would surely have noticed. He was not at his room, so Fiona wondered where he could be. That was until she ran into the training grounds, where she saw a shirtless man exercising. He was clearly pushing himself to his limit as he faithfully did his exercises with rhythm and consistency. Fiona saw that his body was clearly the body of a man with peak fitness and a clear result of this man's harsh training.

He was doing pushups, showing no signs of tiring as he audibly grunted during his exercise. He then proceeded to punch the air and pump himself up. Fiona realizes that this man was Antoine as she approached him while he proceeded to put on his shirt.

"Sir Antoine, I did not think that you would be up so early." Fiona said while resting her arm on her scabbard. "How long have you been training?"

"I woke up at dawn's light to begin my training, I need to stay in peak fitness if I ever hope to win this tournament." Antoine said while wiping his sweat.

"You were training since dawn?" Fiona asked with much surprise. "You really are serious about winning this tournament."

"I came here to see my mission done. If winning this tournament is what it takes to ask for a military alliance, then I will give it my all." Antoine said before putting on a tunic. "So why are you here?"

"There is a meet and greet party tonigh and you will have to attend if you want to leave a good impression on Valka."

"Do I have to go?" Antoine asked. "A night of drinking like that doesn't exactly spell out anything wholesome."

"It isn't. The drinking just acts as a preliminary to an orgy." Fiona said nonchalantly. "I usually leave right before—"

Fiona then saw the horror on Antoine's face as he recoiled in disgust.

"You engage in orgies!?" Antoine screamed in absolute shock. "W-Why? How?"

"They've been popular ever since mixed bathhouses were also a thing." Fiona said before adding, "This is Valka's way of testing the new champions, through a whole night of engaging with threesomes or even foursomes of strong males."

"I-I don't feel so well…" Antoine said while sitting down. "D-Do I really have to go?"

"You can do what I do. I just leave before the excitement starts. Those orgies really aren't for me." Fiona shrugged, before sitting beside Antoine. "Besides, there are plenty of beautiful women there. I'm sure you'll find one that's to your liking."

"T-That's not the problem. I just don't want to have sex."

Fiona tilted her head, this was the first time she heard of this, especially from Antoine.

"Why? Are you homosexual or maybe you have ED—"

"What? No! How revolting of you to even think that!" Antoine said while recoiling in disgust. "I just don't want to have sex! Isn't it that simple?"

"But I find it hard to understand why."

"It's complicated, and I prefer not to say it for now." Antoine said before walking towards the armor stand and grabbing his armor. "For now, let's ready ourselves for the gathering tonight."

Antoine whistled out, causing Antha to come out and look at him expectantly.

"Can I bring animals to the party?" Antoine asked.

"Sure, just make to sure to keep her close. Murmeks are considered as exotic pets, since it's difficult to keep them away from their Queen."

"Great! So where's your younger sister?" Antoine wondered.

"H-Here!" Danae said while running in her dress. She then looked at Antoine and blushed a bit before spinning around. "What do you think of my dress?"

"It looks fine." Antoine said simply before taking out a crumb and putting it on his shoulder for Antha.

"Wait, she's going too?" Antoine asked, clearly intrigued. "She's your—"

"I don't let her join either." Fiona added. "I'm planning on keeping my house respectable. Which reminds me, you haven't met our honor guard, also known as our last year's champion."

"Who could he be?"

"Right here!" A soft voice called out from behind Antoine.

Antoine turned to see an androgynous looking person, slightly shorter than him. She had silver, flowing hair that was tied into a long braid. She wore a white coat with golden outline over a white tunic that had frilly sleeves, which was apparently called a "poet shirt" by the locals. She had a short skirt with thigh-high white stockings together with white shoes. Overall, a rather good-looking woman.

"I assume that you're the Honor Guard madam?" Antoine asked.

"Ha! 'Madam'!"

"Huh? Antoine asked, confused at what she said.

"This is Drake, my Honor guard and former champion of the Von Banos house. The thing is…" Fiona trailed off before whispering into his ears. _"He's a male."_

"W-What? B-But he wears skirts and stockings and—"

"I just wear because I like to look pretty!" Drake huffed, which honestly looked adorable. "No need to judge!"

"B-But he's a boy?"

"Yes, he can be quite confusing sometimes but he is quite popular among those who don't mind his… ambiguity of gender."

"But he's still a boy. Even with the convincing female figure, dress, and light tone voice. He's still a male. How old are you?"

"Twenty four!"

"TWENTY FOUR!? This man is my senior and yet has the body of a woman!?" Antoine screamed in shock.

"Antoine calm down!"

"Can I have a second please?" Antoine said before running off behind a tree and vomiting loudly, much to the discomfort of his companions. Antoine comes back and dons his helmet, before extending a hand to Drake.

"Nice to meet you Sir Drake!"

"I think I'll pass on the handshake." Drake said before smiling. "So you're the popular new guy that everyone's been talking about! Nice work back there at the Siege game!"

"It's nothing, I've stormed my share of castles before."

"Well don't hold your breath, not all of the games are gonna be Siege. In fact, tomorrow you will be pairing up with me."

"Really now?" Antoine asked. "For what?"

"Gladiatorial combat. You and I are gonna face off against some real horndogs."

"What does arousal have to do with gladiatorial combat?" Antoine asked.

"Oh, maybe it's different from where you come from. In this version of Gladiatorial combat, there are teams composed of two players, the Alpha and the Beta. Should an Alpha defeat an Alpha, he must kill him immediately. Same thing between Betas. But if an Alpha defeats a Beta, and the Beta is still alive, the Alpha has sexual rights over the Beta and can choose to rape her or him in front of the crowd."

Antoine's mouth was agape at that. What sort of barbarians were these people? What made them any different from the Black Dogs if they glorified such disgusting behavior.

"O-Okay, so you're the Beta?"

"Yeah, but I ain't losing so easily!" Drake winked while whipping his hair, causing Antoine to flinch. "So let's meet the competition shall we?"

Antoine followed Drake, together with Fiona and Danae as they headed off to the meet and greet party.

* * *

Duke Thomas wandered into the gardens, it was a long night and he needed some serenity after the drama that occurred. But he stops as he hears the flap of wings behind him. He turns to see Celestine with a giant eagle creature walking beside her. The creature had a saddle connected to it, together with shining golden armor with a cross gasped, it was a griffin, a legendary creature in Church lore. He couldn't believe that they actually existed. Duke Thomas then approached Celestine and asked.

"W-Where'd you get this?"

"That doesn't matter right now. I'm going to need you to look into her eyes first."

"Uh okay." Duke Thomas said before glaring at the griffin, causing it to glare back at him.

There was a brief stare-down as Duke Thomas and the griffin locked eyes for a bit. But Duke Thomas then heard a soft voice call out to him.

 _"Thomas..."_

Thomas saw a bright light above the griffin. The bright light took form and became a woman. She appeared with a white dress, a blue mantle and a crown of small golden stars. Her feet are not visible. Her hair was wavy and parted in the middle. She had an oval shaped face and her nose was long and delicate. Her mouth was very pretty with rather full lips. The color of her face was dark, but yet shone brighter than the surrounding voice.

" _Thomas…"_

Her voice was very lovely, a very unusual voice that Thomas couldn't describe. But Thomas knew who it was, it was the Virgin Mary. Thomas was in awe as he approached the side of the griffin, ignoring the squawks of the griffin. The Virgin Mary then extended her hand to Thomas, as he took it. As he was being pulled up, she told him:

" _Thomas… Upon this steed, you will bring salvation to this world."_ She said in a soothing voice. _"Now fly to the heavens, and make known your presence."_

Thomas instinctively pulled up the sandal with the griffin flying high into the sky. The griffin screeched loudly, echoing for miles. Thomas flew around the kingdom, and then the whole land as everyone had a glimpse of the griffin rider.

" _A griffin!? I thought those were extinct!"_

" _Who's riding him? Who could have passed the Trial of the Griffin!?"_

" _Has a new warrior risen?"_

" _Will he save us?"_

Duke Thomas felt a breath of fresh air as he glided through the sky on his mount. It was as if God was controlling the mount for him as he moved gracefully through the air. Wherever this sudden penchant for flying came from, Thomas was now confident. With this, he finally had the courage to mount an assault. To finally make a move. Thomas sighed as he felt himself calm, because it is now known.

That change is coming.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!**


	19. Chapter 17: Up and Coming

**So here's the update for this chapter, more random encounters and stuff like that.**

* * *

"Father!" A voice called out to Arend.

Arend slowly opened his eyes, his blurred vision beginning to clear up. He felt that he was lying on the floor, and people were looking down on him. On his left, he saw a beautiful girl with dark brown hair and thickish lips, she resembled a Taiyojin but had facial features of a European as well. She seemed rather worried for him as she screamed out.

"Father!"

" _Father?"_ Arend thought to himself while looking at her for a bit longer. _"Is this… my daughter?"_

Arend then looked at her. She was beautiful, almost too beautiful for Arend to believe that she was his daughter. She looked flawless, no blemish on her face, and her eyes stared right into his heart. But the dream was soon collapsing as the girl in front of him was slowly changing into someone else. His vision began to return as the girl soon had black hair and a ponytail, slowly turning into Chinatsu.

"Ch-Chinatsu?"

"Oh thank goodness, you're awake." Chinatsu said while breathing in and sighing relief.

"You are lucky to even be conscious right now." Ryoba said while taking out some ointment and rubbing it on Arend's chest. "We were expecting at least a full week before you would wake up."

Arend then sat up and looked around to see himself in a room, similar to the one back in that love inn.

"Where am I?"

"Kumoyama Village. After the shortcut we took, we had to rush you to the nearest village, which was thankfully nearby." Chinatsu said while sighing. "You really are lucky."

"How long have I been out?"

"For the whole night, quite the achievement considering your injuries." Ryoba added

"Another question, how long have you been watching me?" Arend asked while tilting his head a bit. "It can't be a coincidence that I happened to wake up while you just happened to arrive."

"Uhhh…" Chinatsu said dumbly, while looking away.

"I've been coming back and forth to deliver your medicines and applying it to you." Ryoba said calmly while showing a basket full of herbs and medicines. "But Chinatsu here didn't leave or even sleep."

"Why?"

"Uhhh…" Chinatsu said while bashfully looking away.

"The village didn't have any extra pillows, so Chinatsu volunteered to for you to lay your head on her lap."

"N-No I didn't!" Chinatsu huffed while crossing her arms. "Y-You just put his head on my lap!"

"She said, and I quote 'Rest his head on my lap, it's the least that I can do for him.'"

"R-Ryoba I-I didn't–"

"Thank you." Arend smiled while giving her a nod.

Chinatsu suddenly blushed at that before turning her head away and crossed her arms while pouting

"Well, only because you begged for help!"

Arend grew confused at what she said. Did he ask for her help? It didn't seem like him to just beg, especially knowing the type of person he is.

"Did I beg for help?" Arend asked. "What happened to me?"

Chinatsu and Ryoba then looked at Arend as if he were insane. Arend was a bit uncomfortable knowing that he was out of the loop on this.

"You mean you don't remember what happened to you?" Ryoba asked with shock on her face.

"Care to enlighten me?" Arend asked while massaging his forehead. "I think I'm missing something here."

"How could you even forget that?" Chinatsu asked incredulously.

"I still don't follow." Arend said while his face became serious. "Tell me."

Ryoba and Chinatsu then looked at each other, sharing a worried glance.

"I'm not sure if you'll like to hear it, but…"

…

" _Come Arend…" The evil spirit tempted while holding him by the cheeks. "Be mine, and the pain will end…"_

 _Arend couldn't respond through the intense pain. He was being stretched apart by strange red ribbons that the lady was using against him._

" _Stop. Stop! STOP. STOP!" Chinatsu screamed as she watched Arend undergo intense pain, tears welling up in her eyes. "Please! Leave him alone!"_

 _Ryoba just looked away unable to bear watching the suffering of the poor man. But Arend's screams fell silent as Chinatsu and Ryoba looked at him, his head was hanging, as if he had already given out. But a faint laughter resonated from his limp body. Chinatsu and Ryoba froze as they saw Arend look up, a frightening grin was plastered on his face. He was grinning ear to ear, and his eyes were bloodshot. He then opened his mouth and began laughing. The spirit smiled as she then settled down._

" _Yes… I can feel it. The power of insanity, coursing through your veins!"_

" _HAHAHAHAHA!"_

 _Arend then looked at the spirit as he cackled dementedly. He then began to wiggle through the red strings used to keep him bound, and shockingly, he broke free._

" _W-What!?" The spirit audibly screamed, shocked by what just happened._

 _Arend then grabbed the spirit by her head, shocking her as Arend began to laugh louder. The girl's eyes widened as Arend began to squeeze her head. She struggled to no avail as Arend kept his grip tight on her._

" _S-Stop! How are you doing this!? It hurts!" The girl screamed while trying to take Arend's hands off her. "How can you even touch me!?"_

" _HAHAHAHAHA!" Arend laughed even louder while stopping for a bit to grunt. "Hrrngh…."_

 _Arend put his whole strength into squeezing her head until…_

 _Crack._

 _The girl's head was squeezed into a bloody pulp. Arend then dropped on his knees and continued laughing softly. Chinatsu and Ryoba were freed as they slowly approached Arend, hesitant to reawaken the beast within him. Chinatsu then heard the laughter turn to a mixture between chuckles and sobbing as Arend looked at her, his grin still wide, but with tears flowing from his eyes. He gave her a pleading look which contradicted the huge grin on his face as then begged softly._

" _Help me."_

 _Arend then collapsed to the floor with Chinatsu and Ryoba rushing to his aid._

…

Arend's face darkened as he realized that he had lost control once again. That side of him had not surfaced for the longest time, until then. Arend noticed the worried look on Chinatsu's face and the inquisitive look on Ryoba's.

"Do you have anything to say?" Arend asked, his eyebrow raising.

"I am just genuinely curious about this side of you." Ryoba said while putting her finger under her nose. "It isn't something I've seen among other warriors."

"How about you Madam Chinatsu?" Arend asked.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you're worrying me." Chinatsu said sincerely, with eyes filled with distress. "Is this normal? I did not expect someone with your level-headedness to be so fragile."

"It goes farther back than you can imagine." Arend sighed. "I wasn't always so cool and taciturn."

* * *

"What do you mean Arend loved to joke? Was he really that jolly?" Alicia asked to the armored man with a white tabard and black cross.

"Okay, so we were investigating a case where one of our own priests apparently cuckolded one of the local nobles by seducing his wife. Apparently, the wife was almost too oblivious that she fell right into our priests charms. So we had to off him after that, and then a newly-recruited Arend just comes in and says, ' **I guess she really had it "cumming"!** '. Let's just say that we really hated him for that and beat him for it, but even after the beatings, he still smiled and laughed. It was this sort of infectious positivity that really kept our spirits up. We never really admitted it, but Arend's company was valued by the whole Order. You could imagine how dampened our spirits were when Arend was captured. And when we came to rescue him, well, we knew that we would never hear him laugh again. The whole Order had gone low ever since, knowing that our sunny and bright Arend was gone."

"Was he really that valued?" Alicia asked.

"I _lost_ two of my squires to the war, and I went into a depressed state, but Arend… he lost his whole family and estate to razing while he was out of the country. He literally had nothing to go back to. I always wondered how he kept himself together while I was in pieces. He would tell me,

' _If there's nothing to go back to then the only way to move is forward. My family will never be forgotten, because even in their deaths, their memories will move forward with me.'_ That was possibly the greatest piece of advice I've gotten."

"Hmmm, that's quite the piece of advice indeed." Alicia commented.

"So why are you in this bar anyway?" The elderly Teutonic knight questioned.

"Because I needed to get away from my rude husban–" Alicia sighed.

"Because I needed to get away from my uptight wife—" A brown haired man with a thin beard wearing a tabard said out loud before freezing and turning to Alicia, his eyes widening.

"WHAT!?" Both screamed before standing up and pointing at each other. "Okay, what the hell are you doing here!?"

"Stop repeating my words!" Both angrily screamed in unison. "Stop it! You're doing it again!"

"Okay, let's calm down for a moment." The elderly Teutonic Knight said while pulling his chair up and sitting in the middle. "So Madam Alicia, who is this gentleman right here?"

"My husband." Alicia spat. "The Council of Nobles deemed it fit to marry me off to some young noble."

"Herr Friedrich von Salzburg." The man said while bowing his head. "I am Sir Garrett Douglas of Aberdeen, son of Prince Philip Douglas-Harrison of Aberdeen, from Scotland."

"A very high position." Friedrich noted while sipping from his mug. "Alicia must be fortunate to marry someone of your standing. I recall that the Duke is handing out fiefs in order of social standing, so you're entitled to a large tract of land."

"Except that I couldn't give two shites about that." Garrett said bluntly. "I'm a warrior at heart, but the Duke just decides to keep me here so I can play house with a wee blonde lass."

"Excuse me!" Alicia angrily retorted. "I'm right here!"

"Even better!" Garrett said smugly. "At least we both are being honest!"

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" The Teutonic commander muttered to himself. "Okay, as a priest ordained by the highest holy power, let me ease this rift between you, so let me give you counsel first. Alicia, what would you like to say to Gary?"

"Well, it's just that I'm trying my best to cooperate with the Council on this. I don't hate their decision, but it would be really nice if you would just cooperate with me. Every time I try to just make it work, you just shut me out! I'm trying to make things easier for the both of us, but you're not letting me!"

"Okay, now let's listen with what Garrett has to say."

"I'm sure you're a fine woman Alicia, but I do not like settling down. We're fighting a war out there and it feels wrong to be just paired with a beautiful woman while my comrades are dying! I'm just afraid that you'll be a liability and I won't be able to protect you! I am a proud warrior, and I refuse to let the domestic life tame that!"

"You… think I'm beautiful?" Alicia asked in surprise.

"Any other man would be fortunate to have you, but you came into my life at a bad time, and I've just been taking it out on you ever since."

"So I think we can reach a compromise here." Friedrich interrupted. "So Lady Alicia, my advice is that you not force your husband into this so much. I can tell that you're aggressively trying to obey the Council of Nobles, but please understand that you cannot force Garrett into making things work right away."

"I was a bit too open and forceful about it I admit."

"And Sir Garrett, you shouldn't push Madam Alicia away so dismissively. Even with the threat of war, you will have to confront the reality that you are married to this woman and that you will have to continue your bloodline for the kingdom and for your family. Madam Alicia isn't as much of a liability as you think. I can personally vouch for her skill and she would make a good companion should you ever encounter any violence."

"I didn't like being tied down, and I'm really not used to women fighting but I'm willing to make it work with Madam Alicia."

"Now good, as final pieces of advice. Use pet names or something like that, make it more endearing. Alicia, what would be your pet name for Sir Garrett?"

"Ummm… Gary?"

"Good enough. How about you Sir Garrett?"

"Uhh, Alice?"

"Good, now talk to each other, say what should be said." Sir Friedrich said while giving both of them a look, ensuring their cooperation.

"Uh so Sir Garrett, I apologize for being so sudden with our relationship, I only wanted to get it over with because of my equal dislike of this sudden betrothal."

"The feeling is mutual. I apologize for belittling you and pushing you away. I only wanted to deny it because I knew that I was not ready for the betrothal either."

"Okay now that–"

"Sir Garrett!" One soldier called out while suddenly opening the bar door. "There's a situation at the docks and we require your assistance."

"I'll be right with you. Alice, do you want to come?" Sir Garrett asked while putting on his helmet.

"Of course, I'll be right by your side." Alicia said while tucking her sword.

Sir Friedrich watched as the two immediately left the bar, leaving him to drink in solitude, finally having some peace. But the bartender, who happened to be a woman slips closer to him and asks.

"Say, is this thing common among your knights?" She asked curiously.

"Becoming a Teutonic Knight required a lot of things, but marriage counseling was the last thing I expected."

* * *

Sir Garrett and Alicia ran to the docks, where the guards were already holding a man at swordpoint. The man was complaining, saying out loud.

"What do you mean sex slavery is illegal!? I didn't get the memo on anything!"

"You made the mistake of coming to our shores and advertising your wares." The guard spat. "We will take what doesn't belong to you and find you a nice cozy cell."

"But I–"

"Save it for the judge! Move it!" The guard said while pushing the man away.

Other men were also being brought away en masse in chains, all confused and scared of what was happening. Sir Garrett and Alicia approached the bailiff, who was standing outside the boat.

"Sir Angus? What seems to be the problem?"

"Ah, we needed your go-signal to search the boat since you are the one in charge of the docks."

"Good thinking, Madam Alicia will be joining us so this will be an experience."

"You can do it." Sir Angus said while giving a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "I believe in you."

"Did… did you just give me reassurance?" Sir Garrett questioned incredulously.

"Marriage is a long, bumpy road of thorns mate." Sir Angus said with a sullen voice. "You'll learn to love the pain soon."

"Sod off you cheeky cunt…" Sir Garrett muttered while looking at Alicia. "So, shall we see what's inside?"

"Of course." Alicia said while entering the boat and breaking open the hatch to the lower deck, where they saw a horrendous sight. Dozens of women, chained up, with empty eyes, as if they were already broken by their suffering. Garrett and company rushed to break the chains as the soldiers then lead them to the outside.

"Okay, bring these women to the churches for healing." Sir Garrett instructed. "I counted about thirty six women, and if even a SINGLE woman gets unaccounted for, you'll all get a flogging. Understand!?"

"Yes sire!" The soldiers responded while loading the traumatized women onto the cart and heading into the city. Garrett then proceeded to go back inside the ship with Alicia and Angus following.

"What are you searching for Gary?" Alicia asked, which prompted a small snicker from Angus.

"Gary… Pfft…" Angus said while trying to hold his laughter.

"I feel like we're missing something. This couldn't have been it." Garrett said while opening a door. "We haven't searched the whole ship yet, so I feel like that's what we should be doing.

"We should start with the captain's quarters, we should find interesting things there." Angus noted. "Probably travel documents, or better yet, the source of this sex trafficking ring."

All three entered the captain's cabin, the sunlight reaching through the small window near the captain's table. There were multiple documents on the table, maps, contracts, permits, identification. There were some skulls and gold left on the cupboard, together with a few books as well. But Sir Garrett noticed a little something out of place, a chest, in the middle of the room. Sir Garrett broke open the lock to find a beautiful, naked girl inside, bound and gagged. Sir Garrett then made haste and took her out of the boat. Sir Garrett then laid her on the ground.

"Madam! Are you okay!?"

Alicia then followed him out with a strange skin in her hands. The naked girl then saw the skin and immediately ran for it, grabbing it and plunging into the ocean. The three warriors looked over the side to see the splash bubbles, looking for any signs of her resurfacing, but instead, a white seal surfaces. Alicia is confused but Angus and Garrett are completely awestruck.

"Angus, could it be…?"

"No way in hell…"

"What?" Alicia asked in confusion.

"It's a bloody Selkie, like the stories our mums and dads would tell us." Angus muttered.

"No way…" Garrett muttered while shaking a bit. "So they do exist…"

The seal then jumped onto the docks and shed off its skin, revealing the same naked girl from before, causing Garrett and Angus to back off in fear and awe. Garrett then took off his helmet to have a better look at her. The naked Selkie girl then looked as if she had an epiphany as she ran towards Garrett, causing him to back up in hesitation and fear. She then tackled him to the ground and looked at him right in the eye.

"You're…" The girl murmured as her eyes widened and her mouth widened into a smile. "A Selkie!"

"…What?" Garrett asked before breathing in and out. "I-I don't think so. Last time I checked, I couldn't turn into a seal."

"Let me pick up that skin." Angus said before he saw the girl give him a glare, causing him to back off.

"Okay, okay." Garrett said while pushing her off him. "I think you have me mistaken for someone else."

"No I don't! It's undeniable! Y-Your mother was a Selkie! I know because I'm her daughter, I'm your sister!"

There was a long pause as Garrett tried to comprehend what he just heard.

"God damn it." Garrett muttered under his breath.

So all three sat on the docks, with the young Selkie girl sitting with a fur coat wrapped around her body, with Angus and Garrett sitting across her while Alicia sat beside her.

"Okay, so you claim to be my sister?" Garrett asked in an unamused tone.

"To be fair, she looks the part." Angus added. "She certainly has some of your father's looks. I mean, she has his blonde hair and blue eyes. Certainly looks a lot more like him than you do."

"Shut it." Garrett said while looking back at the girl. "So what's your name?"

"… Elspeth."

"True to form Scottish name right there."

"And your mother's name?"

"Saoirse."

"Okay, that is unsettling…" Sir Garrett said while pondering a bit. "My mother's name was also Saoirse, but she died in when a storm caused her ship to be lost at sea. And she happened to be pregnant at that time as well…"

"Yeah! That's me!"

"There's no bloody way that she could have given birth in the water…" Garrett said softly, still trying to comprehend this whole ridiculous situation.

"Unless she was a Selkie." Angus added.

"Don't you go supporting her now." Garrett growled.

"I'm just saying, she could pass for Prince Philip's daughter, and she claims to be your sister, we might have to come to terms with it sooner or later."

"Assuming that I even acknowledge her as my sister, what do we do from there?"

"I don't know, marry her off to some noble?"

"I'm right here you know!" Elspeth huffed. "And besides, don't you even want to know how I even got caught in the first place?"

"I mean, it has to be the same as the stories. You land on some beach, shed your skin, then some bloke gets your skin and kidnaps you."

"That's…" Elspeth said before baring her teeth and her face reddening, indicating her embarrassment, which only prompted a deadpan from Garrett and Angus.

"Come now Gary, you shouldn't be so harsh."

"Gary…" Angus snickered before he was slapped at the back of the head by Garrett. "…Sorry."

"Okay, so why you landed on the beach is the question. Do you Selkies just do it willy-nilly?"

"Stop talking about our race like that!" Elspeth whined. "And if you're wondering, I was looking for my male Selkie friends, who were scouting for any dissatisfied wives in Amelborough."

"Well, they might be dead then." Garrett said while looking at Angus. "Angus here had a field day in executing multiple men for tempting wives to commit adultery."

"You did what!?" Elspeth screamed.

"Here we go…" Alicia rolled her eyes.

"To be fair, they tried to tempt MY wife too." Angus said defensively before adding, "Of course, she ran to me in fear and that's how I found out."

"B-But that's– I mean why– How could you–" Elspeth sputtered, unable to process such barbaric actions.

"They had what's coming. Come to our Christian shores and propagate adultery? That's a burnin'."

"Why are you acting so casual about the death of the members of _our_ race?"

"Okay, I'm not sure how things work in your undersea domain, but even if I were a so-called Selkie, I would feel no affiliation or attachment to said race. I wasn't raised in an undersea domain with the seals, mermaids and whales singing lusciously into my ear. I was born a proud warrior in the Scottish highlands where my father would teach me the ways of the sea."

"It's true, he was a great sea captain, commended by even Duke Thomas himself." Angus said before whispering, "Say lass, would you by any chance tell me if the Loch Ness monster is real? I've been hearing it from those stories of St. Columba."

"Angus? Can we please stay on-topic?"

"My apologies." Angus said with a little shame.

Both looked to Elspeth who was still appalled by what she was hearing. She then leaned closer to Garrett and grabbed his head, while muttering.

" _Spiorad na Mara, a 'toirt dhomh cuimhneachain dhomh."_

Garrett then relived his memories as he saw a brief vision of himself on a boat. The boat was hit hard by a cannon ball as Garrett felt himself fall over. He remembered standing up and shouting towards his men.

" _Let's show these Imperials the wrath of the Scottish Navy! FIRE!"_

Garrett reminisced on those memories, that was a glorious days and he looked at them with a bit of pride in himself, but looking at Elspeth, she was shocked and even horrified at what she saw. She looked as if she saw a massacre or a great disaster.

"How long have you fought… Bled… For this evil man named Duke Thomas? You killed, slaughtered and destroyed in his name… Why do you love this violent lifestyle more than peaceful life in the sea?"

"Because land-dwellers are barbarians."

The group looked to see a group of seals climb onto the docks and shed their skin, turning into a group of naked men and women. The supposed leader then approached Elspeth and took her by the hand.

"Come now Elspeth, we shouldn't waste our time with these barbaric land people who fight and slaughter while we live in peace and happiness. Who go off to fight wars while we comfort their wives at their home."

Angus' fists clenched at that statement.

"These people aren't worth the trouble, though I might consider coming back for the pretty blonde lass." The male Selkie said while looking lusciously at Alicia. "But ignore the renegade for now, a land-loving Selkie is no Selkie to us.

Garrett grit his teeth. Is this how they viewed humans? Garrett has always heard about mythical creatures, but he never knew his dignity as a human being would be so battered by so few words. He had to rebut, otherwise, he would never live it down how he would let his fellow humans get insulted by this overgrown cod of a man.

"Spare us your sympathy you overfed minnow of a man." Garrett sneered.

This caused them to turn back to him, shocked that he would even go that far to insult them. The leader then walked forward and haughtily laughed right in their faces.

"And what do you petty humans have over us?"

"You speak so proudly of your peaceful and happy lifestyle, of how you tempt our wives, and steal our daughters not even realizing that they are merely empty tales, proving your worthlessness further."

"Then how do you prove your worth human?"

"Look around! Our achievements in engineering that has allowed us to master both the land and the sea. Whilst you wander below the waves, we hunt your fellow sea creatures without even batting an eye. Even at our lowest and basest, we still hunted in your domain and ruled its resources."

"But you are still violent! Killing and murdering both our kind and yours constantly! You leave but corpses in your wake as stories of your bloodshed echo throughout the world."

"And we forge great stories of heroism and triumph! Where are _your_ stories of bravery and valor? Whether or not your lifestyle is superior has yet to be settled, but let it be known that even after centuries, tales of your kind will remain as fever dreams and fantasies for the lonely. And while your kind remains but a footnote in a children's book, stories of us will be sung for all eternity."

"You dirty and violent apes have nothing on us! We experience peace and harmony yet you crave battle and violence! You bat no eyes to the deaths of thousands and still celebrate like nothing bad has occurred!"

"What good is peace and harmony when you live like mere insects? Whether or not you poor creatures care to admit it, we rule this world. And no matter how many of our women you steal, you will forever remember that while your kind has lived safely under the waves, we strove to make all bow before us."

The man grit his teeth as he turned around and stomped off with Elspeth in hand. Elspeth turned around and gave a pleading look at Garrett.

"Please, come with us. Be safe."

"I've chosen my lot and it's certainly not with yours." Garrett boasted. "If your kind boasts of stealing our women, then it would be safe to say that I am not proud of my Selkie heritage. I'd proudly cast it aside, for real men are born on the battlefield."

It looked as if the statement broke her heart as her eyes teared up. Garrett steeled himself up, not showing any remorse as he then turned to Angus.

"Angus, if you and your men find a male Selkie, make sure to burn them at the stake. Male Selkies are adulterers by nature."

"You would propagate the slaughter of our race!?"

"If it means getting your filthy sea-skins off our shores, then yes. I don't know much about your people, but seeing you here has proven to me that you don't belong here. Now do us all a favor and go back to your little ocean and frolic like usual."

The Selkie group was filled with mutters of anger and fear as they went back into their skins and became seals again, before diving into the ocean. Garrett then sat down at the edge of the docks, with Alicia joining him.

"I'll go back to my patrols." Angus said while excusing himself.

Garrett then sighed and lied down for a bit.

"That was one hell of a family reunion."

"I… really didn't know what to say." Alicia added.

"Don't need to. This was just dumb. I'd rather not remember any of it." Garrett sighed. "And come to think of it, it was rather creepy of that Selkie to just openly say that he would take you."

"Well, he _is_ a Selkie."

"Well, I'll just have to make sure he doesn't."

"I thought you liked not having me around." Alicia quipped.

"But like what that priest said, I have to confront the reality someday. Even if we just met, I still have an obligation to protect you."

"I'm not as helpless as you think."

"You might be in the charms of a Selkie." Garrett added.

"I doubt that you can outcharm a Selkie." Alicia teased while gazing at the sunset.

"Maybe, but as your husband, I have to at least try." Garrett responded while gazing at the sunset before his eyes widened in remembrance as he rummaged through his pockets. "Which reminds me, my fellow nobles badgered me into getting you this."

Garrett then opened a box for Alicia, revealing a ring with the Scottish crest engraved on it.

"I hesitated to have it made since you didn't want this marriage in the first place…" Garrett said while showing off his ring. "It's a family heirloom that I tend to wear with pride. I didn't really want to throw such a huge responsibility on your shoulders so I'll just keep–"

Alicia immediately took the ring and put it on her finger and admired it through the dying sunlight.

"I like it." Alicia said with a smile before wearing it and putting her hand next to Garrett's. "Well, we have matching rings now."

Garrett was caught off-guard as he looked away for a bit. He felt a bit happy that he got such good reception, but he wouldn't dare show his smile to her. Not yet.

"This isn't so bad after all…" Garrett murmured to himself.

"Did you say something?"

"…Nothing."

* * *

Antoine breathed in as he entered the smith. His armor had taken a beating from what he had been through and he needed to have repaired as soon as possible. He left it at the local blacksmith to be fully repaired and he was going there right now. In fact, he just came from the meet and greet party which like Fiona just said, descended into a mindless orgy, with the Von Banos house quickly leaving. But that didn't matter now, Antoine needed to get his armor back.

Antoine's armor was a set of armor pieces rather than a full suit. He had an armet helm together with steel shoulder pads and steel cuirass and a chainmail skirt. His steel cuirass had a tabard on top with the white cross on a black background. He was well protected, but his armor's steel could only take so much damage. Antoine entered the blacksmith and hailed for him.

"Sir, is my armor done?"

"Ah yes, I just finished oiling it and derusting it. I hammered out the dents and it looks good as new."

"My thanks, the Von Banos will be here with your payment."

"Ah them! They're good people, glad to see you got with some decent people."

Antoine could only wonder what he meant but decided on heading back to the Von Banos estate. He passed by entrance water fountain, which was empty, except that there was music playing from the other side. Antoine looked to the other side, where he saw Fiona reading a book with a strange contraption by her side, which seemed to be the source of the music.

"Fiona, what are you doing here?" Antoine questioned. "I thought that you would be back at your estate."

"I was. I dropped of Danae and Drake to the manor and decided I wanted some alone time by the family fountain. You can't find anything more peaceful than the sound of rushing water." Fiona said while whipping her short hair. "Sometimes, I need a little break from my manly and masculine hobbies and lifestyle."

"You really must like being a male huh?" Antoine asked with a bit of aversion.

"It's not that I wanted to. With our parents gone, someone had to take over as patriarch of our house."

"But I thought this place was a matriarchy."

"It is. But unlike most women here, I hold a deep respect and love for my father. He taught me so many 'boyish' hobbies like fencing, horse riding, handling the estate, dueling, and so on. I only insist on being the patriarch because I refuse to let his memory and legacy die to some stupid rule that women had to rule society."

"It is admirable that you choose to take charge of your own situation rather than let society decide for you."

"Yes, but it does get tiring sometimes. So I just find a nice private place to read my romance novels and listen to my music box. I wouldn't dare show this side to anyone else. Well, except you. You're new here after all, so I don't think my secret is going out so easily."

"Say, what are you reading?"

"A story about how a wistful young man wished for his favorite book character to come to life and marry him." Fiona said while putting the book on her lap. "Want to read it with me?"

Antoine sat by Fiona and read the story with her. As time went on, Antoine decided to make a note on something he noticed.

"This is a lot like the story my father used to tell me."

"Really now? What's that story about?"

"How he met my mother." Antoine said while stretching a bit.

Fiona was a bit intrigued to hear that.

"So how does it go?"

"So my father was a shy young lad who did not go out much, always keeping his nose in his beloved books. There was one book he really liked and it was called Heartbeat Poetry Guild. It was a story about a man belonging in the same poetry guild as four different, but gorgeous women, each with their special personality."

"Sounds like a male fantasy book."

"I don't judge." Antoine said defensively before continuing, "One day, he accidentally lost the book in a storm and was only able to salvage one page, which happened to be the page of his most favorite character, Madam Monica, the esteemed leader of the Poetry Guild. He cradled the page and kept it safe, with it being the last memento of his favorite book. But soon enough, the page got lost as well and my father was distraught over his loss."

"Then what happened?"

"One day, a beautiful woman with light brown hair, and emerald green eyes came to his estate. This lady looked exactly like Monica and was rather attached to my father. She apparently revealed to him that when he lost his page, she came to life as an answer to his prayers, and later on, they would get married and have me. The end."

Antoine saw the disgust and appalled look on Fiona's face.

"I never said it was a _good_ story. It's just one that my father never stopped pelting at me." Antoine said while searching through his pockets. "I think I have a picture of the book character."

Antoine then showed a woman with brown hair and emerald green eyes. She looked beautiful and fit, and… a lot like Antoine. She essentially looked a lot like a female version of Antoine.

"Has anyone ever said that you look a lot like your mother?"

"Not really. I don't think so." Antoine said while positioning the picture next to himself. "You think so?"

This caused Fiona to break into giggles, leaving Antoine confused. Fiona then wiped a tear from her face and smiled at Antoine.

"I didn't think I'd ever giggle like that. You just act so silly and innocent for a man your age." Fiona said while wiping her mouth. "I really do cherish the moments where I can just show the side that I never showed anyone else. You know, reading, watching the stars, dancing.

Antoine liked seeing Fiona act like this. Before, he always saw her tough and authoritative side, this was a nice change of pace. He felt like he should be giving her the chance to do more of this. Antoine then stood up and took Fiona's hand.

"Say Fiona, can you dance?"

"W-Why would you say that? What are you doing– Eep!" Fiona asked before she was suddenly pulled up. "I-I can't dance like this."

"Of course you can. You said that you wanted to dance right?" Antoine said while swaying a bit. "Just follow my lead."

"O-Okay…"

Fiona held onto Antoine's shoulders as they swayed and spun around the fountain. Antoine's smile grew wider as he began to enjoy the moment, while Fiona's smile grew wider as well as she was enjoying the look on Antoine's face. Antoine spun Fiona gently as they began to grow accustomed to each other's movements. Antoine then looked up and pointed to it, with Fiona following where he was gazing at.

"The sky is beautiful tonight. Dancing and admiring the night sky, what more can you ask?"

"I'd say that I'm content with where I am." Fiona said while gazing at Antoine. "Wouldn't you say the same?"

Both of them danced under the stars, with neither a care nor a worry in the world.

* * *

Mark breathed in and out. This was his first battle and he needed to make it count. Being ambushed by the Black Dogs on the field, it was going to be rough but he needed to make it through. He looked to his side, seeing his fellow soldiers march with him as the Black Dogs came into view over the horizon. Mark then heard the sound of the horn and charged with his comrades, keeping the Black Dogs at bay.

But it wasn't as glorious as Mark thought. Instead of heroically slaying the monsters, he was too worried on keeping himself alive as he saw his comrades get cut down. He saw blood splatter everywhere as it got more intense. He only had so many lucky strokes before everything began to blur. He could not even remember the rest of battle, as he was too busy cutting down his enmeies mercilessly, his adrenaline taking over.

It was only after the battle that Mark woke up from his battle trance, finding himself in a sea of dead bodies, no sign of either side being the victor. He shook in place as he saw the dead bodies of his comrades litter the field. Men who had families, who had jobs and homes to go back to. He remembered drinking with them and hearing their stories.

" _When I'm getting home, I'm going to finally build a farm for my wife and future son. Can't leave the pregnant lady waiting."_

" _With this money, I'll finally be able to pay off my land and safely give it up as inheritance for my grandchildren."_

" _My daughter wanted me to get her a toy, so let's just hope that these barbarians have any toys with them."_

Mark didn't deserve this. These other people had families yet they died so that he could live. It made Mark feel a little sick. But he sees movement as a body then weakly called out to him.

"Mark…"

Mark frantically approached the body and tried to tend to him, but the body weakly stopped him and raised his arm, revealing the banner.

"Mark… Stick this banner up on that hill. We need to let the Duke know we claimed this area…"

Mark nodded as he grabbed the banner, climbed up on the hill and plunged it onto the hilltop. By the time he got down, the man was already dead. Mark was speechless at all the carnage, he fell to his knees, but could not even cry. The mere shock of it all nearly sent Mark spiraling into insanity. But he needed to keep himself together. Reinforcements would soon come, and he would finally get out of there.

But out in the forests, a wolf was watching…"

* * *

Duke Thomas began to dress his griffin in armor. With the winged creature as his official mount, he needed to make sure it looked pleasing to see. He had multiple horse armorers and other armorers get the right proportion and material to make the best griffin armor. But now, this armor would see use as one of the scouting parties had sent a distress call through the horn plus the use of the newly issued distress flare, that would send a light up tot he sky for anyone to see. Now, he had to go out and make sure that Mark wouldn't get hurt. Duke Thomas mounted his griffin and flew to the barracks and asked the commander.

"Commander, do we have troops ready to move out?"

"Yes, the Polish cavalry is ready to move at your signal, and might I say that their outfits couldn't be anymore fitting for your aesthetic."

Duke Thomas then saw the Polish cavalry and realized that they weren't any ordinary Polish cavalry, they were Winged Hussars. And now that Duke Thomas had a winged beast under his command, these Winged Hussars would only serve to boost his fame and leave a mark on this world. Duke Thomas then shouted while raising his sword.

"Come now my fellow winged warriors, we march for the forest!"

The Hussars cheered as they rode off, following Duke Thomas' flying figure to the forests outside.

* * *

 **So yeah, see you next chapter!**


	20. Special: Three Kingdom Drabbles

**THREE KINGDOMS BABY!**

 **This is just a concept I wanted to share with y'all. It's REALLY trippy.**

* * *

Pope Gregory looked out on his balcony, at the sea that lay beyond the city. The Duchy of Amelborough had taken a sizable amount of territory after it had set a foothold in this world. He drank from his cup as he then turned to his servant.

"Do you see the sea over there?" Pope Gregory asked.

"Yes, I do see it. I see the fishing boats and merchant cogs near the port."

"That's not what I meant." Pope Gregory sighed while palming his face. "Beyond the horizon, there is the land of the Far East."

"You mean the land where Herr Arend von Holland was sent?" The servant asked.

"Exactly. This land has a long history behind, with a people who were put under the same circumstances as us." Pope Gregory sighed while looking at the horizon once again. "It boasts a breed of warriors yet to be seen by our people. A group that values deadly discipline and efficiency. And knowing their customs, Arend is going to have to fight an uphill battle to reach their leader. And even if he does, his true trial would yet to start."

"My goodness, what are these warriors called?"

"Samurai, derived from a local word that means 'to serve'." Pope Gregory said while stroking his chin. "These warriors are dedicated to serving their Emperor and leader, and that Emperor might I add, happens to be the greatest swordsman in the land."

"Many men carry such a title for their own gain."

"But this swordsman lets his actions speak louder. I heard that he downed about a hundred men without even flinching. Arend may be the army's finest in dueling, but he'll have to go all out to even stand a chance."

* * *

 _In the near future, Arend walked into the arena, with multiple soldiers watching from afar. He could see all the samurai warriors from around the land, anticipating another great fight for their emperor. He saw Chinatsu, Ryoba, and the others sitting on their benches, cheering him on. He then looked forward to see his opponent. A samurai in full battle gear wielding an extremely long curved sword. Both locked eyes as they then entered combat stance, their expressions completely changing and their attitude transformed. Both were going to put their all into this fight, even if it would kill them._

* * *

"But Arend will manage for now." Pope Gregory sighed. "Though the Black Dog threat remains to be our top priority, we will have to switch focus as soon as possible."

"You don't mean to say that there's something else coming?"

"That I do my friend." Pope Gregory said while looking off into the sea. "We as mere mortal men have limited foresight to what lies beyond, but this... power that I now wield..." Pope Gregory trailed off while looking at his hand, which glowed with power. "Has broken the bonds of mortal constraints. I can see what lies beyond for the Duchy, and believe me when I say that our presence barely holds a candle to some of the unseen powers."

"What could possibly boast greater power than a corrupted company of demons and monsters who rape for their own pleasure?"

"One could only imagine..." Pope Gregory murmured before closing his eyes and remembering his vision of what laid beyond. "Across the Australius sea, far more savage factions gnaw at the feet of Eostia, smelling the blood dripping from a bloodshed yet to happen. In a continent far more unforgiving than Africa itself. In the northern region, a kingdom of deranged sorcerers bring statues of stone into life through witchcraft, putting them under their servitude and as expendable fighters."

 _Visions of giant statues roaming a deserted area filled the Pope's minds. He saw millions of people sculpting clay into different statues of different beasts. Lions, camels, horses, sphinxes, people. These statues were brought en mass before sorcerers who would cast a spell on them and bring them to life, these stone soldiers would then go on forward to fight any threat that came upon the land._

"In the mountains of the southern region, a swarm of monster bees plague the land. They go on the whims of their generals, who themselves are deranged men who only seek to expand their territory."

 _Images of frightening swarms filling the sky as the mass of giant bees blackened the sky. They would go through the land and suck trees dry as animals and people alike ran away from their rampage. On the back of one of these bees was a man with a staff in hand, pointing to wherever he wanted his army to go. He spots a settlement of humans as he proceeded to have his army of bees ransack it, only to be intervened by an army of stone soldiers._

"To the east, the jungles echo with the sound of hoots and calls of a brutish race of tree dwellers. Bigger, stronger, and more agile than any human seen. They have grown weary of their time in the jungle and venture out to conquer and take what they claim as theirs."

 _Apes hoot and cry with their weapons as they traveled quickly through the jungle. There were multiple big and small ones, some with or without tails. They ran through the forest and see a village in the open. They run outside to only find stone men fighting giant bees. They hoot and growl as they ran in to fight as well._

"It is a kingdom, no, empire further east than even the Far East. Across the ocean, in a giant land surrounded by great walls. A land full of prosperity, wealth, and peace. But its leaders grow ambitious as they now eye what lies beyond their seas and their armies come in millions."

"That can't be possible."

"But it is. Not only does this empire field massive numbers but it also fields great fighters, ones that could even overshadow our knights in battle, generals who all could nearly equal Duke Thomas or any other great tactician, monsters who would make the ones we fight look nothing like insects, and a leader who has claimed divinity as the rightful ruler of this world."

Pope Gregory shuddered at the thought, as he knew that these factions would be coming towards Eostia as well. And they needed to be ready, because if they were going to be caught unprepared, then they would stand a snowball's chance at even fighting off the first scourge. Pope Gregory closed his eyes as he remembered the visions granted onto him.

* * *

 _"As long as I draw breath, I will never bow to your false god." Duke Thomas said while baring his teeth, with Celestine, the Emperor and the Norsku chieftain backing him._

 _"Then it is war." The emissary said calmly while turning and going towards the door. "We will spare no one in our conquest then."_

* * *

 _Then it changed as multiple races gathered in a single room. Anthrosaurs, Murmeks, High Elves, Dark Elves, Norskuns, Taiyojin, and European, all seated in a circle, with Thomas sitting in the middle. After the warning sent by the emissary of the Celestial Empire, they needed to unite and fight off the scourge, which in itself wouldn't be easy. Thomas then spoke up._

 _"With our combined numbers, we only reach about 55,000 strong, which pales in comparison to the reported 500,000 men coming to land on our shores." Duke Thomas said while smashing the table in frustration._

 _"I can try and have the queens produce more eggs and bring our numbers to 60,000 but that's the best I can do." Antonina said while leaning back._

 _"The beasts of our forests are yet to be tamed, perhaps we can tame a few more and swell our numbers."_

 _"That won't make any significant difference, we NEED numbers, and we need them NOW!"_

 _"That's the best we can do, and we're still fighting off the scourge from the South. Our priests and mages may even the odds but the enemy also has mages with strange magic as well."_

 _"There **is**_ _a table turner though, if Dragundaala agrees to help us, we might stand a chance with their beast-tamers. And the lady to the Wes–"_

 _"No, we are not doing that. We will not resort to asking undead sorcerers for help, there is another way."_

 _"Then tell us! I'm stumped as I am already!"_

* * *

 _The scene then cut to Arend and the Emperor wielding a longsword and nodachi respectively. They froze as they saw a giant man wearing thick golden scaled armor and a dragon mask completely covering his face. He held two zhanmadao in his hands as he slowly approached Arend and the Emperor with an unsettling laugh filling the room._

 _"I heard of you two from my comrades. The best sword-wielders of your kingdoms. The **Black Eagle** of the Teutonic Order, and the **White Dragon** of the Sun People." He said before twirling his two sword. "I'd like to test your skills."_

* * *

 _A giant serpentine dragon raged through the battlefield snaking its way and trampling all the enemies of the Celestial Empire, but it is stopped by a giant ant with wings and Antonina jumping off it and plunging onto the dragon, determined to take it down. Meanwhile, giant lizards fight alongside giant ants to fight off strange creatures like the horse-like Kirin, or the monstrous horse-head and ox-head demons. Drones flew through the sky and intercepted strange bird people who fought savagely._

 ** _A final battle to shake the ground that will only leave death at its wake._**

* * *

 **And cut, here were some of the drabbles I came up with after I saw the release of Total War: Three Kingdoms**


	21. Chapter 18: Be Strong

**Update!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the hentai or the game**

* * *

Mark sat down in the sea of bodies, in a blanket made from the clothes of the dead that he looted. He was getting a bit dizzy as he looked into his empty waterskin, seeing it empty. He was too tired and hungry to even try to find water as he needed to hold the fort until reinforcements would come. He felt like he was going to black out, but through his blurred vision, he spots a giant wolf right in front of him. He panicked as he tried to draw his sword and shield, but instead, the wolf slowly went in front of him and set down a bucket of water in front of him. Mark was then confused as he then asked.

"For me?" Mark asked before thinking to himself, _"Idiot, you're talking to a wolf."_

Strangely, the wolf gave Mark a nod, prompting him to then indulge himself by immediately gulping water by the mouthfuls. Mark drank water with huge gulps until he felt satisfied and set aside the bucket. The wolf then turned around and walked away as Mark then weakly waved.

"Thank you, strange… wolf… thing." Mark said before returning back to his seating position.

Mark then looked to his sides, still seeing the dead bodies of his comrades. He tried his best to ignore them but his insides were already screaming in anguish at the losses the army sustained. They didn't deserve this after all, so why did they have to die? Mark then remembered who they were fighting as the images of rapists and perverts began to plague his mind. Even more worse was the fact that Mark was starting to see himself in those visions, remembering the nights he deflowered those young women. He didn't resent the Duke for his punishment, the only person he felt like blaming was himself.

And he would if he wasn't starving. He had a few rations of smoked meat but the past few days weren't so kind to him with his energy. He decided to rummage his bag for anything but comes empty in his search for anything to stave off the hunger. He hears a meow as he looked to see a cat this time, bringing to him a branch full of berries. Mark then looked around in confusion before pointing to himself.

"For me?"

The cat meowed in response as it set the berries at his feet. Mark slowly took the berries and began to eat them one by one. Bilberries, a whole branch of them, sweet and filling. It should keep Mark well-fed for now. Mark pops in a few berries and cherishes the taste of the berry juices filling his mouth. It was a relief for him to finally have some food after godless days of training, marching, and fighting. The cat then proceeded to turn and run off as Mark waved once again at it. Mark sighed as he sat down, still waiting for reinforcements. Mark then looked at the dead bodies, as he still couldn't believe that he lived through that hell of a battle. Mark then proceeded to walk near one of the still lit bonfires and warm himself up. But sadly, the bonfire itself was beginning to die. In the open field, it was going to be difficult to find some fuel to keep the fire going, and Mark scrambled to keep the fire alive.

But alas, the fire dies and Mark is left shivering in the cold dusk. Mark then wraps himself in the blanket, shaking and chattering his teeth at the freezing breeze. He saw his breath fog and began to tremble as the temperatures got lower. But miraculously, a large fox comes by and wraps itself around Mark, warming him up as Mark decided to let it happen, seeing no good reason to scare the fox away. Mark stares at the sky, still stumped at his situation before deciding to go to sleep.

" _Pervert! Deviant!" Voices screamed in Mark's head._

" _No…" Mark muttered._

" _What a useless nephew, acting like a spoiled brat who gets everything he wants!" Duke Thomas said with disgust. "Why did I even name you my heir in the first place?"_

" _Nothing but a disgusting deviant!" Alexandra said with a frown on her face._

" _What good is your strength when your integrity is weak?" Denise mocked. "Lustful bastard…"_

" _You live only for your own pleasure, stop burdening others with your presence." Junko said with distaste clear in her voice._

" _I loved you Mark. I wanted to be with you. I was to marry you and live happily with you. But you betrayed me, gave your love to someone else and treated me nothing but as a tool for your pleasure." Micha said with tears in her eyes. "You were supposed to be my husband but you don't seem to value that as well."_

" _Micha…" Mark muttered with sadness and regret. "I didn't mean…"_

" _Now, I'll find someone who will actually take my love seriously." Micha said with her voice full of resentment. "Someone who will actually love me and care for me. Someone who's worth_ _being my husband."_

 _Micha then approached a random male who took her in his arms and kissed her. Micha held him tight as she kissed him passionately, with a distraught Mark watching. Micha gave Mark one glare of bitterness before she undressed herself and pulled the random man somewhere private, leaving Mark alone as he was left to cry in his lonesome._

Mark woke up with a shock as he felt tears running down his face. He was crying in his sleep and he didn't even know it. It was already close to evening and the fox that slept with him was gone. He hoisted himself up and decided to set out and find a place to freshen up. He looks in the distance to see the same wolf from before. And it wanted to show him something.

Meanwhile, in the castle, Micha ate her breakfast with Alexandra, it was a quiet meal with Duke Thomas out to rescue Mark and his platoon. Alexandra then put down her utensils and asked Micha.

"Micha, have you decided whether you–"

"I can't." Micha said while refusing to look at Alexandra.

"Why?" Lady Alexandra asked. "Mark is no longer of title, do you wish to stay a virgin and unmarried, and wait for his restoration of honor? You told me yourself that you would not want to return to him."

"I know." Micha said with her eyes welling up. "But… every night I imagine myself getting married to another man, I get… visions."

"Visions? Of what?"

"I see visions of Mark, but injured and bloody, staring at me with a distraught face. Even when I hurt him it still hurts me even more." Micha began to sob. "I can't do it… Knowing that he's out there, bleeding and breaking himself for his kingdom. I can't put it on my conscience to have him come home just to see that he's been forgotten!"

"There, there now…" Alexandra said while taking Micha into her arms. "I understand the feeling. Even when he hurt you, you cannot find it in yourself to stop loving him, that is true love there."

"Why does true love hurt then!?" Micha wailed and weeped while burying herself in Alexandra's chest. "Why milady!? Why did he betray my trust!? Why did the Duke have to make him go!?"

"Even I cannot answer that…" Alexandra said soothingly while caressing Micha. "Just let it all out for now…"

Micha cried in Alexandra's arms. Her mentor in all things regarding nobility. Not only did she miss Mark deeply, she still loved him as much as she did before. She was so scared that one day, she would receive the news that Mark had died in battle and she would keep dreading that day. She didn't care if he hurt her or betrayed her trust, she wanted him back regardless and she was truly frightened by the prospect of having her love die in battle.

" _Just remember, what you feel now is what I feel whenever the Duke goes off into battle…"_ Alexandra whispered into Micha's ears. _"The only thing we can do as good wives is to pray for their safe return."_

Micha would remember to be even more sincere and pious in her daily prayers. She desperately wanted Mark back alive and she would ask for intervention from the Almighty just to make it happen.

Meanwhile, Mark wandered the forest, following the calls of the large wolf that seemed so intent on making him follow it. Mark trekked through the moss and foliage to follow this beast wherever it wanted to go, despite him already disobeying orders by abandoning his post. He kept following it until he heard the sound of rushing water. He scrambled forward as he then found himself at a nearby riverbank as he rushed forward, excited to finally have a wash after the hell he went through. He took off his clothes and plunged into the cold morning water, finally feeling refreshed from a long battle. He then proceeded to wet his clothes and scrub them against the bank rocks, cleaning them from any blood or grime that he may have accumulated in the march or the battle. He then laid his clothes out to dry in the morning sunlight. He bathed for a bit while he waited for his clothes to dry, the sun finally warming up the water. Mark looked at his body, which was already partially scarred from the abuse of being a soldier. He noticed that he was way more fit as well, seeing that his muscles were more defined than when he left the castle. Mark always did want to be a great fighter and soldier but not like this. Had he known it would be like this, then he wouldn't have been so demanding about it. His uncle was right to be wary of letting him into this type of lifestyle, Mark didn't think that he could take it.

While Mark bathed, hungry eyes watched through the tree line, stalking him in his vulnerable state. Mark did not pay heed until the rustling of the bushes froze him. He slowly crept towards his sword while still keeping eyes on the bush. He got out of the water and put on his clothes before putting on his armor. He donned his kettle helmet and crept towards the bush, his sword and shield ready. He tip-toed until the bush was within arm's reach, before bursting through it, finding only the cat and fox from before. Mark sighed as he then decided to pet the little critters since they were so kind enough to help him. He then took a deep breath and sighed, seeing that there was no danger.

He spoke too soon.

He felt something pounce on him as he tried to claw it off him, feeling it scratch and bite him. He was able to grab hold of it and throw it off him, seeing what the creature was. It was one of the red gremlin creatures, ones who enjoyed raping well-endowed and mature women and Mark could see that its member was pulsing, seeing that the creature had been starved off women for some time. The creature then jumped at him with inhuman speed, opening its maw and attempting to bite him. Mark tried to swipe at it, but he misses and the monster instead is able to grab hold of his fingers and bite a few off. Mark screamed in pain, but had to save it as he then decided to bash the creature with his shield. The creature was then knocked back. Mark then moved forward to kill it, only to be intervened by the wolf from before, who pounced on the gremlin and began tearing it apart. Mark watched the wolf tear the creature apart before the wolf stopped and approached Mark, sniffing him. The wolf seemed to smell the blood as it nudged Mark's hand, seeing that it was bleeding. Mark then sat down and clutched his hand in pain, seeing that his fingers were bitten off. His other hand trembled as it reached for the spare cloth Mark had. Mark then took out herbs from his pouch and chewed them up before spitting them on his wound.

"Agh, _focka!"_ Mark cursed in German feeling the sting of the herbs as he tried to wrap the cloth around his missing fingers.

Mark then grabbed his gauntlets, which he felt foolish not to wear, seeing as he just lost his fingers to a little gremlin monster. He sits down and tries to think of what to do next. But he sees the wolf call out to him, with the cat and the fox next to it. It seemed that they were working together to help him for some reason. Mark didn't question it and instead followed them, seeing that trusting them hasn't failed him before. Mark then ran after the beasts before he needed to rest, still feeling dizzy from what happened. The three animals stopped and sat in front of him, watching him intently. Mark took out another berry and chomped down on it, still a bit wary with the animals watching him.

"Why are you helping me?" Mark asked, only to be treated by the confused stares from the animals. He then turned and grimaced, telling himself, _"Right, they're animals, I forgot. But that does beg the question…"_

Mark looked at each of the animals, each one staring at him intently.

" _What are these animals going to gain from helping me?"_

Before Mark could continue his train of thought, a beast jumped out of the bush, an ugly man-dog creature tried to attack Mark but Mark quickly drew his sword and stabbed the beast as it neared him. But Mark could clearly hear more as he readied himself to fight. The cat and the fox ran away but the wolf stayed behind as they stayed behind to fight the incoming gremlin horde.

The gremlins came in hundreds wielding axes, knives and stones. Mark steeled himself up to fight the horde as he raised his shield and stood strong. He swung his sword slashing groups of gremlins from him. The wolf began to bite down on many, shaking its head as it threw away many gremlins. Both were keeping strong as they stood their ground against the horde. Mark kept his defensive position and kept his awareness high to make sure that he wouldn't be surprised like last time. The horde was slowly thinning as the fight began to mellow. Mark slashed down the last of the gremlins before collapsing on his knees, tired from the fighting. Thanks to being fully armored, he came out relatively fine from the battle though he was extremely fatigued from fighting so many opponents. The wolf came up to him and sniffed him before whining a bit, with Mark petting it with a smile.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Mark comforted, gasping for air as he felt himself weaken.

But an axe flew out of the dark and hit the wolf on its neck, making it yelp loudly as Mark saw a gremlin with throwing axes. Out of desperation, Mark threw one of the axes and miraculously landed a hit, downing the gremlin. Mark then rushed to the wolf's aid as he tried to find his herbs and treat it. But he noticed the wolf began to change, it's form taking a different shape. The body began to morph. This big, gray wolf transformed into the shape of a human, a female with silver hair, though she still retained her ears. Mark realized that she was one of the Beastmen, a race who came to Amelborough not too long ago as refugees. Horror dawned on Mark's face as he realized that this person was dying. But he didn't understand, why would they want to help him, it didn't make sense. He quickly got to work and began treating her wound, her weak coughs and short breaths keeping Mark on edge. Mark could see her eyes open as she weakly raised her arms,

"Stay down, you need to rest. Let me treat you." Mark said while holding down her arms.

The wolf girl whispered. "Forget about me…" But Mark did not listen as he kept bandaging her up. There was a brief silence as Mark treated the wolf girl's wounds. That was before Mark decided to ask the question that he asked before.

"…Why? Why are you helping me?" Mark asked with a worried and horrified expression. "Why would you go this far?"

The wolf girl gave him a wide smile while she coughed, before she spoke softly.

"Your uncle… he made a humble request…" The wolf girl said in between coughs and gurgles, "And I intended to follow it until my grave."

"But why would you risk your life for me? Why are these orders so important to you that you would follow them even with its risks?" Mark questioned, horrified that people were just dying left and right for his uncle's cause and by extension, him. Visions of the previous battle took over as Mark began to fearfully mutter to himself. _"Why? Why do these good people have to die? Why do they have to suffer? Why does uncle Thomas let this happen!?"_

The wolf girl's ears perked up as she then put her hand on Mark's shoulder and squeezed it, with tears running down her face, either from her intense pain or from deep emotions being expressed.

"Sir Mark… I don't think you understand…"

"Then please… Let me understand…" Mark said with tears streaming down his face. "Why must good people die for the sake of me? Or even for my uncle?"

"When I was but a pup… My people lived in exile… We couldn't trust any man who offered us help… because history would prove time… and time… again… that they would just abuse us and manipulate us for their own gain… Sometimes… They'd break their promises… Sometimes, they would enslave us… We lived with the presumption that humanity would betray us without a thought because of our differences…"

Mark saw the girl's eyes light up with happiness and joy.

"But when we approached your uncle… the Duke of Amelborough… he gave us a home at our request…Took in our people, and treated us like he would his equals… My people were amazed at such kindness, but he would always insist that it was the right thing to do…"

Mark remembered seeing the Beastpeople cheer after Duke Thomas granted them permanent residence and equal rights. He saw the legitimate joy on their faces, that they wouldn't live as nomads, that they would finally have a peaceful life.

"Sir Mark… You fail to understand that good men like your uncle… They come in short supply for those like us, who need him a thousand times more than he needs us… I thought I had lost faith in men after what I've been through, but your uncle has proven me so wrong… If it were up to me, I would have died a thousand times for the Duke… Because in the end, it's people like him who are worth dying for…"

The wolf girl then caressed Mark's cheek as she gave him a comforting smile.

"When I first saw you after that battle, I saw a piece of that man inside you… You also have the potential to be as a good man as your uncle… I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I just let another good man die so early…"

"But why _me?"_ Mark asked. "I'm no tactician, I'm no soldier. I'm just a foolish and selfish boy. Any other of these soldiers who died would have been more qualified than me."

"Don't say that. Even if your uncle says that, he doesn't mean it. These men may be good, but they need someone like you to lead them."

"To their deaths?"

"To a better future… Be ready to give your life to help these people, the same way they would give their lives for you."

Mark then saw the fox and the cat come out of the foliage as they slowly became human themselves. The cat turning into an orange haired girl with cat features, while the fox turned into a red haired girl with fox features. They all wore a face of worry and horror as they went on their knees, tears welling up in their eyes.

"Kanis?" The cat girl said softly while bending down to look at her.

"Hey there Thal, I dropped my guard for a bit and looked what happened, heh." Kanis chuckled a bit before look at the fox girl. "Corsac, how are you doing?"

"Shhhh… Just save your strength." Corsac hushed, while putting down Kanis.

"So here are your caretakers, Pan Thalassa, and Vulpes Corsac…" Kanis said weakly. "They were the ones who helped and took care of you for the past few days."

"We have to bring her somewhere safer." Thalassa said while motioning to carry Kanis. "The village and domain of the Hospitaller Order is not too far from here."

"Okay, I'll help carry." Corsac said while going to carry the legs.

"Let me help, it's the least I can do." Mark said while approaching to assist, before hearing an assortment of cackles and growls coming from the forest. He stopped to listen, wondering what those sounds were, but he saw Thalassa and Corsac tremble.

"It's the Black Dog gremlins…" Corsac uttered fearfully. "They're coming for us!"

"I can hear their perverted cackles…" Thalassa said with much terror in her voice. "They're determined to rape us…"

"No! We can't let them! We have to go now!"

"We can't leave Sister Kanis behind, and if we bring her, they're gonna catch up!" Thalassa retorted, before looking into the deep forest and back at Kanis. "Sister, what do we do?"

Mark grimaced, he knew that Kanis would want to sacrifice herself for him. If she would die a thousand times for Duke Thomas, then there would be no stopping her from just giving herself up to the Black Dogs for his sake. But he wouldn't let that happen. He's seen too many good people die for him and his uncle. He then spoke up.

"You go to the Hospitaller Order for help. I'll hold them off." Mark added curtly.

This prompted stares of disbelief from the three as they could not believe what they were hearing.

"Are you crazy!? If you do that, then our mission's gonna fail!" Thalassa protested while looking at Kanis. "Sister, what do we do!?"

"Just go and call for their aid. The sooner you get to them, the better." Mark said while standing up.

"But–" Corsac protested before being cut off by Mark.

"This isn't up for debate. Go. NOW!" Mark ordered with his harshest voice, startling the three.

Thalassa and Corsac looked at each other in hesitation, before picking up Kanis, much to her protest and dismay. It looked as if she was struggling to break herself free as she looked at Mark with a pleading look.

"Please… Sir Mark… Don't throw your life away so recklessly…" Kanis begged as tears ran down her face.

It was Mark's turn to give a comforting smile, drawing his weapons and getting into stance.

"It's like what you said, I should be ready to give my life to help the people, the same way they would give their lives to help me." Mark smiled.

Thalassa and Corsac then proceeded to carry Kanis away as Mark muttered a short prayer to himself, seeing that this may as well be his final destination. Mark's conscience felt clear as he knew that he was giving his life for something worthy. He was at peace, even with the impending horde of gremlins coming close. His only regret would be not seeing those he loved for one last time, knowing that he could very well die at this very moment.

Mark heard the horde draw closer as he then raised his shield and prepared to make his stand. The hordes came pouring out of the dark, though not in attacking form as they decided rather to completely surround Mark, with a slightly larger gremlin revealing himself.

"Don't you want to live lad? Just tell us where those delicious-looking Beastladies are and we won't hurt you."

Mark held strong. He shook his head defiantly. The Beastladies, all three of them, helped him survive after the battle. They were the ones who foraged food for him when he was too weak. They were the ones who gave him water when he ran out. They gave him warmth when he was shivering. They took care of him when he couldn't even do it himself. They may be servants, and he, their master, but Mark learned that he needed to be a leader worth serving, and there is no better leader than one who serves his subordinates. After all, the Lord Jesus said it himself, 'He who wishes to be great among you shall be the servant'.

" _In nomine Patris et FIlii et Spiritus Sancti, Amen."_

Mark raised his sword and pointed it at the enemy, making a gesture for them to come at him. The gremlins all screeched as they then charged at Mark, intent on killing him. Mark slashed wildly, killing many who were coming at him. He then bashed a few more away as he stomped down on a stray gremlin, not allowing it to escape. He used his shield to knock away a few more pouncing creatures. His armor provided great protection, the tempered steel ignoring the scratches and slashes from the enemy knives and axes, his kettle helmet providing ample protection from projectiles, and his shield helping him keep a good distance between him and the monsters.

Mark fought with absolute savagery, making sure to keep himself on his toes as he fought. But it was getting difficult, for every gremlin he killed, two more would take its place. He was slowly getting overwhelmed. Gremlins climbed onto him and buried him under a mass of angry and desperate monsters. But Mark felt invigorated as if he were filled with great spirit. He immediately broke free of their pile and killed as many as he could in a calm, disciplined manner. This was amazing, he could actually do this. With the intervention of the Almighty, he might actually make it out alive.

That was what he thought before he saw a thrown knife go straight towards his left eye. Mark collapsed from the sheer shock of feeling the blade go through his eye. But Mark could not afford to wallow in his pain at the moment, so while gritting his teeth, he pulled the dagger off his eye. Blood splattered everywhere as his eye socket began to bleed profusely, but he only screamed in pain for a short while before rushing back into battle. But with his eye bleeding, he felt himself weaken as he struggled to defend himself from the onslaught. His focus was now broken as he struggled to even respond to the endless assault of the monsters. He felt his strength fade, his vision blocked by the endless monsters piling on him and attacking him. With one great push he tried to reach his hand out of the pile and escape.

But the hand trembled and weakened, before losing its strength before sinking back into the sea of monsters with Mark completely out of sight.

Meanwhile, at the edge of the village, a group of Hospitallers were fighting off an onslaught. Sir Francoise, in the thick of it, wielded a longsword, paired with other knights wielding swords and shields, and other types of weapons. The main army, the Hospitaller men-at-arms were fighting off the monsters with pike formations. But they were tied down as the Black Dogs attempted to flank them. Sir Francoise grit his teeth as he saw no end to the sea of monsters and rapists attacking their line. He shouted.

"CROSSBOWS!" He commanded while pointing towards the mass of Black Dogs.

The crossbows came out from the walls and started shooting at the Black Dogs, though killing a great deal, did not stop their advance. Sir Francoise then shouted to the forest, to the men hiding behind the flanks, he raised a hand and made a commanding gesture, prompting some Hospitaller men holding arm cannons, aiming towards the Black Dogs.

"Arquebusiers! Fire!"

The men with their arm cannons fired into the blob of enemies, effectively routing some due to the loud noise and shock value. But the enemy still kept coming. Sir Francoise grimaced, realizing that he and his men would be stuck fighting for a long time.

That was until a screech was heard in the sky. Sir Francoise and his men looked up to see a griffin pass overhead, and behind him on the ground, hundreds of Polish cavalry were following close behind as Francoise looked in awe.

"It's the Polish cavalry! The Hussars!" One of the men cheered.

"I don't think that's the important part." Sir Francoise retorted as he looked in awe at the flying griffin, which swooped together with the Polish cavalry on the mass of monsters, effectively breaking their ranks and tearing through them with ease. He and his men looked on its back to see none other than Duke Thomas riding it. They knew that Duke Thomas was amazing, but the fact that he was riding one of the most sacred creatures in Church lore was astounding. This awe gave the men the morale boost they needed as they began to push back the enemy.

"The Lord is with us today!" One of the Hospitallers cheered. "We've fought off the scourge!

"That charge came right on time… If it weren't for that flanking charge, we would have been here much longer."

"Sir Francoise!" Duke Thomas called out. "What happened here?"

"The Black Dogs pulled a fast one and ambushed us! My men and I were trying to reach the army platoon in crisis but were cut off by this group."

"Where's Mark?"

"If you're looking for your nephew, he was the one on patrol together with the ambushed platoon." Sir Francoise said while pointing in a certain direction. "I saw the distress flare go off at that direction."

"But… that means Mark could be…" Duke Thomas said with much horror, feeling sick at the prospect.

"No he's not!"

Duke Thomas saw a cat girl and a fox girl, carrying a wolf girl, who looked to be heavily injured, bleeding rather badly even with her bandages on.

"Lord Thomas, Mark stayed behind to fend off the gremlin horde!" The cat girl said while pointing to the forest. "He fought them off so we could escape!"

"Why didn't you stay with him?" Duke Thomas asked angrily, more than displeased at their supposed abandonment.

"Because he ordered us too. He said that he was willing to sacrifice himself for us and insisted that we leave. He forced us to go ahead."

Duke Thomas stopped and thought about that for a moment. That was gutsy for Mark. In all his years, Mark had never been so valiant or courageous. This whole new experience must be changing him more quickly than Duke Thomas thought. But his line of thought is interrupted by concern as he then mounted his griffin.

"So we can still save him if we make it fast enough!" Duke Thomas said before looking at Sir Francoise and the Hospitallers. "Once you've recuperated, follow my griffin to the general direction of Mark!"

"Yes sire!"

Duke Thomas flew as fast as he could on his griffin. He then spotted activity by the nearest spring, seeing the flowing water run red with what seemed to be blood. Duke Thomas descended and found himself in a bloodbath. Hundreds of gremlins lied dead on the ground, bleeding profusely and badly gutted by whatever killed them. Duke Thomas walked through the carnage, wondering what sort of savage could have done so much damage. But Duke Thomas froze as he saw a single person in the sea of corpses, on his knees, questionably dead or alive. The body seemed to be heavily bleeding from its face as blood could be seen dripping from his head.

Thomas slowly approached the body, before the body suddenly moved, with the head looking up. Thomas instantly recognized the face to be that of Mark's except for one glaring difference.

He was missing an eye. There was a fresh wound that ran over it, with raw blood pouring out of it in spurts. Mark seemed delirious as he did not even recognize Thomas, but Thomas had realized too late the damage he had done to Mark. What would his sister say if she saw Mark in this sorry state? Thomas trembled as he held the weak Mark in his arms, simply at a loss for words, but Mark weakly spoke up.

"Uncle…"

"Yes! I'm here Mark, what do you need!? Water!? Food?" Thomas asked in a panicked manner.

"The girls… are they safe?"

Duke Thomas was surprised by what Mark was asking, but he then nodded.

"Yes, yes they are."

Thomas then saw Mark give him a weak smirk, tears once again falling down his face.

"You never told me about any of this… About the pain… The suffering… The death…"

"That's because I never planned for you to join this…" Thomas said while taking his waterskin and pouring some into Mark's mouth. "You are forgiven of everything now. You can return to the castle…"

"I'm afraid that I cannot do that…" Mark chuckled. "I've seen more than enough… I have to go back…"

"No, you must not become like me!" Thomas protested. "You must become better! Don't be in my shadow anymore!"

"I'm no longer in your shadow, uncle… This is a choice I made myself… I don't intend to join this war out of vengeance or anger against the Black Dogs… I intend to join because protecting and fighting for those who can't is the right thing to do. I have discovered my calling as a good servant…"

Thomas then felt his heart pang as he realized Mark had grown up so fast, within a few days in fact. This war had already made Mark realize what they were fighting for. Mark had already become so valiant so shortly after his fall from grace. Thomas almost envied him for what happened but for now, he was just happy that Mark finally came to that conclusion.

"Your mother would be proud…"

"She would be…" Mark laughed weakly before taking out a letter. "I cannot go back to the castle, not yet. I cannot face Micha as I am at the moment. So please, just give her this letter so she may understand why I decided to stay behind."

"Let's forget that for now, the Hospitallers are nearby, let's get you to the village." Thomas said while carrying Mark to his griffin.

"Is that… a griffin, that you're riding…?" Mark asked with awe, despite his weak voice. "How… is that possible?"

"A lot happened while you were gone, but for now, I'll be happy to know that you've come back alive, well, and matured."

"It's better than just throwing me out again." Mark said dryly, prompting a chuckle from the Duke.

"I see your sense of humor has improved."

A few hours later, and dawn arrives, with Micha still staring out her window, waiting for the Duke to return. She then perked up as she saw a carriage approach the castle as she rushed towards the gate entrance. She waited eagerly as the carriage entered the castle gates. She was thinking on what to do with Mark. She would probably just give him the slapping of his life and then forgive him before everything would go back to normal. But as she saw the carriage door open, she saw no one come out except for a cat girl, and a fox girl, both holding onto an unconscious wolf girl as they rushed into the castle. No one else came as Micha heard the sound of flapping wings as she heard Thomas fly down behind her. She then looked at Thomas with pleading eyes.

"Where's Mark?"

Duke Thomas stayed silent.

"No…" Micha trembled as she misunderstood Thomas' solemnity.

"No, he's not dead." Thomas sighed. "He is alive and well."

"Then where is he?"

"…He decided to stay behind." Duke Thomas said while bowing his head.

Micha didn't understand. Why would Mark choose to just stay behind and fight this ungodly war? He would be safer at home, with his loved ones. Why would even want to stay out there? He could die, and after what she heard, he nearly died. So why did he insist on coming back?

"He wanted me to give you this letter, so that you may understand why he made this choice." Duke Thomas added while handing out a letter.

Micha immediately took the letter and opened it to read its contents.

 _My dear Micha,_

 _Military life is not all that it's cut out to be. All this talk of glory, honor, and valiance are just empty stories to hide its true horrors. I can say this with confidence now._

 _I've… seen things that no other man should see. Been through things no other man should experience. I have found my true calling and that is to make sure that no other person goes through what I went through, so I'm staying behind._

 _Just know that I love you so much, and that I'm sorry for doing what I did a few nights back. I know it is cowardly of me to tell you this through a letter but I haven't worked up the courage of facing you yet after what I had done to you. I have reflected on our time together and I realized how fortunate and blessed I was. You were smart, beautiful, and kind, while I had nothing to show for it. You loved me with all your heart and gave me the best moral support I've had for years._

 _But… I don't deserve it. Not with what I had done. I spent all these years wallowing in my own self-pity about being in my uncle's shadow. Even when I paid less attention to you, you still loved me. So please, find someone who will love you better than I did. I love you, but it can't go back to how it used to be, not anymore._

 _With great love,_

 _Mark_

Micha froze, her hands trembling as she dropped the letter. Tears welled up in her eyes while she turned to the Duke, who wore a face of shame and regret, not that Mark had grown but because he allowed him to leave her behind. She then charged at him and started punching him, her punches having no effect on Duke Thomas.

"Why!? Why did you do this!?" Micha sobbed while still hitting the Duke. "If you didn't send him out, then this wouldn't have happened!"

"I'm so sorry… But this isn't wholly my fault. Mark has grown more mature and more wise after what he had experienced. He has simply set himself towards what he truly believes in. Though you may not see it now, Mark has become the better man than he was. He has made his decision and I will respect him for that."

"But how about me then?" Micha screamed, her blows becoming weaker and weaker as her will was fading. "If Mark has grown as a person, do I just get left behind!?"

"You take the opportunity to grow as a person as well." Duke Thomas said while gently putting his hands on Micha's shoulders. "If you truly love Mark, then you will have to wait for him. No matter how long. Be it days, weeks, months, or god forbid, even years. And during that time, you have to improve yourself. Your attitude, personality, and even your looks, so that when he comes back, he'll know for sure that you truly love him. If you want to prove that you loved Mark that much, then you must put to the test, even if it means waiting for him forever."

Micha hung her head and thought on these words, with Duke Thomas going inside, accompanied by his guards.

"I suggest you visit the marketplace, you might find what you're looking for there."

Micha was confused by these words but suddenly realized what he meant. She immediately ran out the gate and towards the marketplace. She looked around frantically for any familiar-looking person before she saw person wearing a kettle helm over his jet black hair. He seemed to be going inside the blacksmith as Micha ran after him, to only find no one inside, save for the lady by the counter. Micha approached her and asked.

"Did a man wearing armor come by here?"

"Sure did, came and asked for a full suit of plate. He showed me this paper with the Duke's signature and said that he will be the one paying."

Behind Micha, Mark came around the corner, wearing a full set of plate armor. He then saw Micha at the counter and froze, before slowly tiptoeing his way towards the exit. He made sure not to make any noise as he was close to the exit. But on his way out, his sword dropped from his belt as he quickly caught it before it hit the ground. He sighed in relief but suddenly, his helmet's visor dropped, making a large clanking noise as Micha immediately turned to see the armored man raise his visor, revealing Mark's face.

"Mark!"

"Gyaagh! How'd you get here!? He told you didn't he!?" Mark sputtered out before running away. "I'm leaving!"

"Mark wait!" Micha shouted while running after him.

The chase began as Micha chased after the plated man. Micha needed to catch up to him. She needed to understand why he was leaving. She couldn't afford to lose sight of him. She needed to know. She needed him. She deserved at least some explanation before he just left here like that! But Micha suddenly tripped as she simply cried out to Mark, who was getting farther.

"Mark!" Micha cried out loud.

And surprisingly, Mark turned around and took off his helmet, revealing an eyepatch over his left eye. Micha gasped to see that Mark already had gotten badly injured in the war so early. Mark then smirked as he ran his hand over the eyepatch.

"Don't I look quite menacing? I had to wear it after the priests couldn't heal back my eye."

"Mark… Why do you want to go back? After the pain you've experienced…"

"It's all in the letter isn't it?" Mark said while turning around. "I just have to do this."

"But why leave me when I need you?" Micha asked with tears streaming down her face.

Shockingly, Mark scoffed at that as he then said without turning to her.

"You don't need me. Not after what I did."

Mark then walked away as Micha was left alone to cry. It felt as if he had torn her heart out and stomped it to bits. Micha loved Mark, but this seemed like the end already. But suddenly, she remembered Duke Thomas' words. If she truly loved Mark, this shouldn't stop her. She would wait for him. She would become a better person for him, and prove to him that she loved him. She stood up with new resolve.

" _Mark, I'm scared to lose you in this war. But since you made this decision, I'll be brave. Be strong. Be true. My love… And I'll be waiting for you… Forever…"_

Meanwhile, Mark went towards the gate exit of the city, to only find a giant man wearing silver-colored armor and wearing St. George's Cross. He had in his hands, a giant poleaxe that towered over Mark. Mark smirked as he approached the giant man.

"Martin, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Your uncle has ordered me to watch over you and make sure you are safe."

"Man, the old man really wants me back alive huh? Well I'll be sure not to let him down." Mark said while tapping the man's armor. "Come on then, the training grounds aren't far from the city."

As Mark went towards the exit, he heard Martin comment.

"You've changed so quickly."

"War can do that to you." Mark said dryly. "Wear the right attitude for the right occasion."

At the training center, peasants and conscripts were gathered as they began to talk to each other. The news of the attacks had reached their ears, especially of this mystery person who fought off hundreds of gremlins by himself. He was the talk of every town after his amazing feat had spread like wildfire among the towns of Amelborough.

"What kind of soldier do you think he is?"

"He must be pretty strong then!"

"He's going to train us, I can't believe this!"

But they all froze at the sound of the horn. They looked to the stage to see Mark and Martin standing on top, looking down at the sea of conscripts before them. Mark then lifted his visor and spoke out to the crowd.

"So you know why you're all gathered here today!" Mark shouted. "In service to your lord, Duke Thomas of Amelborough, you are to be trained and conscripted as levies in preparation for total war against the Black Dog scum. I will be your commander and trainer for today!"

This prompted mutters in the crowd as they were shocked that someone as young as Mark would be handling training. Mark then raised his arm, commanding them into silence. Mark could see the surprise on their faces, seeing him order them with such authority.

"Now I know that you've heard the rumors, and yes, they are true. I did in fact, fight off a horde of gremlins to save a group of women from being raped. This eyepatch is proof of my experience." Mark said while lifting his eyepatch, scaring and disgusting the spectators, who were horrified at what happened to his eye.

More mutters came from the crowd before Mark raised his arm and closed his fist, causing the crowd to become silent.

"Now you are all wondering how I could do something like that? I look as if I have neither the experience nor the strength to pull that off. Well, let me tell you. I don't know either."

This prompted more mutters from the crowd, still unsure about accepting someone so young to be their leader.

"My short experience as a soldier has taught me how many of you and your families both suffer from this godless war. How many mothers lose their sons, how many wives lose their husbands, and how many children lose their fathers. All in the name of Duke Thomas, and by extension, me."

This surprised the crowd, as they did not expect Mark to speak so openly about how they died in the war. They grew interested at the point that Mark was going to make.

"As both heir to the throne of Amelborough and commander to you, my good men, I cannot promise to undo the suffering that your servitude to us has caused. But the best I can offer is that I fight alongside you, suffer alongside you, as your equal rather than your better. If there is one thing that I learned from this, it's this. If you are ready to give your lives for our cause, then I will certainly give my life for you."

This prompted cheers as the crowd of men appreciated him talking to them as their equal rather than as their leader. Mark raised his fist, with the men following suit as he had finally riled them up for training, and it wouldn't be easy for both of them. Mark was determined to train his hardest and fight the Black Dogs, so that no man would have to suffer again.

"Ah, I see Duke Thomas' little whelp has grown!"

Mark then saw an old man on horseback, wearing the Templar insignia, grinning at him. Mark's jaw dropped as he couldn't believe who it was, as it had been such a long time since he last saw him. He was riding accompanied by the Templar sergeants, and a few knights, together with a few elves in tow.

"Grandmaster Thibault?" Mark questioned out loud.

* * *

Antoine breathed in and out. This was it. The gladiatorial combat part that they were talking about. Part of him was thankful was that he was the Alpha, meaning he wouldn't get raped when defeated, but he couldn't help but feel sorry for the Betas like Drake. In a way, they were more pressured to do better since they would still have to live and suffer from the godless raping. Antoine had previously read up on this arena's traditions and found out why it was a custom. Apparently, long time ago, the previous champion of this arena had led an uprising against the oppressive and dictatorial royalty and proceeded to rape them until they were under his heel, effectively overthrowing them. The champion was from a barbarian tribe, and had many women as his concubines. After, this wasn't called the **Baby Making Collosseum** for nothing. Fiona had noted that Antoine looked exactly like that champion, who was named Rigucio, and even joked that Antoine could probably do the same thing, but that made Antoine even more uncomfortable.

But he is interrupted by Drake, wearing a battle blouse, a dress made of steel. He put his hand on Antoine's shoulder.

"Nervous?"

"For you." Antoine said while glancing over at the competition. "You were not kidding when you said we would be facing against real horndogs."

"Yeah, but I can take care of myself. I can wield my trusty morningstar just fine!" Drake said proudly while brandishing his spiked mace.

Talking with Drake felt strangely nostalgic for whatever reason.

"You know, you remind me of an old friend of mine." Antoine noted.

"Really now?" Drake asked with much interest while putting his hand on his hip. "What was he like?"

"He was of feminine build but not as feminine as you. But you both held this certain confidence in yourselves regardless of your physical appearance."

"Well shit, he sounds like a great guy, where is he now?"

Antoine was strangely silent after that before hearing the crowd cheering, indicating that it was almost their turn. Drake got into stance, completely ready. Antoine got into stance as he then put a hand on the shoulder of Drake.

"Let's get to battle brother!"

"Brother?" Drake questioned.

"S-Sorry, I used to do that with my comrades before we charged into battle. It's a force of habit."

"Well, I like it! Come on brother, we'll win this for the Von Banos house!" Drake cheered, prompting a smirk from Antoine.

The horn is sounded and the gates fell, prompting Antoine and Drake to move out. Antoine wasted no time as he mercilessly slashed his opponents. With grace and efficiency he continuously blocked and dodged attacks while dishing out counters. Antoine was unfazed by the death around him, as he needed to do this. For the Order and for the Duchy. He was going to win this, without any doubt.

Antoine was a force in the battlefield. All who charged at him were put down with ease. All who attempted to fight him were quickly killed. Antoine was becoming more and more zealous in finding enemies as he needed to finish this. But he merely stood over a sea of corpses as he could only spot one enemy. A hooded lady wielding clawed gauntlets, her eyes unseen. Her body was very voluptuous as she then licked the blood off her claws. Antoine was unsettled but not stirred, he rushed forward to meet his opponent.

Drake on the other hand was just as frightening. He broke through the opponents with his blunt weapon, the audible sounds of cracking armor and bones filling the air. He was frightening. His morning star was a blunt weapon like no other and he was taking care of these weaklings. For a man of feminine form, he certainly had a lot of strength. But as he finished up there was one man standing in his way, a half-naked warrior wielding a trident and net.

Antoine was having trouble with his opponent. She was fast and what's more, she was keen on killing him. Antoine noticed the B sign on her clothes, marking her as a Beta, which unsettled Antoine even more. She fought almost savagely. Antoine was being put on the defense as he did not want to risk being torn by the lady's claws. His armor was holding strong but he knew that a single stab from those claws through the gaps of his armor would mean game over. He looked over to see that Drake was having problems with his opponent as well. He could only hope that Drake would last.

Drake was panting. This man was fast. And his movement seemed to be impeded. He kept trying to hit the man but each time he did, the man would simply dodge and counter him. He felt himself getting slower until he realized that the man was keeping him busy for whatever reason. That was until he felt his body completely immobilize, as he realized that the man was tying him down. Drake was helpless as he saw the man grin. Drake took a closer look at his tunic, paling as he saw the A sign on the man's tunic.

Antoine heard Drake scream as he saw him, tied down, being forced to engulf his opponent's dick. Antoine paled as he realized that Drake was being raped. He tried to rush to his aid, but his opponent wouldn't let him escape. Antoine grit his teeth and hesitantly decided to finish his fight against his opponent first.

" _Save him."_

Drake tried to resist but the man was too forceful as he kept shoving his member into his throat.

"Yer one of them pretty-lookin' lads huh? Ya guys are in short supply." The man bellowed as he pulled on Drake's hair and kept shoving his penis into Drake's mouth.

Antoine couldn't bare to watch it, he needed to save Drake. He needed to save him before he was going to get badly hurt in both mind and body. He couldn't fail again. Not like last time. But this enemy. This damned enemy kept him occupied. Antoine couldn't do it with this damned woman attacking him, he just needed to defeat her, and save Drake.

Drake's screams were muffled as the man ejaculated into his mouth, prompting the boy to spit out the cum forcefully rammed down his throat. The man then tore open the boy's battle blouse and began rubbing his member on his ass. Drake's eyes widened with fear as he shook his head frantically while the man grinned and began going in even further. And Drake's screams of pain bellowed through the arena.

Antoine looked at Drake, being raped in the ass by a sick man. Antoine saw the pained look on Drake's face as his hair was grabbed by this sadistic and perverted man, who was humping him furiously. Antoine felt anger rise in him as he was fighting his own opponent. With absolutely no mercy, he deflects an attack before kicking the attacker down onto the ground. Antoine then approached the woman.

" _Save him!'_

Meanwhile, up in the nobles viewing area, Fiona couldn't bear to watch as Drake was being raped. She didn't expect someone to be able beat Drake, let alone tie him down and rape him. Antoine needed to move fast in order to save him. But she felt a noble tap her shoulder as she heard her say.

"Hey, your champion's gonna rape the other Beta now!"

Fiona looked at Antoine who approached the girl menacingly. Antoine walked towards the lady and then stopped her from crawling away by planting his foot firmly on her body. The girl then smirked under her mask as she revealed in her lower torso, a chastity belt.

"You're gonna have to try a little harder to get this pussy."

"I'm not going for that anyway." Antoine said while raising his sword.

"Wait wha–" The girl said before she felt the sword go through her body, shocking the crowd.

The crowd was in complete disarray as they saw Antoine do something no person has done before and that was to decline sex to kill. They saw the merciless look in his eyes as he showed no remorse from killing the lady in cold blood. Antoine then turned to see Drake being raped even harder, but his state was even more sorry. Drake's hair was now messy from all the pulling, his mouth still drooled cum from the man's forceful blowjob, and his face, carried no life, as he looked broken from being raped too hard by his opponent. But these things, brought back painful memories for Antoine.

" _SAVE HIM."_

 _Antoine hid in the closet as his best friend had rushed him there. Antoine froze as he saw a priest come in on his friend. He saw the priest tear the clothes of his companion, before doing things that Antoine didn't even want to witness. He saw his friend slowly lose the life in his eyes as he was being raped by the priest. And Antoine couldn't do anything. Even when he wanted to save him, he couldn't. Even when it was so close. It felt so easy, he just had to save him._

 _Save him._

 _Save him!_

 _SAVE HIM._

 _SAVE HIM!_

 _SAVE. HIM._

The resurfacing memories awakened a monster in Antoine as he screamed with all his might and ran towards the man. The man couldn't react as Antoine then grabbed him and threw him against the wall. From there, Antoine then pinned the man down and began beating him to a pulp. Antoine didn't care. The man needed to die. All his pent up hatred for the man who killed his best friend. Antoine remembered seeing a Templar come in and try and save them to only be too late. He witnessed the Templar beating the priest to death, much like how he was doing now. Antoine just kept beating the man endlessly with rhythm.

The nobles were stuck to watch the complete beatdown of the last fighter. They were shocked to enough to see Antoine just killing and giving up his chance to rape, but they were even more shocked to see him sacrifice his sword and shield just to beat this man. They couldn't understand. But Fiona, she looked at Antoine's eyes, seeing nothing but grief and anguish, as if what was happening was making him feel even more pain. Valka noticed the thoughtful look on Fiona's face and asked.

"Fiona, do you know what is going on with your champion?"

"I believe that whatever is happening is causing some past memories to resurface in Antoine, it seems that this raping might be causing Antoine to remember some traumatic stuff."

Antoine kept beating the man's face until it was nothing but jelly. The crowd was silent as they witnessed one of the most brutal deaths of their participants. Antoine then slowly approached Drake's body, which was limp from the abuse he received from his rapist. Antoine took off his helmet and collapsed on his knees, tears streaming down his face. He took Drake into his arms and whispered.

"I couldn't save you…" Antoine sobbed as he held Drake in his arms and cried.

The crowd saw for the first time, Antoine at his weakest. He openly showed how much this situation had hurt him and wasn't afraid to do so. They saw the pained look on his face as he wept for the great suffering his comrade had to go to. Fiona felt like crying as well. Drake was her champion and good friend, but she couldn't afford to get too attached to him as this was part of his job. But Antoine, he showed it openly. And for that, she felt ashamed that she didn't do the same for Drake.

* * *

 **And done! Tell me what you think!**


	22. Chapter 19: Revelations

**Update! This one was really rushed.**

* * *

Arend breathed in as he sat in the bar, together with Ryoba and Chinatsu, examining a piece of wood with an ornate engraving on it. Arend looked at the figures that were carved into it, first one was a fox and a sinister-looking mask, the second one was a wolf and a dark spirit, the third one was a turtle and a demon, the fourth one being a scorpion and a tiger, the fifth being a serpent and a lion, and the sixth being a butterfly and a dragon. Arend ran his hand through it as Ryoba then proceeded to explain.

"This is the wooden slab of the Tengoku e no michi or the Path to Heaven." Ryoba explained while pointing to the animals on the slab. "Each of the animals represent the trials that you passed or have to pass. First, we have the fox, who was Chinatsu, the Wild Warrior of the Blooming Fields and the Graceful Fox of the Imperial Chosen. Second, we have the wolf, who was me, the Shinobi of the Bamboo Groves, and the Furtive Wolf of the Imperial Chosen. The third trial shall be the trial of the Turtle, strong, patient, and wise. He resides in this village and accepts challengers from all around."

"So he is my next hurdle then?" Arend asked.

"We have to warn about each warrior because each one is far more different than the last." Chinatsu pointed out while crossing her arms. "I was a ranged fighter, throwing attacks from afar and staying in relative safety. Ryoba here is a trickster, using cunning deception to make her opponents make errors. Do you remember how you overcame us?"

"For Chinatsu, I simply closed the distance to render her spear useless, blocking and parrying her attacks and getting closer every time. For Ryoba, I simply concentrated and didn't fall for her tricks."

"Well here's a dose of what you're going to face next. Have you ever faced opponents bigger than you?"

"Well I faced one man bigger than me, and he certainly was a challenge."

"Well imagine a large man who can trade hits, who can shrug of normal stuns and hits and hit back even harder."

"Hmmm, a man that can shrug of hits is certainly a tough opponent." Arend said thoughtfully. "I'll see what I will be able to do for now."

"Well don't hold your breath." Ryoba added while sitting back.

"I'll go get another drink." Chinatsu said while leaving.

Arend and Ryoba were left alone together as Ryoba then tapped Arend on the shoulder.

"So Arend, noticing anything odd about our dear Chinatsu?" Ryoba asked while nudging him.

"She's always been getting flustered and shy around me for some reason." Arend shrugged. "I see no reason why she gets like that."

"Have you considered something like love?"

"I really wouldn't, honestly." Arend said while sighing. "We both are bound by oath to stay pure and chaste."

Little did they know, Chinatsu was listening from outside. She had gone outside to do her own thing before she was to return, before suddenly hearing Arend's conversation through the window. Chinatsu listened intently to whatever they had to say.

"But do you want to know why she acts so flustered around you, especially since you just met?"

"I'm interested to know." Arend replied while chugging down his drink.

"Well, other than the fact that you're quite the looker, you remind her a lot of her childhood crush."

"Hmm, really? If you don't mind me asking, who is he and where is he now?" Arend asked curiously.

"The palace. Chinatsu's actually gonna meet after being separated from him for so long. She would often fantasize about meeting him, wondering how he turned out, or how handsome he got."

"If he lives in the palace, then he must be of a high position." Arend noted. "I would see why she would have a crush on someone like him as a child."

"Not just that, he was a great fighter. A genius with a sword and unparalleled in combat. He follows no school of swordsmanship and yet fights like an absolute legend. And seeing the way you fight, you just might be a match for him."

"That's some praise coming from you."

"No, it's not that. When you fight, I see it. The look in your eyes, a look of focus and calculation, without betraying any thought or emotion. I've seen the same look in his eyes, and I can safely say that your aura is almost the same as is. And that's why Chinatsu acts flustered around you. Because you resemble the object of her affections."

"That… actually makes sense." Arend said while stroking his chin. "Thank you for clearing that up, I think I understand Chinatsu better now."

Outside, Chinatsu was internally screaming. Ryoba had it all wrong. She doesn't act flustered around Arend! But then again, Arend also noticed so maybe she did. But it was because he was being so damn annoying for the trip! But he's been calm and polite the whole time. Did she really just act flustered because Arend reminded her of a certain person? She could recall the fight when they first met.

Arend and Chinatsu got into stance as Chinatsu then made the first move by thrusting at Arend. The look on Arend's face changed into one of emotionlessness. Chinatsu was intrigued not only because Arend became intimidating but because he reminded her of a certain person she fought before. A certain warmth filled her as she reminisced her time with him, but she could not afford to get distracted. She needed to fight.

Chinatsu fought gracefully but Arend fought smartly. Every attack Chinatsu would throw would only get blocked or glanced aside, followed by a proper counter. This man fought all too similarly to a certain person. She felt it. This aura that he was projecting. He was just like him.

That made complete logical sense. But Chinatsu didn't understand why she felt so adamant on refuting that. If she liked Arend merely because he was a mere reflection of someone else she liked, then it would have stopped there. It's not like Arend would have gotten hurt either, he didn't even like her back. So why was Chinatsu so insistent that Arend was not just a mere reflection of someone else she liked.

Then it clicked.

Chinatsu may have seen Arend as similar to her crush, but after spending some more time with him, he slowly turned into his own person for Chinatsu. The first night they spent in the love inn, Arend showed a side of admirable integrity and pragmatism. The day they arrived at the scorched village, Arend showed a side of caring compassion when she was at her weakest. The day he fought Ryoba, he showed immense calmness and level-headedness in a potentially terrifying situation. And the day he was subjected to intense pain, he showed his most vulnerable, and most pitiful state. Arend's similarity to her childhood crush was just the jumpstart, but Chinatsu definitely was feeling something beyond just seeing her crush in him.

But her train of thought is interrupted as the gong is sounded, prompting many of the villagers leaving their work and going towards the center. Chinatsu noted that it was time for the challenge as she saw Ryoba and Arend exit the bar as she approached them.

"What was that gong?" Arend asked curiously.

"The challenge gong. The Demonic and Mountainous Turtle has called for challengers to face him in single combat." Ryoba said while pointing to the large arena at the heart of the village. "This is your time to face him and complete the challenge of the Demon Guardian of the Mountains."

"Ah, then I must get ready then." Arend said while rushing off to arm himself.

"Wait." Chinatsu said while grabbing Arend by the arm. "I need to talk to you first."

"What is it?"

"We need to do it in private first." Chinatsu said while nodding at Ryoba to leave.

Chinatsu then stared up at the full moon, as the wind blew the sakura trees, blowing and spreading pink confetti around as Arend then asked.

"What is it you needed to tell me Chinatsu?" Arend asked.

"Arend, when I was a child, I held the samurai up with utmost respect and reverence. When I was but a mere peasant girl, I often watched these men train from afar, amazed by their martial prowess and discipline. I wanted to be one of them but I couldn't, because I came from a family of farmers. But one day, a member of royalty came to our village. The Emperor's son. He came to our village and trained with our soldiers. I kept trying to join, but I was cast out repeatedly. That was, until the Emperor's son saw me and took me in as a retainer, much to everyone else's dismay."

Arend realized that the crush that Chinatsu was talking about was most likely the Emperor himself, seeing as he had been the sole reason why Chinatsu had this life in the first place. Crush may have been an understatement as Chinatsu should feel devoted towards someone so merciful and considerate.

"Inevitably, I fell for him while I served him. I admired everything about him. His martial prowess. His looks. His personality. Every day, I would even fantasize myself marrying him, though knowing the gap between us, I knew it was impossible, and in the end, I gave up on my ambitions as they prevented me from serving him fully."

Chinatsu sighed before smiling at Arend.

"Then you came into the picture. When I first met you, I thought you to be too similar to the Emperor. Calculating, cool, and even your aura projects the same kind of being. But somehow, in a few short weeks, you already set yourself apart from the Emperor. I find a lot of things about you amazing. How you can stay strong and afford to comfort those who are more vulnerable, especially when you yourself need help as well. How you keep the image of a paragon of righteousness and integrity, when in reality, you're far more broken than any of us."

Arend seemed intrigued by this as he fully turned his body to Chinatsu.

"So it's not just me being a mere reflection of your childhood crush."

"Well, not anymore." Chinatsu shrugged. "A few weeks, and already you've proven yourself remarkable. Though I still have lingering feelings for the Emperor, I could confidently say that you can stand equal to him."

Arend stared at Chinatsu, who seemed finished with what she was saying. She then tilted her head in curiosity.

"What?"

"You're blushing red." Arend noted. "Is there something else you want to say?"

"W-What makes you think that?" Chinatsu whistled while looking away, prompting a deadpan from Arend.

"Might as well tell me the whole truth if you wish to be truly honest."

"F-Fine!" Chinatsu huffed while looking away and pouting, her cheeks turning even more red. "I-I admire you a lot, actually… And that time… at the scorched village… The feeling I felt… when you comforted me… was the best feeling I've ever felt… And I have to say… Thank you."

"Well, you're welcome but–"

"But Arend, it's not just that!" Chinatsu retorted while looking at Arend with furrowed brows, her cheeks glowing red as she crossed her arms.

Arend looked at Chinatsu's face, and got all the answers he needed. He took a deep breath and sighed. He hung his head as he contemplated his situation for a bit.

"I-If you don't mind, I would like to just… get to know you more…" Chinatsu said shyly while refusing to make eye contact. "I'm well aware of our… circumstances, and that you don't feel the same way. But I'm just too curious to not try…"

Chinatsu froze as Arend approached her and embraced her. Chinatsu was caught off-guard before she then returned the embrace, feeling Arend's warmth. She felt confident on wanting to pursue him if this is what she would feel around him. Arend then released her from his embrace started walking to the arena while waving.

"Don't hold your breath."

Chinatsu then dusted herself and fixed her hair before turning around to a nearby tree.

"You can come out now."

Ryoba jumped out of the tree, with Chinatsu sighing.

"Are you ready to lose everything the Emperor gave you, just for him?"

"That's what I don't know. Arend piques my curiosity, but there are still lingering matters I need to settle."

* * *

Antoine woke up in cold sweat. Another nightmare. Ever since Drake had been raped, Antoine had been consumed by fear. A fear that had resinated from a deep-seeded trauma that had resurfaced due to recent events. And this fear only told him one thing:

To keep training.

His friends were only raped because he was not strong enough, not fast enough, not smart enough. He needed to go beyond himself to make sure that it would not happen again to those he cared for. He needed to train. Now.

Antoine hauled his sleepy and fatigued body off the body and made his way to the training room. He was going to keep training. But a sword blocks his way as he looked to see Fiona on the side, giving him a disapproving look.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To train."

"It's barely after midnight." Fiona warned.

"So?"

Fiona sighed as she palmed her face in frustration.

"Don't think I haven't noticed your change in behavior for the past few days," Fiona said while pointing a finger at Antoine. "You were getting sloppier in training, your eye-bags are growing, you were more jumpy and more fearful than you normally were."

"A clear indication that I need to train more."

"No it isn't!" Fiona said while pushing Antoine back, causing him to fall backwards, much to her shock. "Antoine, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that!"

Fiona extended a hand towards Antoine as he attempted to get back up but fell as he went on his knees, trembling as sobs could be heard. Fiona's eyes widened as she didn't expect to see Antoine in such a pathetic state, especially since he won two tournament rounds already, she expected someone a little more confident than this mess. She went by his side and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Antoine… Why are you doing this?"

"Because I'm not strong enough."

Fiona was surprised to hear him say something like that. He was the star of the arena, the spectators were in awe of him. He killed a champion with his bare hands and shook everyone in the entire arena. Why did he think this way? Antoine then proceeded to sit down on the ground.

"When I was a child, I… saw the weak get taken advantage of. I saw things that I didn't want to see as I was helpless to stop it. I resolved that I would train myself to be strong enough to protect the weak. But... today has taught me that even the strongest among us can still be raped."

"And what did you do about that?" Fiona gently asked.

"I told myself that I would become the strongest so that the ones that I love won't have to suffer anymore." Antoine said with conviction. "I resolved to push myself for those I cared about. You, Danae, and Drake. You have been good to me, though I am a foreigner and a stranger at that. All the people I have met on my journey to this play hold a special place in my heart. I need to be strong. For those in Amelborough, and for those who have helped me along my journey. You included."

Fiona felt her heart pang at what he said. All her life, it had just been her, Danae, and Drake braving this merciless society. They had always thought that the big, stronger men were just raging hormone machines looking for sexual pleasure without any regard for others. Fiona had lived her life expecting nothing good from men, always expecting the worst from them, which prompted her initial reaction to Antoine accidentally groping her sister. But now, she could truly see what man he was. A loving, caring and compassionate person who couldn't stand idly seeing those he loved suffer. She always thought bad of men, but seeing Antoine has given her reason to believe that there are some men worth being with. Men who were worth befriending. Men who were worth marrying.

Fiona felt her cheeks flushed as she motioned to embrace Antoine. She was weighing her options as she realized that this a once in a lifetime opportunity. To finally have a respectable man in her life. Antoine had proven himself to be the perfect man, far superior to the simple and dull horndogs of Dragundaala. This was her chance as she recoiled from her embrace as she looked into Antoine's eyes as she then caressed his cheek.

"Sir Antoine… I–"

"FOUND YOU!" A faraway voice called out.

Antoine and Fiona looked to see an insect with wings fly down as a woman with purple hair jumped down, wearing an armor made in likeness of a beetle. She wielded a spear and a shield and wore a grass tunic with a grass skirt, lined with plates that looked to belong to an insect. She wore a bug-eyed mask that had visible mandibles, thus giving her quite the frightening appearance. Fiona was intimidated by this figure before she looked at Antoine, who actually looked surprised to see whoever this stranger.

"Nina!?" Antoine called out in shock.

Immediately the woman took off her helmet, revealing her face, light skin with emerald eyes. She immediately hugged Antoine, squeezing him tight, causing Antoine to breathe out in exhaustion.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! ANTOINE! You're alive!" Nina said with utmost glee. "Little Antha said you would be here!"

"Antha?" Antoine questioned before seeing the little ant jump off her shoulders and onto his. "So that's where you went!"

"Okay now that you're here, we can finally–"

"Ahem." Fiona cleared her throat.

Nina and Antoine looked at Fiona, who wore a displeased expression while crossing her arms. Nina then released Antoine from her embrace as she stared down Fiona, both locked in a glaring contest, as Antoine could have sworn that the surrounding temperature dropped.

"Just who might you be?" Fiona asked coldly.

"I'm Antonina, General to the Murmeks, and Herald of the Swarm, and Antoine is my _partner_ in battle." Nina said with a cold smile. "How about you?"

"I am Lady Fiona von Banos, member of Valka's Council, and Swift Blade of Supremacy of Dragundaala. Antoine happens to be _my_ champion." Fiona said with much venom in her tone. "So what brings you here?"

"I've to claim what I have lost." Nina said while holding Antoine by the arm.

"Actually, that happens to belong to me." Fiona said while grabbing Antoine as well.

"Actually, I belong to neither of you." Antoine said while releasing himself from their grip. "I happen to have already sworn myself to someone else."

"What?"

"You both have been a major help in my journey but to this end, this journey I took was all done for someone's sake." Antoine said while walking to the side. "I am sworn to serve God and the Duchy of Amelborough. I have disobeyed orders to personally come here and ask for aid. The man whom I serve is a man whom I greatly admire, and his wife, a woman whom I greatly loved as a child."

"WHAT!?"

"I know you are surprised, but I'm quite sure I've told you of this before." Antoine said before being interrupted by the girls putting themselves close to his face.

"You loved a girl before!?"

"As a child, I had a certain childhood friend whom I had a great crush on." Antoine chuckled. "However, she is married now, so I have moved on."

"What was her name!?"

"Her name was…"

* * *

"Alexandra!" Duke Thomas called out into the bathroom while knocking on the door. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" Alexandra replied weakly. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, when I woke up in the morning, I suddenly got the slapping of my life." Duke Thomas said while caressing his red cheeks. "When I asked you what was wrong, you suddenly threw every throwable object at me, forcing me to evacuate the room and let you cool off. Now I come back to hear you in the bathroom, sounding rather sick."

The bathroom door suddenly opened with Alexandra in tears, as she suddenly ran and embraced the duke, nearly causing him to fall over.

"I'm so sorry my love! I don't know what came over me!" Alexandra cried while embracing Duke Thomas as hard as she could. "I just love you so much, and I don't know what came over me!"

"Hrk… Alexandra… You're choking me… Hrrak!" Duke Thomas said while struggling to breathe with Alexandra's tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry for being so angry this morning! I just love you, love you, love you so much! Please don't leave me!" Alexandra rambled before Duke Thomas tapped her, forcing her to let go of him.

"Alexandra, I mean no disrespect, but what in the blue blazes are you talking about!?" Duke Thomas asked while panting. "For the past days, I've been hearing you ramble about me leaving you, before you proceeded to get angry at me, before crying into my shoulder and sucking up to me."

"I'm sorry…" Alexandra said while she sniffed, nearly about to cry again, causing Duke Thomas to inwardly groan.

"Okay, Alexandra." Thomas said while holding Alexandra by the shoulders. "You've been acting strange lately, and this is concerning. I don't want an apology, I want an explanation."

Alexandra looked nervous looking away as she bit her thumb.

"Well, this was only a small concern about a month before, when we just arrived, but I fear that it has been eating me ever since."

"What could possibly be so disturbing?" Duke Thomas asked with much worry, while calculating the possible things that could worry her. Infidelity? It would certainly explain her erratic behavior, but no, she was already addicted to Thomas as a husband and lover, it was barely a possibility. Maybe it was about her family back at home, but then again, they weren't really very nice to her. What could possibly make her so moody and worried?

"My menstrual cycle has been irregular lately…" Alexandra said with much worry. "This had never happened to me before, so I recently had to come to the conclusion…"

"That you're infertile."

"That I'm pregnant."

There was a brief pause before Alexandra then looked at Duke Thomas' frozen face. She snapped her fingers in front of his face to no avail. She then tried waving at his frozen face, but nothing happened as well.

"Um, Thomas? Hello?" Alexandra called out before deciding to continue. "So um, I visited the Pope and found out that it was a boy."

"A BOY!?" Duke Thomas screamed.

"Yes! You finally have an heir!" Alexandra said with joy. "You don't need to worry about the succession!"

"Screw the line of succession!" Duke Thomas said while picking up Alexandra and spinning around with glee. "I'm going to be a father!"

* * *

Mark sat down at the negotiations table, putting up a thoughtful expression as the people around the hall watched him with wariness and awe. It was only Maia and Martin who had accompanied him to the negotiations. His eyepatch added to the intimidating aura that Mark gave off. Martin the leaned down and told Mark.

"Sir, the lord of the castle is about to make his arrival."

"Good, thank you Martin." Mark nodded, before looking to see the lord come down to the negotiations table.

"Good morning Lord Mark, it is an honor to meet the heir to the throne of Thore."

"Amelborough actually." Mark corrected.

"Yes, we do recall the news of your uncle overthrowing the present goddess incarnate." The lord replied while stirring his tea. "So what brings you to our settlement?"

"I'm here accompanied by the Teutonic Order to negotiate the terms for your aid against the Black Dogs.'

The lord fell silent at that as he put down his tea.

"Well, that's certainly a surprise."

"About as surprising as the fact that you're accommodating Black Dog soldiers." Mark said nonchalantly.

The lord was completely stunned by Mark, who only seemed nonchalant at what he just said.

"What? I have my ways. Our Church has just implemented a newly-formed Inquisition, of course I'd find out."

"How dare you…" The lord growled under his breath.

In the face of the older and taller man, Mark just laughed in his face.

"How dare I? That's funny to hear." Mark said with a smirk. "Especially since I had given the choice to spare your settlement instead of razing it to the ground at the request of the Teutonic Order."

"You would slaughter all the men, women, and children of this settlement!?"

"If you do not choose to side with us, you are therefore against us. I will make sure that my men will go home to their families, even if it means slaughtering yours."

The lord shrunk at Mark's glare. While Mark was many years his junior, he could not help but grow fearful at the young man's disregard of life. He was fearsome, gutsy, and worst of all, he was the famed slayer of a hundred gremlins, someone like him shook him to his very core. But the doors suddenly open, revealing a blond man with a green vest.

"I told you to get my men some sexy whores, not these low-class–" The man said before seeing Mark, Martin, and Maia. "What are they doing here!?"

Maia instinctively hid behind Martin, quivering at the sight of him, remembering the horrors he had committed upon her while under his imprisonment. Martin stood strong as he large body hid the cowering Maia from the mercenary.

"Hicks…" Maia said fearfully.

"So that's his name." Mark said while standing up and fully facing the man.

"So answer me! What are these fuckers and the whore doing here!?" Hicks said while grabbing the man by his collar.

"Well you see–"

"No!" Hicks growled while drawing his sword and stabbing the lord. "I fucking had it, we'll take this down and your sexy fuckable daughter."

"N-No!" A random girl with blue hair screamed as she came out of one of the rooms. Mark observed her to have a very voluptuous body, something rather common in this country.

"Ah, she comes out!" Hicks said while licking his lips, before looking at one of the nearby priests and nodding.

Suddenly the nearby robed man went and grabbed the blue haired girl and began undressing her.

"Elder Cunningham!?" The girl screamed while struggling in his arms. "Why!?"

"All this years I've seen you grow into such a sexy and fuckable young lady." The priest said while tearing her clothes off and licking his lips. "Now my dreams come true!"

"No!"

Martin and Maia were shocked by this happening right in front of their very eyes. Maia looked expectantly at Mark to do anything. Mark simply stood up and walked towards Hicks, with Hicks looking at him with a grin.

"So how is our beloved whore Maia doing?"

Mark did not answer as he grabbed Hicks' sword by its blade. With a simple flick of his wrist, the sword break. Hicks was left shocked for a moment before he grit his teeth and curled his hand into a fist.

"You're next you son of a bitch!"

But Mark caught the punch and moved his wrist, trapping the man in a lock. Mark's face was emotionless, it did not betray anger or happiness. Mark's eyepatch began to lift up, revealing a glowing white light that shined from where his left eye used to be. Hicks and the others in the room were left speechless.

"We've both done horrible things. Don't act like we're so different." Mark said with utmost seriousness. "You and I have both killed and dappled powers beyond our control. But the difference, I use them for good."

Mark then grabbed Hicks before throwing him out the door.

"Never come back."

Hicks grit his teeth and ran off, with Mark looking at the lustful priest. The priest then held the girl and put a knife to her neck.

"Come any closer and she gets it!"

"I don't need to." Mark said while raising a hand and pointing it.

Suddenly, a spike rises from the ground and impales the priest, causing him to let go of the girl as he was simply left in shock. Mark then approached him with a smile on his face.

"You have committed the crime of heresy against God and Church, what say you in your defense?"

"W-Wha…?" The priest said while blood poured out his mouth.

"Too late. I sentence you to be burned at the stake." Mark said while snapping his fingers, causing the impaled man to burst into flames.

The whole guild watched in shock and horror as their town priest was being burned alive. They looked fearfully at the man who had done it. He could arguably be considered a boy, but they were too afraid to even speak that out. Mark then shouted out to the surrounding people.

"These men have chosen their side, and I suggest you choose yours. Serve us or end up like them."

The men then fearfully went before Mark and groveled before him. Mark smirked triumphantly as he then proceeded to walk past them to the back of the building, where he was alone. He was alone as he sighed and then spoke up.

"That was certainly a show Father Alphonse." Mark said while smiling at a figure in the bushes. "I didn't know you could do that."

"Flaming Stake is a passive ability among chosen Inquisitors milord, we smite sinners and traitors in our midst with it."

"Well good job, I managed to leave a lasting impact on this people." Mark said while lifting his eyepatch, revealing the glowing eye. "They think I'm some sort of god with a power I don't even have."

"What does that eye do anyway?" Alphonse asked.

"I don't knwo, but ever since I got it, I had gotten more bold and brave."

"Well let's ignore that for now."

* * *

 **Done! Tell me what you think since this was kind of rushed.**


End file.
